


Rise of the Forgotten

by TheDragonRider



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Chaos, F/M, Redemption, second work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 90
Words: 104,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonRider/pseuds/TheDragonRider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Chaos' power ebbs from creation and Void's flows into the universes, Percy Jackson must right the balance before everything spirals into mayhem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my Family](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+Family).



> I started this series around 2/3 years ago, in fact, The Forgotten Warrior was my 2nd story with Unexpected being a close third, if you don't count the one I deleted in a fit of embarrassment. I didn't know much about writing, actually, I knew nothing. All dialogue was smashed together, I had so many spelling errors and quite a few Grammar errors, but, I really did enjoy writing this series. And I'm proud of it, too. Despite all the various errors, especially in regards to characterization and plotlines (ignore the plotholes, by the way), it shows how far I've come as a writer. Honestly, when I started this series, it was mostly out of anger due to the fact that Percy hated Annabeth. I still will never understand why people do that, Annabeth wouldn't cheat on Percy unless she had a reason... Back to the topic. I started this not even expecting for it to develop so much, all I had planned at first was The Forgotten Warrior, but, well, you see what happened? Eight books formed out of that tiny idea. 
> 
> Anyways, I'm not editing this first draft at all, except for formatting, of course. As I said before, it shows just how far I've come as a writer. Despite all the OOC and plotholes in the beginning (Unexpected, Forgotten Warrior, Darkest Hour), it does get better once I hit The Last Hope, even though TLH was practically impossible to write. There was a jump in my writing style, it got more serious and realistic, but there was still humor hidden within it. Maybe because I wasn't 11 but 12/13 then, and I understood what I was writign about better, LOL. I don't know. Something about it just, well, changed. I'm not sure how or why, but it did. The last two books really show how much I improved, especially that one chapter I wrote in 3rd person point of view during LMYS, which, by the time, I was very confident in writing. 
> 
> And that's why I'm proud, not because its my best written series, not because it was my most original plotline (actually, its one of my least original toward the beginning), but because I stuck with it even though I had several rough patches. And my writing improved throughout it, a lot. That's why I'm not editing this draft, because I want to look back on it and smile about how far I've come. lazy smile 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I had fun writing it. I'm fully aware that its not my best work, but you can still give me constructive critism in my review thread for my edited version. Actually, in fact, I welcome it. Wub After all, how I am going to grow if all I receive is flattery? Tongue2
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading, its been a honour.

**_Chapter One_ **

_Leo’s POV_

I stood at the brow of the  _Argo II_ and  _w_ e had just won the war with Gaea. It had been two years since I had seen anyone other than the other six. I liked my friends, but I wondered if we would stay friends due to the whole Greek/Roman thing, I really hoped so, who else would stop Piper from murdering me painfully? 

“Can’t wait to see Camp Jupiter?” Some asked and I spun around my sword/hammer in my hand. I relaxed when I saw him. 

“Percy. Don’t do that, you scared the Hades out of me. And yeah, I can’t, although I can live without Octavian.” I added the last part chuckling, thinking about the crazy teddy-bear-murdering auger.   
Percy chuckled slightly while smiling at the same time. “I miss them too, oh---” he was interrupted by Festus, who had made a whirring and clicking sound. 

I chuckled slightly, “Okay Festus, take us down.” 

“What’d he say?” Percy asked curiously.

“He said that we’re right above Camp Jupiter”

  _Reyna’s POV_

I watched as the  _Argo II_ landed.  I was excited to see the seven again and when the ship landed in the lake with a soft  _splash_ I didn’t even mask my excitement, well, no one was trying to mask it either by the way that their eyes were shinning. 

Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter had joined together to protect the mortals as best as we could while Gaea went wild trying to destroy Earth. Both camps now stayed at Camp Jupiter as Camp Half-Blood had been destroyed. 

All of us wore signs of the battles, cuts, twisted Ankles, dislocated shoulders, etc. 

When the ship opened seven battle weary demigods stepped out.  I immediately noticed how different they looked. When I had last seen them they were almost amateur to everything, well, compared to what they looked like now.  

They looked battle-weary, older and much more mature. Their auras had grown. Percy and Jason radiated almost more power than an Olympian, Annabeth was like an Olympian and Piper, Frank, Hazel and Leo were like Hestia-level. 

They looked different as well. 

Piper’s kalescope eyes flashed different colors faster than I could tell. From blue to green, to grey, to hazel, to brown, although they were pretty they were intimidating as well. Her once choppy brown hair flowed to her waist in waves. She gave an aura of warmth. 

Hazel’s warm brown eyes seemed to fill me with ease, but they seemed haunted as well. Her brown hair was in a side braid, it was about five inches long and she gave an aura of regret. 

Frank’s bizarre baby face was still there, but it seemed older. His buzz cut hair thing was gone instead it was shoulder length like Jason’s, Percy’s and Leo’s. He gave an aura of joy, but suffering as well. Annabeth was different from the others. Like Piper, her blond hair was down and waist length, her stormy gray eyes seemed to be analyzing things as well. Like the others, she gave an aura, which seemed to make me feel like I could think of a thousand things at once.

Jason’s was also different. Like Frank, his blond hair was shoulder length, and his electric blue eyes seemed to spark (no pun intended) with electricity. His aura seemed to make me feel braver. 

  
Percy’s was even more interesting than the others. His sea-green eyes seemed to see right through my soul. They were filled with memories though, and his stare, even if it wasn’t a glare, was almost more terrible than Lupa’s. But his eyes held warmth as well they seemed to give me good, fond, memories. His black hair was still the same, but it was just longer. His aura made me feel loyal. 

  
But the strangest was Leo’s, and I strangely felt attracted to it. His warm brown eyes seemed to draw mine to him, and they reflected the humor in him, yet sadness as well. His curly black hair was just slightly shorter than the other boys’ hair. Like the others’ auras, his reminded me of family. 

They all had a few things in common though. The battle-weariness was in their eyes, and all of them had multiple injuries. But the trust in their eyes was so deep that I knew nothing could shatter it, and besides, their auras had one thing that they shared. The lost of loved ones.  

“Hey, we’re back.” Percy said finally. 

Immediately everyone surged forward and the seven were soon being patted on the back, or hand shaking. Somehow I ended up next to Leo, but I didn’t really mind. 

“Hi.” Leo said, he seemed to be grinning like a madman and I figured he was just happy to be home. 

“Hey, what’s up?” I asked. 

“Well, the sky, the moon, Uranus, sky, planes, birds, stars, flying boats, Pegasi, Galaxy-”

“Leo.” I said, letting down my cold exterior for once and letting out a chuckle. “Even though that is very true you know what I mean.” 

“Oh, so you don’t want to know what’s up because I can name plenty more-Apollo, clouds, flying cars-”

“Flying cars?” 

“Oh. Yeah. There isn’t any. Fine, um… a helicopter?” 

“Leo there isn’t any-” I began but faltered when a small toy helicopter flew out of Leo’s hand. “How did you do that?”

Leo laughed. “It’s a long story that involves the underworld, three very angry hellhounds, and a very,  _very,_ angry giant.”    


	2. Chapter Two

**_Chapter Two_ **

_Reyna’s PoV_

Here I am again, playing War Games, or as the Greeks call it, capture the flag. Personally, I think capture the flag is a better name for it, but don’t tell Percy I said that. Oh yes, you’re wondering why I’m playing capture the flag? Lupa decided that Percy and I could for once.

I was guarding our flag. I didn’t want to know who the Greeks had sent out, hopefully not Percy though. He was scary in battle.

I heard a low chuckle and I spun around and saw…

“Leo.” I glared at him.

“Hi  _Regina_ and why would Percy be scary in battle?” The Latino asked.

“Valdez, you just said queen in Latin.” I said, ignoring his question.

“I know, Jason and Percy gave us Torture Sessions- err, lessons on it. Only Annabeth was the only one who couldn’t seem to get it right.”

I stared at him in shock. “ _Annabeth?_ I’m surprised.”

“You look it Reyna.” He smirked at me. “Besides, I’m a man of many surprises.” I snorted at that.

“You? Besides, you’re still only… How old are you?” I said in disbelief.

“Fifteen, sixteen in November.” Then added as an afterthought.  “Besides, I wouldn’t say  _Rex_ now would I? And you’re defiantly not an  _Agricola_ now are you?”  I glared at him, although not as hard as I usually would.

“Well Flame Boy, I’m not a king or a farmer am I?” I asked, smirking back at him and taking a step unconsciously forward.

“Flame Boy? That’s a first Warrior Girl.” He took a step forward as well.

“Warrior Girl? That’s the best you can do? Ah well, I’ll need to give you lessons on taunts Leo.” Our noses were almost touching.

“Well, it  _was_ the first thing that came to my mind Reyna.” Leo said, rolling his eyes. “And I think I do pretty well on the taunts, not as good as Percy mind you, he’s got more enemies than I can count.” By now our noses were touching.

“That I can believe.” I snorted, then smiled evilly and pulled out my dagger.

“Hey!” He protested.

“Didn’t Annabeth tell you Flame Boy? Never let you’re guard down.” I said holding the dagger at his throat.

“Might have happened once or twice.” He said, and instantly there was a dagger holding my dagger away from his neck. “Besides, it seems like you let your guard down as well Warrior Girl.”

I glared at Leo, slashed at him. He dodged.

“You’re on Flame Boy.” I said smirking.

“Okay Warrior Girl.” He replied and we went into action.

I dodged, hacked, slashed like a Greek (Strange), thrust, parried, dodged again. I slashed at Leo and he parried my strike. Whenever he thrustI ducked. By now, I was dancing around his flames and he was dancing my knife.

“Sorry.” I grunted when I cut his cheek.

“Don’t be.” He replied, then he spun around and before I knew it, his knife was at my throat and his arm was around my waist.

“Valdez let me go.” I said, trying to glare at him but couldn’t look into his eyes as his arm was holding me still.

“Oh so now we’re on Last names?” Leo said, his breath tickling my ear.

“No Leo,” I said exasperated, “I’m only threatening you to let me go.”

“No way, you’d murder me alive.” He said I could hear the laughter in his voice.

“If you don’t let go of me in five I will first boil you in your own sweat, then I’ll bury you alive, then I’ll release my bunny rabbits.” I said calmly, in truth I didn’t want him to let go of me.

“Rabbits? Seriously, what’s up what the rabbits?” He said in confusion.

“I found out the hard way that cute, fuzzy, fluffy little bunny rabbits are very,  _very,_ deadly. See when I was with Circe they kept on eating my Lettuce in my garden. Since then they’ve been deadly.” I replied, shivering slightly.

“So you’re afraid of rabbits? Because they ate your garden up.” He sounded confused and I twisted around a bit and looked into his eyes.

“Nah, they made Circe mad because they found her Guinea Pigs. That’s why they’re scary. Well, Circe is the one who’s scary really. She went on a killing rampage for hours…” I said, chuckling slightly.

“So… Circe went on a killing rampage because bunnies found her guinea pigs?” Leo asked, blinking.

“Yes Leo,” I said, “I still don’t know what happened to Mr. Fluffy though…” I added, thinking about the cat that I had had.

“Mr. Fluffy?”

“I was five! Besides, Hylla wanted to name him Puffles.” I said defensively and laughing at the same time.

He started to laugh then.

“That S-Sounds (Laugh) like S-Something (Laugh) Hazel would (Laugh) do.” He said his laughing was starting to die down slightly.

I stared into his eyes and he stared into mine. I suddenly got an idea to get rid of his knife, or at least get him to lower his guard so I leaned in.

He leaned in as well and I realized that our lips were a millimeter apart.

I closed the gap.

I dropped my dagger and wrapped my arms around Leo’s neck while Leo’s other hand dropped his dagger and he placed his hand on the back of my head and he gently pulled me up while I pulled him down and deepened the kiss, fireworks exploding in my brain.

_Piper’s POV_

I turned to the two boys both of whom were staring in shock at Reyna and Leo, well at least one was staring at them in pure shock. Percy was watching them in shock  _and_ disbelief.

“Jason.” I said smirking, “You owe me ten drachmas.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cringes* I /completely/ forgot to put the summary of this book at the beginning. 
> 
> It was very unexpected of Leo and Reyna to fall in love. Yet, they did and showed everyone how two completely different people can find love. [AU]

**_Chapter Three_ **

_Reyna's POV_

"...Shut up Percy!" Annabeth shouted, glaring at Percy who glared right back at her while Piper, Leo, Jason and I watched the two of them like a tennis match. 

"No Annabeth, what's going on with you?" Percy asked, glaring right back at her. See, no one knew the reason why they were arguing but it was bad. 

"Ugh! Go away!" Annabeth shouted.

"Fine!" Percy shouted and stormed out, litteratly. The hurricane the surrounded him had 80 mile per hour wind and wind gusts up to 150. Annabeth stormed out toward the arena. 

"What's going on between those two?" I asked in confusion and Piper just sighed. 

"I don't know. They've been at it like this since the end of the war. They can't agree on anything anymore, and they had a fight right after the war died down. Since then these last six months have been torture and tension." She growled, pulling her hair in annoyance. Oh and before you ask, it's been six months since the end of the war and Leo came here with the others. 

Apparently, someone in the Aphrodite cabin is called Leyna although she drives Piper crazy. 

"So, they're pretty much arguing with each other?" I asked in confusion. 

"Yes." Leo groaned, "I wish they were a machine, I could just turn them off for an hour." I stared at him funny and he just shrugged. "It's something my mom did when I was younger." His eyes seemed to get a little sadder when he mentioned his mother. 

I smiled at him sadly then kissed his cheek (In a totally friendly way!) ignoring the tingles and smiled at him before saying, "I have to go Flame Boy with Eagle Training, Piper, want to come?" 

The Daughter of Aphrodite smiled at me, "Sure Reyna." She said, kissed Jason on the cheek and followed me out the door. 

I was surprised that I wasn't jealous anymore.


	4. Chapter Four

**_Chapter Four_ **

_Leo's POV_

 I watched as Reyna walked out the door.

"You like her don't you?" Jason asked unexpectedly.

"Wha-What?" I asked alarmed.

"Don't try to deny it Leo, you like her." Jason smirked.

"Err... ack... ah... grr.... Um..." I said.

"I'm waiting Leo." Jason smirked.

"Fine. Yes. But I don't think like is a strong enough word." I groaned, and put my head in my hands. I had been feeling more and more fond of Reyna for the last few months but I didn't know what it was. Well, that was a lie. I knew that I might very possibly be in love with her.  

"Really? How?" Jason raised his eyebrows, now he looked concerned. 

"Jason..." I began, swallowing hard, "I... I... I think I might be in l-love with her." 

 _Two days later_  

"Beauty Queen will you tell us why you sent us here?" I huffed. Piper had summoned Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Me, Reyna, The Stolls, Katie, Clarisse and Chris, Nico, Thalia, Hazel and Frank and I  _still_  had no idea what she was planning. 

"Leo we're playing Truth or Dare." Piper said with an evil grin. I instantly knew something was up. For one, she never called me Leo. 

"Piper... what did you do?" I asked, my eyes widening. 

"Ah nothing much." Piper said smirking and Reyna and I traded glances. 

Slowly I sat down on a chair, Percy and Annabeth took opposite chairs of the other, Piper and Jason sat next to each other, Katie and Travis also took opposite chairs, (Meaning Travis went next to Percy and Katie next to Annabeth),  and Hazel and Frank sat by each other. Conner sat next to Travis, and Thalia and Nico sat next to the other, which was strange as they couldn't get along without trying to kill the other. 

"Alright, I'll go first. Percy, truth or dare?" Thalia asked, grinning evilly. 

"Um..." Percy said, eyeing his cousin warily. "Dare." 

If possible, Thalia grinned even wider. "I dare thee to go into the Aphrodite cabin  _without_ a shirt on and start flirting with them." 

I started laughing and soon everyone joined in. Even Annabeth was chuckling slightly as Percy's eyes went wide. 

"Go do it Perce." I said, holding my sides.

Percy glared at us before taking off his shirt, (causing the girls to blush, even Reyna) and then walked to the Aphrodite cabin warily.

Five minutes later he came back panting heavily, his face covered in lipstick marks.

“Oh… gods…” Thalia said, laughing hysterically.

“Oh shut it Thalia, you’re next. Truth or Dare?” Percy growled, after putting his shirt back on and wiping off the lipstick marks.

If possible, Thalia looked scared, while everyone else was grinning evilly. “Um… dare?” Percy’s smile went wide and evil.

“Oh this’ll be good.” He started laughing and Thalia stared at him in fear. After about three minutes he calmed down. “Okay, Thalia I dare you to,” he paused dramatically at this point, “kiss Nico for  _at least_ two minutes.” Nico’s and Thalia’s mouths opened in shock as they stared at their ‘evil’ cousin while Jason started having a ROFL moment.

“Th-Tha-Thalia h-ha-has to k-kiss N-N-Ni-Nico.” Jason managed through his hysterical while Reyna started laughing as well, and I joined Jason, Chris, Travis, Conner and Percy on the floor.

“B-Bu-But I’m a h-hun-hunter.” Thalia stuttered, which made everyone else laugh harder.

“Why include me Percy?” Nico asked his eyes wide.

“It’s fun to torture you Nico.” Hazel replied for Percy which only made everyone laugh harder. Even Reyna had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. Frank finally joined us on the floor, while Piper was holding onto Hazel for support, which wasn’t working to well as Hazel was laughing almost as hard as Annabeth.

“Fine.” Thalia muttered, blushing bright red.

“Hold on.” Jason said, and quickly got out a phone. “Okay, done. Thalia, you can kiss Nico now.”

“What? How come you got a phone?” Thalia asked, staring at her brother in disbelief.

“Tyson is awesome.” Frank replied for Jason as Thalia sighed.

“Fine, but I’ll kill you if it gets on Youtube.” Thalia threatened, “I’m already going to kill Percy.”

“Ah stop stalling Thals.” Annabeth said, “kiss him.”

Thalia glared at the others before leaning into Nico. The others watched her closely as she closed the gap and her lips touched Nico’s….

…and her kiss got more force into it. The others stared in shock as she kissed her heart out and Nico kissed her back just as hard. It was most defiantly over two minutes before Annabeth cleared her throat.

“Err… you two? Let’s keep it to PG, no more PDA sharing.” Annabeth said, and the two of them jumped apart blushing madly.

“Okay… Frank um… Truth or Dare?” Thalia said still blushing madly.

_Reyna’s POV_

Two dancing penguins, a red Travis and Katie, a smirking Conner, an annoyed Percy, Annabeth, Nico and many shoes on the ground later Jason asked, “Reyna truth or dare?”

“Um… dare.” I said, staring at Jason warily.

He grinned evilly. “I dare you to sit on Leo’s lap for the rest of the game.” Leo and I stared at him in shock, then I slowly, made my way to Leo and sat on his lap.

“Thalia, truth or dare?” I asked, smirking slightly hoping desperately she would pick truth because I just wanted to know if she was in love with Nico.

“Uh… truth.” She said, staring at me warily.

“Oh good, I was hoping you would say that. Do you love Nico?” I asked smirking and I felt Leo begin to smile against my hair. He had buried his head in the crook of my neck so that no one could see his face.

Thalia’s eyes widened in shock and… fear? The others were watching her intently, even Nico looked curious although he was slightly red.

“Um…what kind of love?” She asked carefully.

“Did you know that the Aphrodite cabin calls you two Thalico? It’s annoying.” Piper said randomly and everyone stared at her in confusion. “Sorry, forget what I said.”

“Okay… uh… more then brotherly-sisterly love.” I grinned and I felt Leo smirk into my neck.

“…” Thalia said, blushing redder then a tomato, she buried her face into the closest thing that was next to her, which was Nico.

“Yes…” she mumbled into his neck although I didn’t hear.

“Thalia what was that?” Jason asked in confusion although Nico was staring at her in shock.

“Yes!” She shouted, glaring at the others then burying her face back into Nico’s neck. “Hazel, you choose, not me though, please.” She mumbled again as Nico gently stroked her hair although his face only showed shock.

_Jason’s POV_ **  
**

After I got over my shock of Thalia being in love with Nico the game went on for another three hours. It was about ten PM and Thalia was watching everyone sleepily, her head resting on Nico’s lap, who was stroking her hair. Leo was resting his head on Reyna’s shoulder and Annabeth had disappeared somewhere. Reyna was resting her head on Leo’s sleepily, not really realizing it.

A half hour ago I had laid my head in Piper’s lap and she was absentmindedly stroking my hair. Katie was yawning sleepily her head resting in the crook on Travis’s neck. Percy was watching everyone through tired eyes and I noticed how different he looked. Hazel had fallen asleep on Frank’s lap about an hour ago. 

Conner asked, as he had been the last one who had been dared, “Leo truth or dare?” He yawned tiredly.

“Um… truth?” Leo said, making it come out as a question then yawning again.

“Are y-yawn-ou in l-yawn-ove with R-Re-Reyna.”

Leo, who had been almost asleep a minute ago, was now wide awake. He glared at me but I shook my head signaling I hadn’t told him anything. Even Reyna was watching him curiously and… hopefully?

“Uh… ugh…” He muttered, almost as tongue-tied as Thalia had been then he just nodded mutely but Travis wasn’t going to let him get away with just a simple nod.

“Leo what was that?” He asked smirking.

Leo buried his face into Reyna’s hair and I noticed that she had let it loose for the first time.

“Yes, I’m in love with Reyna.” He mumbled finally.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five_ **

_Leo’s POV_

“Are y-yawn-ou in l-yawn-ove with R-Re-Reyna.” Conner asked, yawning sleepily.

I had been almost asleep a minute ago, and now I was wide awake and shell shocked. Had Jason told someone…? I glared at him but he shook his head signaling he hadn’t told them anything. Even Reyna was watching me, but I couldn’t read her expression.  

“Uh… ugh…” I muttered, almost as tongue-tied as Thalia had been then I just nodded mutely but Travis wasn’t going to let me get away with just a simple nod.

“Leo what was that?” He asked smirking.

I buried my face into Reyna’s hair and I noticed that she had let it loose for the first time.

“Yes, I’m in love with Reyna.” I mumbled finally.

Reyna grabbed my hand and led me outside. I was looking anywhere but at her.

“Leo,” she began gently, “Did you mean what you said?”

I nodded at the ground, ready for her to start yelling at me but I was surprised by the feel of her lips on mine. She pulled away too soon and smiled at me. “I love you too Leo.” She smiled.  

I started to smile and I looked into her eyes, then I did something that surprised both of us. I lifted her up and spun her around in the air.  I put her down on the ground and she smiled at me.  

“I see you’re overjoyed Flame Boy.” Reyna said chuckling and I began to laugh along with her.

“I know  _Regina_ I think Jason’s torture lessons helped.”

“Torture? You mean Latin.” She said and huffed and I just laughed.

“Yes milady, I mean Latin lessons,  _Laudavistis Regina.*_ ” 

“Oh so now you’re going to praise me Flame Boy?” Reyna asked.

“Nope,” I said, popping the ‘P’ “I’m going to love you.” She smiled slightly and pressed her lips against mine.

* _I praise the queen_

 


	6. Chapter Six

**_Chapter Six_ **

_Leo’s POV_

* * *

These last three weeks have been awesome but now I have to decide whether I should stay in Camp Jupiter with Hazel and Frank or go back to Half Blood hill with Percy, Jason, Annabeth and Piper.

“Leo?” A soft yet warm voice questioned and I smiled up at Reyna.

“Hello Reyna.” I said, smiling slightly, but then went back to thinking.

“What are you thinking about Flame Boy?” She sat down next to me and stroked my arm softly.

“I can’t decide whether or not I should stay here or Camp Half-Blood Warrior Queen.” I said and rested my head on her shoulder.

“I can’t decide for you Leo, but, I can offer you one piece of advice, follow your heart.” She kissed my temple softly then stood up. “I have to go help with the Legion Training now.” She kissed my forehead and smiled fondly before walking away.

I thought about what she said for a while. I looked to the  _Argo II_ and where Reyna had disappeared. I made my decision.

* * *

I ran into the meeting room and saw that the other seven including Thalia, Reyna and Nico were here. Piper and Jason seemed to be in a slight disagreement. Annabeth and Percy seemed to be trying to avoid each other. Hazel and Frank were just talking while Thalia, Nico and Reyna hovered around awkwardly.

“Hey.” I said to Reyna and grabbed her hand.

“Hi Flame Boy, have you decided?” She asked smiling at me softly and I smiled at her.

“Yes I have.” I said and kissed her hair and pulled her up to me while I rested my head on her shoulder.

“Hey Repair Boy,” Piper smiled at me, sending a slight exasperated look toward Jason who just facepalmed, “Are you going to go back to Half-Blood hill or are you going to stay here?”

“I’m going to stay. I won’t be able to leave and Reyna’ll kill me if I do.” I chuckled and she just rolled her eyes.

“I thought you would Le-” Piper began but then she was cut off by a flash of light and seventeen figures flashed in.

I closed my eyes and covered Reyna’s just incase and just in time. When the light disappeared I opened mine and took off my hands off of Reyna.

“LEYNA IS SO CUTE!” Aphrodite squealed.

“Mother!” Piper groaned.  

“What’s Leyna?” Reyna and I asked at the same time.

“You two.” Piper answered for her mother hastily.

Aphrodite turned toward Piper and smiled while Reyna and I looked at each other in complete horror. I was about to say something when a pretty women came over.

“Hello my Dear.” The woman said to Reyna and she gasped.

“Mother?” Reyna asked stunned.

“Yes it is I.” Bellona said while I just stared.  Bellona turned toward me and chuckled slightly. “I’m not going to hurt you Son of Vulcan.”

“Hephaestus.” I instantly corrected. “Err, sorry, go on.”

Bellona smiled. “Hephaestus is Vulcan’s Greek form, most of the gods are in their Greek form, well, Jupiter can’t decide whether to be in his Greek or Roman as he has children in each form.” I just nodded.

“Why are you here?” Reyna asked curiously.

“Well, Lord Mercury, Lady Trivia and Lady Arcus have asked Lord Jupiter to make an ambassador system.” Reyna and I looked at each other. “Lady Trivia is going to cast the spell.” Bellona added, and we turned and looked toward Hecate.

She was indeed casting blue flames toward the direction of Camp Half-Blood. I held onto Reyna’s hand and she squeezed mine.

Hecate finished and she disappeared and the other Olympians followed except for Aphrodite and Bellona.

“Be careful with her Son of Hephaestus, if you hurt her you’ll feel the wrath of Bellona.” Bellona warned before flashing out. Aphrodite chuckled slightly.

“She won’t need to worry, you love her Leo.” Aphrodite smiled before flashing out.

I turned to look to Reyna. “Dramatic much?” I asked chuckling.

_Reyna’s POV_

Leo and I watched the  _Argo II_ lift up in the air. Even though he could come and visit me everyday he decided to live here. I honestly was happy about that.

Hazel and Frank joined us.

“Hey, it seems strange.” Hazel said, smiling at us and I turned to smile back to her.

“It does, half of us are going.” Leo replied and smiled back to her and waved to the ship, and I saw Jason, Piper, Percy and Annabeth waving down to us.

I started waving to them as the ship started sailing east.

“You’ll be seeing each other a lot.” I smiled and he smiled back to me.

Hazel and Frank left when the  _Argo II_  disappeared behind the horizon and I noticed Leo’s slightly worried expression.

“You’ll see them again.” I said and smiled at Leo who smiled back at me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my hair.

“I know we will.” He murmured.


	7. Chapter Seven

  ** _Chapter Seven_**

 _Reyna’s POV  
_ THREE YEARS LATER

 

 

* * *

“Leo, I’m home.” I called out to my fiancé, smiling at the thought. Leo came in chuckling and pecked me on the lips.

“I know you are Hon, you just told me.” Leo said smiling at me and I smiled back at him. One year ago I had given up the Praetorship to Melanie Clearwater, a kindhearted Daughter of Neptune and she and Daniel Fawn, a son of Trivia got along great. Leo and I had retired to the city, Leo could get in early as he helped with Gaea, but he still worked with camp.

“Really Flame Boy?” I said chuckling as I wrapped my arms around him.

“Well it’s true Warrior Queen.” Leo said, wrapping his arms around my waist and smiling at me.

“I wonder how Half-Blood hill has been doing, we haven’t heard from anyone there for over a week.” I said, still smiling.

“I know. I’m starting to get a little worried.” Leo said, frowning slightly but then he smiled again. “I’m glad that there are no more monsters alive.”

“Me too, the demigods are safe for now.” I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. “I wonder how Percy and Annabeth are doing.” Two years ago Percy and Annabeth had gotten over their argument and now they seemed to be fine.

Leo was about to reply when a cool female voice said, “Deposit one drachma please.”

I pulled out a drachma from my pocket and threw it into the mist and an image of Piper appeared. It looked like she had been crying and then I saw Jason and he seemed to be shocked.

“Jason? Piper?” Leo asked.

“H-Hi Leo, Reyna.” Piper said.

“What’s wrong?” I asked.

“He’s gone.” Jason said, blinking.

“Who’s gone Jason?” Leo asked.

“P-Percy and N-Nico.” Piper said, rubbing her arms.

“What happened?” I asked in shock. There’s no way the hero of Olympus, challenger of Gaea could be… dead.

“He’s not dead they just… disappeared.” Jason said, trying to find words.

“Why?” I asked.

“I don’t know really. You remember Jake? He showed up about four years ago and killed the hydra?” Jason asked, rubbing Piper.

“Of course, you were ranting about how big his ego was for  _weeks_.” Leo said. “This doesn’t have anything to do with him, does it?”

“Not… completely.” Piper croaked and she placed her head in her hands.

“It had to do with…” Jason swallowed slightly. “ _Annabeth,_ ” He spat her name out in anger, “as well.”

My eyes widened, Jason had only gotten that mad at someone once before and that someone was Octavian about two years ago because he had been threatening Piper’s life. “What did she do?” I asked and Leo intertwined his fingers with mine.

“S-she…” Jason stuttered.

“She cheated.” Piper said for Jason and she lifted her face. I could clearly see the anger in her beautiful features, her kaleidoscope  **(Not sure if this is the right word.)** eyes were flashing different shades of green, blue, grey and brown.

Leo’s eyes widened in shock, then anger and he started to heat up. “Leo.” I warned and he took a deep breath but his eyes were still angry.

“Who?” He asked deadly calm.

“Jake.” Jason said finally. Leo went off then. He started pacing and muttered curses in Spanish, English, Latin, and Greek.

“She  _what?_ ” I demanded angrily but keeping a close eye on Leo to make sure he doesn’t combust.   

“It’s better if I explain there. We’ll be there in five, Thalia’s at camp as well but she’s been searching for the past two days for Percy and Nico. Go find Hazel and Frank.” Jason said and I nodded before swiping my hand through the mist.

“C’mon Leo.” I said drily, “Let’s go find Hazel and Frank.”

* * *

Leo, Hazel, Frank and I watched the link. Soon enough I saw Jason, Piper and Thalia. Jason seemed to be in shock, Piper seemed to be getting over her shock and was becoming angrier while Thalia seemed to be just furious, worried, shocked and above all, scarred.

The four of us ran over to them and Hazel the most sensible one of the group said, “How long has she been cheating?”

“Four years.” Piper said and my mouth opened in shock.

“ _What?_ ” Leo asked and I noticed that his brown eyes were swirling around like a storm. I kissed his cheek to calm him down and he relaxed slightly.

“Annabeth’s been cheating on Percy for Four years.” Jason sighed. We walked back to the principiaand Piper began to explain.

“From what I could get from Thalia as Nico had told her what he knew two nights ago Percy was out looking for Annabeth, I think he was going to propose-”

“He was. He asked me to make a ring.” Leo said glumly.

“Thanks Leo, Anyways he was going to propose to Annabeth but he didn’t know where she was so he looked for her. He found her… kissing Jake in the sand.” Piper said, “That’s all I know.”

“You forgot what happened before that.” Jason reminded her gently and Piper blinked.

“Oh yeah. Percy started being ignored by camp; at first he was glad that Jake was getting some of the popularity. But then more and more people ignored him. Only Thalia, Nico, Jason and I really talked to him. I don’t think he minded much as he had us but he wanted to be remembered. About a week ago, Poseidon came and claimed Jake as his favorite son. Zeus appeared right behind Poseidon and told the camp that Jake was going to be made immortal. He also said that you four, me, Jason, Percy, Nico, Annabeth and Thalia where going to be made immortal as well. And well, you know the rest.” Piper said glumly.

I sighed, “Thalia, do you know anything else?” I asked the huntress gently. She seemed even more shattered then Jason and Piper she had been incredibly close to Percy and Nico, Nico especially.

“No not really, all I know is that Nico told me that he’ll come back.” She rested her head on Jason’s shoulder.

“They’ll come back. It could be ten years, it could be one hundred, but Nico and Percy’ll come back.” Leo said finally breaking the silence. 

* * *

 

 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book II: Veni, Vidi, Vici  
> I Came, I Saw, I Conquered -Julius Caesar
> 
> Before it was revealed that Annabeth had not betrayed him, Percy had lived in Vanguard, the realm of Chaos, but what had he done during those long years? Yes, he became a warrior and somehow the Apprentice to Chaos and a primordial to many things, but how did that happen? How did Bianca and the others come back? How did Nico become known as Shadow? It is all revealed here…
> 
> [A chronological collection of oneshots and drabbles.]

Veni Vidi Vici  
 _I Came, I Saw, I Conquered_ \- Julius Caesar

 **Summary:** Before it was revealed that Annabeth had not betrayed him, Percy had lived in Vanguard, the realm of Chaos, but what had he done during those long years? Yes, he became a warrior and somehow the Apprentice to Chaos and a primordial to many things, but how did that happen? How did Bianca and the others come back? How did Nico become known as Shadow? It is all revealed here…

* * *

_Chapter I_

Percy Jackson, the once Son of Poseidon, watched almost longingly as Alpha, the Apprentice of Chaos, spared with Nico, usually disarming him easily after five minutes. Percy had been bedridden for the last two weeks, having caught the flu right before he had left Earth, and so therefore leaving him sick. He had only just been allowed to be let out of his bed, mostly because the nurse had been paranoid about him getting sick again.

Which made him very, very bored, but unfortunately he was on strict orders to not strain himself. So, he was left to watching his friend and his sort-of-but-not-really friend spar. Which only made him want to spar even more. But he  _couldn’t_ and it just was not fair.

But then, life wasn’t fair either.

Alpha seemed to have sense his restlessness because he called a break, to which Nico accepted gratefully. (In other words, he fell to the ground with his arms spread out.) Percy watched as Alpha smiled in amusement and he felt his lips twitched, the first ghost of a smile that he had had since Annabeth had betrayed him. Alpha noticed might have noticed it, but he didn’t say anything.

“Elisa keeping you hostage?” he asked sympathetically, although he sounded a tad amused as well. Percy rolled his eyes.

“Yeah,” he grumbled. “She is.” Both men fell silent, and then Alpha straightened up, digging into one of the many pockets in his cloak. Percy looked at him, watching in mild bewilderment as the Apprentice to Chaos began muttering to himself in a language he had never heard of.

“Ah-ha!” he suddenly cried out and brandished a pen. “Here it is!” His tone was happy, while Percy’s eyes had widened in surprise then a small smile rested on his lips. Alpha gave the pen to Percy, who uncapped it and a deadly three foot long stick grew in his hand. “You’ll want that,” he said more calmly, and Percy looked up in slight confusion. “You’ll want a sword that you can trust, one that you’ve had for a long time.” Alpha cleared and Percy looked down back at the sword.

“I thought I had lost it when I left Camp.” He admitted softly and then he looked up in confusion, tilting his head. “How did you find Riptide?” His tone wasn’t accusing, only curious, Alpha shifted and he wasn’t sure if it was because he was nervous, or because he was embarrassed. Perhaps it was a little of both.

“I didn’t find it,” he admitted. “Nico did.” Percy was surprised and he looked over at the possibly unconscious Son of Hades, who was drooling a little. Definitely unconscious. “He said that it was your sword, but he wasn’t sure what to do it with. I think he was afraid that if you saw it, you would… slip again.” Percy sighed, and looked back down at the sword. He had gotten better at fighting the flashbacks, but there were days when it felt like he was taking two steps back and only one forward. There were days when he would slip into the past and nothing could get him out of it.

Elisa (who was the nurse) had called it post traumatic stress, or PTSD for short.

He smiled slightly and shook his head. “It’s alright, they’re getting much better.” He admitted softly and Alpha tilted his head, his eyes becoming confused. Percy shifted slightly. He could keep it, he could, but should he? It would just be a reminder of what he once had. “I think…” he hesitated, and then his resolve hardened. “I’m going to keep it.” Alpha looked surprised, and then a strange expression (was that pride? Percy wondered) settled on his face. “My past is what has made me who I am, even though I may not like it, or may not acknowledge it after this.” Percy breathed, not taking his eyes off the sword and he tilted his head. “But I can’t run from it. Just like I can’t run from time.”

Alpha smiled his eyes proud and Percy returned it, recapping the sword.

* * *

Percy glared at the dummy, wondering if it was possible for it to be magically blown to bits. It would not stop moving.

Okay, so maybe he needed to rephrase that. Alpha had enchanted the dummy to move, that way he would not hack it up in five minutes or less, so that he would have a challenge. What he didn’t mention was that the dummy would be practically invincible. And that there were no weak spots. Well, there was, he just couldn’t find them.

So, of course he only became even more determined to find them and to destroy the thing. The reason that the Apprentice to Chaos had enchanted the dummy was that he would train with Nico more, and Percy needed something to train with. So that was how he ended up getting the invincible dummy.

Percy sighed and stepped back, watching as the dummy seemed to go into hibernation mode, but he knew better. It was just waiting for him to attack. He had learned that the hard way. He shifted, watching the dummy thoughtfully. There  _had_ to be a weak point, there just had to be. But where was it…? He rolled his eyes.

“Having fun?” A familiar voice questioned, sounding just a tad too gleeful to be appropriate. Percy turned to glare at the ever hooded apprentice, who was obviously smirking at him. Then he had an evil thought, but kept his face carefully blank.

“Yeah,” he stated airily. “I actually am. How about you try it for a while?” Alpha looked cornered, and then he looked slightly impressed because he had been corned and Percy grinned innocently.

“Sure,” he said cheerfully. “Why not?” he hefted his sword,  _Ventus_ , and attacked the dummy. Percy watched in slight awe as the man fought with it easily, blocking the dummy’s fierce blows and even finding time to counter them with his own.  After about five minutes, the dummy had been destroyed.

Alpha turned around and looked at Percy, smirking slightly in amusement. Percy shook his head, trying to clear it. “How did you do that?” He asked in confusion and surprise, and a little bit of awe.

“Practice,” Alpha sassed. “Lots of practice, Percy.” he reached up and ruffled his hair. Percy scowled and batted his hand away. “Lots of practice.” he sighed, his eyes far away. Percy tilted his head in confusion, and Alpha smiled brightly at him, the temporary sorrow gone. “Now, go do one hundred pushups and one hundred and fifty sit ups.”

Percy threw a  _look_ at him, but got down on the floor and started them anyways. 


	9. Chapter Nine

_Chapter II_

* * *

 

Percy ducked and threw another punch, and yelped slightly as his arm was twisted behind his back and he was flipped over Alpha’s shoulder almost effortlessly.  He landed on his stomach and he let a soft groan escape his lips as he lifted his head up to glare at the apprentice, who looked annoyed. “Concentrate, Perseus!” Alpha snapped, and Percy just knew that Alpha was raising his eyes to the ceiling in exasperation.

“I am,” he sassed, rubbing the back of his head gently. “It’s not like I’m suddenly going to beat you though, you’ve been training a lot longing then me.”

Alpha groaned and put his head in his hands in despair. “Okay, then,” he muttered. “Imagine that I’m someone antagonizing you.”

“You are, though.” Percy shot with a smirk. Alpha’s face met his palm.

“Fine then, imagine that I’m a threat to Nico. What would you do?” Percy paused, his expression becoming serious and thoughtful. Very hard to do when you were on the floor.

“I would probably charge you.” He murmured his eyes far away and only seeing what he would do. Alpha nodded approvingly. “And then I’ll try to disarm you.” He looked up, his eyes brightening and he tilted his head.

“Now, imagine that  _I_ am that enemy.” Percy looked dismayed and Alpha rolled his eyes then charged at the once Son of Poseidon. The black haired man rolled to the right, and jumped to his feet, the sword in his hand as his eyes narrowed in calculation. Both of them began to circle each other, like in those movies. One pair of eyes were narrowed in concentration, obviously trying to figure out what he was going to do next while the other’s was relaxed and not suspecting at all.

Suddenly, the younger darted forward, moving like a snake as he raised his sword and brought it down. Alpha jumped out of the way, not suspecting the blow so suddenly and he lashed out. Percy jumped back, twirling out and then back in and he attacked Alpha in a series of strong but swift blows, Alpha caught most of them although there was one that he didn’t and it left him unbalanced. Percy seized the chance and in a move that an old friend of his had taught him, just when he had only begun learning, he disarmed the apprentice to Chaos, and then he tackled him, twisting his arms behind his back and holding them tight. Alpha struggled with him for a few moments, before going limp, but Percy only tightened his grip on the apprentice, his eyes hard and calculating.

A lot like Annabeth’s.

Silence entered the room as Alpha and Percy had a battle of wills, even though the apprentice was checkmated, and then former laughed. Alpha laughed and laughed, as if he was unable to stop, a great booming laugh that was both delighted and cheerful. Percy’s grip on the man slackened and he sat back in surprise. Alpha wriggled his way out from under him, still laughing and Percy rolled off, his eyes confused.

Finally, with tears still in his eyes, he sat up, still bent over and hugging his stomach. “ _Finally!_ ” He wheezed, out of breath and still snorting. He looked up and his laughter started all over again. Percy’s expression was a mixture of a fish and a mouse. (Open mouth, wide eyes.) Alpha calmed his laughter down and stretched out cautiously. “You see?” He chuckled. “You can do great things, Percy. You just need to  _believe_.”

Percy blinked, confused. “What do you mean?” He asked, tilting his head. Alpha stood up and ruffled his hair, grabbing his sword in the meantime.

“You just beat me. You’re an excellent swordsman, Percy, but you just need to stop using your mind and your instinct more.” Percy raised an eyebrow and Alpha smiled. “You’ll understand. I’ve got to go to Chaos now, practice with Nico some more with martial arts.” He literally  _skipped_ away, whistling a merry tune in the meantime. Percy rubbed the back of his head and glanced up at Nico, who looked somewhat amused.

“Come on,” he sighed. “I’m sure he won’t be happy to find us slacking.”

* * *

Percy watched sleepily as Alpha paced the length of their room, thinking a lot of sassy comments about how he was about to wear holes in the floor. He really was.

“Percy,” Alpha finally asked turning to him. “Do you know of a Perseus Jackson who lived on Earth?” Percy was suddenly alert, and he shook his head carefully. Alpha didn’t know his true name, he knew that his first name was Perseus but he didn’t know his last name, and Chaos had erased his memories of him from that one time he had went on earth. Percy didn’t know why though.

“No,” he finally answered dryly and Alpha’s eyebrows shot up. “Well, I have heard of him, but never met him.” He shoved the little voice shouting  _liar_ back. “Why do you ask?” He relaxed into his bed as his friend began to walk back and forth some more.

“When he disappeared, it started a chain reaction of events.” Percy raised an eyebrow, suddenly suspicious and a little worried.

“Oh?” He prodded.

“Do you know of Void?” Alpha questioned softly. Percy nodded slightly.

“Yeah, isn’t he the counterpart to Chaos?” He sat up.

“Close,” Alpha muttered, running his hand through his hair as he stopped pacing. “Order is Chaos’s counterpart. No, Void is his greatest enemy. Who might possibly be more powerful than him.” Percy felt sick to his stomach; he knew where this conversation was going. It always went that way. “He fears he might be rising again.”

Percy shook his head. “I can’t do anything about it, Alpha. I’ve only just started training to be a hero.” He tilted his head. Alpha smiled thinly at him and Percy shook his head. “What is that look? I know that look- it means that you are planning something.”

Alpha chuckled slightly. “I see that you’re learning.” He murmured in mild amusement. “Yes, you may have just started your training- officially, but how long have you been working with me again?” Percy’s mouth opened slightly.

“Three years…” he murmured, and then he raised an eyebrow. “You set me up, didn’t you?” Alpha smirked and Percy rubbed his temples, fighting an incoming headache and a wave of anger. He didn’t need to get mad at the apprentice. “You better explain.” He seethed. Alpha seemed to sense his anger because he did explain.

“Chaos would have started you before now, but he couldn’t because of the council. They didn’t trust you; they thought you would betray them. Generally, it’s five years but Chaos managed to get them to convince them you are trustworthy, don’t ask me how he did it.” Alpha shook his head and Percy managed a small smile at him.

“That’s alright.” He stretched his arm out and raised an eyebrow. “What is it that you need me to do?” Alpha shook his head.

“Nothing, for now,” Percy was surprised and it must have shown on his face for Alpha frowned. “Why would you expect us to ask you for something? Besides, there isn’t anything we can do until we know more. We can’t go to Abyss, it’s too dangerous and Ashguard is in a period of unease.”

Percy shrugged. “I’m just used to people asking for favors.” He explained lightly, and then changed the subject, “why are you bringing this up?”

Alpha chuckled, and then he became serious. “I forgot how new you are. Percy, if you accept that you are going to train to be a hero, officially, then you could be called upon at any moment to fight. We always warn beginners. It’s not an easy task to be accepted into being a hero and you need to know the risks.” Percy stared at him, stricken, because he had never had a choice; he had always been forced to do it. A strange warmth settled in him and he smiled slightly, not exactly happy, but not sad either.

“I’ve been doing this kind of stuff since I was twelve, Alpha,” he admitted quietly. “Eleven years, and I never got a choice then.” He smiled at him and Alpha looked surprised, then angry.

“You think we wouldn’t let you leave?” He shook his head, more confused than anything. “But… why? Who would force you into risking your life?”

Percy shrugged. “My biological father,” he sighed. “My biological family. I got used to it, anyways. Honestly, you live in fear every day for most of your life, you get use to it. I never got a choice to be normal, Alpha, I’ve never been able to choose. When Kronos and Gae-” he shook his head and Alpha tilted his head, his eyes worried but thoughtful as well. He knew that eventually the apprentice would figure it out. “When two enemies rose, I had no choice but to defend myself. I guess that’s why a friend of mine turned, they never cared anyways.” He laughed bitterly, and then sighed. “Thanks, though. For the choice, and when the time comes… I’ll accept.”

Alpha smiled slightly and ruffled his hair. “You shouldn’t be grateful for that,” he sighed. “Where did you live in the first place? Isn’t Kronos some Olympian god on Earth?”

Percy huffed. “Titan,” he corrected automatically. Alpha raised an eyebrow, and then shrugged.

“Get back to the history book.” He ordered and Percy saluted him, before reopening the history book that was written in Greek, Modern Greek. 


	10. Chapter Ten

_Chapter III_

* * *

 

Percy watched spun on his heel and tripped over the cloak. He yelped and got tangled up in the folds. Alpha and Nico laughed at him, both of them holding on the other for balance. Percy glowered at them but both were too far gone anyways.

“I still don’t see the point of this.” He grumbled, pulling the sleeves back to his elbows as he untangled his legs from the cloak. “What’s the whole point in this torture anyways?” He huffed. Nico laughed harder, falling off of his seat and Alpha looked down at him in amusement.

“You’ll thank me for that ‘torture’ later.” He made air quotes around the word torture and Percy stuck his tongue out at him. “It’s for concealment and disguise.” Percy rolled his eyes and stood up again, hefting Riptide.

“I hate you, you know that?” He muttered. Alpha only cackled evilly and he rolled his eyes, going back to the dummy.

He would get his revenge later on for putting him through this, he vowed silently in his head.

* * *

Percy ran down the halls, running away from the dripping wet Nico, stiffing giggles as he went. Unfortunately, he ran right into a grim looking Alpha and he stopped short. It looked serious. He sobered quickly and Nico ran into him. The cloak that he had been wearing billowed out with the chilly breeze and he was reminded that it was autumn, and that he had somehow ran outside.

He shivered slightly.

“Percy,” Alpha murmured, slightly surprised. “I was just about to get you.” He shook his head and glanced at Nico. “What did he do this time?” He asked, looking at Percy who blushed slightly. Nico scowled and Alpha smirked wryly, though he still looked stressed. “Come,” he commanded turning on his heel and the cloak billowed out behind him dramatically. Percy and Nico glanced at each other and shrugged. Percy rested his hand on Nico’s shoulder and the water flew off of him. Nico smiled at him gratefully and both of them ran after Alpha.

They went down many passages, both demigods getting hopelessly lost but Alpha kept on going and they kept on following until they reached a steel door. Nico tilted his head and Percy shifted. Alpha smiled thinly at them and whispered a word and the door creaked open. Alpha stepped inside and they followed him. Their gaze was drawn to the orb that seemed to be filled with light, pinks, oranges, purples, reds- the colors of a sunset. The air around it seemed to hum with power and Nico stepped closer to it, as if he was in a trance. Percy, on the other hand, stopped short but his eyes were wide with surprise and awe, and maybe a little fear.

“This is the All Seer.” Alpha murmured and both of them looked back at him. “It allows you to see the past, the present and the future.” Percy blinked and Nico tilted his head. Alpha smiled thinly and turned back to the orb. “Show me the present, Abyss.” He stated clearly. The light in the orb shifted and Percy watched as images formed.

He was reminded of Tartarus.

Suddenly a face formed, just a face. But the face was made of fire, and it had black eyes. It almost looked like a soul with no body. A very evil soul. “That is Void.” Alpha murmured and Percy felt his eyes widen. “He isn’t fully formed yet, he needs a host, but… we fear that he has a corrupted human in his clutches.”

Percy looked back at the orb, swallowing bile. “Like Kronos,” he muttered. “But he’s not chopped into a million pieces.”

Alpha looked surprised. “Exactly like him, a soul that has no host. But why would you compare him to the titan?”

Percy shook his head, shrugging. “Never mind,” he avoided. “It doesn’t matter anyways. Is he almost real? And not… that thing?” Alpha only nodded his eyes grim. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

_Chapter IV_

* * *

 

Percy watched Alpha slam the map on the table and he opened it, pointing at a little island in the right hand corner. The map zoomed in on the island, and he could see little people walking around it. “Abyss,” Alpha stated, “Also known as Tartarus.”

Percy leaned down, frowning slightly. “People live there?” He asked in confusion. Alpha smiled dryly.

“Abyss is the second nicest place to live. Most people don’t even realize that the volcano actually is the entrance to the hell.” Percy nodded, sucking on his cheek thoughtfully. He pointed at a spot and it zoomed in.

“Is that the entrance?” It was completely deserted. Alpha nodded and Percy bit his lip. “It shouldn’t be deserted then, if Void does rise then he’ll be able to sneak out without any of us knowing.” Alpha looked surprised, then impressed.

“I haven’t even started you on strategy, and you’re already thinking like one.” Percy frowned.

“I’m no strategist, I only knew someone who was.” He shook his head, glaring at the map. He still hadn’t healed from Annabeth’s betrayal even after ten years. He was starting to think that he never would either. “She must have rubbed off on me a little.” He smiled painfully at Alpha, who looked thoughtful.

“You must have lived on Earth.” He decided, sitting back and watching him. “Maybe you were Greek?” He frowned thoughtfully and Percy sighed.

“No, I  _was_ American, not Greek, although I do know a little of it. I’ve been to Greece though.” He smiled at Alpha, thinking of the Giant war. Alpha nodded thoughtfully.

“Are you ready to go on a mission?” He questioned, sitting back. Percy raised an eyebrow at him.

“I’ve only been training officially for seven years, and now you’re sending me on a dangerous mission.” He raised an eyebrow and smirked lightly at Alpha. “I’m ready, but why do you offer?”

Alpha chuckled and stood up, ruffling his hair as he went by. “You’re going with me, and you’ve been training for ten years, not seven.” He laughed slightly. “Who knows? Maybe you’ll end up becoming a hero before you hit… what, fifty?” Percy glared at him and watched as Alpha skipped out the room.

~…~

“Who are you?” The big beefy man question, his grey eyes sharp and wary, obviously not trusting them, Percy shifted nervously.

“I am Alpha,” Alpha replied. “Primordial of humanity, liberty, light and compassion, Apprentice to Chaos.” The man’s eyes widened and Alpha held out his hand and a small flame of fire appeared in it as proof. “This is my apprentice, Perseus, son of Earth.” Percy hid his confusion and he held his hand out, the man took it his eyes wide.

“Call me Percy,” he requested easily.

“You are the Forgotten Warrior.” The man murmured reverently. Alpha stiffened next to him and Percy gulped. The man seemed to notice that Alpha didn’t know, because he added on, “My name is Curtis, son of Hera.”

Percy’s eyes widened to an impossible size. “ _Hera_?” He blurted. “But I thought she can’t have children!” Curtis scowled and Percy apologized immediately. The man waved it off.

“No matter,” he laughed slightly. “Come in, we have much to talk about.”

* * *

Percy watched the water flow down the stream, confused and angry. He had been called the Forgotten Warrior before, but what did it mean? “You know that if you stew in bitterness, you’re only going to fall.” A soft voice warned and Percy looked over his shoulder at Curtis. He raised an eyebrow as the guard sat down next to him. “I know who you are, Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon.”

Percy frowned. “I don’t answer to that anymore, and besides, Poseidon is not my father anymore.” The water quickened its speed and he sighed, trying to calm himself down. He didn’t need to drench everything.

“You can’t run from your past.” Curtis sighed and Percy dipped his bare feet in the stream, watching as it broke the flow.

“I suppose,” he finally answered. “But I can try.” He looked up at Curtis who rolled his eyes, perhaps in exasperation that he had missed the whole point.  _Whoops._ He thought without guilt. “Anyways, I thought Hera doesn’t have any children?” Curtis raised an eyebrow and Percy blushed. “Oh. Right.”

“I’m the child that she didn’t want; I’m over eight hundred years old.” Curtis dragged his foot across the ground. “It doesn’t matter, though, Forgotten Warrior.”

Percy scowled. “What the heck does that title mean?” He asked suddenly. Curtis stared at him, and then he laughed.

“You’ll find out when you’re older.” Percy pouted slightly as Curtis walked away.

* * *

Percy watched as they fell around him, his eyes wide with horror as Alpha led the remaining forces. Then he shook his head and dove right back into the battle, his bronze blade flashing in the light as he fought for his life. He slipped out of logical thoughts and into instinct, doing a back flip and he kicked out, tripping the person he was fighting up. He stood up and crouched into a defensive position, holding the sword out slightly.

“Percy,” someone panted next to him and he looked up at Alpha. “Void, he’s almost here.” Percy’s eyes widened and then he ducked as someone tried to chop his head off, and then he sliced out, improvising the move slightly.

Suddenly he heard a maniac cackle and he looked up, his eyes wide as he stared at the figure. He was tall, with cold black eyes and slightly greasy grey hair. The man held his arms up, and a vicious smirk rested on his lips as his eyes met Percy’s, and then the smirk disappeared and there was a hint of fear in his eyes and anger. “ _I am free,”_ he relished. “Finally,” Alpha stiffened and turned around, his eyes widening as well. “Hello, Jonathan Clearwater, Perseus Jackson.”

Percy glared at him while Alpha growled, dropping into a defensive position.  “I don’t answer to that.” Both of them protested in sync. The man laughed and Percy had never felt such fear.

“You just did, Hero of Chaos- or should I say Apprentice to Chaos, as did you Forgotten Warrior.” Percy grumbled under his breath while Alpha huffed.

“Who are you?” Percy asked bravely.

The man laughed, again. “I am your greatest fear,” he cackled, the wind blowing his hair dramatically out of his face. Percy could almost taste the tension in the air, he could feel the ground tremble he could- okay, so he was being a little melodramatic, but the wind was blowing his hair back dramatically. “I am Void.”

“…the guy who is Chaos’ greatest enemy?” Percy wondered out loud. Alpha elbowed him and Void roared in anger, and then charged.

Percy had no idea what happened after that, all that he could remember was grabbing Alpha’s elbow and running. 

And no, it wasn't cowardice-- it was  _self preservation._


	12. Chapter Twelve

 

_Chapter V_

* * *

 

 Percy woke up with a slight groan, holding his head. “Welcome back to the land of the living.” A familiar voice greeted and Percy glanced up and squinted, feeling a strong sense of déjà-vu.

“Thanks,” he muttered drily. “What are  _you_ doing here?”

Nico frowned. “That’s nice,” he sassed. Percy stuck his tongue out at him. Nico sat back, watching him with a familiar expression, grave and serious, and maybe a little knowing. “I’m assuming you don’t remember much.” Percy nodded, resting on the pillows. Nico played with the cover. “Well…” he murmured quietly. “…you sort of… um… went I am the son of the Sea god.”

Percy blinked. “Huh?” He asked. Nico blushed.

“You blew up half of Abyss.” Percy groaned and let loose a loud curse. Nico winced, but didn’t say anything else. “The council now thinks you’re too powerful to be just an apprentice. Actually, they were all for blasting you to Tartarus.”

“Wow… that doesn’t sound even remotely familiar.” Percy muttered sarcastically. Nico huffed in amusement, stretching out like a cat would after just waking up.

“Politics are the same, wherever you are, eh?” Nico teased, but then he sobered quickly. “Percy… you’re going to have to take a vow of loyalty. They’re paranoid about you; they think you might betray them.” Percy huffed out in amusement and exasperation.

“Where in the world would I go?” He wondered out loud. “Chaos will watch me if I’m here, if I go back to Earth then the Olympians will probably blast me to your father- not that I would, I don’t even know how to get to other universes, and Chaos will probably watch me there as well then…” he began rambling while Nico drifted out. “…so you see,” he concluded, “I  _can’t_ get out of here. Besides, I don’t  _want_ to leave.”

Nico sighed, rubbing his head. “Yes,  _I_  know that, you air head, and Alpha and Chaos do as well. The council doesn’t though, well, they might, but they just don’t like the fact that we’re not from here.”

Percy scowled. “But can’t Chaos do anything about it? He is the ruler of the universe.”

Nico sighed. “No- yes, he is the ruler of the universe, but he is not a tyrant.”

Percy sighed, and nodded. “Alright then.” he murmured.

* * *

Percy stood before the council of seven, slightly unimpressed. When one had seen the Olympians, it was natural that when one would see seven unimposing looking people one would be unimpressed. Percy knew better though, he could see that they were all crafty in their own ways.

“You are Perseus?” One elderly woman, who looked nicer than the rest, questioned kindly, her eyes sympathetic. Perhaps she didn’t agree with the rest of the council either. Percy nodded, shifting.

“Yes, that is my name.” He stated clearly, the cloak rustling as he shifted. Silently he wondered why Alpha wanted him to wear it. He glanced up at the grimfaced apprentice, who nodded encouragingly. He exhaled heavily feeling slightly more relaxed. The key word being slightly.

“Do you know why you are here?” A round man questioned sharply.

“Yes, you’re questioning my loyalty.” Percy muttered, only exasperated. “…it’s not like I have any other place to go.” He sighed under his breath. The woman smiled while the man frowned.

“A vow of loyalty won’t be strong enough.” A mouse like woman squeaked. The man nodded approvingly while Percy exhaled heavily.  _Great, this is exactly like when I was thirteen; next they’re going to start voting whether or not to kill me._

“What do you mean, Rowan?” A stern looking woman questioned. She reminded Percy a little of Athena, her grey eyes were sharp with intelligence. The woman seemed to have heard his thoughts, for she winked at him. Percy blinked.  _What...?_

“I suggest we do something stronger. A vow of loyalty can be broken in special circumstances.” The mouse like woman (who looked more like a rat, now that he thought about it) commanded. Another cold looking man frowned frostily.

“Well then, what would we do?” He questioned eyeing Percy almost greedily. Percy wanted to take a step back, but he forced his feet to stand still. Alpha had warned him about the man.

“How about you make him swear on the River Styx?” The grey eyed woman suggested, her eyes cunning. Percy frowned,  _definitely reminding me of Athena._

“You know that Greek oaths don’t work here, Athena.” Rowan shot back and Percy’s eyes widened. He bowed his head to hide his face from them. “What do you suggest, Helena?” She turned to the kind looking woman, who was watching Percy with thoughtful eyes.

“He is a warrior.” Someone suddenly said, and Percy looked up and met shrewd brown eyes. “How about you make him a warrior?”

Percy blinked. “Wait, what? What’s a warrior? I mean, what do you mean making me a warrior?” He blurted. He glanced up at Alpha, whose eyes were wide with surprise.

Athena smiled slightly.  _Is she the Olympian or…_ “That is an excellent idea Serena.” She nodded, stepping off the platform and her hair changed to a curly blond. Percy’s eyes widened and though he knew this wasn’t Annabeth, flashes of his once girlfriend crossed his mind. Athena smiled sadly at him. “I’m sorry about what happened to you.” She murmured quietly and Percy spluttered, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that this was obviously Athena. She turned back to the council, her eyes flashing with defiance. “All in favor?” she called out.

There were three ‘I’s, not including her own. The kind looking woman, Helena, the shrewd looking woman and the round man surprisingly. Mr. Greedy, Ms. Mouse/Rat and Mr. Grumpy Pants frowned.

“Very well,” Athena murmured, pleased. “It is passed.”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_Chapter VI_

* * *

 

“Perseus!” she called and Percy stopped his swift gait and he turned to face the goddess who looked slightly desperate. Alpha stopped with him, his stance protective. “Please, I need to talk with you.” She pleaded. Percy paused for a moment, and then nodded, sighing softly.

“Alright,” he murmured and Alpha paused.

“Percy, are you sure?” The apprentice hissed. Percy smiled slightly and nodded.

“Yes. After all, who would I be to deny the person who gave me a chance to live something that she seems to  _desperately want_?” He raised an eyebrow at Athena, who looked slightly sheepish. Alpha nodded and went down the halls, his cloak billowing out behind him impressively. “Loose the flair…” Percy mumbled under his breath, and then he looked at Athena. “I’m not going back.” He stated bluntly. “So if that’s what you’re here for…”

She shook her head. “No, I wouldn’t expect you to anyways.”

Percy paused. “Uh… then why are you here?”

She rolled her eyes. “I am a part of the council,” she grumbled. “I have no more love for Zeus then you do, which is why I do stay.” Percy raised an eyebrow, wondering if there was some sense of twisted logic in that. “I just want to warn you that Void will do anything and everything to get you back to Earth. I can try to delay it for as long as I can, but eventually you will have to go back.” Her eyes were stormy and Percy tilted his head to the side.

“Back to Earth, or to Camp Half-Blood?” He questioned.

“I don’t know,” she sighed. “All that I know is that you’ll have to go back to Earth someday.”

Percy bowed his head, then looked up and smiled sadly at her. “Thank you, Lady Athena,” he murmured. She smiled at him as he turned on his heel and raced down the hall after Alpha.

* * *

“…Now, remember to  _pay attention._ ” Alpha finished sternly and Percy jumped, saluting the apprentice sarcastically.

“Yes,  _sir_.” he sassed. Alpha rolled his eyes and ruffled his hair. Then he paused and bit his lip. “Um… will I still be learning from you, after I’m anointed?” He asked, finally showing uncertainly. Alpha smiled slightly and nodded.

“Yes.”

Percy was relieved, but then another questioned popped into his mind and he sunk slightly into his chair. “What if I’m not ready for this?” He asked, looking at his friend pleadingly. “I’ll probably end up destroying something in the process by accident…” he whispered. Alpha stared at him, and then shook his head.

“Percy,” he murmured. “If anyone is ready for this, it’s you. Heck, you’re already a warrior, so what’s a fancy title going to change how you are?”

Percy smiled at him, bowing his head slightly “Thanks.” He murmured. Alpha chuckled, stood and ruffled his hair.

“No problem.”

* * *

Percy walked down the halls, the cloak billowing out behind him dramatically, his face blank but his eyes told his inner turmoil. He reached the alter and knelt, bowing his head as he murmured his oaths in front of the nobles of Vanguard and Chaos. “I, Perseus, Son of Earth and Sea, do so swear my loyalty to you and only to you. I vow to protect these people, with my life if need may be. I vow to watch over the universes…” and so it went on, with the ruler of the universe asking questions and Percy agreeing to them. Chaos smiled at him and he returned it, and he rested his hand on his head.

“Then rise, Torrent, Warrior of Chaos and Primordial of Loyalty and Hope.” Gasps sounded through the hall, but when Percy looked up at the ruler he could see the rebellious twinkle in his eyes and he wondered what it meant.

The newly anointed Percy’s eyes sparked with a fire, a fire that most would have thought had been diminished, for it had not been seen in eleven years as he stood tall and proud. He glanced at Alpha, who smiled at him and he returned it, allowing his emotions to be seen.

* * *

“So,” Percy began his question as he danced around Alpha. “What caused the people in the ceremony to get so… moved when Chaos announced my title?” He ducked as Alpha punched the air above him and he reached out to grab his arm but the apprentice anticipated his move and he got out of the way easily, sending a back kick at Percy who sprang back and flipped over, using his hand as a balance as he landed.

“Well, for one, there have never been warriors of Chaos before, for another you usually have to train for fifty years before you can even get a title to be a hero, and that’s early.” Alpha karate chopped at Percy, who blocked it. “And thirdly, it’s rare to even get to be named as a primordial, let alone given two things at the same time,  _as_ you’re being named.”

Percy raised an eyebrow and skittered around Alpha, pulling his hands up in a defensive position. “It sounds like Chaos was being rebellious.” He mused, watching Alpha as the apprentice paced around him. “Plus, I really didn’t need to draw more attention to myself.”

Alpha chuckled. “Percy, you are already a warrior in eight years, and you’re obviously powerful. Honestly, being named a primordial won’t do much more to draw attention to you.” He kicked out and Percy jumped back. “Plus,” he added sassily, “You can withstand me for more than two minutes.” Percy rolled his eyes at his feigned arrogance and kicked out. Alpha didn’t jump back in time, and so he was on the floor with Percy looking down at him with innocent eyes, although there was a slight smirk on his lips.

“Yes, and I can also beat ya.” He crowed happily and Alpha rolled his eyes.

“Out of how many times?” he questioned sharply. Percy pouted slightly. 


	14. Chapter 14

  _Chapter VII_

* * *

 

Nico groaned and glanced at the person that was sleeping beside him, his mouth open and snoring slightly. “Can I wake him?” He asked, almost pleadingly, looking at his other companion. The other smirked slightly and shook his head.

“We both know what’ll happen if you wake him up from his nap.”

“He’s been asleep for  _hours_!” Nico shouted then shot black daggers that promised a very painful death at the sleeping person with his eyes. “Alpha, please?”

Alpha chuckled slightly. “Do use your common sense. I mean, you will probably be the next warrior. Would you be likely to get killed? Or not?” Nico growled but didn’t say anything. Alpha smirked. “He’ll probably be awake soon. Anyways, that doesn’t matter, how much longer until you get your official title from Chaos?” He leaned back and watched Nico through brown eyes. Nico sighed.

“Another five years… and it’s been  _thirty_ since we moved here.” He complained, loudly at that. Alpha chucked slightly.

“At least you can’t age now.”

“How come Percy already has had his title for  _nineteen_ years?” Nico complained loudly. Alpha hit his head against the wall.

“It’s his destiny. Besides, he’s the youngest that has ever gotten an official title. I had to wait fifty for mine.” Nico gaped at Alpha who chuckled slightly. “Yes, and I was early. Getting a title in eight years was unheard of before Percy, thirty-five is rare. For most it takes sixty or even seventy years.” Nico sighed slightly, before reaching out and grabbing a cup and a pot of coffee. Alpha took a donut and bit into it neatly.

“We’ve still got to meet Aqurius, Ventus and Roma.” Nico sighed. “Those three are  _scary_. Water, wind and Rome. Why did Chaos put them together again? To guard North city?”

Alpha smirked slightly and shrugged.

* * *

Nico bowed his head before Chaos as he recited his vows…

“Rise, Shadow, Warrior of Chaos.”  The deity commanded and he looked up with a rare grin. Percy smiled at his friend and nodded in approval as he looked his way.

* * *

“Wait,” Alpha muttered holding up a hand as Percy stared at him pleadingly. “So,  _you_ are the legendary Perseus Jackson who disappeared off of the face of the Earth  _five hundred years_ ago?” Percy nodded, shifting his weight as he tended to do when he was nervous.

“Uh-huh…” Percy whispered, preparing himself for doom, for painful death, caused by the one and only Apprentice to Chaos. “Although I didn’t exactly…”

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME BEFORE!?” Alpha shouted-roared- and Percy bit his lip, ducking as the apprentice tried to punch him. Alpha glared at him, breathing heavily, but his eyes were hurt and betrayed. “Why?” He whispered, getting control of his emotions. Percy watched him with wide eyes, slightly surprised by how fast he could control them. “Why did you never tell me?”

Percy bowed his head, rubbing his arm. “There never had been a right time,” he admitted sadly. “That and I… I don’t know. I guess I was trying to run from it.” He kept his eyes firmly fixed on the ground, knowing that if he looked up Alpha would be staring at him in disappointment.

“All those signs…” he muttered in frustration. “I should have known. It is so  _obvious_ , how could I have been so blinded?” His voice was full of self-loathing and Percy looked up in confusion. “You declaring Greek names as if you had heard them daily, you know how to fight- like a Greek and a Roman no less, you refusing to tell me anything about your past and even declaring that you try to ignore it…” he ran a hand through his hair, and Percy swallowed. “Your name being Perseus…” he shook his head and laughed bitterly.

“M’sorry…” he whispered.

Alpha looked up and shook his head. “Don’t apologize; it is only a sign of weakness.” Percy nodded, still keeping his eyes on the ground. “Don’t look down either- you need to always look strong.”

Percy looked up and glared at him harshly, pulling down his hood. “Do you think I  _wanted_ to be this way?” He asked his voice angry. “I’ve been marked for my whole life, and when I thought I finally found somewhere to fit in…” he shook his head and laughed bitterly. “The only way I can move on is to hope for the future, and I can’t look at my past.” He turned on his heel and marched away. Alpha called him back and he turned around, his eyes cold and the apprentice stopped short. He had seen those eyes before…

“Be careful,” he warned finally. Percy shook his head in disgust and spun on his heel and practically fled from him. Alpha sighed, realizing that he had not reacted in the best way. And that he may have sent him down the path of darkness.

Chaos was going to kill him.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_Chapter VIII_

* * *

 

Percy watched as his mentor hacked the dummies, feeling a strong sense of déjà-vu as he remembered just when he had arrived on Vanguard just over five hundred years ago. Back when he was much younger, even though he hadn’t physically changed much from when he had been made a warrior.

“Come out, Perseus.” his mentor requested quietly as his sword stopped his swinging. Percy winced, Alpha rarely addressed him by his first name and he only did it when he was either disappointed in him or angry at him. Which, by his tone it sounded a little bit of both. Plus he was hurt. He swallowed and shuffled forward, forcing his eyes to watch his mentor’s head. He knew how much his friend hated it when he looked at the ground. “What do you want, Torrent?”

He was  _really_ disappointed with him. “I…” he felt words fail him and he shrugged. How would one say sorry without saying sorry anyways? “I was wrong,” he admitted. Perhaps that would be enough.

“Okay. Anything else?” the apprentice was obviously not happy.

“I shouldn’t have said that.” Percy confessed quietly, but firmly and truthfully, not taking his eyes off of his friend’s head. “I was the one who had lied to you. Not the other way around. I acted out of rashness, and I…” he trailed off, realizing that he was about to say the word that Alpha would probably not want to hear anyways.

“Your  _aura_ has grown.” He murmured, almost as if he was talking to himself but Percy knew better. He never spoke unless he had something that he wanted to be heard. “I didn’t notice it until now…” he sounded almost concerned but that was impossible. Alpha never showed that much emotion. Percy swallowed and widened his stance slightly so that he wouldn’t shift his weight like he always did when he was nervous. Always. “Your powers are getting strong, aren’t they?” It was phrased as a question, but it wasn’t really a question.

“Yes,” Percy confirmed nonetheless. Alpha suddenly spun around to look at Percy in his eyes, and Percy forced himself to meet them, pushing his emotions out to let his mentor to see, something that he would probably never do again, but he was right now anyways.

Alpha sighed and began to pace around him in a circle. Percy tried to watch him but he couldn’t completely. “They are strong,” his mentor murmured quietly. “Stronger then I would have expected so soon.”

“What?”

Alpha smiled wryly at him. “I need to you promise me something.”

“Anything.” Percy’s voice was hard and unwavering and his stance was tall, but the desperation showed in his eyes.

Alpha chuckled. “You still trust me,” he shook his head in slight amusement. “No more lies or secrets. I need to be able to trust you completely.”

Percy locked eyes with him. “My name is Perseus Orion Jackson, I was the Son of Poseidon, and I am a demigod, a being that is half mortal, half god. I am now a Warrior of Chaos and the primordial of Loyalty and Hope, my title is Torrent and I am called Percy.” His voice was strong, almost echoing around the room. Alpha looked down with a slight smile on his face. “Is that enough? I even told you my middle name.”

Alpha chuckled slightly and nodded. “Yes, that’s enough. Now, I’m sure you want to know why your powers have suddenly matured.” Percy nodded impatiently and he cracked a smile. “Well, what none of you didn’t know was that you could possibly be another Apprentice to Chaos incase anything happened to me…”

“What?!”

Alpha winced and nodded. “Yes, I wasn’t happy when Chaos told me about two hundred years ago.” Percy began to pace, unable to keep still anymore. He blamed the ADHD. “Not at you, of course, but more at Chaos for not telling me sooner. I have always known you were powerful, but I didn’t know how powerful you were until then.” Alpha shrugged and Percy sighed, running his hand through his hair in frustration.

“Why are they just beginning to show themselves now though? I would have thought they would have started showing long ago.”

Alpha shrugged helplessly. “I’m sorry I don’t know the answer to that, Percy.” He apologized almost sadly. Percy looked at the wall without seeing it, what could he do? Then he looked back at Alpha, his eyes suddenly ablaze with fire that the apprentice had never seen before, but he had heard of.

Apparently that flame had been smoldering for over five hundred years.

“Can you help me control them? I really don’t want to accidentally blow up some of the Cheops pyramids.” He requested, but his eyes showed that he would try to control those newfound powers whether he had help or not. Alpha rolled his eyes.

“Why in the world are you asking? And what is a pyramid?”

Percy paused for a moment, blanking out completely. “Uh…” he stuttered. “It’s… um…” he shrugged, trying to make a triangle with his hands. “It’s a big triangle that is on the sand…” he offered somewhat sheepishly.                                            

* * *

 

Percy threw fireballs at the target and watched as it went up in flames and did yet another mini victory dance. He was actually hitting the target and not some innocent bystander. (The books, or Alpha, or Nico, or some other useful, yet boring, practice utensil.)

“Good,” Alpha complimented sounding pleased. Percy turned to look at his mentor with an almost blinding grin. Alpha lugged an awkward looking box across the room. “Now, I think it’s time to move toward something a little more… challenging.” Percy blinked and watched with detached curiosity as the apprentice grinned in almost malevolent glee, bordering sadistic.  He blinked as fog billowed out from the box in a suspenseful effect only serving to increase his curiosity. Alpha reached in and Percy leaned forward. There must have been some kind of priceless artifact, perhaps a dangerous jewel or gold, at the very least.

What he saw was a stone. A pretty stone, granted, but still only a stone.

“Alpha…” he asked warily as the apprentice tied a string around it. “Why do I have a feeling this stone is like my sword?”

Alpha only smiled innocently at him. “This’ll help increase your control of air.”

Percy nodded, not really hearing him, and then he stopped and looked up. “ _Air?_ What do you mean,  _air_?” Percy eyed him suspiciously, and he rubbed his hands together with…  _di immortales._ His face was  _way_ to immoral to mean that he was doing this out of the goodness of his heart- and what did he mean about control of air? “I can’t use ai…” he trailed off as he glanced down and noticed that he was hovering a few inches above the floor.  _Oh, Hades._ “…never mind. Just a quick question-  _did you have anything to do with this_?” I glared at him as he began shaking, trying to hold his laughter back with tears appearing in his eyes. I raised my eyes to the ceiling and nodded along in exasperation.

“I’ve been looking  _forward_ to this since I found out about you being able to harness the power.”

“…”

He was dead. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

_Chapter IX_

* * *

 

Percy threw a fireball at Alpha, who dodged it and threw one back at him. Percy threw his hands out and a shield of water erupted out of the ground. The fireball sizzled and went out as it met the water, and Percy let the shield down carefully.  Alpha eyed him with a slight smile and Percy grinned.

“Awesome.” he informed him happily. Percy laughed slightly and Alpha chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. Percy grinned happily and he straightened up, relaxing. Alpha suddenly darted forward, catching him off guard and Percy jumped back at the last moment, kicking out with his right leg and he somehow caught the apprentice and his mentor fell to the ground.

Alpha stared at his apprentice in surprise and Percy stood above him, a strangely confused expression on his face. Alpha chuckled, shaking his head as he sat up. “Good job.” he complimented the warrior, letting him know that he wasn’t angry. Percy smiled slightly and offered a hand.

* * *

“Where am I?” a soft voice questioned. Percy looked up at Nico and nodded grimly. His companion smirked evilly and rubbed his hands together, a move strangely reminding him of the Grinch when he was scheming.

“You are at the Gate of…death.” Nico informed her, his voice echoing around the cave. Percy’s face met his palm as the girl screamed in horror. It was almost utterly like a great soap opera.

“Who are you!?”

 “I am called many names.” Nico continued on, his voice becoming deeper and spookier. “Some call me the world, others call me Truth. Sometimes Shadow, Wrath, Justice, Anger, Greed, Lust, Gluttony-”

“Stop naming the seven deadly Christian sins!” Percy hissed into his friend’s ear. Nico scowled.

“…havoc, warrior, but most of all, I am  _you!_ ” he pointed at the girl for added affect. The girl screeched and Percy, while slightly amused at his friend’s theatrics, had decided that he had enough.

“Ignore him.” he said, his voice ringing out and Nico glared at him. “His name is Shadow. He’s an idiot and he doesn’t even have that many names.” Percy struck a match and lit the torch. “I’m Torrent, the Forgotten Warrior and the first Warrior of Chaos.”  Nico eyed him and Percy rolled his eyes before kneeling down by the girl. She had tangled brown hair that he figured was once silky, really pale skin and warm brown eyes. His heart stopped. He  _knew_ that face. “What’s your name?” he asked, his voice even and not exposing his inner turmoil. The girl looked up and smiled slightly, even if she looked surprised.

“Bianca,” she replied. “Bianca di Angelo.” Nico sucked in his breath sharply and he collapsed. Percy looked at his only family in concern as he knelt in front of her, lowering the hood. She met his eyes and gasped, clearly recognizing him. “Percy?”

Percy nodded gently, not wanting to scare her. “Yeah, it’s me.” her eyes were wide, and then they looked over his shoulder and met Nico’s, who was treading hesitantly over toward them. She swallowed and there were tears in her eyes. Percy stood and practically fled deeper into the cave.

* * *

“Thank you for watching after Nico.” Her voice startled Percy out of his thoughts and he spun around to stare at her, reaching instinctively for his sword/pen/knife, before he exhaled heavily and relaxed.

“There’s no need. Besides, he’s become like a brother to me.” Percy replied, looking back out over the mountains. Bianca paused and took a few tentative steps forward.

“Still, thank you.”

Percy smiled slightly and looked over his shoulder, nodding his head silently asking if she wanted to join him. She smiled slightly and stepped up next to him so that they stood side by side. “I’m sure Nico explained to you what happened.” He exhaled softly.

“Actually, no, he was very tight lipped about it.” Bianca murmured and when Percy looked over at her, he saw that she was frowning. He played with the sleeves of his cloak, wondering just how he was going to explain to her what happened. “I am assuming that something happened to you and Annabeth, though.” she murmured thoughtfully, her eyes calculating.

Percy tightened his grip on the railing, silently counting to ten in his head. “Yeah…” he sighed, raising his eyes up to the sky to stare at it. “I had no idea about it, actually… I ended up joining Chaos; actually he gave me a reason to live.” He smiled slightly and she shifted just a little bit. “Of course I was held hostage by the nurse, Elisa, for roughly three months before I was allowed to start training with Alpha…” and he began explaining  _everything_ that happened to her, feeling as if some of his burden was being lifted. “…so, that’s how we ended up here.” Percy finished somewhat lamely. Bianca chuckled slightly and she pointed toward the mountains.

“What are those called?”

Percy felt a small smile on his face as he realized that she was not about to go screaming away. “The Northern border, or what Nico likes to call the Andes Mountains for some reason...”

* * *

Bianca glared at him, holding her knife up as her eyes flashed with determination. Percy held his sword out in a semi defensive, semi offensive position. He had no idea what she would do next; she had so far surprised him with her skill considering she had been dead for over five hundred years. It didn’t help that she kept taunting him to attack her when he had been holding back. Which was strange, because he was used to going all out with Alpha or some enemy, it was rather humbling and awe inspiring. Alpha had had to hold back with him for many years.

“Stop holding back on me, Perseus!” Bianca suddenly snapped and he raised an eyebrow. She glared daggers at him, the fact only becoming literal as she held her blade up threateningly.

“Do you  _really_ want me to, Bianca?” He asked quietly, his voice full of quiet warning and she blinked, drawing up as she had obviously heard it.

She shook her head, her eyes calculating. “Perhaps it is better that I do not strain myself.” she admitted quietly, and then she looked at Percy with laughing eyes. “Later though, when I am stronger.” she added, promising it to both of them. Percy grinned slightly and nodded in agreement.

“’course.” he replied as he treaded lightly around her. “Perhaps Alpha will be free later on today; if he is then maybe he’ll be able to help you more.” 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

_Chapter X_

* * *

 

Percy ducked under his mentor’s swing and kicked out with his leg, spinning around with electricity running through his body, giving the apprentice to Chaos a slightly shock. Percy landed neatly, a trident somehow in his hand as he stared at Alpha with laughing eyes.

“Some things never change.” the apprentice grumbled, eyeing the trident apprehensively. “Okay, I surrender.”

Percy glared at him suspiciously, Alpha never surrendered so easily. Unless he was distracted, this would probably explain why he had been beaten so easily. “Is something wrong, Teacher?” he asked respectfully and Alpha looked up in surprise. Percy tilted his head at his mentor and Alpha smiled wryly.

“You know me too well.”

Percy stood up, rising from his offensive stance and the trident sank into the ground. He glanced up and noticed in surprise that the fires had gone out. Perhaps it was because of that mini hurricane he had created… he raised his hand and waved it out and the fires started back up instantly.

“What’s going on with you? You’ve been out of it all day.” Percy questioned instantly, taking his cloak off. He walked over to the stands and he put it on the bench. Alpha sighed, running a hand across his face, knocking the hood off his head. Percy raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything.

“I don’t know, Percy.” he sighed wearily. “Do you remember when I mentioned that where I am from there is a ritual you would have with the person you love to be able to know where they are- to know where they are and to feel what they are feeling?”

Percy nodded slowly; he was starting to figure out where this was going. “Yeah.” he murmured quietly. “You told me in a history lesson, I only remember it because you kept yelling at me to pay attention.” He smiled apologetically at his mentor who rolled his strange golden-brown eyes.

“Of course…” he muttered drily. Percy raised his arms and stretched, trying to reach the sky on only his tiptoes. “I suppose I never told you that  _I_ participated in the ritual.”

Percy tripped, or something of that nature. He was suddenly on the ground with his back hurting like  _Hades_. Gently, he reached back to rub it as he stared in shock at Alpha. “What?  _You_?” he asked in disbelief. Alpha rolled his eyes.

“Victoria was my one and only love.” He replied bluntly. “Back there everyone has a soul mate. Now, whether you’re lucky to meet him/her is another issue altogether.” Alpha sighed and sat down next to Percy, draping his arms over his knees. Percy frowned in confusion.

“What happened?” he knew something must have happened to them. It was obvious that Alpha still loved her deeply.

“She disappeared,” he murmured, his voice quiet and his eyes far away. “I had thought she had died, but recently our link opened again.” Percy didn’t even bother with asking him about the link, he figured that he would only confuse himself even more about it. “I had felt it, but I had tried to dismiss it until I heard her call out for help.” He bowed his head and Percy stared at the wall.

“Then go save her.” he murmured quietly and Alpha’s head snapped up. He heard it snap, but he kept staring at the wall in determination. “Trust me; I know how it feels to realize that someone who you had thought dead was alive. That you would go through the depths of hell for her.” He chuckled slightly to himself sadly. “Hades, I did for her.” Percy finally forced himself to stop looking at the wall and he met Alpha’s eyes. “Trust me when I say this, it  _hurts_ if you find out that she  _is_ or  _was_ alive and you did nothing to save her.”

Alpha stared at him, his mouth slightly open and Percy rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. “Don’t ever change, Percy Jackson.” Percy jerked and looked up at his mentor with wide eyes. He had  _never_ heard him address him by his full name. Alpha smiled slightly, small but genuine. “Being human might be your greatest weakness, but it is also your greatest strength.”

Percy nodded slightly, his eyes still wide with awe.  Alpha chuckled and ruffled his hair and Percy smiled slightly, his eyes returning back to their normal size. “You know, I’m not the only human here.” He murmured warmly. Alpha looked confused. “Being human is not a race of what kind of mammal we are.” Alpha looked briefly confused, but then it cleared away. “It is our emotions that make us human, and Alpha, you’ve got those emotions. My first stepfather was a pig, but he looked exactly like the rest of us, except that he was fatter. Did that make him human? No, we never considered him such.” He smiled and stood up, grabbing his cloak while he was at it. He paused for a moment then exhaled softly.

“You can’t run from who you are, Alpha. You are who you were, who you are now, and who you will be in the future.” Percy spun and met the apprentice’s eyes, his own as stormy as a sea. “You are what you are. I am who I am. It doesn’t matter how you phrase it, it means the same thing.”

Percy’s smile became a full on bright sunny grin. “I’m not going to try to change that. No matter what I may have done or said, I am proud of who I am. Whether I am a human, a demigod or a warrior, or even an apprentice, I am proud of who I am. Titles don’t make you who you are.”

With those impressive words, he spun on his heel and with the cloak billowing out behind him dramatically he marched through the doors. Alpha watched him go with his mouth slightly open, before he bowed his head and smiled slightly.

“I am proud to have known you, my apprentice, and I am proud to have watched the man you have become.” He whispered before he stood up and he marched through another smaller door.

Perseus Jackson was more than ready to take over his title fully.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

_Chapter XI_

* * *

 

Percy crouched in front of Bianca, holding his knife up readying himself for her charge. It had been four weeks since Alpha had left and his duties as the Apprentice to Chaos had been passed onto him temporarily. He had only just gotten away from them; Chaos had noticed that his ADHD was starting to act up, so he had sent him down here to spar with Bianca.

Who was way too thrilled back the arrangement for Percy’s liking but that didn’t matter. If she was happy, then he was happy, apprehensive, yeah, but happy.

“Come at me, Perseus, I know you want to. You have been cooped up for  _days_ on end, leaving me with only Nico as a sparring partner.” She taunted and Percy rolled his eyes. Hadn’t she learned not to antagonize him by now? Apparently she hadn’t, but he wasn’t really annoyed. Amused would be more like it. Plus, he  _had_ missed sparring with her more then he would like to admit it.

“I really don’t want to accidentally hurt you.” He replied reluctantly.

That was the wrong thing to say. She darted forward, jumping up and bringing her sword down on him. Percy did the only thing that came naturally. He blocked it with Riptide, a move that he had been taught when he had only been a demigod. She grinned and he huffed as she attacked him again, but this time not as lethally. He parried easily and they began to  _truly_ fight. Their feet move in sync, almost as if they were dancing but the sharp bronze swords showed that they weren’t. Miniature storm clouds built underneath Percy’s feet without him realizing it and Bianca’s face seemed to light up with almost deadly, but completely natural beauty.

“Its on.” He responded to her challenge as he laughed gleefully, his eyes alight with fire. She smirked and held up her sword in cheeky reply.

“Come at me then buddy.”

* * *

“NICO!” she screamed and Percy darted forward, tackling his cousin in the process. A huge ball of fire sailed over their heads and landed right where Nico had been. Percy threw his arms out and a shield of water erupted out of the ground, blocking the fire as it exploded. They all turned to shield their eyes, and Percy reached out toward Bianca.  _It’s alright; he’s going to be fine._ He thought to her, wondering if it would work. She jumped slightly and he figured that she had, and then he turned back to Nico who was staring at the fire with a slightly open mouth.

“Nico?” he asked cautiously. “Are you alright?” Nico smiled up at Percy and nodded slightly. He held his hand out and fire appeared out of the ground, but this was no normal fire, it was green.

Bianca crawled over to them, her eyes widening as she saw what Nico was controlling. “Is that…” she breathed slightly awed.

“Yeah.” he responded and his eyes narrowed at the fire. “I didn’t know I could use it.”

Percy was confused, what was it? “Uh, what is it?” he asked as he kept his own wall of water up. In response, Nico threw the green fire at him and he caught it with both his hands. The wall of water stayed up. Both siblings stared at the fire, then at the water wall, and then at him with round eyes.

“You can control both of them?” they inquired at the same time, both of their expressions shocked. Percy nodded slowly, trying to show his confusion. He glanced at the other side, and saw that all the minions had fled. He tilted his head in surprise. “What does it feel like?” Nico asked quietly, and Percy looked up in surprise, then he frowned at the fire in his hand. It was almost exactly the same as real fire, just… colder, if that was possible.

“Cold.” he replied in confusion. Nico nodded, as if he had expected the answer.

“It’s the fires of hell.”

Percy yelped and he threw the fire away from him. Nico smirked wryly and Percy pouted at his friend, before he threw his hand out and a grey portal appeared. Nico jumped back, his eyes wide with surprise. “Come on, let’s get back to Chaos.” he murmured quietly. Nico nodded and then he and Bianca jumped into the portal.

* * *

Percy stepped warily into the cave, holding his sword up. Okay, so it was really stupid that he had gone alone to Gaea’s realm, but she didn’t even know she had it. It was wild and free, like the Earth once was, and it was happy. Not as happy as Vanguard, of course, but pretty darn close to it. Don’t ask him how he knew that, he didn’t know.

He heard scuffles and he paced down into it a few more steps, wishing that his sword turned knife would not shine so much. “Luke!” someone, probably female, exclaimed. Percy crouched into a defensive offensive stance. “What are you doing here?”

“Me? I was having a good time in…” Percy didn’t hear where he was for some reason. “Why in the world would I want to leave?”

“Who’s there?” Percy called out, lighting his fingers on fire and he tripped over someone’s leg. He yelped and shrank the knife, so that it would become a pen, so that he would not accidentally stab himself. He held the flame up higher and he looked at the two occupants that he had currently stumbled upon. The blonde’s blue eyes widened in recognition and Percy stared at him.

It couldn’t be them.

“Percy?” the blond asked warily. Percy let the flame travel to his palm so that he could make it bigger.

“I am called that.” he acknowledged, wondering if he should stand up. Sitting on the floor was  _not_ a very dignified position. He stared at the person in front of him, and he bit his lip. “Luke?” he asked softly, turning toward the person next to the blond who may or may not be his old enemy once friend. “…Zoe?”

Both of them nodded. “It is us. But why are you here, Perseus? I thought you would be dead by now, and besides I do not think we are on Earth anymore.” she murmured in that clear way of hers. Percy smiled dryly and he stood, holding a hand out to them. She took it first and he pulled her to her feet before he offered it to Luke. Luke stared at him before he took it and Percy repeated the same process.

“Things change, Zoe. I’m no longer that thirteen year old boy you remember.” He smiled sadly at her and opened his palm, letting the fire brighten.   


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter XII_

* * *

 

Percy watched the sky darken from the small balcony outside the gym that Nico had made. Something about being able to enjoy the fresh air after a hard workout with him, the younger warrior had said. “Something happened.” Somebody stated bluntly and Percy exhaled heavily.

“Yep.” he responded unhappily.

“Something to do with Annabeth?” The someone guessed. Percy nodded slightly, wondering just how many times he would have to explain it. It didn’t hurt as much as it used to when he talked about Annabeth, but it still did. Even after one thousand years. He hummed in answer, not denying it but not confirming it either. “It must have been bad, if you’re the apprentice to Chaos.”

Percy chuckled sadly. “She was my life, Luke.” He murmured softly. He had never admitted that to anyone before: not Nico or Bianca, nor Alpha or Chaos. He was sure they knew (in fact, he was almost positive that Alpha knew), but he had never said it out loud. “I reacted badly and ran away. But as long as she is happy, then I am as well.” he exhaled heavily and out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Luke had tilted his head in confusion.

“What did she do though?” He wondered out loud. Percy slumped over the railing, resting his head on his arms.

“I’ll give you three guesses.” Percy muttered and Luke let loose a soft huff of laughter and Percy smiled slightly.

“She betrayed you, didn’t she?”

Percy nodded. “Yeah, for three years- I didn’t even know about it.” He exhaled heavily and looked over his shoulder at his sort of but not really friend.

“What do you want to be called?” Luke asked suddenly. Percy jumped in surprise and Luke smiled wryly. “I saw how you reacted when she called you Percy.”

Percy sighed, looking at the sea. It had always calmed him down. “I really have no idea, Luke.” He admitted softly. “Alpha and Nico always called me Percy, Bianca does too sometimes, but…” he shook his head sadly. “… _I_ don’t even know my name anymore.”

* * *

Bianca crouched in front of him, holding her dagger out behind her in an offensive stance while Percy held his hands out in front of him, his eyes calculating as they sparked with lightning. She suddenly darted forward and lashed out at him, her knife flashing with deadly skill. Percy caught it with his own knife, which was cackling with electricity, and he fought back. She jumped back and breathed heavily, her chest rising and falling. Percy tilted his head at her, his eyes amused as she glared at him.

“Did you really have to shock me?” she growled, tossing her head. Percy shrugged, smiling slightly as she fell to the ground, feigning dead. “You killed me.” she groaned dramatically, opening her eyes slightly as he sat down next to her, Indian style.

“Yes, I can see that. But how can you be dead when you’re talking?” he pointed out wryly, and chuckled as she pouted slightly, her bangs falling into her eyes. She blew it out and rested her head on her arms, crossing her legs and waving them around in the air slowly. Percy watched them curiously.

“I am a ghost,” she stated clearly. Percy chuckled slightly and she rolled her eyes. “That is not something to be proud of,  _Perseus_.” She strained his full name as the apprentice to Chaos fell to his back, crossing his arms behind his head, making a makeshift pillow. She reached out and poked his stomach and Percy yelped and then he laughed at her.

“I know,” he teased happily. “Just as poking isn’t polite.” he stuck his tongue out at her and she giggled. “Come on, let’s get back to training.” he added with a sigh, pushing himself up easily. She copied his motions and grabbed her bow and arrow. Percy shivered in fear. She was going to kill him for sure now.

* * *

Luke ran at Percy, flashing his sword out and he extended his arm. Percy ducked under it and spun to his right, avoiding it and he brought one of his two knives up in a defensive position. Luke skidded to a slight stop and spun around, crouching in a defensive offensive position, the same position that Percy used almost constantly. Both pairs of eyes stared at each other, and Percy wondered if the dead trained to fight. It must be very boring being dead.

“You’re better than I thought you would be.” Percy admitted grudgingly. Luke smiled at him, his eyes full of humor.

“Well, it’s not like I’ve got much choice to be. Plus, the dead can sense that a great fight is coming.” Percy ducked under Luke’s attack and stared at him in confusion, readying himself as he stored that file of information in his mind.

“What do you mean?” Luke kicked out and Percy jumped out of the way, holding the kick in his arm. Luke jumped around, trying to stay upright and balanced before Percy let go of it. After he had regained his balance, he spun around to face Percy, who was regarding him with slight suspicion. Luke rolled his eyes and lashed out, catching Percy off guard. The Apprentice to Chaos blocked his sword with his knives, crossing them in an ‘X’ shape, and held it firm, his arm not giving. Well, he  _had_ trained with Alpha so he could handle Luke easily.

“Trust me, you don’t want to know.” he muttered, his voice slightly strained. Percy tilted his head in confusion and dropped the knives. They cut into Luke’s leg as he had been caught off guard and his friend-enemy hopped around cursing like a sailor. Percy watched with no small amount of amusement before taking pity on him and he gestured for him to sit down. Luke eyed him for a moment, but it was decided when his leg collapsed under his weight. He yelped and ended up sitting sprawled on the ground with one of his legs underneath him. He winced but Percy ignored him and he knelt next to Luke, holding his hand out over the wound as his eyes narrowed in concentration.

“Next time don’t put so much pressure on someone who’s wielding two knives.” Percy murmured softly, his eyes fixed on the wound as it healed. Luke watched it with no small amount of awe. “If I had been an enemy that sword would have been lodged in your leg.” he explained his voice still quiet and Luke looked at him with surprise. The wound finished healing and Percy smiled at his friend/enemy, although he looked a little more tired. He stood and stretched, yawning slightly as he reached for the sky. “Mmm… and I’ve still got to deal with the council and Chaos.” He rolled his eyes good naturedly. “Both your and Zoe’s returns caused quite a stir, by the way. Not that I blame them.” he smiled at him and grabbed the cloak and donned it. “I’ll see you later.” The cloak billowed out behind him impressively as he left, and Luke watched him go with wide eyes, and then he smiled slightly and bowed his head. 


	20. Chapter Twenty

_Chapter XIII_

* * *

 

“I call that he be made a primordial!” Helena suggested, spreading her arms out showing her exasperation. Percy exhaled softly, calming himself down. The only people that really stood up for him were Helena, Athena and Serena (who was the shrewd looking woman) while the other four, Rowan (who was  _Mrs._ Mouse,) Vlahos (Mr. Creepy eyes), Alator (Mr. Grump) and the fat man, whose name was Gluttony.

Percy had always had a hard time after that keeping a straight face around Gluttony. Gluttony was actually the one that was a wild card; there would be times when he would vote for something in his favor while in others he would vote against him.

Percy  _hated_ politics and their mad schemes.

Athena seemed to have heard his thought, because she raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed wearily, huffing slightly as he crossed his arms.  _It is not my fault, they’re always trying to kill me, or Vlahos stares at me._

He watched as she covered a smile with her hand discretely.  _Tell me about it,_ she thought back at him and he slipped his foot out of his sandal.  _But this time it really isn’t your fault… mostly. They weren’t happy when you went to Gaea’s realm alone._

Percy chuckled quietly and Alator looked over at him sternly. “Is there something amusing, Torrent?” he questioned sharply. Percy shook his head, thinking a thousand miles a minute.

“No,  _sir_ ,” he replied semi-respectfully. There was no way he was going to lick his boots. “I was remembering a good experience.” Alator raised an eyebrow at him but didn’t say anything. Helena, who was now in a younger more youthful form, gave him thumbs up from behind his back. Percy bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from smiling when Rowan glared at her. “May I speak?”  He asked and all seven turned to look at him in surprise. He had always tried to keep to himself doing these meetings, preferring just to listen in.

“You may.” Athena granted his request and Percy flashed a grateful smile toward her.

Percy cleared his throat and he stood up. “Nico- I’m sorry,  _Shadow_ has been a warrior for over six hundred years.” he began his speech, wincing mentally as he accidentally used his cousin’s christened name. “In those many years, he has proven his loyalty to Vanguard many times over. For Hades’ sake, he even managed to warn us against Void!” He began pacing as the words leapt from his heart into his head. He had no idea how they were coming, he was never good at speeches, but he said them anyways. “He managed to save Alpha’s life many times, and I can’t even  _begin_ to count how many times he’s saved mine.” He stopped pacing and glared at the seemingly frozen council in the eye. “He has been patient over those years, but his time to be named a primordial has been long past due, just like his being named as a warrior was. I am  _ashamed_ of myself that I  _never_  spoke up before.”

Silence reigned the room as Percy glared at them, not even bothering trying to calm himself down. This was one time that he needed his emotions with him. Athena nodded approvingly at him and he crossed his arms, relaxing slightly. At least he hadn’t offended her. Suddenly Alator started chuckling and he turned to look at him in shock. He had  _never_ heard of a chuckle from Mr. Grumpy before.

“Finally.” he laughed, bending over. “You finally speak, my son.” He continued happily and Percy only grew to be more confused. Alator stood up and before his eyes; he shifted into a familiar form. Percy backed up, stunned at the face that he saw. Identical sea-green eyes stared back at him and Percy shook his head.

“No.” he growled, finally getting a hold over his shock. He spun on his heel and tried to not look at him. He stared up at Athena, who looked sad but resigned. He lowered his eyes to the ground. “I am not your son.” He enunciated clearly, he spun to glare at the sea god as the rest of the council seemed to watch them with interest. Poseidon sighed and nodded.

“No, you are not. You are the sea god’s son.”

Percy blinked, taken utterly aback. “Huh?” he asked smartly. Really, no one could blame him for being confused. He was being faced with someone who looked exactly like his father, but claimed that he was not his son. Not that he minded, of course, he was just really, really confused.

“I may look like Poseidon, but I am not him. I am  _Poseidon’s_ father.”

Percy nodded slowly. It was getting  _way_  to bizarre for his taste. “Right, and I’m Zeus.” He retorted sarcastically. The council eyed him with interest so he added hurriedly, “I’m not by the way.” Several of them rolled their eyes, but Athena sat back, her eyes amused as she bit her fingernail. Another thing that separated her from Annabeth- Annabeth  _had had_ no fingernails to bite off. “I thought Kronos was Poseidon’s father.” He added, turning to the not-Poseidon. Not-Poseidon shook his head.

“He isn’t. Poseidon was my son- that is what made him different from the rest of the Olympians, which is why he is able to use the Atlantian tongue.” Athena sat up, her eyes sharp suddenly. Percy gaped in flat out disbelief at not-Poseidon. Not-Poseidon smirked wryly.

“Isn’t Atlantis a country that Zeus destroyed?”

Not-Poseidon looked annoyed. Perhaps another myth was wrong. “Nope, Zeus didn’t destroy it- I did. Atlantis was a  _continent_  in-between American and Europe, smack in the middle of the Atlantic. Besides, I only sank it because the people were getting greedy and Zeus was getting interested in it.”

Percy slowly nodded, pretending that he had understood that miniature rant. He shifted, and then raised an eyebrow. “Then… who are you?”

Not-Poseidon shifted back into Alator form and Percy felt himself make a strange face. “I am Alator.” He walked back to the dais and sat down in one of the chairs. Percy nodded slowly.

He had no idea what just happened.

Athena eyed Alator/Not-Poseidon strangely before she cleared her throat. “All in favor of making Shadow a primordial?”

Everyone raised their hands. Perhaps Percy’s speech had worked after all, despite the  _really_ weird situation.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

_Chapter XIV_

* * *

 

Percy smiled as Nico knelt before Chaos, a soft peaceful smile on his face. Chaos seemed to have noticed it as well, but he didn’t say anything. Bianca shifted next to him, sniffling slightly and Percy huffed. Girls were so weird sometimes. Anyways, Chaos had been talking for the past ten minutes, saying what he had to say to appease the council. Who actually weren’t acting to horribly?

“…Perseus.” He finished, and Percy looked up, suddenly regretting the fact that he had spaced out.

“Uh… sir?” he questioned. Several people laughed and Nico grinned almost blindingly at him. Percy shifted, feeling his face become slightly red. Bianca elbowed him.

“He needs a sponsor.” She hissed in his ear. Percy wondered why no one told him earlier when they were practicing. Perhaps they just wanted a good laugh at him. Not that he minded, not at all.

He coughed and nodded. “I sponsor him.” Chaos smiled at him and turned back to Nico.

“Then I name you Shadow, Warrior of Chaos and Primordial of Anger and Death.”  Nico raised an eyebrow, looking faintly surprised, but he smiled anyways and turned to the crowd. Bianca, not one to keep to tradition, ran forward and tackled him in a hug. Nico didn’t stumble; instead he caught her and swung her around, somehow hugging her in the process. Both siblings were laughing and Percy grinned. Chaos winked at him, and like Snape did in that Harry Potter movie, he spun on his heel, bringing his cloak up and disappeared.

* * *

“…rise, Adrianna, Warrior of Chaos and primordial of fear and secrecy.

* * *

Two hundred years later, Bianca suddenly went after Percy, screaming his name and he spun around, his eyes widening as she suddenly tackled him in a hug, wrapping her arms around him as tears clung to her eyes. “Please don’t leave me.” she whispered, her eyes full of horror. Percy’s mouth opened slightly, and then it shut as he gazed down at her tearstained face. She must have had a nightmare.

“No, Bianca,” he murmured quietly, although he was confused. “Of course I won’t leave you- I wasn’t even planning to.” She sniffled and hugged him again and he returned it, even though he was just so confused.

* * *

Percy ducked under her swing and caught it in his hand. Zoe glared at him but she didn’t move. Percy raised an eyebrow at her, impressed, and he let go. She tilted her head and he smirked. “Shut up.” She muttered in fond annoyance. Percy grinned and moved toward the back. She followed him and watched as he pulled out a huge awkward looking box, and then he marched back into the open, holding it up as it knocked against his knees. The cloak trailed behind him, but the hood was down.

He loved his cloak way too much. And to think that he had hated it before...Percy shook his head, chuckling slightly as he pulled the lid up, being reminded of his mentor and his nefarious ways. Zoe literally held her breath as he held up the infamous stone and she blinked.

“It is a rock.” She deadpanned.

Percy smirked, almost the same reaction as well. “Trust me; it’s not just any old rock.” He muttered drily, glaring at it. Zoe raised an eyebrow.

* * *

“Bianca?” he called out to her, and she turned, the moonlight shining off her hair. He tilted his head in slight confusion. “You alright?” he asked in concern. She smiled slightly and nodded.

“I am fine.” She reassured and stepped up so that her lack of height was suddenly very visible. Percy tilted his head at her as she smiled. “Luke and Zoe are going to get to be warriors soon.” She murmured and Percy smiled down at her and nodded.

“Mmm-hmm.” he was distracted by the way that the moonlight rippled off her hair. Then he wondered why he was distracted by her hair in the first place, it didn’t make any sense. Actually, he had been noticing a lot of stuff about her today that he wouldn’t normally. He wondered if he was under some kind of spell.

She smiled at him, fluttering her eyelashes slightly as she reached up to kiss his cheek. “Just reminding you.” She cheerfully murmured. Percy moved suddenly, just as she was about to plant it on his cheek, and somehow her lips were on his. Both pairs of eyes widened as they broke apart.

“I’m so sorry!” He yelped. She shook her head.

“Do not be.” She replied, blushing slightly. Both of them looked at each other and then they fled. Percy ran down the halls, and he slid to the ground with a groan as he held his face in his hands.

What in the world had just happened?

* * *

Luke knelt before Chaos and Percy shifted. The flowers that had been braided in Zoe’s hair were still perfect, even after an hour of standing and waiting around. Bianca had the same kind in her hair, which was held up and braided back. He had heard Zoe call it a bun before, but he wasn’t sure.

What the heck did he feel to her?

Nico looked up at him, his eyes confused, and then became knowing and he rolled his eyes. “…I name you Ripcurrent, Warrior of Chaos and primordial of Fallen Heroes, peace and joy.” Percy raised an eyebrow as everyone gasped. He wondered what the deity was planning now. Chaos had a slight smirk on his lips as he turned to Zoe and repeated the same process, naming her Lilianna, Primordial of Night, sorrow and inner beauty. Everyone clapped and Percy grinned, joining them.

Then suddenly Chaos turned to Percy and gestured for him to come forward. Percy blinked and took a few tentative steps until Nico and Bianca both gave him a light push and he straightened his shoulders and met Chaos’ eye. Chaos smiled wryly at him. “Though he has been acting as such for many years, Torrent has not been formally named Apprentice to Chaos once my old one, Alpha, disappeared.” Percy began to form a nasty suspicion about where this was going and began to curse the deity in his head. Alpha would come back! Chaos met his eyes, and he looked apologetic. Percy blinked in confusion. “It is time that that is made official. Kneel, Perseus.” His voice carried across the dead silence. Percy knelt at his feet, but he kept his head up. He knew that while being named a Hero or a Warrior, you would bow your head, but when being named an Apprentice to Chaos, you don’t. Alpha had explained that to him once. Chaos smiled at him. “I name you Torrent, Apprentice to Chaos, the Forgotten Warrior, First Warrior of Chaos and Primordial of…” Percy seriously had hoped that he wouldn’t name all of his titles, but unfortunately he decided that he had. At least he included any of the ones he had acquired on Earth. “…Loyalty, Hope, Betrayal, Trust, Currents and Swordsmanship.” he felt his eyes widen and Chaos smiled sympathetically at him.

_It’s the only way._

Then, Percy understood why. 


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

_Chapter XV_

* * *

 

Percy stalked into the room, the door slamming closed and several faces looked up in surprise as the normally emotionless warrior literally  _seethed_ with anger. He flopped onto a chair and two of the faces raised eyebrows.

“That bad?” the closest asked.

“ _Obviously_.” Percy snapped. “They’re all hopeless!” He complained. “ _None_ of them will be able to become a warrior! Why are they even trying out anyways?” His head collided with the table. “And there’s more there than ever before.”

Bianca rolled her eyes, and Percy fought back a blush. He was not a teenager anymore. “Stop being so melodramatic, Perseus. I am sure there is a hidden gem in the thirty that  _qualified_ for the try outs. Honestly, you make the exams difficult to just join that only two or three a year even joins!”

Percy crossed his arms. “But they can get in Bianca, and that’s the whole point! They  _have_ to be hard so that I know which ones are actually smart. And then the physical!”

Bianca scowled and the person next to her grinned. “Point for Percy.”

“Shut up Nico!” She growled, punching Nico in the arm. Nico’s face went blank, although if anyone looked closely enough, there would be a slight twitching of his lips. He had obviously sensed the tension between his sister and friend. Luke chuckled, stretching out.

“Have you been getting hate from anyone?” Zoe asked in concern. Percy sighed, running his hand through his hair.

“No more then what I expected.” He admitted wryly. Luke rolled his eyes.

“In other words, a lot, being named the Apprentice to Chaos  _and_ a primordial of four more things?” he clucked his tongue and Percy sighed, sitting down Indian style on the ground.

He liked to sit on the ground, it was relaxing.

“Why did Chaos do it anyway?” Luke asked, sounding confused. Percy sighed and reached out, curling his toes to reach them.

“Have you heard of Void?” Nico asked curling his legs under him like a cat would. Bianca stretched out on the couch, sticking her legs up and over it. Percy tried not to stare at them. Both Luke and Zoe nodded in affirmation. “He rose about a thousand years ago.” Nico began his explanation. “He’s been slowly gathering power. Chaos, Percy, Bianca and I have estimated that in about six hundred years, he will be close to his full power if we don’t do anything to stop him. However, none of us expected for Chaos to make Percy his apprentice officially…” he hesitated and Percy looked up at him sharply.

“You started seeing it?” he asked and Nico nodded sheepishly. Percy rolled his eyes. “I still say you’re a seer.” Percy muttered and Nico stuck his tongue out at him, before he became serious.

“Percy… I think I might be seeing destiny and maybe even fate.” Percy choked on air, Zoe fell off the couch, Luke sat up abruptly and Bianca accidentally hit Nico in the back of his head with her legs as she tried to swing them off of the couch. Nico fell to the ground, hitting the coffee table and causing a slight cut on his head and Bianca apologized for it while Percy healed it. After he had finished coughing. Nico scowled at everyone and they looked at each other.

“It makes sense, that’s why you keep seeing multiple visions.” Percy admitted and Nico smiled softly at him. Then Percy stood up and dragged his cousin up with him as well. “Come on! We go see Chaos!” he shouted and kidnapped him. Literally- he disappeared with Nico.

* * *

“So, it is true.” she murmured, “he is seeing destiny and fate.” Percy looked over his shoulder and nodded at her.

“Yeah, he is.” She stepped up and stood by his side, strangely close to him.

“I did not realize.” She murmured quietly and Percy spun her around to face him. She met his eyes and they both searched the other’s. “Why did you never tell me?”

“…I don’t know. We forgot about it in the beginning, I suppose, and then we didn’t want to make you worry.” Bianca rolled her eyes, and she began to march away when Percy’s hand snaked out and he lightly grabbed her wrist, his grip strong but not like it was going to hurt her. He stared at her in the eyes, his own narrowing and she lifted her chin so that they were so close that he could literally feel her breath. It smelled of chocolate and peppermint. But then, she had been drinking hot chocolate and dipping a peppermint puff thingy in it as well, so he supposed that made sense. It smelled good. “Is it always going to be this way between us?” he asked softly, looking at her in the eyes. She frowned, her eyes resting on his lips.

Oh man, he just wanted to kiss her senseless right there and then, but then Nico would kill him. Unless he had seen this happening somehow, then he would kill him even more.

“I hope not.”

He had no idea who made the first move, only that they were kissing and his hands were tangled in her hair and hers were pulling on his shirt, trying to bring him down so that way she could reached him better. He wrapped one arm behind her back and gently pushed her up as she jumped on him and wrap her legs around his waist.

He didn’t feel the need to bother anyone with the details after that. 


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

_Chapter XVI_

* * *

Percy watched as Bianca frowned and she rubbed her stomach, before she spun around and threw a knife at the target. It hit, but she didn’t notice it, because she was bent double. Percy darted forward, not sure how because one moment he was at least fifty feet behind her, and the next he was right next to her, catching her before she fell. She looked up, her eyes wide and he smiled at her.

“Come on,” he murmured softly, putting one am underneath her knees and the other behind her back so that he could carry her. He only grew more worried when she didn’t protest and only wrapped her arms around his neck to stabilize herself. “I’ve been watching you for the past twenty minutes and you really need to go see the nurse.” She nodded slightly and closed her eyes, resting her head against his shoulder.

Percy was beginning to get really worried now; he knew how much she hated being coddled, but he didn’t say anything. Instead he just carried her through the halls, taking shortcuts and trying to stay out of the main area. He had no idea what was wrong with her, and he was sure she wouldn’t like being seen in this state anyways.

The nurse looked up when he entered, obviously about to complain about some phantom injury, when she saw Bianca in his arms and they narrowed with concern. “Bring her over here.” She commanded, Percy, who had always been terrified of Elisa- yes, the original Elisa, she was actually immortal as well- well, she could die but only if she had been hurt, like the Hunters of Artemis and anyone else training to be a warrior or a hero, obeyed her without a complaint. “What happened?” Elisa asked, bending down to open Bianca’s eyelid. Percy shifted nervously.

“She just collapsed,” he answered, not taking his eyes off of her as he felt worry and concern knaw at his stomach. “I have no idea what happened, or why, she just… did.”

Elisa nodded, frowning slightly at him. “Very well, Perseus.” she murmured, turning back to her patient. “I suggest that you go to find your cousin and to tell him that his sister has been taken ill.”

Percy knew that was an order, but he hesitated at the door and looked over his shoulder at Elisa, who was currently bustling around his… he had no idea what she was anymore. Was she his lover, his friend, his cousin or his girlfriend? Well, lover she certainly was… “Is she going to be alright?” he whispered and Elisa looked up in surprise, and then her expression softened.

“I have no idea.” She replied honestly and kindly, but brutally as well. Percy swallowed and nodded, and then he practically fled from the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Nico looked up at Percy as he practically stormed into the room, panicking slightly, his expression confused. Percy shook his head and doubled over, wondering how he was going to explain this to Nico who was her brother.

“Bianca…” he wheezed, and Nico’s expression became understanding, as if he had seen this happening, which he probably had, knowing him. Percy wondered if he knew why she was ill, and then he got annoyed at Nico for not telling him about her becoming ill earlier. He could have stopped it if he knew what had caused it, possibly.

“What’s wrong with her?” he asked, and Percy wondered if he had figured it out before.

“I… I have no idea.” He admitted, “Elisa wouldn’t tell me…” he watched as Nico fled from the room, the cloak billowing out behind him, and he reluctantly followed his best friend.

* * *

Elisa looked up when both of them entered, Nico a few steps ahead of Percy but only by a few. Percy swallowed at her grave expression, and he began praying to every god that he knew of that she would be alright.

“Perseus, would you follow me.” She requested grimly, and Percy looked at Nico, who was rapidly paling. He wondered if his friend knew already. “Nico, I suggest you go over to your sister.” She added more kindly to Nico, who smiled gratefully at her and walked behind the curtain that Percy just noticed was up. He followed the nurse as she walked outside, trying to regain his composure… not that he was doing much. He was actually panicking and screaming, wanting to run away from everything and to go back in there himself so that- “Did you know she is pregnant?”

Oh. Well… at least she wasn’t dying… hopefully. Although Percy had a pretty good idea who the father was, and now he was beginning to panic for a whole other reason. Nico was going to kill him slowly and brutally and painfully, probably using his martial arts moves and his death powers. “Uh… not until now, no.”

The nurse smiled briefly at him and he began shifting nervously. Nico was going to kill him. Nico was going to kill him! Nico was going to ki- “I figured as much. Do you know who the father is?” Percy felt his face heat up and she raised an eyebrow, and then her mouth opened slightly as she must have realized what happened. “Oh.” she blanked. Percy smiled thinly at her, fighting the blush back.

“Is she alright?” he asked, now that he was sure that she was (most likely) not going to die. Or he hoped she wasn’t.

“She’s perfectly fine; she’s just been pushing herself to much. I have a feeling she didn’t know either.” Percy smiled weakly at her as he prepared himself for doom.

* * *

Nico was staring up at the open sky when Percy found him. Don’t ask him how the roof of the gym was missing, he didn’t know. His arms were crossed and his mouth was frowning slightly. Percy knew that he knew somehow. “You know,” Nico began quietly, “I suppose that it was fate.”

Percy didn’t like the tone of his voice- he didn’t even know what the other warrior was thinking. That scared him- he could almost always tell what was going on with Nico, what his emotions were, by his voice. But it was completely blank and deprived of his emotions. “If you say so.” he murmured quietly- that was the only thing he could say anyways.

Nico shifted slightly. “I don’t know if I should be angry at you or at the fates.” He sighed, finally showing emotion. “But what is done, is done, and I suppose I can’t do anything about it.” Percy nodded and Nico looked over his shoulder. “…but all I can see is this baby bringing only tragedy and sorrow.” He finished ominously. 


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

_Chapter XVII_

* * *

 

Percy paced around the room, wincing as he heard Bianca scream. Nico was pale and he stared at the floor, but Percy couldn’t sit still at all. He figured it was the ADHD acting up again. Suddenly, Elisa opened the door, looking tired but happy. Percy looked up at her, his eyes wide and she smiled at him.

“They’re both fine.”

Percy nearly collapsed out of relief and she nodded her head toward the door. “Would you like to see them?” He didn’t even need to hear more, he was already inside and his eyes zoomed in on the bed where Bianca laid, holding a small bundle of cloth in her arms. She looked up and smiled softly at him, her eyes warm, and Percy practically floated over to them.

He held his hand out, almost afraid to touch the fragile face and she laughed joyously, her eyes dancing even though she looked tired. “Say hello to your son, Perseus.” She murmured.

Percy smiled, unable to take his eyes off the bundle.

* * *

During the night, when the parents were sleeping (Percy in the chair), a figure appeared and it stopped at the unnamed baby boy’s cradle, looking down at him, Percy shifted, obviously beginning to sense something. The person looked over his shoulder nervously and grabbed the baby and Percy shot awake, his eyes alert. The baby cried out and he stared at the figure.

“I’m sorry, Torrent, but this is for your own good.” The figure, who was obviously female, whispered, and then she disappeared. Percy darted forward at the last second, his hands reaching out but nothing happened. He cried out and Bianca woke up, and met his eyes.

“No!” her anguished cry would echo in his heart for many years after that.

* * *

Percy, now known as Torrent, watched as the people passed, his sea colored eyes sharp. “Chaos wants to see you.” The person behind him stated, and he glanced over his shoulder at her.

“Do you blame me?” he asked softly and she tilted her head. “For what happened to our son?”

Bianca, known as Adrianna now, shook her head firmly. “No, never, you did everything you could to try to find him.”

Torrent sighed and nodded. “Everything has been slowly falling to pieces… Void is about to reach his full power in two hundred years, at the maximum, Calypso still hasn’t reached her full potential yet and…” he trailed off, slumping over the guardrail. Adrianna stepped up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it, in the end everything will turn out fine.”

Torrent sighed and smiled briefly at her, before he flipped the hood up. He kissed her on the cheek before he disappeared from her sight. She sighed and watched as the shadows bent around another form.

“It’s almost time, isn’t it, brother?” she asked softly. Nico, now known as Shadow, nodded his eyes hardening.

“It’ll be the hardest for him.” He informed her almost sadly. She shrugged, spinning around and she rested against the guardrail, popping her foot up. “Soon Chaos will have to name us, and Percy will have to receive the power.” He leaned against the wall, the shadows wrapping around him. Another change that had happened, the shadows rarely left him.

Adriana tilted her head. “You must be excited to see her again… but you might be scared of Torrent’s reaction as well.”

Shadow raised an eyebrow, smiling wryly at her. “I know now what really happened with Annabeth, so I’m not too worried.” He ignored the first part and Adriana shrugged.

“How much longer would you say?” She asked, her eyes curious.

Shadow frowned, but not as if he was angry. He looked more thoughtful then anything. “I would say maybe one hundred fifty years, about. I’m not exactly sure, it never shows me everything.”

She nodded, and then tilted her head at him, a wily expression crossing her face. “Will you tell me what you’ve seen again?” she asked. Shadow smirked wryly at her and shook his head.

“I already told you everything I can.”

* * *

Torrent watched as Chaos walked up to him, his steps even and measured, growing steadily more concerned. What in the world was the scheming master of all up to now?

“Do you remember when I told you that if you became the Apprentice to Chaos, there was a possibility that you would inherit my powers?” the deity questioned. Torrent raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

“You never told me, remember?”

Chaos laughed at his bluntness. “I suppose I haven’t. I suppose it’s only fair that I give you a choice now then.” Torrent twitched slightly, slowly becoming more concerned. “In exactly one hundred, twenty-seven years, Void will rise, which is when you’ll be given a task. In that time, I will start fading, just as Nyx did, and you will either start receiving my powers, or you will start dying.”

Torrent blinked, slightly stunned by the normally tactful... being’s blunt. “…in other words, you need to give me powers so that I’ll live, even though you’ll die?”

Chaos shrugged. “That’s one way of putting it. If you don’t take them anyways, then Void will inherit them and then he’ll never be stopped.” Torrent exhaled heavily, running a frustrated hand through his hair and Chaos paused. “You’ve always got a choice, Perseus,” he murmured softly. “It is just up to you to believe that you don’t. Just remember that this has to be chosen by your own freewill, otherwise you’ll never be able to tame it, and it’ll never accept you.”

Torrent exhaled heavily and looked up at Chaos, his eyes full of fire. “I was not going to say no anyways. I had a feeling that something like this would happen eventually.”

Chaos smiled at him. “Then let it begin.  _Fire, water, earth, air, bring these four to the newly named heir. Power over all but master to none, it shall be given to the forgotten one…”_ Fire licked at the warrior’s arms, but his eyes remained locked on the deity. There was no fear in those eyes, only acceptance. Chaos looked down at him sadly, regretting the hell he was about to put his most loyal one into. “ _…I now give these powers over to him, so that they will obey his every whim.”_

The warrior fell to the ground, barely holding himself up as the pain affronted him. 


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

_Chapter XVIII_

> * * *
> 
>  

Torrent walked around the gym unsteadily, he had finally gotten his strength back, but it took a while. Or at least, enough to walk, he was not looking forward to getting back into shape. Shadow watched him but didn’t say anything; they both knew he didn’t want pity, and it was obvious that his friend knew about it. The power that he now wielded, but of course neither said anything about it. The power felt strange in him, but then he had always been used to not having a lot of it. The power was strong and fierce, like a raging sea that was about to destroy everything, but at the same time it was calming and protective, like a gentle freshwater spring. It didn’t like being contained into his human shell at first, it was used to Chaos, and so a battle had ensued from there over whether it would stay or not.

Torrent won only through sheer stubborn will.

* * *

Chaos gestured for Adriana and Shadow to kneel, and both siblings did. He turned to Adriana first. “It has long been past due, but it is time for you to be named once more.” The council hadn’t protested when Chaos had went to them, they knew that Void was about to reach his full power. “…so I name you Adriana, Warrior of Chaos, Primordial of Fear, secrecy, eternity, harmony and natural beauty.” He turned to Shadow and repeated the process, naming him Fate and Destiny.

Finally, he turned to Calypso who was the last of the trio, and repeated the process that Torrent remembered from his own ceremony, a process that everyone knew was now ages old. “…Rise, Bellamore, Warrior of Chaos and Primordial of Healing.”

* * *

Chaos turned to him, his eyes sad and worried. “You need to go to Earth.” He told him and Torrent’s eyes widened with shock. “I never told you this before, but it’s been foretold that you would go back since the dawn of time.”

Torrent closed his eyes and exhaled heavily. “You never told me this before because…?”

“You’ve always had a temper; I didn’t want to anger you even more.”

Torrent raised an eyebrow, wondering where the logic of that was. Wouldn’t he have wanted to tell him before when he did not have the power? “…very well then.” He finally sighed. Chaos smiled sadly at him and nodded.

* * *

Torrent walked down the halls, watching in no small amount of amusement as his warriors panicked around, obviously drawing lots on who would tell him that they would be going down to Earth. He had been angry at that, oh yes, but now, he only wanted to laugh hysterically. It was like one big game, and a game that he now hated. He already knew that he was going to Earth, of course, but they didn’t. So he just watched them.

“You knew that something like this would happen eventually.” A soft, whimsical voice informed him almost bluntly. Torrent shrugged; slightly surprised that she was here. He had never seen her out of the room only once before.

“I knew Void would rise, Athena, but I never expected that I would have to go back to Earth one day.” He informed her dourly. Athena rolled stormy eyes and crossed her arms, her hair turning a shade lighter. “I just wish he had told me before.”

Athena huffed softly and Torrent looked at her in confusion. “Tell me, would you have agreed to go before now?” Torrent pursed his lips, and then he shook his head reluctantly and she nodded. Athena was one smart lady. “I figured as such. It really makes sense that he wouldn’t tell you until now, then doesn’t it?” Torrent nodded slightly, obviously not able to find a fault in her logic, and she smiled at him wryly.

“…has it changed much?” he asked, his voice suddenly strangely vulnerable. She looked at him, her eyes full of motherly concern, and she nodded.

“It has changed a lot. But the people will always be the same in an ever changing world.” She responded wisely. Torrent looked out over the mountains and Athena sighed. “You have grown to be strong, Perseus. I am proud to have watched you over the last couple thousand years. But in the trials ahead, you will need every bit of your strength and courage with you to defeat the darkness that has corroded peoples’ hearts.” She warned him, her voice wise and he looked over at her, his eyes wide. She smiled at him wryly. “You have goodness in your heart that has been tested time and time again. You’ve stumbled and you have fallen, but you’ve always gotten back up. I once said that your loyalty will destroy everything…” Torrent looked away, his eyes growing stormy. “…but now I am saying that your loyalty will be the salvation that we need.” He looked at her, his eyes wide. “You’ve proven your wisdom so many times as well as your loyalty that even the rest of the council can’t argue against you anymore.” She smirked wryly at him and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “You are the Forgotten Warrior, Perseus that is probably, by far, the most impressive title that there is, even if you may not understand what it means completely. You are the Last Hope, but your name will never be Torrent. It has been, and always will be, Perseus Jackson, because that is who you are.” She ended her speech, her eyes burning flames and Torrent gaped at her slightly, then he bowed his head.

“I never forgot it either, Athena,” he admitted quietly and she stared at him in surprise. “I’ve always known that Torrent is just a title, but I am not sure if Perseus Jackson is my name…” he raised his head and smiled a little sadly at her. “Just… thank you for reminding me of that.”

He turned and met his panicking warriors, restoring order quickly and easily. Athena finally chuckled and nodded her eyes proud. “I wouldn’t be prouder if you were my son…” she whispered almost to herself, but he seemed to hear it because he looked up and smiled briefly at her.

Then all six of them disappeared into the portal to start the new age. 


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six [Intermission/Prologue]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Forgotten Warrior
> 
> Really, the life of a demigod wasn't fair-- even if you were Chaos' Heir/Apprentice. And, of course, it's even worse when the reasons you left your home were the wrong ones.

_Third Person POV_

It was a clear day but all was not well... The Titans and Gaea were rising and Chaos had to send his number one Warrior, but the time was calling, the Forgotten Warrior was going home... 

...And to reunite with the ones he love. 


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... now onto the horrible OOCness... and the weirdness an eleven-year-old calls logic. (I didn't start Logic until I was 12... hmmm...)   
> If you make it to the Darkest Hour, congratulations. You've done what I cannot, and I WROTE this thing. :P

**_Part One: The Beginning_ **

**_The Forgotten Warrior_ **

**Chapter One**

_Torrent’s (Percy) POV_

* * *

 

I really could not believe that I was coming back here. It had been 2,000 years since I had stepped in this cursed place, but (sadly) Father Chaos had told me and five others to help the  _Olympians,_ I was still on speaking terms with Apollo, Hestia and Hermes but that was it. Oh I’m Torrent, God of Swordsmanship, loyalty, betrayal, trust, hope and tides and Apprentice to Chaos. My best friend is Shadow who is the god of fate, destiny, anger and Death. Thantos had faded  1000 years ago and he had pasted his powers to Shadow.  The other four heroes were Adriana, she was Shadow’s sister and she was the goddess of fear, harmony and natural beauty.  Lilianna was goddess of night, sorrow, inner beauty and the Guardian of the Wild, and Ripcurrent was the god of fallen heroes, peace, time and joy. Calypso had always been called Calypso but she was also known to strangers as Bellamore. She was the goddess of healing.

I looked at the camp and sighed wearily and muttered under my breath, “Why does it always have to be me?” But Ripcurrent heard me.

“Torrent, be careful.” He warned and I nodded, he had hated the gods but he had died a hero in the end, but he was now one of my best friends. (Although I hate to admit, it took me 50 years to trust him and another 25 to finally accept him)

“I will be.” I said then nodded to Shadow.

“Okay, let’s go. And Torrent, do  _not_ kill…  _her_ if she is here.” He put an emphasis on ‘her’ she had been one of the main reasons I had left. I wondered if my brother Jack Firefox was still… immortal. He had killed my parents but the ever merciful Poseidon thought that had been me. I looked at the camp and wondered if anyone remembered me.

 _Percy, I can hear you, and Thalia and Grover might._ I glared at Shadow.

_Nico, no one will._

_You were just wondering._

_Yes I was_ wondering  _Nico, I was not being hopeful._

_Uh-huh. Sure.... I miss Thalia._

_You were in love with her Nico._

_I guess so..._

I gave him a sympathetic look, he had never really been the same but I knew he still loved her and that this was going to be just as hard as it was going to be for me as well. After a few moments of silence I said, “Warriors, forward.” We started walking and we walked into the camp were I was greeted by a sight.

Thalia and Grover were talking while a not-so-good-friend was looking straight at us, or me. 

 _Annabeth…_ I thought then shook my head. She had betrayed me and I no longer had any feelings for her.

I then saw Piper, Jason, Leo, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, Travis and Conner they seemed to be watching us but then Conner and Travis walked up to us, and my hand moved toward my pocket in spite of myself.

“Hey, I’m Conner and this is Travis, we’re the twin gods of pranks.” They said smiling and the others slowly walked up.

“I’m Piper, Goddess of happiness and minor goddess of beauty.” Piper said softly.

“I’m Jason, god of heroes and courage.” Jason smiled.

“I’m Leo, god of fire.” He grinned and I smiled in spite of myself.

“I’m Reyna, goddess of Sadness and immortality.” Reyna said.

 “I’m Hazel goddess of curses.” Hazel said.

“I’m Frank, minor god of war.” Frank said smiling.

“I’m Annabeth, minor goddess of maidens and architecture.” Annabeth said softly, and I was confused. Then my favorite… or not so favorite brother appeared.

“I’m Jack, god of the Hudson.” He said, looking arrogantly at me “Who are you?”  I saw everyone glare at him.

“Shut it Jack, before I toss your head to Kronos.” Annabeth said fiercely and I had become even more confused. Annabeth and Jack had seem to like each over a lot because she had cheated on me.

“Yes  _Annabeth.”_ He said and his voice turned richer, “How about you give me a kiss?” Annabeth seemed slightly dazed before Piper stalked up to him and slap him in the face.

“You… you…” She said then took a deep breath and her voice was rich, “Go to the river Jack, and stay there for three hours.” I realized she was charmspeaking him and I saw him look dazedly at her then walked over to the water.

“I’m going to  _kill_ him.” Annabeth said fiercely and stepped toward him but Piper and Hazel held her back.

“Why?” I asked curious.

“There had been a half-blood here about 2,000 years ago.” Annabeth began, “and we’re not aloud to talk about him, by of course  _Jack_ ” She spat the name out “So we call him The Forgotten Warrior, but he hasn’t really been forgotten because when he’s gone we tell the campers about him, his name was Percy Jackson.” She took a deep breath. “I had cheated on him but it was Gaea who had influenced me to but we had looked for him but he was gone…” She whispered the last part out, “His father had gone as far as to disown him as his son and his parents had died.” Ripcurrent looked at her with raised eyebrows and Shadow was looking at me.

“He’s closer then what you think Annabeth.” I said and I looked into her eyes she frowned slightly.

“Your eyes look familiar to me…” She said and I inwardly cursed myself, but Lilianna saved me.

“He can changed his eyes to any color he likes, although he prefers Sea-green.” She added the last part and I glared at her.

“Oh, you haven’t introduced yourselves.” Reyna said.

“I’m Torrent, god of swordsmanship,loyalty, betrayal, trust, hope and Tides.” I said  

"That's a lot." Jason commented. 

I gave him a small smile and answered, "I'm also the apprentice of Chaos." Then I nodded to Shadow. 

“I’m Shadow, god of fate, destiny, anger and Death.” He said with a small smile I chuckled slightly, he always loved the fact that he was the god of destiny for some reason. His roll wasn't as big as the fates (They also controlled Vanguard and Chaos), but it pretty close. 

“I’m Adriana Goddess of Fear, harmony and natural beauty.” Adriana smiled.

"She shouldn't even  _be_ the goddess of fear, it should be more like uh... nightmares?” Shadow said grinning then added as a afterthought, “She’s one of the nicest people in camp.”

“Brother you flatter me.” She said rolling her eyes.

“I’m Lilianna” She said eyeing Shadow and Adriana, “Goddess of night, sorrow, inner beauty and the Guardian of the Wild.”

“Your name sounds like Adriana’s.” Leo said in slight confusion as Ripcurrent slipped his hand around her waist and she stepped into him. Although they  _act_ like they were together they wern't and it annoyed me as they both were in denial.

“I know that.” They both said at the same time.

“Ripcurrent?” I said interrupting before Lilianna and Adrianna could start ranting about how Chaos decided on how the name had similarities.

“Oh. Ouch. Yeah, I’m Ripcurrent, god of fallen heroes, peace, time and joy.”

“Why Fallen?” Jason asked curiously.

"You're the god the time?" Jack asked in disbelief, "I can't believe that." I felt a twinge of anger but Ripcurrent stopped me. 

“You’ll have to ask Chaos that.” Ripcurrent replied evenly to Jason then turned to Jack, "And just so you know Torrent doesn't like un-believers. If you want proof then I can send you back a decade or foreward a century." 

“Oh. Okay.” Jason said while Jack just curled his lip.

“I am Bellamore.” Calypso said, deciding on her formal name, “Goddess of healing.”

 _Remind me again what’s happening Torrent._ Shadow said in my mind.

 _Shadow, Gaea and the Titans have sided with each other._ I told him slightly annoyed.

“So, Gaea and the Titans are attacking?” Shadow told them, and I glared at him, but he only smirked back.

“Yes.” Annabeth staring at us curiously and I decided to take my wrath on  _Nico_ later.

_I like my name!_

_Well stop talking in my mind Nicky._

_Ugh. I like Thalia’s nickname better._

_He he. I knew it, you're still in love._

_Ugh, why do I want to even hang out with you?_

_Becuase I'm awesome? Besides, you annoy Adrianna._

_Oh. Right. I knew that._

_Sure you did._

That’s when I saw Thalia and Grover walk up to us.

“Hi I’m Thalia Grace, The lieutenant to the hunters of Artemis and goddess of inner-strength.” Thalia smiled and I smiled back in return. I noticed the sadness in her voice and the sorrow in her eyes then I heard Nico catch his breath slightly and I smiled, Nico was most definitely still in love with Thalia.

“I’m Grover, Lord of the Wild.” Grover added.

“I’m Torrent god of swordsmanship loyalty, betrayal, trust, hope and tides and Apprentice to Chaos.” I said, and the others introduced themselves.

* * *

_Annabeth’s POV_

I felt like I should know Torrent and his eyes had seemed so much like Percy’s, but Ripcurrent could also be Percy as he was the god of fallen heroes, but it seemed more likely that Torrent could be. When Jack had said that he was the god of the Hudson like it was some big role or something and the way he said it I just snapped.  _That arrogant…_ I began and I added some cursing.  I was so mad at him when I realized that he had influenced me to kiss him it is a miracle that he was alive. Even though I was the goddess of maidens I didn’t have to be one, although I was.

There was something very familiar with these heroes but I shook it off and said, “Chiron and Lupa’s waiting.”

“Lupa?” Torrent said confused.

“Oh yeah, about two years after the second titan war the gods decided to mix both camps together.” I said.

“Oh. Okay.” He said and I narrowed my eyes at him, now I was analyzing him more carefully he really did seem a lot like Percy.

“Okay let’s go.” Piper said quickly and lead us to the Big House, as it had changed to there about 1000 years ago.

 


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

  ** _Chapter Two_**

**** _Percy’s/Torrent’s POV_

* * *

 

 

I followed the other gods up to the Big House, and I felt my feet tread the familiar path. Although I hadn’t been here for 2,000 years the paths were still the same, I saw one of the Campers walk up.

“Lord Leo, Father told me to give this too you, he said something about fire.” He said and Leo took the parchment from him smiling.

“Thanks Sam.” He smiled and Sam grinned.

“Oh Lady Annabeth, Athena said something about guarding the camp from monsters which are coming.” Sam said frowning slightly.

“Oh yeah, that.” Annabeth said suddenly smacking her forehead, as Jack walked up.

“Piper, I sentence you to exile.” He said anger in his eyes.

“ _What_?” Three voices said in disbelief, Mine, Jason’s and Piper’s.

“I’m the director here Piper and I  _can_ exile you whenever I want, also I want Jason as well, he annoys me, Reyna also because I just don’t want her-“She glared at him- “Leo, because he keeps on making jokes, Annabeth because she refuses to kiss me, Hazel because she creeps me out, Frank because he… well I just don’t need any other gods.  _I_ am the leader here, as Zeus has faded and I’m now king of the gods, oh and I want you five gone as well.” He added pointing to us and I was literately shaking with rage. “Oh and Conner and Travis because they took my money, Grover because he’s just Grover and I want Thalia banished as well.” He added that as an after thought.

“What gives thee the right?” Lilianna asked her voice carefully controlled, although she was shaking with anger, and she allowed her accent in.

“Since when have thou people start talking in old English?” He said arrogantly.

“That’s it.” I growled and Shadow and Adriana grabbed my arms.

 _Perceus don’t_  Chaos suddenly warned in my head.

“I am now king of the gods as Zeus has faded.” He said grinning and Jason looked like he had been slapped.

“What do you mean?” He growled.

“Your father faded, oh and Hades and Poseidon have as well.” He added and Me, Adriana and Shadow gasped.

“What do you mean my father has faded?” I asked quietly and everyone went silent.

“So you’re a Son of Poseidon too? What happened? Did he abandon you?”  Jack asked wickedly.

“You know you…” I said a couple of words that were not so… divine.

“Language.” He smirked, while everyone pretty much watched us go back in forth.

“What Happened to my father, Firefox?” I growled and Jack glared at me.

“He faded.” He said glaring at me.

“I seriously doubt that, I was told long ago that one fades when his domain has disappeared, The Sea is still out there and the sky is there as well, and I’ve seen the underworld and it’s bigger.” I said glaring at him.

“I don’t know why those three would fade.” He said and added, “ _Jackson_ ” I glared at him and this time Adriana, Ripcurrent, Shadow, Bellamore and Lilianna glared at him as well, as Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Conner, Travis, Thalia and Grover gasped.

“You...” I could not think of an insult so I said, “You bloody Coward.” He glared at me murderously and charged but I sidestepped easily.

“I AM NOT A COWARD.” He roared and pulled out a sword, while I pulled out Riptide.

“Well why are you fighting me?” I asked softly and he jabbed at me but I dodged and my hood fell off my head to reveal my Piercing Sea-Green eyes and messy black hair.

“ _PERCY?!?!?”_  Eleven voices yelled out in shock but I ignored them and concentrated on Jack who was trying to catch me off my guard but as quick as light I disarmed him and he stared at me in shock, and fury.

“You… You…” He stuttered.

“What?” I asked calmly, touching the tip of my sword and it reduced to a ballpoint pen.

“I thought you…” He managed.

“Were dead?” I said calmly.

He shook his head then pointed at the Lilianna, Shadow, Adriana, Ripcurrent and Bellamore, “Why won’t they take off their hoods? For all I could know, they could be an enemy.” He said, recovering his arrogance and I raised my eyebrow at him.

“They can uncover their hoods right now if they want.” I said calmly.

“We will Percy.” Shadow said and removed his hood revealing his pale skin, black hair and black eyes that could be warm, or like they were right now, Icy and glaring at Jack.

“Nico?” Grover said shocked.

“It’s me.” Nico said quietly, then Adriana removed her hood and revealed warm brown eyes and black hair, although at the moment she was glaring at Jack as well.

“B-Bianca?!?!?!” Thalia stuttered, and Bianca smiled and looked at her, next Ripcurrent removed his hood and revealed blond hair, blue eyes and a scar.

“Luke!” Thalia and Annabeth both yelled.

“Hullo guys, missed me?” He grinned, and Bianca wacked him as Lilianna removed her hood and revealed herself, by now Thalia was gaping like a fish.

“Z-Z-Zoe?” She stuttered and Annabeth looked shocked as well.

“Hey Thalia, how are the hunters?” She said smiling softly at her friend.

“They’re…” She just opened and closed her mouth like a fish and I had to chuckle at her look of astonishment.

Finally Bellamore revealed herself as Calypso and Piper fainted. “What’d I do?” She asked confused and I couldn’t help it, I started laughing and everyone stared at me like I was crazy.

“Um…” Jack said, trying to recover his composure.

“Yes Jack?” I asked innocently.

“You’re still exiled because; well you should all be dead.” He managed, and Luke raised an eyebrow.

“Nico and Percy were destined to be gods.” Bianca said casually and innocently, “And Calypso has always been immortal.”

“Well, not- wait what?” He said frowning slightly and I rolled my eyes, but surprisingly Annabeth spoke up, like she was annoyed.

“Didn’t Bianca just tell you Jack, Percy and Nico were destined to be gods, Calypso was immortal and I’m guessing Luke, Zoe and Bianca came back to life, but they were born as gods?” I nodded to confirm was she said and Jack was surprised.

“So you’re sticking up for them,  _Daughter of Athena”_ He added that last part out of spite and Annabeth glared at him.

“You no-good, stuck up…” she said some words that were not divine and by now some of the campers who were getting curious, walked over and watched us.

* * *

_Annabeth’s POV_

I was angry, and that was a major understatement, not at Percy but at Jack and I let out 2000 years of hatred.

“You are a murderer! Dionysus was a better director, you…” I called him a few  _nasty_ words that I had heard over the years in a mixture of French (Piper), Latin, Italian (Don’t ask), English, and Greek, and the whole camp gaped at me but I ignored them and pulled out my knife and started fighting Jack who could barely block my knife, finally after about 30 minutes of fighting the last person I would expect grabbed my arm.

“Annabeth.” Percy whispered, “It’s enough, I think he’s learned his lesson.” I slowly calmed down and looked at Jack who was now cowering behind a tree and I smirked while everyone (including Piper) stared at me and Percy, We suddenly remembered that his hand was still on my arm and we jumped apart, while the campers just stared at me. The last time someone had touched me (Besides Piper, Thalia, Reyna and Hazel) had been in the infirmity for a month.

“It’s The Forgotten Warrior.” Someone murmured, it was another daughter of Athena, Daniel.

“Um…” Reyna said looking at us strangely, “We were going to go have a meeting about an hour ago…” She said weakly and I blushed, I could tell Percy was too as Nico hid his laugh behind a cough and Percy glared daggers at him; even Thalia was smiling softly but stopped after I glared at her.  

“Okay, meeting time.” Piper said, looking at me strangely.

* * *

_Reyna’s POV_

I looked at Percy and Annabeth strangely, when he had first come in camp he had a strong aura of sadness around him, but some of it was gone, and for 2000 years Annabeth had had a sadness around her, since after Percy had disappeared, she had been depressed, although she hadn’t known it, but now at least half of it was gone, and it had disappeared right after Percy had revealed himself. I smiled slightly; I would talk to Piper later about this.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

  ** _Chapter Three_**

_Annabeth’s POV_

* * *

I was trying to get over my restlessness and decided to take a walk through the woods and I quietly walked away from the group, I saw Piper and Reyna talking and I glared at them, they just looked at me innocently and I muttered under my breath about not being able to understand those two.

I kept on walking through the forest wondering why now that Aphrodite decide to chose to bring Percy back, it had been 2000 *Bleeping* years! I kept on ranting my head (adding some colorful words) when Aphrodite appeared.

“Now dear, I really like your language.” She said chuckling slightly. I glared at her trying to block my train of thoughts.

“Why are you here?” I asked, rather curious.

“Well, I thought you would know that, take a guess.” Aphrodite said sarcastically.

“I’m guessing something about Percy.” I grumbled, grudgingly. I was still pissed off at her for reading my mind, but I couldn’t stop that…  _hopeful_ feeling that I hadn’t felt in 2000 years.

“Yes Annabeth, remember when I said that you two were the cutest couple since Helen and Troy?” She said, cheering me on.

“Yes.”

“Well you still are.” I opened my mouth to say something but she cut me off, “You’ve both grown up a bit, at least I hope you did.” She added doubtfully, eyeing me. I snorted, yeah right, Percy hasn’t. “Ha ha, well you still love each other; I can feel it in both of you.” She added seeing me open my mouth angrily, “Oh hush, you know you do.” I closed my mouth, unable to argue. “Percy’s about to come in about five minutes.” She grinned at my expression and disappeared.

 _I’m the bloody goddess of Maidens! SERIOUSLY?!?!? It’s been 2000 years Aphrodite, not 2, there’s no way we can forgive each other… At least I think so, we have always loved- Wait. What am I thinking?!?!?!?_ “APHRODITIE!!!” I yelled out in anger and I walked right into Percy.

“Annabeth!” He said surprised, then frowned, “Aphrodite what?”

“Nothing, I’m just annoyed with her.” I grumbled, and I saw Percy looked amused, “And Stop laughing at me!” I added and elbowed him and he doubled over in fake pain and I laughed.

“Ow, Annabeth that hurt.” He gasped in mock pain, and I punched him in the arm, hard. “Ouch, that really hurt, I forgot how hard you punched.” He said rubbing his arm, but he was grinning.

“Gee, I love you too Seaweed Brain.” I said sarcastically.

“Oh my, the goddess of Maidens loves me?” He fake gasped, he was grinning.

“Ah yes, I did.” I grinned and he looked at my face and ran and I ran after him laughing pulling out my dagger. We ran for about half a mile before I caught up to him and tackled him to the ground, we were both breathing heavily but grinning.

“You’ve gotten faster.” He complimented me and I smiled, I felt something rise up into me once again, I realized that it was the same feeling I used to get when I was with Percy, and I felt… safe.

“You too.” I said and he grinned and for some reason I found myself sobbing.

* * *

_Percy’s POV_

I was completely confused when Annabeth started to sob, but I rubbed her back and she started sobbing even harder.

“I’m sorry; I’m so sorry Percy… I didn’t know… I’m sorry…” She said hysterically and I rubbed her back.

“It’s okay... I forgive you; I forgive you… shh… Shh.” I murmured into her hair while she just kept on sobbing, after about a half hour, she began to calm down. I kissed the top of her forehead comfortingly and she just hugged me, her body was shaking but she had stopped sobbing.

“I truly am sorry.” She mumbled into my shirt and I just held her.

“It’s okay Annabeth.” I whispered into her hair and she lifted her face and I dried her tears, she smiled softly and hugged me, then I kissed the top of her head, she smiled and laid her head on my shoulder and fell asleep.

* * *

About seven hours later me and Annabeth began to stir.

“Hey.” Annabeth said sleepily.

“Hi.” I said, yawning slightly. She smiled happily, and she seemed more… at peace then she had when I had first seen her. “How are you?”

“I’m good.” She said, grinning happily.

“Good.” I grinned as well and saw that the sun was rising.

“We’ve been out all night.” She said then looked at me eyes widened and I groaned.

“Ah no, Nico’s going to kill me.” I said standing up hastily.

“Piper’s never going to let me hear the end of this.” She groaned.

“And so is Bianca and Luke and Zoe and-“ I began but Annabeth cut me off.

“So, you’re going to have four or five angry warriors while I have about… 10 angry gods.” She said.

“Uh-huh, we’re dead.” I said.

“Yep.”

“We’d better go.” I said and we ran to the camp where fifteen angry Warriors, gods, hunter and Satyr stood.

_Thalia’s POV_

I was going to kill Annabeth, then kill Percy then drag them back to the underworld when I saw them walking out of the forest together. Soon my relief turned to anger and I marched over to them, I saw both of them look at me, I could see them taking a step back and I smirked before I remembered I was angry.

“ANNABETH CHASE DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS?!?!?” I yelled.

“Um…”

“ONE WHOLE NIGHT AND PERSEUS JACKSON I JUST FOUND OUT THAT YOU’RE ALIVE THEN YOU DISAPEAR WITH…“ I suddenly broke off realizing what I was going to say and I know eyed them suspiciously, “What’d you do?”

“Nothing!” They both said frantically I had feeling that they were telling the truth but I smirked.

“Uh-huh.” I said as Piper came over and look at Annabeth and Percy strangely.

“What’d you do?”

“I asked the same question…”

“Nothing!”

“…And they said the same thing…”

“Right. Uh-huh I’m suppose to believe that you-“she looked at them strangely and by now both of them were bright red, and this time Nico came over and wacked Percy the upside of his head.

“Nico!” I wailed.

“Um… What’d I do?” He looked frightened.

“I only get to whack Percy!”

“Um…”  Nico said.

“He does it all the time.” Percy said helpfully and this time Annabeth  _and_ myself whacked him. “Ouch.”

“-Wait what?” Piper said suddenly confused. 

“I whack Percy when he does something stupid.” Nico said.

“Which is a lot?” Annabeth added, making it sound like a question and Percy muttered something about having super powerful friends who had so much confidence in you.

“Okay.” Piper looked at the two and I noticed that Annabeth seemed happier.

“Okay, but I’m still going to kill you.” I added glaring at them and they took one look at me and ran at the same time.

* * *

_Luke’s POV_

I got out just in time to see Annabeth and Percy run and Thalia after them and I asked Nico, “What in Hades? Or you…” I added that last part.

“Um… long or short version?” Nico said carefully.

“Short.” I replied, “That way I can chase after them, and  _stop_ Thalia from murder within an inch.” I said.

“Thalia found them, threatened them with death, and now their running for their lives in the same direction.” Nico said.

“Okay,” I said then frowned.

“I think they ran into each other in the woods, started talking and then fell asleep.” Nico added hastily.

“And he was wondering why Chaos sent him here…” I muttered under my breath then ran after the three, while Nico and Piper ran behind me, I saw Bianca, the guy named Jason, Reyna, and Leo staring at us strangely.

“Thalia said she’s going to kill them!” Nico yelled, “And I don’t think she was kidding.” He added as he saw the spear, but they both dodged it at the same time.

“Oh so we’re playing kill the god?” Bianca yelled back.

“Yeah Pretty much!” Piper yelled.

“Okay!” Jason yelled and he, Leo, Reyna and Bianca ran with us, I managed to grab Thalia’s wrist before she could kill Percy and Annabeth but she gave me a shock.

“What the heck?” I muttered under my breath, she seemed… Ah no, she’s possessed, but Annabeth and Percy were dodging her, although they were confused.

“Thalia?” Annabeth said confused but she pulled out her dagger while Percy pulled out Riptide as well, and then… Jack appeared.


	30. Chapter Thirty

  ** _Chapter Five_**

_Annabeth’s POV_

* * *

 

 

I looked out at the sky. It was now nighttime and the moon was probably one of the biggest I had even seen. The stars where clearer then any I had seen before and the sky earlier had been a more deep blue, it was still Sky-Blue, but on the darker said of it. I was so deep in my thoughts that I hadn’t noticed anything else.

“Hey.”

I spun around, alarm in my eyes before I relaxed and laughed slightly, “Hey Seaweed Brain.”

Percy smiled slightly, “Did I scare you Wise Girl?”

“A little.” I admitted, but I was smiling slightly, then I sighed softly.

“What’s wrong?” Percy asked. I saw genuine concern in his eyes.

“This reminds me of the Second Giant war. We had been outcasts and now we are again, but If I ever see Jack again…” I let my voice trail off, I was extremely angry at Jack and Percy sighed softly.

“We were allowed back at camp Half-Blood, some longer then others.” He sighed again, and looked out at the moon, leaning on the railing. He looked older then any of us, but still vigilant, like a Leopard. Relaxed, yet ready to pounce at a moment’s notice. “So many have passed, I’ve trained so many Warriors but only a few are Immortal.” He sighed softly, his Sea-Green eyes that were usually Carefree and twinkling where now deep and thoughtful, yet there was a saddened look in them.

I put a hand on his shoulder, and I murmured, “I know the feeling. I’ve trained campers but they all go.” I rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me. I felt secure for the first time in 2000 years and I wished yet again that I could have gone after Percy.

I wondered if he was reading my thoughts for he asked, “Annabeth, why did you kiss Jack?”

I sighed and closed my eyes letting the memory go through me before I replied. “I don’t know. One moment I was just myself, then he had gone by me and a voice told me to kiss him. I tried to fight it but I couldn’t, it just happened. I think it was Gaea.”

“Why didn’t you come after me?” Percy asked quietly and I looked into his Sea-Green eyes and I sighed softly.

“I tried, I had looked for you for 500 years before Piper and Reyna finally convinced me it was no good. I vowed that I would never love somebody again and I became the goddess of Maidens. At first I was a minor goddess of Wisdom.” I looked into his Sea-Green eyes, and I started tearing up, but he wiped the tears away.

“It’s okay Annabeth. I had to know.” He said softly and I hugged him, before I looked out at the stars.

“This is different Percy, we’re gods, yet the Olympians are fading and Jack is taking power over everything, and I know he’ll destroy everything. It will be worst then anything else that Gaea could ever do. He will release Typhoon and let him run wild, the mortals will die and all that there will be left is… I don’t know. A darkness, Chaos anything.” I said softly, and I put my head on his shoulder. 

“We won’t let him do that Annabeth, we’re still a team despite everything that has happened. We’ll do this again, we can defeat Jack.” Percy said, determination in his voice and I smiled softly.

“Of course we will.” I hugged him and I felt him hug me back.

“Always.” He said and I smiled and kissed him.

* * *

_Percy’s POV_

I was shocked but I kissed Annabeth back and her hands slowly went up to my hair while I pulled her closer to me. After what seemed like hours, but in reality it was only minutes we broke apart, panting but grinning non-the-less. We embraced each other and looked at the stars.

Soon Annabeth fell asleep on me and I just looked up at the stars. After awhile I felt someone staring at me and I smiled softly, knowing who it was. “Hey Nico.” I said, chuckling slightly and he appeared.

“How do you always know?” Nico asked grumpily.

“I have my ways.” I said mysteriously, looking at Nico, who was in front of me now.

“She’s right.”

“About what?” I asked confused.

“About you being a Seaweed Brain.”  He said sarcastically.

“Ha ha.”

“Just kidding, she’s right about Jack destroying everything, He’s even destroying the gods, Athena’s ill and Hermes is as well. Jack’s worst than any Titan Percy, or monster. He’s even worst than Gaea, that’s why you need to find Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. There’s also a cure for the poison, but it’s very rare, and it comes from the deepest pit of Tarterus.” Nico said gravely.

“Why is it everything we do include the word ‘Tarterus’ and ‘Rare’ and ‘Dangerous.’” I complained.

“I didn’t say Dangerous.” Nico said, frowning. “Never mind, it’s Very,  _very,_ Dangerous. Probably more so than anything else You’ve ever done.”

“Does that include Bathing in the Stynx?” I asked carefully.

“Yep.” Nico said cheerfully.

“And Ladon?”

“Yep.”

“Okay, it’s dangerous.” I said nodding, which made Nico grin.

“That’s why I like you!” Nico said cheerfully.

“Nico?”

“Yes?”

“Explain.” I said annoyed.

“Okay, So you need the tear of a mermaid, then you need the blood of the Kraken and an apple of Immortality.” Nico said and I nodded it sounded easy enough… “But the reason why you have to go to Tarterus is because there is a Venom in the deepest pit of Tarterus but it reverses the curse and it must be added to complete the mixture.” Nico said.

“Oh, right.” I said, Nico saluted and I rolled my eyes Nico walked out toward the door and stopped.

“Oh and Percy?”

“Yes Nico?”

“Tell Annabeth.”

“Tell her what?” I asked confused.

“I’ll let you figure that out.” Nico said and walked out, leaving me completely confused. 

* * *

 

_Nico’s POV._

“Oh and Percy?” I said.

“Yes Nico?” Percy said, I could see the curiosity in his eyes.

“Tell Annabeth.” I said, grinning.

“Tell her what?” I knew by the tone of his voice that he was confused and I rolled my eyes, I fought against the urge to say  _Well, Duh. Tell her you love her._

Instead I said, feeling slightly devious, “I’ll let you figure that out.” Then I walked out and into Bianca.

“Ouch, Nico!” Bianca said glaring at me.

“Sorry,” I muttered.

“What were you doing?” She asked suddenly suspicious.

“Talking to Percy.” I said.

“About what?” She asked.

“Um… About antidotes and uh…” I stuttered and Bianca eyed me.

“Tell me Nico di Angelo.” She said.

“Um… Annabeth?” It came out as a question.

“Uh-huh, okay Nico off you go.” And she walked away, leaving me completely confused.

 


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

**_Chapter Six_ **

_Percy’s POV_

* * *

 

I shifted slightly, and stroked Annabeth’s hair unconsciously. I thought about what Nico said and I realized what he had proposed, although I didn’t get why he didn’t just say it. We needed a quest. And to the darkest part of Tarterus. Great. Thanks Nico. I felt Annabeth stir and I looked down and smiled down at her.

“Hey.” She said, blinking her eyes open sleepily.

“Hey, how are you?” I asked, gazing down at her with affection.

“Good, what happened?” She asked yawning slightly, she sat up and grinned.

“Not much, Nico talked to me about a cure.” I said, for some reason I found myself blushing when I remembered the last part of our conversation.

“Oh, for the gods?” Annabeth asked her grey eyes full of hope.

“Yeah, but It’ll be dangerous. Like worst than taking-a-dip-in-the-Styx.” I said.

“Oh. That’s pretty bad. Where is it?” She asked curiously.

“Um… In the deepest darkest pit in Tarterus?” I said, wondering what her reaction will be.

“Where Kronos was being held?” She asked carefully.

“Yep.” I said, “Like in that Wrath of the Titans movie.” I said cheerfully.

“Ah joy. So we can- wait, he’s already free.” She said, “So we pretty much need a quest.” She said carefully.

“Yeah, I’m going to tell Chaos, want to come?” I asked.

“Sure, I’ll come.” She said and stood up I grabbed her hand and she clasped mine then I walked forward with her. I took a right turn, then a left, then another left and right, and it went like that for another five minutes before I reached the middle of the castle.

I knocked on the door and I heard and soft, “Come in Perceus.” And I smiled, he always somehow knew It was me. I walked in and saw him.

Now I know what you’re thinking, he was some kind of snake thing but he wasn’t. He looked like a regular guy, but the aura of life and chaos that surrounded him was like 10 times more powerful then Zeus. He could change his appearance, but most of the time he had a dark, twinkling green eyes and grey hair. He had the longest beard, like Dumbledore’s from Harry Potter, and he was thin and tall. Although he was ancient he always had the twinkling eyes of a child, yet they can be thoughtful and serious sometimes.

“Hello Father Chaos.” I said smiling softly, Chaos smiled back at me.

“Hello Child, Is there someone behind the door?” He asked.

“Yes, Annabeth, you can come in.” I said and she came in, awe on her face.

“Hello Lord Chaos.” She said and bowed.

“Rise my Child.” Chaos said gently and Annabeth stood up, “Is there someone you need Perceus?” Chaos asked, turning to me, me and Annabeth shared a glance before I nodded. I explained to Chaos everything that had happened, although I left out some parts, like when Annabeth had asked for my forgiveness and when Nico had told me to tell her… something.

I ended with, “So, we need a quest to Tarterus.”  And Chaos looked from me to Annabeth slowly.

“Did Mr. di Angelo tell you this Perceus?” He asked.

“Yes.” I answered and he nodded.

“That is good, you’ll need him. You must take a final member of your quest.” Chaos said much to my surprise. But I knew instantly who I wanted.

“Annabeth? We’re still a team.” I said and she smiled.

“Someone needs to keep you out of trouble, I’ll go.” She said and smiled.

“Good, now go call a meeting Perceus.” Chaos said, smiling softly, “Oh and don’t tell Nico, he’ll Volunteer.” I looked at Chaos, confused but I nodded and walked out.

* * *

 

  _Annabeth’s POV_

So after our meeting with Chaos me and Percy walked out to what he called the ‘Andalusia.’ At first I didn’t get why and he told me that it was called Andalusia because it was a name of someone close to Chaos, although Percy had never figured out why. Although he suspected Chaos had once had a sister named Andalusia.

When we got to the room it looked like a mixture of Greek, Roman and Egyptian. Everyone was there already and they were talking so I sat down next to Thalia, she kept glancing at me and smirking and I glared daggers at her, but that only made it worst.  It seemed like Nico was teasing Percy who either glared at him or rolled his eyes then looked at me and mouthed ‘ _Can I whack him?_ ’ I shook my head grinning slightly.

“Okay so we need a Quest to Tarterus.” Percy said and I nodded, I stood up and explained everything, while Nico helped me.

After we were done we were greeted by silence and I suggested a vote. Slowly Piper raised her hand, then Zoe, Jason, Leo, Reyna, Hazel, Grover, Calypso, Bianca, Zoe, Frank, Conner, Travis and Thalia, pretty much everyone raised their hands.

Me and Percy looked at each other, slightly confused but then an oracle appeared, no Ella appeared.

“Ella?” Nico said confused, “Your alive?”

“Ella has always been alive. No one needed a prophecy. Ella must speak prophecy.” She said then recited

_“Five shall go west and find what you seek._

_Daughter of Wisdom beware the thief._

_They shall enter the monster’s hive_

_And their fears will come alive._

_One shall have a final stand._

_And love unleash through death’s hand._ ” Ella finished then disappeared.

“Um… Okay? I don’t remember Ella just randomly disappearing…” Leo said completely confused. I nodded, also confused and Percy nodded slightly confused.

“She hasn’t appeared before, well except when the time that Nico decided to do the chick-“

Percy began, but Nico hissed, “Don’t Even  _think_ about it.” Percy grinned slightly.

“The chick what?” I asked innocently, and Nico glared daggers at Percy then me and I shivered slightly.

“So who’s going to volunteer?” Zoe asked hastily, changing the subject.

“I will.” Me and Percy said at the same time, and everyone stared at us weirdly.

“What?” I asked, and Nico grinned evilly, and Jason smiled and started singing, “Percy and Annabeth sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-“ He began and both me  _and_ Percy blushed and glared daggers at him, while everyone else laughed.

“Okay! Who else!” Percy asked hastily.

“I’ll go.” Nico said instantly, his cheerfulness had disappeared.

“I’ll go.” Piper said softly, she smiled softly.

“I’ll go,  _someone_ needs to keep Nico in line.” Bianca said smiling softly.

“Hey!” Nico shouted and I chuckled.

* * *

 

 

 

_Bianca’s POV_

I smirked at Nico, who glared at me as Annabeth chuckled, then Nico asked randomly, “Who likes Tacos?” Everyone stared at him and slowly began nodding.

“Why…?” Percy asked suspiciously.

“BECAUSE I HAVE A ARMY OF THEM!!!” Nico shouted and I glared at him.

“Nico! Seriously? I’m going to kill you!” I glared daggers at him and he hid behind Percy.


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two

  ** _Chapter Seven_**

_Percy’s POV_

* * *

I was outside, waiting for Annabeth, Nico Bianca and Piper. I saw Annabeth first, who was leaning on the railing. She had Jeans and a white T-Shirt. She also had a sweatshirt, but it was tied around her waist. Next Nico and Bianca came out. Nico was wearing all black like normal he also had the coin that turned into his sword which Chaos had enchanted, while Bianca had on her skull earrings, which were a gift from Chaos, which would turn into throwing knives, She also had the hairclip that would turn into bow and arrows. She was wearing brown jeans but a blue shirt, which had a dancing skeleton on it. Finally, Piper came out. She was simply dressed in jeans and a brown shirt; she also had her dagger with her.

I walked over to them, holding my pen. I was dressed in jeans and an emerald green T-shirt. “Hey, so now we’re off to save the world again?” I said cheerfully.

“Yep.” Annabeth and Piper said.

“First Titans and Giants, now evil crazy gods who are killing other gods so now we need to go to the deepest, darkest pit in Tarterus.” Nico muttered, he seemed more annoyed then anything else.

“What about… oh wait, never mind, I’ve got nothing.” Bianca said.

Annabeth grumbled under her breath and then she led us to the entrance, I shook my head, and followed her.  We stepped outside the border, and in the first five minutes Nico asked, “Are we there yet?”

Me and Annabeth stared at him, “Nico, we just got here.” Piper said confused while Bianca rolled her eyes.

“So? I’m bored.” Nico said.

“Well, at least you  _are_ at least right now. Six minutes is a record.” I said rolling my eyes.

“Percy, I think I remember telling you-“

Annabeth began, but I rolled my eyes, “that talking like that is bad luck.” I finished for her and everyone stared at  _me_ this time. “What?” I said, completely confused.

“At least you listened to her.” Bianca sighed and I scowled at her.

“I’m not  _that_ bad,” I protested, and everyone got interested at his hands or feet, “I’m not!”

“Err… Percy you kind of are.” Nico said hesitantly and I glared at  _him_ this time.

“Fine, c’mon.” I grumbled and led the way, while Annabeth caught up to me.

“Hey.” She said, she was still smiling slightly, I rolled my eyes, but the corners of my mouth twitch up in a smile. She smiled back at me, I felt happy.

“Hey, I’m glad that you remember  _something_ that I said.” She said smiling slightly, I smiled back.

“I remember everything about you.” I said, and then blushed, as I realized what I had said. She also blushed as well, and I heard laughter behind me, and Annabeth suddenly stopped and I did as well. I spun around, my sword already in my hand as the other three caught up to us. Nico and Bianca had been laughing at something Piper had said, but stopped when they saw mine and Annabeth’s weapons. Instantly, Piper had her dagger in her hand, Nico had his sword and Bianca had her bow and arrow.

“What’s wrong?” Nico asked frowning slightly.

“It’s a monster… or monsters.” Annabeth responded and she backed up until she bumped into me but I didn’t mind, besides Piper, Nico and Bianca where back to back as well then I saw them.

“A small army, this will be easy.” Bianca said, looking at the hellhounds, I nodded and we charged. Me and Annabeth still knew how the other fought so we covered each other, she stabbing weak spots while a slashed and hacked, Piper and Bianca were covering each other while Nico was summoning the dead. We had kill about 337 out of about 400 monsters when one of them got me. I knew this wasn’t any ordinary hellhound, I could literately feel my immortal life draining out of me. I shook my head and jabbed at the hellhound, sending it to Tarterus.

I shouted to the others, “Don’t let them hurt you!” And I dodged another one, and then Annabeth got hurt. I lost my concentration slightly, but she was okay. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice, one that sent my bones cold. It was a raspy, colder, ancient and  _evil_ voice.

“Hello Perceus Jackson, Son of the Sea God, or should I say Torrent, god of the tides?” Kronos said and me and the rest of my warriors looked up, I saw fear in Bianca’s and Piper’s eyes, Anger in Nico’s and coldness in Annabeth’s.

I looked up at the titan lord and said, “How has Tarterus been Kronos?”  Probably  _not_ the best thing to say, but I have a gift to get people pissed off.

“You will die slowly Perceus Jackson, you and your love Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. Gaea is awakening, the Giants are being reborn, and the Mortals will know that we exist.” Kronos said, I felt a stab of indignation, Annabeth raised her dagger, and I saw a look of stubbornness and anger in her eyes. Nico readied his sword while Bianca drew her bow and arrow. Piper looked at the Titan, while I just felt anger.

“Percy’s going to go into ‘I-Am-Going-To-Make-You-Die-Painfully-And-Slowly’ mode.” Nico muttered.

I glared at the titan and yelled, “Now!” And we attacked Kronos, Nico and Bianca summoning the dead. Thousands of skeletons attacked the rest of the army, while some of them attacked Kronos. Piper was charmspeaking Kronos while Annabeth and I attacked Kronos mercilessly. Suddenly a smoke appeared and then disappeared, Kronos wasn’t there. Kronos had made a run for it. 

* * *

 

_Annabeth’s POV_

I looked at Percy and a note appeared I looked at it and read it aloud, “I await you.” I glared at the sky while Percy read the three words over and over. “He escaped.” I said, “So now we’re going to have more trouble with him, now monsters will attack us more often and… GAH!!!” I glared up at the sky and I felt strong arms around me.

“Annabeth.” I heard Percy whisper in my ear, “Calm down.” He hugged me and I hugged him back while Piper, Nico and Bianca just watched in disbelief as Percy calmed me down.

“What?” I smirked slightly and they just shook their head. We started to walk and I smiled happy. 

* * *

I looked up at the now setting sun and saw that it was almost gone, I smiled slightly then I was sucked into a vision.

* * *

 

_I was on my feet, my dagger in my hand fighting with Percy, but my strength giving away. Me and Percy where fighting like demons I kept on attacking the monsters when I felt a hand on me._

_“Annabeth.” Percy said desperately, He looked into my eyes then I looked into his, slightly confused. I suddenly ducked and a sword appeared while Percy made the monster go to Tarterus._

_“Percy, we’re kind of busy.” I said and stabbed a hellhound._

_“I want you to marry me.” He said and stabbed a earthborn, I stared at him like he was crazy._

_“I don’t think now’s the best time!” I said then was forced to duck as an enemy half-blood’s sword appeared._

_“It might be the only time,” Percy retorted and he stabbed a leucrota._

_I stared at him before I looked at Zeus, “Marry us!” I yelled._

_“I’m a little busy here!” Zeus said, looking at me like I was crazy._

_“Please!” I shouted._

_“Fine!” He shouted back, suddenly I was stabbed through my shoulder and I fell to the ground in pain._

_“Annabeth!” Percy yelled._

_“Percy…” I murmured._

_“Don’t go!” He cupped my head in his hand._

_“I’ll try… Percy, I still love you.” I murmured._

* * *

 

I looked up, coming back to present, breathing heavily. “Annabeth?” Percy looked at me in concern.

“I… I’m okay I think.” I said, and then I collapsed.

 


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three

  ** _Chapter Seven_**

_Percy’s POV_

* * *

“Annabeth!” I yelled, and caught her. Right now, her face was as white as a ghost, and she was just barely breathing.  I was pretty sure I was white when Nico placed a hand on me.

“Percy… Um…” He said and Bianca and Piper came over.

“Shadow, Adriana do you know what is wrong with her? She was fine just a second ago, or do you know Beauty Queen?” I said, looking desperately into my friends’ faces.

“Percy…” Shadow said gently, “Her life Aura is fading, I don’t know why.” I looked up at him and he added, “I didn’t do this, It could be the Fates, but she is immortal, or Gaea.” I looked into his face, I was literately shaking in fear.

“The dirt woman can NOT take Annabeth,” I said, glaring at him, adding some… colorful language.

Adriana sighed softly, “I can’t reverse death, and maybe she’s fading.” I glared at her, and she added, “or maybe not, she can be fighting something Gaea gave her.”

I looked down at Annabeth’s face, it was whiter then ever, but I cradled her head gently, Piper, Shadow and Adriana made some excuses to leave and left, leaving me alone with her, I looked down at her face, and I thought to her,  _Annabeth, come back._

To my surprise she answered,  _I’m trying Perseus, but It isn’t easy when you’re a prisoner in your own mind because Gaea wants you dead._

I was very surprised, but relieved at the same time, then confused,  _What’s happening?_

 _Well, Gaea wants me trapped because if I’m stuck, I can’t go, I can’t move at all, and… wait, Percy can you channel some of your power into me?_ Naturally, I thought she had lost her mind, so she added, a bit impatiently,  _And I haven’t lost my mind Perseus._

I sighed slightly and thought back  _I’m going to give you some of it, but I get cookies when your back._

 _Cookies?_ Annabeth seemed extremely surprised.

 _It’s a long story, oh and Tacos, lots and lots of Tacos._ I felt a wave of disbelief and I grinned,  _Oh and, Godly power going your way._ I closed my eyes and transferred some of it to her. I felt her in my mind overpowering Gaea and she came back, gasping.

“Thanks Percy.” She said, giving me back my Godly Power.

“You’re Welcome Wise Girl.” I smiled and she smiled back at me, our noses were touching, and I looked into her grey eyes.

“You know I’ve missed you Seaweed Brain.” She whispered, a tear starting to fall.

“I know Wise Girl, I’ve missed you too.” I said, using my thumb to wipe away her tear.

“I never want you to leave me again.” She whispered.

“Never again Wise Girl.” I whispered back.

“Percy, do you remember when I was joking with you when you forgave me?” Annabeth whispered, I looked into her eyes, and I realized what Nico had been trying to tell me,  _‘Tell her’_ he had said.

“Yes,” I said softly.

“Well… I wasn’t joking around when I said that I still…” she murmured.

“Annabeth, I wasn’t joking either.” I whispered back, I saw her face full of shock.

“Do you mean that you-“ She began but I cut her off.

“Yes, I still love you.” I whispered, and to my surprise she kissed me fiercely, I kissed her back.

* * *

_Annabeth’s POV_

To say that I was happy was an understatement, it was more like… I was so happy that I felt like my heart was going to burst. I kissed him, and he kissed me. I put in my years of pent up feelings into that kiss, he returned them and my hands went up to his head while his moved to my waist.

“I still love you too Percy.” I whispered, when we broke free. I saw him smile and I smiled as well. I kissed him again when I heard someone clear his voice.

“Hey Torrent, Annabeth, Having fun?” Percy and I broke apart instantly blushing, and saw the smiling face of Bianca Di’Angelo.

“Err…” Percy said, rubbing that back of his head embarrassed.

“Don’t worry Percy, I won’t tell Nico, but I might hold it over him as secret information that he wants…” Bianca said amusement in her voice, but an evil grin on her face.

“Um…” I said blushing.

“I’m glad you’re up, but while you two where… err… interacting, Nico, Piper and I found an entrance to the underworld.” Bianca said cheerfully.

“Which one?” Percy said, I grabbed his hand.

“Um… that one.” She said, pointing at the ground. I looked down and saw the pit, which was full of death.

“Where’s Nico and Piper?” Percy asked, squeezing my hand slightly.

“Right here.” Piper said, she and Nico came into view grinning.

“So what were you two doing?” Nico asked, grinning evilly.

“Um…” Percy and I looked at each other, blushing.

“Ah-ha!” Nico said, smiling smugly.

“Oh Nico, you’re so immature, Percy had saved Annabeth’s life, but when she was thanking him I walked in on them, making them embarrassed.” Bianca said cheerfully.

“So we’re going into Hades’ realm?” Piper asked carefully.

“Yep.” Nico and Bianca said happily.

“I love the underground, but on to Tartarus we go, oh by the way, Annabeth, do you have any red rubber balls?” Percy asked, I pulled out a squeaky red rubber ball.

“I hope Kronos likes red rubber balls.” Annabeth said smirking. 

* * *

 

_Piper’s POV_

It was incredible! Percy and Annabeth’s love had increased even more.  I led the way to the underworld, wondering if any of us would get out alive.

I had a feeling that one of us wouldn’t, and I knew Percy was going to blame himself.


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four

  ** _Chapter Nine_**

_Annabeth’s POV_

* * *

 

I had been to the underworld once before with Percy… And I  _had_ been hoping never to see it again, it was Piper’s first time down here and she kept on jumping, while Percy’s pace slowed slightly. I could tell he was hesitant to enter. Bianca and Nico where the only ones comfortable (well, mildly) in here.

“I wonder… if we pushed Nico off Saint Louis’s arch and into shadows would he have survived…” Percy said thoughtfully, I stared at him. “It was just a thought.”  He added hastily, seeing the looks Bianca and Nico were giving him.

“Actually, I did that once. See there was this Cheeseburger place and I was eating one of them, but then a monster appeared so I ended up on the top of the four story burger place, and I jumped and somehow I ended up in a pile of Tacos.” Nico said cheerfully, Percy and I stared at him strangely.

“Um…” Bianca said, bemused by her brother.

“So… let me get this straight, you shadow traveled into a pile of Tacos because…?” Percy asked hesitantly, like he didn’t want to know the answer but he was curious at the same time.

“I was hungry, and did not get any cheeseburgers…” Nico said sadly. I traded a look with Percy, and I could tell that he was fighting back a smile, his eyes were twinkling.

“Okay… I’m regretting asking that now…” Percy said carefully, and I smirked. I pulled my knife out so that I could cut us a path. Bianca touched one of her earrings a knife appeared in her hand. I suddenly realized that Percy was listening to something.

After a while Bianca got bored and started shooting random arrows. Nico was rubbing his forehead like it was hearting. Percy was clicking his pen, making his sword open and close randomly, Piper was randomly charmspeaking Ghosts and Monsters while Nico was doing nothing at the moment except being Nico.

We kept on walking… and walking and walking. I got so bored that I walked into a wall, (Because I wasn’t paying any attention) “Ouch.” I muttered.

“Remind me why going to the- Ouch, Nico! Sorry, Jeez I don’t know how you’ve spent time down here.” Percy said, rubbing the back of his head as Nico had whacked him.

“So, right now we’re looking for a… Mermaid?” I said carefully.

“Yeah, why?” Percy asked, looking at me.

“Because there is one right there.” I said, pointing at the strange, yet beautiful face. She had blue eyes and wavy brown hair.

“Oh good.” Nico said and walked over to her, “Ma’am, can we have a tear?” The mermaid stared at him in confusion.

“Nico, she can’t understand you.” I said, slightly annoyed,”Percy? Would you talk to her?” I asked Percy nodded slightly.

“Sure Wise Girl.” He got down on one knee…

* * *

_Percy’s POV_

I talked to the Mermaid, “Hey, what’s up?”

The Mermaid giggled slightly, and in my mind I heard her somehow,  _Ah, finally, there is a Child of Poseidon, or a God wait. You’re not a full fledged god are you? You are like a Hunter of Artemis what are you?_

I sighed, but replied, “I’m an Assassin of Chaos, sort of like a Hunter of Artemis but, I’m Immortal but I can’t die unless someone either poisons me, or I give my life to someone else. Nico and Bianca are Warriors, and I’m the leader.”

The mermaid replied in my mind,  _Well, Perceus Jackson, why do you need my tear? There are not many Mermaids left; we are killed for our tears, left to die._

I told her, “We’re trying to stop Gaea, she’s trying to come back and we’re trying to heal some of the gods, because an enemy of mine poisoned them. Hades, Poseidon and Zeus have faded, but we can bring them back.”

The mermaid frowned at me, and then said  _Son of Poseidon, I have read you’re mind and you’re heart. I can see that you are telling the truth, and I know that there is someone you love. Here is a tear for your honesty, but I cannot give you another, if my kin found out that I helped a human, god, warrior, whatever, I will be disowned._ She gave me the tear and I stood up, Piper looked at me in awe.

 I smiled, and then said to the mermaid, “Thank you.” The mermaid smiled back at me before she disappeared.

“Percy…” Annabeth said shaking her head.

“What?” I smirked slightly, “You know I’m a man of many wonders.” I grinned at her and she punched me.

“No, you’re just plain stupid.” Nico said, and I just smirked at him.

“Percy…” Annabeth said suddenly.

“What?” I asked confused.

“We’ve only got the tear; we need the blood of the Kraken, something from the deepest pit in Tartarus, and an apple of immortality.” Annabeth said, and I suddenly realized what she meant.

“Does that mean…?” I began.

“Yeah, Percy. It means that only two of us can enter, and we’ll have to face Ladon. Alone.” She said sadly. 

* * *

 

_Bianca’s POV._

It was nighttime now, and everyone was asleep, well, Nico wasn’t. I could tell how his body kept moving when I saw him, so I walked up to him and whispered, “Nico?” His eyes shot open, and he looked into my eyes.

“Hey sis.” He said, he smiled at me and I smiled back.

“Can’t sleep?” I asked and he shook his head.

“No, I can’t. One of us is going to die, and I have a bad feeling it’ll be Percy… And what thief? We’ve finished the first line of the prophecy slightly, I think. We’ve found the tears, but we need the blood, something from Tartarus, and an apple. Only two people can go and face Ladon, and it’s got to be Percy and Annabeth. Plus Gaea’s trying to get me to join her side. It’s like The Giant War again, but much more different and…. I don’t know what I am going to do. “Nico sighed slightly.

“I know we’ll be fine, you are my brother and we  _will_ prevail. You’re the Ghost King, Percy’s well, He’s the Savior of Olympus, Piper’s the prettiest person here and Annabeth is just plain deadly. I’m just… well I don’t know who I am.” I said softly.

“You are Bianca Di’Angelo, Daughter of Hades and my big sister.” Nico said firmly. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

“Get some sleep, Nico.” I said quietly, he smiled at me and fell asleep, leaving me thinking about what he had said.


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five

  ** _Chapter Ten_**

_Percy’s POV_

* * *

 

I really hate dreams, or to be more specific, Nightmares. Okay so it started all right, see Chaos was talking to me, when I felt the Earth shaking. I was so confused when this giant snake appeared and swallowed him up. Suddenly the Earthquake intensified, and the palace started crumbling down. Everyone was screaming, red smoke stuff appeared and the Earth started crumbling apart. I woke up there panting heavily and saw that Annabeth was on guard duty and I walked over to her.

“Hey, bad dreams?” She asked.

“Yeah, worst than normal.” I sighed, and she put her head on my shoulder.

“What was it about?” She asked in concern. I hesitated slightly but answered her:

“Um… Chaos being eaten by a giant snake.” I explained about the dream and she sighed slightly.

“I had a dream like yours, well almost.” She seemed to be blushing slightly and I raised an eyebrow and she punched me on my shoulder.

“You should get some rest.” I said, and she shook her head.

“I don’t want any more dreams.” She said, sighing slightly.

“Apollo said once to be not afraid of the dreams.” I said, she sighed and closed her eyes and I held her in my arms.

* * *

 

The sun was rising and everyone was beginning to stir. Piper was the first one up, and Bianca and Annabeth followed her. Nico was the last one like normal. For some reason, Piper was grinning like a manic, which was strange as Leo sometimes had the same grin, but maybe he wore off on her.

“There she was just walking down the street saying do I ditti ditti dom ditti do…” Piper was singing softly, and Bianca was just staring at her, obviously creep(ed) out. Annabeth was searching in her bag for something, and she pulled out some Granola bars. Nico was watching me warily, like he was wondering if he could do his “Save the Tacos” thing on me.

Finally, Bianca asked, “Piper? Err, no mean to be rude or anything but, err why in Hades are you singing Do I Ditti? It’s like, Ancient.” She looked at Piper warily, who was singing it louder now (“She looked good she looked fine then I nearly lost my mind, before I know she was walking next to me”)

“I don’t know, It’s just my Aphrodite side of me, I’m just so glad Percabeth is coming back.”  Piper said happily, and Annabeth and I started choking. (Literately.)

 “We’re… not… together…” Annabeth managed.

“What’s… Percabeth. It’s… like… Annabeth *Cough* and *Cough* My… Names” I slowly stopped choking while Nico and Bianca grinned evilly and I stared at them, then I realized what I just said, and my eyes went wide while Annabeth stared at Piper.

“No. Way. You had better be kidding me Piper McLean.” Annabeth said, her eyes narrowed slightly, like what she used to do to me, wait, she still does.

“Nope. Nope-ity. Nope.” Piper said happily, “Oh gods, I sound like my mother. Nico, whack me.” She said, and Nico whacked her.

“Oh gods. Oh gods. Oh gods.” Annabeth started hyperventilating.

“Nico you have five seconds to run.” Piper said, Nico took one look at her face and ran.

“I AM GOING TO KILL APHRODITIE!” I yelped, also hyperventilating.

“If no one is going to eat can I just go back to bed…?” Bianca said/asked.

“I AM GOING TO KILL YOU DI ANGELO!!!” Piper yelled.

“HELP!” Nico screamed, running away.

“Percy, give me my knife.” Annabeth said, and tried to grab her knife which I was holding out of her reach.

“You know what? I’m just going to eat.” Bianca said and sat down, eating a granola bar watching Annabeth trying to grab her knife and Piper yelling bloody murder.

“YES I GOT YOU!!!” Piper screamed joyfully and tackled Nico to the ground.

“Yeah, I’m defiantly staying out of this.” Bianca said watching us.

Annabeth jumped up and I fell to the ground with her on top of me, we were both laughing happily while Piper screamed bloody murder at a certain son of Hades.

* * *

 

One hour and five granola bars later Piper, Nico (well most of Nico anyway), Bianca, Annabeth and I were talking. I had managed to talk Annabeth out of her Kill-Aphrodite-Death-Mission and help Bianca pull Piper off Nico. Right now we were trying to figure out what my dream meant, as it was connected to the prophecy.

“So, A giant snake swallowed Chaos, the Earth went into Earthquake mode, which you didn’t start, and Red smoke appeared, and Andalusia crumbled as well as Earth?” Nico asked me carefully.

“Yes Shadow, how many times do I have to tell you?” I said wearily. 

“Okay, Bianca, what was the Prophecy?” Nico asked, rolling his eyes.

“Well, Nico, would you do something if I told you what it was.” Bianca asked, I started to smile, I knew what she was going too asked.

“Sure, what is it?” Nico said, and I grinned, I couldn’t hide my smile and I was holding back a laugh.

“Will you stop asking stupid questions?” Bianca huffed and I started laughing. Annabeth was smiling slightly as well while Piper just rolled her eyes.

“Fine, now will your highness  _please_ tell me what it is?” Nico asked and Bianca straightened, like she liked the ‘Your Highness’ thing. Annabeth started laughing while Piper smiled.

“Fine” Bianca huffed slightly, “Here’s the prophecy.  _“Five shall go west and find what you seek._

_Daughter of Wisdom beware the thief._

_They shall enter the monster’s hive_

_And their fears will come alive._

_One shall have a final stand._

_And love unleash through death’s hand._ ” Bianca finished the prophecy and Nico frowned slightly, he seemed… worried about those last two lines and I was going to ask him about it later.

“Annabeth, has any one stolen anything from you?” Piper asked finally.

“No, but I might have an idea.” She looked scared and she grabbed my hand.

“Can you tell us?” Bianca asked, and Annabeth shook her head in a “no.” “It’s okay, we’re going west right now, and we found what we seek, the Tears, we just need to find let’s see, Kraken blood and an apple to finish that line. Now the Monster’s hive might mean Tartarus.”

“Yeah, it must be the monster’s hive, or it might mean Typhon as well.” Piper said sighing slightly.

“What are your fears?” Nico asked frowning, “Mine’s losing Bianca.”

“Losing loved ones, and the world dying on us.” I said, looking at Annabeth directly.

“Same here.” Annabeth said.

“Mine is going back to the Underworld… I hate that place.” Bianca shivered slightly. “You have no idea… whenever I wanted to go to- never mind, Piper what’s yours?”

“I don’t know, I think it might be the world dying on us, like Percy’s and Annabeth’s.” Piper said sighing slightly and I nodded.

“One of us is going to die…” Nico said, I could tell he knew something, and I felt a flash of fear. However annoying he was, he was still like a brother to me. He was the only one that went for me.

“I know…” Piper said sighing slightly.

“And love unleash through Death’s hand.” I said the last line of the prophecy.

“Something’s going to happen that includes Nico, because he is pretty much the Prince of death, Arms, etc.” I said, sighing slightly.

“I wonder whose love.” Piper said, looking straight at Annabeth and me. I could tell Annabeth was blushing slightly, and I started to blush as well.

“We’d better get moving, it’s already almost nine.” Bianca said, standing up and the rest of us nodded and followed her lead.

* * *

 

_Annabeth’s POV_

I had had a dream like Percy’s and I told him part of it, but it wasn’t Chaos being swallowed, it was Percy. My dream was pretty much the same as Percy’s. The last line of the Prophecy was really bugging me. I kept on wondering whose love. I was thinking about it when Percy said “Are you thinking about the prophecy?” I looked at him startled, trying to figure out how he knew.

There was something in the way he looked at me, and I saw that his eyes were full of Amusement, joy, mischievousness, but the main thing I saw in his eyes was the love. “Yeah, how’d you know?” I asked, smiling slightly.

“I know  _you_ Wise girl.” He said simply and I smiled.

“Thanks.” I said, and he looked confused.

“What for?”

“For being a good friend.” I said with a smile, and he smiled and I hugged him.

* * *

 

“I’m hungry.” Nico sighed, and Bianca whacked him.

“You know, I am too.” I said thoughtfully and Percy grinned suddenly. “What?” I said, in defense.

“Yay!” Percy did a happy dance to my utter confusion and Bianca rolled her eyes while Piper stared at him. I suddenly started laughing, realizing why he was doing the dance.

“Fine, we’re going to McDonald’s.” I said, rolling my eyes and pointing to the restaurant and Nico jumped for joy and ran. “How does he get so much energy?”  I marveled.

“I do not want to know…” Percy and Bianca said as one. Percy had a look of wariness while Bianca’s was pure fear.

“Yeah. I changed my mind as well…” I said, shuddering and everyone laughed.

* * *

 

Five Big Macs, sodas, and French fries later Piper, Bianca, Nico, Percy and I walked out of the ‘Mickey Ds’ as Percy started to call it.

“And now we’re off the see the land of doom.” I said cheerfully, and everyone stared at me. “What, I’m  _trying_ to put a bright side of it.” I said rolling my eyes and Percy shook his head.

“I’m now trying to figure out where  _you_ keep all your energy now.” He said sighing but he laughed and we walked on to the road way to hell.

 


	36. Chapter Thirty-Six

  ** _Chapter Eleven_**

_Percy’s POV_

* * *

 

It had been three days, two monster attacks and several bathroom breaks when we got to Laden’s lair, or Hesperrides’ garden, or as Zoe likes to call it, the garden of snooty girls, and right now Nico, Piper, Bianca and Annabeth were arguing who was going in.

“I’ll go in as I have the most knowledge on him.” Annabeth was arguing.

“You might have the most knowledge but I can just charmspeak Ladon into staying alone.” Piper argued back.

“Charmspeaking won’t work, and I can summon a dead army.” Bianca and Nico both argued at once.

“Stop.” I said, looking at my friends, but they didn’t hear me. “STOP.” I shouted and everyone quieted down. “ _I’ll_ go because I have the most knowledge on Ladon,  _and_ I’ve seen what he can do, twice.” I added, rubbing the upper part of my arm, remembering how Ladon had bit me.  _It was a good thing that Luke, Zoe and Calypso were there…_

They looked at my stubborn face, and sighed slightly, knowing that I wouldn’t budge.

“Fine Torrent.” Nico sighed, “But take Annabeth.” Annabeth and I looked at each other and shrugged, we said goodbye to our friends and walked up to Ladon.

“You ready?” I asked Annabeth.

“No, I’m never ready, usually when you’re around Perseus.” Annabeth said, I hugged her and she hugged me back.

“Don’t worry Wise Girl, we’ll come out.” I whispered into her hair and she smiled then we walked into the garden.

* * *

 

I dodged the hundred-headed dragon at deadly speeds, twirling my sword with deadly accuracy. Annabeth spun her knife at impossible speeds. So far we had cut off about 50 heads, and there was now 49 more to go.

I spun around and summoned fire from my palm, and sent it hurtling at the dragon, when a sudden cry came out from Annabeth, and I saw that a knife was in her shoulder. I finished the last 7 heads and ran over to her.

“Annabeth? What happened?” I asked.

“J-Jack… Prophecy… Thief.” Annabeth managed. She held her stomach in pain, and I put my hand on her stomach, and the skin healed.  

“Annabeth, did Jack stab you?” I asked, concerned.

“Yes.” She said, and then to my surprise hugged me tightly.

* * *

 

_Annabeth’s POV_

I hugged Percy, not wanting to let go. He hugged me back, and I realized what the 2nd line of the prophecy meant, but I didn’t let go of him. I shivered not recovered from the stab and Percy noticed. I could tell by the way he looked at me that he was concerned.

“Annabeth, are you okay?”

“I’m fine. The 2nd line of the Prophecy has been fulfilled.” I said, and Percy picked an apple from the tree.

“You do? But how does  _Daughter of Wisdom beware the Thief_  fit in with Ladon?” He asked, I rolled my eyes and answered him, blushing slightly.

“ _Daughter of Wisdom_  That’s me.  _Beware the Thief,_ That means to watch out for Jack. The thief meant that he stole you from… me.” I said, blushing now. He looked at me and smiled slightly, I suddenly realized what I wanted. I stared into his green eyes, and he into mine.

He put me on the ground, and I staggered slightly, before he put his arm around my waist. I put the apple in the enchanted bag that Piper had given me. It was suppose to carry whatever you wanted, and it would be as light as a feather.

I looked up and saw my friends and their faces showed relief when they saw me. I noticed that it was twilight, and I wondered how long I was in there.

“Thank the gods.” Bianca said, relief in her voice.

“How long?” Percy asked as I pulled out the apple, and five cloaks. They were green, grey, black, silver and white and I gave Percy the green one, Piper the white Nico the black and Bianca the silver, which they took gratefully.

“Three days.” Nico said, and Percy’s eyes widened.

“It was only three hours.” I said confused.

“No, remember, time travels differently.” Piper said.

“Oh.” I said.

“We have to go find the Kraken in the morning.” Nico said, sighing wearily, we nodded and set camp.

* * *

 

“Percy?” I whispered and Percy’s form walked over to me. He was on guard duty, but I couldn’t sleep.

“Annabeth?” He whispered and put a hand on my shoulder.

“What’s going to happen?” I asked, not even trying to hide the fear in my voice.

“I don’t know.” Percy said, sighing slightly. When I looked at him, I saw not the Seaweed Brain that I once knew, but a warrior. He seemed more serious, and yet at times he could be fun. I could almost believe that he had never gone, but I knew better, then he spoke again. “It’s been happening so fast. Now we’re looking for a Kraken, and It’s going to be bad.”

I looked into his eyes and whispered, “I’ll be here Seaweed Brain, I’ll never leave you again. We’ll do this together, and we will make Gaea go so deep into Tartarus that she’ll never be able to wake up again.”

He smiled slightly, and whispered, “I’ll never leave you either Wise Girl. Never.”

* * *

 

_Piper’s POV_

I felt slightly guilty listening to Percy’s and Annabeth’s conversation, but I wanted to know what they we’re talking about.

“…so fast. Now we’re looking for the Kraken, and it’s going to be bad.” Percy whispered. There was a pause before Annabeth replied.

“I’ll be here Seaweed Brain. I’ll never leave you again. We will do this together, and we will make Gaea go so deep into Tartarus that she’ll never be able to wake up again.” I watched them, and I could tell that Nico and Bianca were listening as well by now.

“I’ll never leave you either Wise Girl, never.” I felt the love coming from both of them and smiled slightly and close my eyes.


	37. Chapter Thirty-Seven

**_Chapter Twelve_ **

_Annabeth’s POV_

* * *

 

It was about 7:30 when I woke up, and I decided to go for a walk.  I found a pen and a small piece of paper and wrote:

_Went for walk at 7:30, if not back by 8:15 find me- Annabeth_

I left the note next to Percy and walked away. I walked through the palm trees, and I suddenly frowned.  _Palm trees?_ I looked at them more carefully and I saw Royal and Coconut palms, sort of like in The Caribbean.  I frowned, and started to walk forward when a hand was placed over my mouth.

I struggled instantly, when the attacker hissed, “Stop moving.” I stopped and saw the familiar of Percy and I stopped.

“What’d you doing?” I hissed, he made a quiet motion and pointed at what made my heart nearly stop. I saw the Minotaur. I drew my dagger as Percy drew his sword.

I jabbed the monster as Percy summoned the power of Hephaestus. A fireball appeared in his hand and he sent it at the Minotaur. The Minotaur roared as he caught on fire, and I smirked. Then I screamed as a hole appeared and swallowed Percy and I up. 

* * *

 

_Bianca’s POV_

_I am going to kill those two. Especially Percy. Why does he always do this? When I get my hands on him I will personally send him to Tartarus…_ I thought, pacing angrily while Nico was yelling at the dark spot in the ground.

“Ugh! Open! I am the Ghost King, I command you to open! Please? Doors of Death!” To my astonishment, it opened up.

“H-how?” Piper stammered.

“Y-you j…just op-opened i-it.” I said staring at Nico, who was smirking.

“Ha! I  _told_ you so.”

“Oh dear brother, don’t get more big-headed. I could ask Thalia if I could rejoin the hunters.” I said, rolling my eyes and Nico just grinned. Then he got serious and in his palm hellfire appeared. I nodded, and lit my own hand while Piper just stared at us.

“Hades.” Nico said simply, and Piper nodded.

“Okay, let’s go.”

* * *

 

_Percy’s POV_

I really need to stop getting myself into dangerous-slash-life-threatening situations. So now, I’m in the deepest pit of Tartarus. And Kronos isn’t here, which means we’re in erubis, where Typhoon was imprisoned. Annabeth was saying some… creative things, while I was muttering about not going on anymore quests.

“I am now going to kill Chaos.” I muttered, “I’ll steal all his blue cookies and he won’t be able to make more because I’ll destroy the oven  _and_ place a spell on it that way he will  _not_ be able to get another one…”

“So to make it clear, you’re not very angry.” Annabeth asked.

“No. I am furious. And the best way of torture is taking cookies. Nico did that once, I accidentally destroyed the Cheops pyramid-“

“WHAT? Wait. So that explains why the pyramid blew up. I thought it had something to do with Gaea.” Annabeth grumbled.  

“Yeah…” I said.

“Uh-huh.” She replied.

“Oh great. I just realized something. We’re in the Monster’s hive and apparently our fears are about to come alive.” I said, suddenly smacking myself.

“Oh crap,” Annabeth said.

“Yeah and the only god that can do that is…”

“Phobus and Deimos, the minor gods of fear and terror.” Annabeth finished, as the two minor gods appeared, each of them grinning evilly.


	38. Chapter Thirty-Eight

  ** _Chapter Thirteen_**

_Annabeth’s POV_

* * *

 

Great. Just great. So, Tartarus, check. I now know what we need now from here. Python, or translated as evil-giant-snake-that-wants-to-kill-me. Suddenly Phobus came up to me and grinned evilly.

“Let’s see what your little fear is.” He said, and I tried to protest but it was to late. I saw Percy on the ground dying.

“No! Percy don’t leave me, please.” I placed his head on my lap, and got some ambrosia and Nectar but Percy glared at me, and started yelling.

“WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME? WHY DID YOU KISS JACK? I HATE YOU!!!” I felt the tears on my cheeks, and then Phobus let me alone, chuckling evilly.

“So… You’re afraid that Perseus will leave you? Well, he will.”

“Leave me alone! You’re lying!” I screamed/sobbed.

“Annabeth!” Percy shouted and he grabbed my hand.  

“Percy.” I said, as three figures appeared. I saw Nico, Piper and Bianca.

“Well, it looks like its Deimos-Terror-Time.” Deimos said, and I suddenly felt fear. It was worst then my fear of spiders, but not as much as Phobus’s. When it died down, everyone was panting, even Percy, although he looked very,  _very_ angry.

“Close your eyes!” Percy shouted and instantly I closed them, I could see light through my eyelids though. It was a mixture of Silver, Black and red. When the light disappeared, I opened my eyes to see that Phobus and Deimos where gone, and Percy looked tired.

“What was that?” I asked.

“Chaos’s powers.” Nico said in awe, “Percy you just became the second most powerful being in the universe. The last person who tried that…”

“Ended up being vaporized.” Bianca finished.

“I… am?” Percy said, looking down at his hands, as if to make sure they were still his own.

“Yeah.” Nico said, and Piper gasped.

“What?” I asked.

“Um…” Bianca was now speechless.

“Annabeth… look down.” Percy said, his eyes wide and I looked down to see a silver cloak, trimmed with grey. There were swirling designs toward the bottom, and those were green.

“Wha- What happened?” I asked finally.

“Chaos… Chaos just claimed you as an apprentice, and that’s only happened once before.” Bianca said, her eyes filled with awe.

“Who?” Piper asked.

“Percy.” Nico and Bianca said, and Percy’s clocked changed colors. Now instead of black it was silver and the trim was sea-green. The swirling designs were like mine, except that they where grey instead of green.

“The swirls are suppose to be the eye color of the one you are closest too.”  Bianca said, staring at Percy and me.

“But… I’m not that powerful… Am I?” I asked.

“I asked the same thing.” Percy said, staring at me in shock. “Now you’re an apprentice to Chaos.”

* * *

**_Percy’s POV_ **

Annabeth, Nico, Bianca and Piper and I started to climb out of Tartarus, all of us in shock, especially myself and Annabeth. If Chaos had made Annabeth an apprentice to him two weeks ago I probably would have blown up another wonder of the world, like I did to the Great Wall of China. But now it was different, I would be lying if I said I wasn’t happy, and for the first time in a gajillion years I had managed to use the Power of Chaos, the first to.

“Is that light?” Piper asked suddenly, and I looked up and saw it as well.

“Yeah.” Nico said, and started to climb faster as well. I climbed as well, Piper and Bianca following Annabeth and I, suddenly I stopped when I saw something move, and I was about to say something when the thing came out and bit me.

“Ouch!” I shouted, and then I saw it and breathed out, “Python.” Annabeth turned around and her eyes widened in shock, I could saw her pull out her dagger. Nico turned around and his eyes widened when he saw me. Bianca and Piper opened their mouths to yell something when I shook my head. Annabeth threw her dagger and it hit Python in the eye.

“Annabeth! Climb!” I yelled, but she remained where she was, while Nico drew a sword somehow on the thin ledge and Bianca drew one of her daggers as well as Piper.  I clicked Riptide, and my sword appeared. Then Python attacked me. I dodged swiftly while somehow the ledge seemed to get wider.

Python slithered over to me and I jumped onto a higher ledge, somehow next to Annabeth.


	39. Chapter Thirty-Nine

  ** _Chapter Fourteen_**

_Annabeth’s POV_

* * *

 

I saw Percy jump up on the ledge, and he nearly lost his balance but I caught him. He was panting slightly and the upper part of his arm was bleeding. His sea-green eyes where darker and swirling like mini-tropical storms.

“So, any ideas?” Percy asked, grinning slightly.

“Nope.” I said, popping the ‘P’. “You?”

“Sort of, but it is  _mad_ like, as in insane mad.” Percy said.

“Then that means we’ll use it, improvise, and try not to die.” I said then dodged the Python’s tail. Nico and Bianca were summoning the dead while Piper was charmspeaking it. “Oh wait, what is your plan?”

“Try not to die?” Percy suggested.

“Okay, new plan then.” I said, and told him the plan. His eyes widened but he nodded, and began chanting in something even more Ancient than Greek, but I knew what he was saying.

“’I Apprentice of Chaos, call down on his powers to merge myself with Annabeth Chase, Goddess of Maidens, Daughter of Athena and apprentice to Chaos, to defeat the Ancient Enemy…’” and it went on like that. I felt my power start to flow and Percy’s to come into me. I realized that powers were merging as one, and Percy grabbed my hand. He looked at me and I nodded.

We both surged forward as one, calling down on the power of Chaos to defeat Python. I summoned water and the power left over from the Mark of Athena as Percy did the same. We both sent it at Python, expertly dodging the head.

I drew my dagger, and this time I knew that it wasn’t the ledge that was getting wider, we were getting higher somehow. I dodged Python’s head while Percy rolled to my left, narrowly avoiding its tail. I slashed with my dagger while Percy hacked with Riptide, when I suddenly realized what the prophecy meant.  _Two as one…_

“Percy! Get over here!” I shouted, and Percy looked at me like I was nuts but managed to come over.

“What’s wrong Beth?” He asked, dodging to one side.

“Two as one! Do you get it?” I shouted, and cut into Python’s skin.

“No.” Percy answered truthfully, looking at me weirdly, and then sudden realization went across his face. “Do you mean…”

“This is our final stand? Yes Seaweed Brain, I do. One shall indeed have the final stand, two souls, working as one.”

* * *

 

_Percy’s POV_

I didn’t know I had should have been scared, terrified or relived. So when Python attacked, this time Annabeth and I acted as one. We both stepped forward at the same time and slashed. Python started to go to dust when he lunged at us, I managed to get my blade up, but he pushed me and Annabeth over the side before disappearing, leaving a small bottle of silver liquid.

“Percy!” Annabeth screamed, and I grabbed her hand, then we fell, back down toward the bottom of the pit.

“Annabeth!” I yelled, and grabbed held on her tighter, trying to hold anything when we hit the bottom, knocking myself out, and remembering the line of the prophecy,  _one shall have a final stand._

* * *

 

I had no idea how long I was out, but I began to open my eyes, and I realized that Annabeth was on top of me. I looked at Annabeth and gently shook her arm. “Annabeth? Wake up.” She didn’t stir and I shook her more roughly.

“Annabeth. Wake up, please.” I was now sitting up, and felt her pulse, it was there, strong, but she wasn’t coming conscious, and I shook her harder now, but she didn’t even stir. It was like she was enchanted, like the princess from that Disney movie, what was it? Sleeping Princess? Sleeping Beautiful? Sleeping Beauty. Annabeth still wouldn’t wake up and I realized what the last line of the prophecy meant.

“No…” I whispered, “You’re not dead Wise Girl.” I looked into her pale face, trying to think of ways to awaken her.

She wouldn’t wake up, and I kept on trying to awaken her, when I remembered how that prince had awoken the princess and I leaned down…


	40. Chapter Fourty

  ** _Chapter Fifteen_**

_Percy’s POV_

* * *

 

I leaned down toward Annabeth and whispered, “Come back to me.” And kissed her, when I came back up, she was still unconscious. I felt heartbroken all over again, when I heard my friends. I looked over at Nico, Piper and Bianca, and saw that they were still.

“Oh no…” Piper whispered. I blinked back tears but they fell, and Nico put a hand on my shoulder, but it wasn’t cold.

“Nico… You’re hand.” I said, and Nico and Bianca’s eyes widened. Nico put his hand on the wall, but the wall was still the same.

“Nico… Why’s your hand warm?” Bianca whispered.

“This is  _not_ good.” Nico said, and started whacking his hand against the wall. I was still confused, trying to figure out why he was, before he sighed defeated. “Percy… I might have not mentioned to you… but um… About three hundred years ago I kind of found out that if my hand turns warm um… The dead rose… not the good dead but the bad dead, like souls from the fields of Aposhal  ** _(A/N Sorry for wrong spelling)_**  and torment… and um… well, like evil Kronos guys…”

I stared at him then said, “ _What?_ You mean to say that  _all_ the sprits are gone from Void  _and_ The Underworld, and let’s not forget here? Because that would explain why Krony here hasn’t tried to kill us yet, and that they are lose on the world?” I asked, and he nodded, slowly.

“Um… yes and let’s just say that about a gajillion evil sprits is in Earth at the moment, And most of them are  _very_ angry at you.”

“…”

“So… Gaea, Kronos, Apophis, Krios, Typhoon, and the rest are  _loose_?” Piper said incredulously.

“Yeah…” Bianca and Nico said.

“Oh…” I let out a string of curses. When I finally calmed down, I said, “Chaos is going to murder me,  _painfully”_ I shuddered slightly, thinking about it. No cookies were an awful punishment. “So, how are we going to wake Annabeth up?” Piper, Nico and Bianca smirked slightly. “What?” I added defensively.

“Oh not,  _we_ Torrent,  _you_ know how to wake her up.” Piper said, while Nico grinned evilly.

“I’m going to get blackmail material.” Nico said, and then started jumping up and down with dramatic joy. I suddenly realized what he meant, and my eyes widened in shock.

“Oh no. You’re kidding me, right?” Bianca just smirked and shook her head and I groaned.

“Nicky’s right, He  _is_ going to have blackmail material… but it doesn’t matter. If it means Annabeth will come back and into the land of the living then I’ll do it.” I said, now on a roll. “She’s always been my best friend, and she still is. I’ll do anything for her, and…” -I gulped- “I love her.”

I notice everyone’s eyes widen behind me and I turned around and saw pink light surrounding Annabeth, but it wasn’t all pink. There were gray and green in there as well, when suddenly, she gasped and her eyes opened. They literately glowed silver for a moment, then returned back to normal. No, not normal. One of her eyes was grey, but the other was green.

Not just green, but sea-green.

“Per-Percy?” She rasped, and I knelt down next to her.

“Hey Annabeth, how are you?” I asked gently.

“I have no idea. We’re back down in Tartarus aren’t we?” She asked, smiling slightly.

“Yeah, we-“I began but then a bird appeared. I gasped, when I recognized the bird, and Piper, Nico and Bianca watched in awe as the red and orange bird landed on my shoulder. The bird was a Phoenix, the last one by the name Blaze.

“Is that a Phoenix?” Annabeth asked in awe and I nodded. I watched as Blaze let a few tears out and on Annabeth’s upper arm.  “Thank you.” Annabeth murmured to the Phoenix as he moved to my arm and let out a few tears. My Python bite healed, and the silver liquid appeared in my hand somehow. Blaze let a few tears fall on the vile, and it glowed Silver and Gold.

When the glow finally went down, the liquid was now a mixture of silver and gold. Silver was the Python venom and gold was the phoenix tears. I held out the mermaid tears, the apple and the Kraken blood, and all five of them glowed.

Suddenly the phoenix glowed bright yellow and we closed our eyes, and about three minutes later opened them, and what we saw shocked us.

We were in Olympus again.

* * *

 

_Annabeth’s POV_

“H-How?” I stuttered in shock. I suddenly began to fall, but Percy grabbed my waist.

“This is the final part of our task, well this one anyway. I don’t think we’re done, though.” Piper said, when Bianca suddenly recited to prophecy.

 _“Five shall go west and find what you seek._ We went west and found The Kraken blood, the mermaid and Phoenix’s tears and the apple.  _Daughter of Wisdom beware the thief._ Jack stole part of your life Annabeth, and he somehow stabbed you in Ladon’s lair.  _They shall enter the monster’s hive._ We went into Tartarus that was the Monster’s hive.  _And their fears will come alive._  When Percy and Annabeth fought Deimos and Phoebus their fears came alive.  _One shall have a final stand._ Acting as one, Annabeth and Percy thought Python, making the final stand in there.  _And love unleash through death’s hand._ By almost dying, Percy- oh wait, I want Percy to say this. ”

“What?” Percy said, suddenly he seemed nervous.

“Yeah, you really were on a roll.” Nico said, suddenly smiling, and I realized what the last line meant.

“Oh.” I said, suddenly realizing why Percy was red. He was about to reply when Hera appeared.

“Thank Chaos, you’re here. Poseidon, Athena, Hermes and Zeus are about to fade, they were the first four, and now Artemis and Dionysus is sick. Luckily, Apollo has been able to keep Poseidon and Athena from fading. Hermes and Zeus are not as much but their pretty bad and- You know what, I’m just going to take you them.” Hera said, and then led us to the throne room.


	41. Chapter Fourty-One

  ** _Chapter Sixteen_**

_Annabeth’s POV_

* * *

 

Hera led us to the hospital wing of Olympus. I remembered having an argument with Zeus, telling him that sooner or later he would need it. Now I was wishing that they didn’t need it.

I started to run, Percy, Nico, Bianca and Piper started running as well.  I suddenly gasped, when I saw Zeus, Athena, Poseidon and Hermes.

“Oh no…” Hera whispered, the four gods where almost as pale as a ghost, and their forms kept on flickering. The five of us took one look at each other and nodded.

I put down the apple, Percy put down the phoenix’s tears, Nico put down the Python Venom, Bianca put down the Mermaid tears and Piper did the same to the Kraken blood. The five ingredients glowed, and they started shaking and moving toward the center, like magnets, when they reached a certain point all of them glowed gold. When the glow went down, I looked at the serum. It was gold and silver, and I nodded.

Percy grabbed the vile and walked over to Zeus and let some of the precious juice trickle into the fading gods’ mouth. Then he walked over to Poseidon and repeated the process. After he was done with Poseidon, he walked over to Athena and Hermes.

Zeus and Poseidon started coughing, and Piper took the serum and gave it to Dionysus and Artemis. Soon all six of the gods were awake, but weak.

“What?” Zeus said/asked finally.

“You know what? No more marriage counseling until you get better.” Hera said, shakily, then collapsed.

I suddenly laughed, and everyone stared at me like I was insane. I just laughed harder, and Percy started chuckling as well.

“Annabeth?” Piper asked warily, and I just laughed harder. Percy suddenly laughed even more and lifted me up in the air and twirled me around.

“We’re alive!” I shouted in glee.

“I just realized something.” Bianca said when my feet touched the ground.

“What?” I asked curiously.

“Annabeth, if you take out an N and the B in your name you get Anaeth and if you scramble the letters around you get Athena.”

“Okay…” I said, confused.

All the while, Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Dionysus, Artemis and Hermes had been watching when Hermes suddenly turned to Athena suspiciously.

“You named your daughter after you didn’t-” Hermes didn’t get any farther, as Ares, Aphrodite, Apollo, Hestia, and Hades walked in and Hera regained consciousness.

“Sis!” Apollo and hugged Artemis, who to everyone’s astonishment laughed.

I was about to say something, when a light appeared and dropped down twelve minor gods/satyr/huntress/warriors.

“Hey, so why aren’t we in Andalusia?” Leo asked cheerfully.   Bianca immediately ran over to Luke, Zoe, Calypso and Thalia, Piper ran over to Jason and Leo, (Whacking Leo on the head as well) Nico and Percy walked over to Conner, Travis, Reyna, Hazel and Frank while I grinned at Grover.

“I’m guessing Chaos transported you.” Percy said, after asking for his wallet back. (Courtesy of Conner and Travis, as Reyna had walked over to Leo.)

“Chaos?” Zeus asked, choking.

“Oh yeah, I don’t know if you remember me or not…” Percy said, and took off his hood, revealing his grey and green eyes.

“Perseus?” Athena asked in shock. Then she looked at me and saw that I had a green eye. “Uh…”

“It’s a very long story.” I said, as everyone stared at Percy and I, well  _almost_ everyone. Nico, Dionysus, Bianca and Piper didn’t.

“Y-Yo-Y-You-” Thalia stuttered.

“Yeah… but that can wait. Oh just so you know mom, I’m Chaos’s apprentice with Percy.” I said, casually. Let’s just say that the reaction was… interesting.

“WHAT?” (Athena, Leo, Poseidon, Apollo)

“How?” (Conner, Travis, Calypso, Zeus, Hermes.)

“When?” (Reyna, Hades, Demeter, Hestia and the rest of the gods.)

“Where?” (Thalia, Luke, Zoe, Jason.)

“Okay so the answer to what: I already told you that, I became Chaos’s apprentice. Answer to how: Long story and I don’t know how really, Percy and I had to fight Python.  Answer to when: I don’t know how long I was in Tartarus. And the answer to where: Tartarus.” I answer cheerfully.

Suddenly Percy started chuckling, and said, “Thalia, your face is priceless. Too bad I don’t have a camera.” Thalia’s ‘priceless’ expression changed into an evil one, and she held out her spear.

“Okay Kelp head.” She said, and Percy took one look at her face and ran, with Nico grinning happily and following them.

“Do I want to know what going to happen?” Poseidon asked warily.

“No, probably not.” Luke said cheerfully. “See, Bianca, Nico and Percy fight each other a lot, and usually Skeletons explode everywhere, air, fire, water and earth attack them. But it’s nothing to bad.”

Twelve shocked expressions, and then the twelve Olympians ran out.  

* * *

 

_Percy’s POV_

Three words, this is fun. Right now Thalia and Nico had done a temporary allegiance, and were both trying to weaken my power, but I was Chaos’ Apprentice.

“Gah! Why won’t you weaken?” Thalia shouted, and I just smirked, and shadow-traveled behind her.

“You know, I really hate it when you shadow travel, right Torrent?” Nico said, using my immortal name.

“Yep.” I said, and thwacked both of them on their back of their heads.

“Hey!” They both shouted, and I just laughed.

By now the gods were watching us, Poseidon, Hades and Zeus looked wary while the rest, (Minus Dionysus and Ares) looked amused, Ares looked excited.

* * *

 

After 45 minutes, a wet Thalia and Nico and a shocked me, we stopped fighting.

* * *

 

_Third Person POV_

_  
_As the gods, minor gods/immortal campers, warriors and apprentice to Chaos Torrent began to explain what had happened in Tartarus, with the help of Annabeth, Shadow, Lilliana and Piper.

"So now the Giants  _and_ the Titans are rising?" One of the immortal campers, Jason, asked.

"Yes, pretty much." Torrent said, sounding cheerful.

"Great, so that's bad." Jason said, facepalming while Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Leo and Piper just rolled their eyes.

"Oh no, it's not  _that_ bad. I remember this one time when Chaos and Void got into an argument, that was a very bad fight... and that time when I got Tartarus upset, but it was not- oh wait, getting off the point." Torrent said, and Adrianna, Shadow, Lillianna, Calypso  and Ripcurrent all rolled their eyes.

"A little bit Percy." Annabeth said, sighing wearily, as the scene changed.

There was now a black castle, mixed with brown. The cold voices were talking inside, and then the scence changed again. Now there was a silver and gold castle. Then the scene was gone.


	42. Chapter Fourty-Two

  ** _Chapter Seventeen_**

_Percy’s POV_

* * *

 

It had been about two months since we saved the gods from fading, and Annabeth was officially Chaos’s apprentice. Both of us were pretty pleased, at least until Luke, Bianca, Thalia and Nico started teasing us about it.

At the moment, Jake was running Rouge, and unfortunately Camp Half-Blood. The gods have tried to save the campers, but were only able to get a few out, so Chaos offered the gods our camp until we could figure out how to send Gaea and Kronos back to Tartarus.

Also, the mist had disappeared, most of us thought it was due to Hecate and the mortals where not helping at all.

Nico, Bianca and Hazel accidentally found out that Void was rising as well, who was also Chaos’s greatest enemy. Let’s just say that when I found out and told Chaos, an asteroid hit the Chinese wall, which had survived for 7000 years, the mortals where  _not_ happy with us.

Now we were in the Meeting room, trying to make plans with the other minor gods, Luke, Bianca, Nico, Calypso, Zoe, Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Thalia, Grover and The Stolls. We had found some other minor gods as well, who had went missing three years ago on earth. They were Clarisse (Who still wants to kill me, even though I’m Chaos’s apprentice), Katie Gardner and Will Solace.

There were also two immortal campers. A girl who was called Elizabeth Potter, she was a daughter of Aphrodite, but strangely enough she hated drawing attention just like Piper, and a Daughter of Poseidon, she looked strangely familiar, not due to being a daughter of Poseidon, and her name was Kathryn.  No one knew her last name, but she was a lot like me, and apparently Jack imprisoned her because of that.

“…prayers sent to us daily. The mortals know what is going on which is bad. Like very bad.” Thalia was saying, and she frowned at the map of the enemies’ forces. “Strange… very strange.”

“Err, Thalia, I just want to know something. What’s bad?” Nico muttered, frowning down at the map on Thalia’s right side. Annabeth and I joined them as well, and I frowned at the map as well. Nothing seemed to be wrong at all.

“I just realized, Gaea hasn’t caused any trouble, neither has Kronos.” Thalia murmured, looking at the map.

“That  _is_ strange. I think they might be keeping a low profile, as well as Void.” I said, now wondering what they were planning.

“Jumping down into Tartarus twice isn’t in my bag of fun… first with Arachne, then falling down twice in one day, one due to a prophecy, and another due to a snake.” Annabeth grumbled, referring to the second titan war.

“You’re luck keeps on getting better and better.” Nico said sarcastically.

“You’re right. It does.” Annabeth said, now frowning at the map. I looked at the ocean part of the maps and gasped.

“Percy?” Annabeth asked, she held my arm as I stared at the map in horror.

“It’s starting.” I whispered, pointing at the map, where Oceanus and my father fought.


	43. Chapter Fourty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Darkest Hour
> 
> Honestly, Percy shouldn't have expected any less. After having his life turned upside down (AGAIN) he's put to sleep... and of course Chaos had to be captured by his arch nemeses. Really, would he ever get a break?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations, you've made it through. This is the book in which things get a little more... realistic. 
> 
> And apparently, I've always paced while writing-- or at least, since I was 12. :/ (Probably longer though.)

**_THE DARKEST HOUR_ **

**_Chapter One_ **

_Percy’s POV_

* * *

 

“Annabeth?” I asked later that day, I had been feeling off and she looked about as good as I felt.

“Percy… I feel so awful…” Annabeth muttered, putting her hand to her forehead.

“Me too…” I said. I suddenly felt tired and I laid down, not realizing that the Titans, Primordials, and Giants were doing this, I fell asleep.

* * *

 

**As the inhabitants of Chaos’s palace slept, many things happened to Terra in one thousand years.**

* * *

_As the war of the ocean went on, another one was starting. Elements were fighting against each other, the mortals were screaming, and Gaea was laughing cruelly._

_As this happened, figures began to rise out of the ground. They were known as Primordials. Then came the Titans and lastly the Giants._

_They laughed in delight and the earth’s sky turned from blue to blood red. The mortals screamed in panic and fled, trying to find a safe place but there was none._

_Soon, another figure rose, a god, but an evil god. His name was Jack, and he was the god of the Hudson River._

_Suddenly, fourteen figures appeared, and the mortals cheered for they were the gods._

_A battle raged on for years, centuries even, before the titan Kronos swallowed the gods._

_The mortals fled in terror none of them able to find a safe place to stay. Soon, only about one hundred of them were alive._

_There were no demigods, as all of them had died due to Jack well, most of them were dead. There were a few in Chaoses’ city alive, but in slumber and the Titans, Primordials and Giants couldn’t find them._

_Soon, beings rose from the dust. These were the elementals, another race that Gaea had born. There was only four, but they were powerful._

_The first one was the Earth elemental, he was known as Terranova. Next came the air elemental and he was known as Ventos. After Ventos was the Water elemental called Aqous and Electra was the fire elemental._

_The elements fought against each for eons, but nothing changed._

_The sky still remained Blood Red, the mortals were at the same, and the gods were still in Kronos’ stomach._

* * *

 

As this happened, I slept, being plagued by nightmares sent by the elementals.  I didn’t realized that all of that had happened, until I woke up.

“Annabeth…?” I groaned, sitting up and rubbing my head. I turned my head and looked at her. I suddenly saw that her hair was longer and tangled, but that was all that was different.

“Per-Per-Percy?” She said, blinking open her grey eyes. “What ha-happened?” She added yawning.

“I don’t know, but we’d better find Chaos.”

We searched everywhere we could think about for the creator of all but we couldn’t find him. Soon, we decided that we better find the others. I was beginning to get an idea what had happened, but I was trying to not to think about it.

I suddenly saw Nico and Bianca so I shook Nico and Annabeth shook Bianca. When they woke up I said, “Come on.” And I led them up to the all-seer.

“I can’t go in there.” Nico and Bianca said at the same time but I shook my head.

“I have a feeling this’ll be an exception.” I said gravely and pushed the door open.

* * *

 

_Nico’s POV_

I had never seen Percy so agitated but I was sure he had a reason to be. So when I saw the room I gasped in awe.

The room wasn’t much, it was the ball –globe- thing was very interesting. It was a swirl of colors, blue, green, pink, grey, purple, orange, red and so forth. The colors were more lighter though, not pale but not bright either.

“Um… Percy do you know how to use this?” I asked finally.

“I think so, I’ve seen Chaos use this so many times.” Percy said then frowned at the glove. “It looks even older then when I first saw it… That’s bad I wonder how long we were asleep.” I looked at Bianca worried, a rambling Percy is not a good thing.

“Show me Terra.” Percy said finally and I gasped.

Four beings that I had never seen before, yet radiated an ancient power were laughing cruelly while a young girl of about fifteen kept on trying to get away.

The girl refused to show fear, and she kept on glaring at one of the beings. “Chaos will stop you Terranova, you mark my words.” She looked at us directly as she said, “You’re rule will be gone soon. Soon, you elementals will be gone as well as the Primordials, Titans and Giants. Chaos will be freed from the Void and his right hand will bring avenge.”

The elemental just laughed. “Foolish girl, the warriors of Chaos are sleeping. My brothers know and Void will rule all.  Ventos, Electra and Aquos will rule with me and Void.”

With that last word Terranova the elemental turned around and walked away when the girl turned toward us.

“Hurry Percy, Earth doesn’t have much time.” The girl whispered, and her face changed until it was one of a different women.

“Mom…” Percy whispered then we were pushed out of the vision.

“Show me Void.” Percy said, and I was once again in another vision with Him, Annabeth and Bianca.

I gasped when I saw Chaos. His arms were raised and his essence was being drained, sort of like in that movie called Clash of the Titans and what Zeus looked like.

Chaos looked almost drained, but he was glaring at Void. Now before you ask let me explain. Void is also like Chaos, well, more like Tartarus. He is a being but he is trapped.

“You fool Chaos. I see that 7000 years of being down here has not softened you.” Void spat, and disappeared.

“Hurry Perseus…” Chaos murmured, “You and Annabeth are the world’s last hope. Remember the dead.” And like that we were swept out of the vision.

“Ugh! How long were we asleep? So far the closest is about 7000 years and evil is ruling the world.” Annabeth muttered pacing. Percy seemed just as upset.

“I’m going to kill Void.” He muttered. “I’m going to spill his intensions and boil them in Tartarus in oil then feed them to the dogs.” He said making up creative death threats.

“Um Percy, why are you making death threats?” Zoe asked walking in with Thalia and Luke behind her.

“Don’t ask.” I said, watching Percy warily.

“Oh, I just realized that we’ve been asleep for at least 7000 years, Earth is now almost gone, Void has captured Chaos, Giants, Gaea, Titans, Primordials and something called Elementals have risen and Chaos knows what else! Oh and don’t forget that  _the demigods are dead and the gods are in Kronos’s stomach._ ” Percy ranted.

“WHAT?” Both of them shouted at the same time.

“Yeah…” Bianca said.

“ARTEMIS IS IN KRONY’S STOMACH?” Both of them shouted at the same time and I nodded.

“Pretty much, so-” I was cut off by Luke and Calypso, who had just walked in.

“We’ve been asleep for ten thousand years Percy, and only four of us are awake at the moment.” Luke said.

 


	44. Chapter Fourty-Four

  ** _Chapter Two_**

_Annabeth’s POV_

* * *

 

I stood there gaping at Luke as Zoe starting pacing and saying some creative words.

“Zoe? Err… I think I’m a bad influence on you.” Thalia said, watching the ex-huntress pace.

“I’ll kill Gaea… I’ll murder her painfully and make vultures pick at her for years then I’ll boil her in oil then I’ll hang her upside down a millimeter above the earth for years and then I shoot her with arrows…” Zoe muttered.  **  
**

“DAMMIT VOID!” Percy shouted, glaring at the all-seer. “WHY CAN’T YOU SEE NO ONE WANTS YOU? (Add choicer cuss words here)”

“Perseus calm down!” I shouted finally. “You too Zoe.” Then I went back to starring at the All-Seer. “I see something…” I muttered, looking at the All-Seer thoughtfully.

“What… wait, are those _mortals_?” Zoe asked incredulously.

“They’re captured…” Percy muttered thoughtfully as Nico, Bianca, Thalia and Luke crowded around us.

“Jake.” I hissed, staring at the disgraceful son of Poseidon.  I felt Percy wrap his arm around my waist and I leaned into him.

I watched in horror as he stalked through my old home, Camp Half-Blood. I couldn’t recognize it. The only thing that was the same was the shape, other then that it was different.

The lake was bright red, the sky wasn’t the same color as the lake, and the sky was crimson. The camp as renamed Camp Void,and it looked more like a torture field then a camp. The campers wore tattered blood-red T-Shirts and they were walking around dragging heavy stuff. Jake stood at Thalia’s pine, and I noticed that it was dead.

“No…” Thalia moaned, turning grey. “My pine tree… I’ll kill that jerk for murdering my tree.” She added angrily. “I can still feel it you know!” She shouted at the All-Seer.

“Thalia…” Nico said, and touched her tense shoulder. She visibly relaxed and closed her eyes, then opened them with a gasp.

“What is it?” Nico, Luke, Percy and I asked at the same time in concern.

“He didn’t kill the tree! My sprit is trapped inside of it. It won’t be able to hold it much longer though,” She added darkly, “If he doesn’t free my sprit soon it’ll rocket out and kill everyone there.” She closed her eyes and put her hands on her forehead. “I can feel it fighting…”

“Thals, we’ll free your sprit thing. I’m not sure how it is a sprit but somehow we’ll release it.” Nico said, and she nodded, then, to our surprise, hugged him.

Luke and I gaped at her in surprise while Percy just stared in shock. Zoe and Bianca though, well, they were smirking identical evil grins.

I looked at Luke and raised an eyebrow while Percy suddenly began to grin evilly.

“Do I  _want_ to know why Percy is grinning evilly?” Luke asked, eyeing him warily, and Thalia released Nico from the hug, but she held on his hand.

“I honestly don’t know wh- oh.” I began to grin at Nico and Thalia, both of whom were glaring at us now. “Thals, you knotty, knotty, girl.” I said, grinning happily.

“Lightning Bug, Ghost Boy, how could you?” Percy asked, smiling at Thalia innocently.

“Kelp Head I am going to kill you.” Thalia said dangerously.

“Okay, before we kill each other, can we  _please_ try to wake up the others? We should try to wake up Piper first as she can charmspeake.” I said hastily.

“Fine.” Thalia said, sighing.

* * *

 

_Nico’s POV_

I watched in amusement as Annabeth gaped at Luke in shock. In the background I distantly heard Zoe cursing Void. Then my thoughts turned to Thalia, the way her black hair was spiky, yet when she let it down it was long and wavy. The way her electric blue eyes sparkled- wait, what am I thinking? No Nico. Bad, bad Nico. She’s a huntress.

“Zoe, Err… I think I’m a bad influence on you.” Thalia said, watching the huntress warily, as if waiting for her to go on death threat mode, and she did.

“I’ll kill Gaea… I’ll murder her painfully and make vultures pick at her for years then I’ll boil her in oil then I’ll hang her upside down a millimeter above the earth for years and then I shoot her with arrows…” Zoe muttered angrily, pacing as she thought death threats.

“(Insert choice cuss word here) YOU VOID!” Percy shouted suddenly, and I stared at him in surprise. Very rarely did he cuss, and that was when he was very,  _very_ angry, or worried. “WHY CAN’T YOU SEE NO ONE WANTS YOU? (Add choicer cuss words here)” 

“Perseus calm down!” Annabeth shouted suddenly. “You too Zoe.” Then she went back to starring at the All-Seer. “I see something…” She muttered, looking at the All-Seer thoughtfully.

I stared at her in confusion as she watched it and Percy and Zoe walked over to her. She gasped suddenly, and Luke, Thalia, Bianca and I rushed over to her.

“…Captured.” Percy muttered, he was staring at the all-seer thoughtfully and I gasped at what I saw. I unconsciously grabbed Thalia’s hand and she entwined her fingers in mine.

“Jake…” Annabeth hissed, staring at him in horror, I saw Percy wrap his arm around her waist and she leaned in him.

I watched in horror as he stalked through my old home, Camp Half-Blood. I couldn’t recognize it. The only thing that was the same was the shape, other then that it was different.

The lake was bright red, the sky wasn’t the same color as the lake, and the sky was crimson. The camp as renamed Camp Void, and it looked more like a torture field then a camp. The campers wore tattered blood-red T-Shirts and they were walking around dragging heavy stuff. Jake stood at Thalia’s pine, and I noticed that it was dead.

I felt a wave of anger come across me, then concern when I saw Thalia’s face, which had turned grey.

“No…” She moaned, “My pine tree… I’ll kill that jerk for murdering my tree.” Then she added angrily. “I can still feel it you know!” She glared at the All-Seer, angry at the monster for poisoning her tree.

“Thalia…” I murmured then I touched her tense shoulder. She visibly relaxed and closed her eyes, then opened them with a gasp.

“What is it?” Annabeth, Luke, Percy and I asked at the same time in concern.

“He didn’t kill the tree! My sprit is trapped inside of it. It won’t be able to hold it much longer though,” She added darkly, “If he doesn’t free my sprit soon it’ll rocket out and kill everyone there.” She closed her eyes and put her hands on her forehead. “I can feel it fighting…”

I felt concern and unconsciously rubbed her shoulder.

“Thals, we’ll free your sprit thing. I’m not sure how it is a sprit but somehow we’ll release it.” I said, and she nodded, then, to my surprise, hugged me.

I felt a warm feeling wash down me and I hugged her back instantly. I ignored the smirks that Zoe and Bianca were giving me.

“Do I  _want_ to know why Percy is grinning evilly?” Luke asked, eyeing Percy warily and Thalia released me from the hug. I felt slightly disappointed then she entwined her fingers with mine.

“I honestly don’t know wh- oh.” Annabeth began to grin at Thalia and me, and both of us glared at her. “Thals, you knotty, knotty, girl.” She said, grinning happily.

“Lightning Bug, Ghost Boy, how could you?” Percy asked, smiling at Thalia innocently.

“Kelp Head I am going to kill you.” Thalia said dangerously. I smiled slightly, I loved the way her eyes flashed.

“Okay, before we kill each other, can we  _please_ try to wake up the others? We should try to wake up Piper first as she can charmspeak.” Annabeth said hastily, trying to stop Thalia and Percy from fighting and I just shook my head.

“Fine.” Thalia said, sighing.

* * *

 

_Thalia’s POV_

“…Fine.” I sighed disappointed.  I didn’t even realize that I was still holding Nico’s hand.

“Okay, Percy and I’ll go down by the West Wing, Luke stop smirking.” Annabeth glared at Luke then she began to grin evilly and I had only a single thought,  _Uh-Oh._ “Luke, you’ll go with Zoe.” Luke’s and Zoe’s eyes widened and I smirked. I knew that they liked each other even though they didn’t want to admit it. “to the East wing. Bianca, you’ll go to the South Wing alone and Nico and Thalia’ll go to the North.”

Nico and I exchanged panicked looks.

“Um… Can I go with Bianca?” Nico asked hopefully but Annabeth and Bianca smirked.

“Nope.” Bianca said, popping the ‘P’. “Nico end up panicking so you’ll go with him.” She said cheerfully.

Nico and I sighed and went anyway.

“Piper!” I shouted turning down a left corridor and Nico followed me. “Wake up.” I said, and felt her forehead. Immediately, she opened her eyes.

They were wild and frightened.

“Piper, what happened?” Nico asked in concern and for some odd reason I felt a twitch of… jealousy?

“Camp… Prophecy.” She said, her eyes wide and frightened.

“What was it?” I asked and sat her up.

“It’s pretty long.” She said then took a deep breath and recited those fourteen lines.

 _“_ _The fifth age will draw to an end,_  
with Despair and sorrow the hero of Chaos cannot mend.  
Rise or fall by the Ghost King’s Choice,   
to listen to the leader’s voice.  
Lovers of Destiny will have a final stand,  
only to fall, the Hero of Chaos must be saved by his lover’s hand.  
The power of death will unleash,  
with the eldest of heroes within Greece.  
But they must take the double path,  
with the help of the sea’s wrath.  
To destroy or save,  
the arms of the world must behave.  
A single oath she must keep with her final breath,  
to be lost or saved by the arms of death.”


	45. Chapter Fourty-Five

  ** _Chapter Three_**

**** _Zoe’s POV_

 

* * *

Luke and I walked down the east wing and I wondered why Annabeth had put us together. Sure, we worked well together but she didn’t know that, at least I think so. I gave up trying to find out how she knew stuff. Percy had been her best friend for over six years and he said that he  _still_ didn’t understand her.

Not like we were together or anything, just to clear that up, I like him more like a brother. Luke was different though, I wasn’t sure why but he just was.

“Crystal wake up.” Luke said, shaking the shoulder of Crystal Glacier. Crystal was Percy’s half sister and let’s just say she has a…  _interesting_ way on killing monsters. She’s really nice but very random and hyper and add with ADHD and she’s probably worst then Leo.

“Wha-What?” She mumbled and blinked open her sea-blue eyes.

“You’ve been asleep Cryst.” I said gently, using the nickname I used to annoy her.

“Don’t call me that and what do- oh. How long have we been asleep?” She asked her eyes were now wide open and alarmed. I traded a glance with Luke.

“Err… maybe ten thousand years.” Luke said, grimacing.

“WHAT?” She shouted and jumped up. “Oh holy Chaos, let’s go wake up the others.” Then she ran off in the direction of South wing.

“She’ll find Bianca.” I said shrugging and Luke held his hand out and I (hesitantly) took it.

“C’mon, let’s go wake up the others.” Luke said with a grin.

* * *

 

_Bianca’s POV_

“Bianca! Bianca! Wait up!” Someone shouted and I turned around and saw my friend Crystal Glacier.

“Hi Crystal,” I greeted cheerfully, “What’s up?”

“Is that pun? Because we’re in the Universe.” Crystal asked curiously.

“No Christie,” I muttered under my breath, “I was asking for spaghetti. No I was close to saying ‘What’s wrong’ but then I realized you would get mad at me because nothing’s wrong.”

“Oh. Who’s awake?” She asked.

“Percy, Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, Luke, Zoe, Me and you that I know of. We started looking about fifteen minutes ago and- Oh there’s The Stolls and Katie.” I said and added the last part randomly.

“Conner, Travis wake up.” I said as Crystal shook Katie.

“No more…”  Conner grumbled and swatted at my arm. I stifled a giggle.

“Need help?” Katie asked, smiling slightly.

“Can you do Travis?” I asked.

“Sure.” She said as Crystal came over a dumped a bag of unending dog food on Conner. See, her weapon is the dog food. She enjoys making the monsters die from dog food and her father got her a small unlimited supply of it.

“Ke-Ga-Ba-Cr-na-Crystal!” Conner spluttered, coughing as he choked on the dog food that had been poured on his head. 

“Hi Conner.” Crystal said, smiling at him innocently. I turned to look at Travis and Katie and noticed that Katie had used a much more efficient way to waking him up.

“HEY YOU TWO GET A ROOM!” I shouted and threw some dog food at them, laughing slightly at the glares I was getting.

“Get up to the North Tower, Crystal and I still have to wake the others.” I said, smirking.

* * *

 

_Percy’s POV_

Annabeth and I walked down the west wing. So far we had awoken Clarisse from her slumber (And that was very,  _very_ scary. I had even asked Annabeth if I could go hide but noooo, she made me wake up the devil.)

“Percy, over here.” Annabeth said and I walked over to her and saw through the window the city was crumbling.

“Gods, I believe Luke now. It really has been ten thousand years.” I murmured.

“I know…” Annabeth murmured and she rested her head on my shoulder. “It’s so different now… I know I’m not a goddess of Olympus anymore, but I’m not a goddess of Chaos either. You’re the second most powerful being in the universe but you don’t seem like it.”

“I know Wise Girl. I almost wish I was still twelve, just finding out I was a half-blood but now it’s just so complicated…” I whispered.

“When did you get so smart Seaweed Brain?” She sighed.

“I spent two thousand years with Chaos Wise Girl I’d have to pick up a thing or two.” I said, grinning slightly.

“Let’s just get the others Seaweed Brain.” Annabeth chuckled.

“Well Leo and Reyna’s right there.” I said, and pointed to the two of them.

“Okay, I’ll get Leo, you’ll get Reyna.” Annabeth smirked and ran over to Leo.

“What? She’ll kill me!” I protested then sighed as she shook Leo’s shoulder. I walked over to Reyna and noticed her intertwined fingers with Leo. “Reyna, please don’t kill me, wake up.” And I shook her shoulder, she didn’t wake up but Leo was luckily awake by now.

“Reyna, wake up.” Leo said, and shook her shoulder as he asked, “How long have we been asleep?”

“Ten thousand years.” I said grimacing as Reyna stirred.

“ _What?_ ” He asked his face registering shock.

“Yep, a little more then eight months.” I said.

“He was a little upset at Void.” Annabeth said drily.

“A little?” Reyna asked, raising one of her eyebrows and kissing Leo on his cheek.

“Yeah…” I said, rubbing the back of my head. “I have to go find the rest of the others now I guess.” I sighed, “C’mon Annabeth. You two can wake up the others on your way to the North Tower.”

* * *

 

_Thalia’s POV_

After Piper told us the prophecy we sent her to the North Tower and I sighed. “Percy isn’t going to like this is he?”

“No… He’ll probably be even madder then before.” Nico sighed, and I remembered when Piper had forced everyone to play Truth or Dare. I chuckled at the memory of when Leo had admitted that he loved Reyna, but then blushed when I remembered when Reyna had asked me if I love Nico.

“What are you blushing and laughing about?” Nico asked in confusion and I only laughed more.

“It’s nothing, just a memory. Hey, there’s Jason.” I said and, still chuckling, I walked over to my younger-older brother and shook him awake.

“Five more minutes Piper…” He mumbled and I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing.

“Jason’s its Thalia.” I managed and he blinked open his eyes.

“Nooooo more sleep.” He moaned and covered his eyes but I knew he was playing with me. I beckoned Nico over and made a motion at the ground and he grinned.

“Awww Jason, I love you too.” I said, and poked him in the shoulder as Nico summoned a skeleton.

“Fine.” Jason pouted and I chuckled. Then he looked over my shoulder and his eyes widened in horror and he jumped back.

“You… You can go back now.” Nico managed through his laughter as I leaned onto him.

“P-Piper’s i-in the n-north tower.” I said, chocking on my laughter. Jason glared at us before walking away grumbling about how he had such a loving sister.

I suddenly turned to Nico, I  _had_ to tell him. “Nico?” I asked hesitantly.

* * *

 

_Luke’s POV_

“Ah where are the others?” I grumbled, and Zoe playfully punched me on the shoulder.

“Luke, you’ve asked that seventy times.” She said, rolling her eyes.

“It was only sixty-nine!” I protested.

“Whatever you say Luke,” she smirked.

“Fine.” I pouted, “You win.”

She chuckled lightly and tapped her forehead, “Did I hear you right Castellan? You actually let me win?” I smirked slightly.

“Yes Oh my beautiful one, I let thee win.”

“Oh shut it Luke.” Zoe said, blushing slightly.

“Okay the-” I was cut off by Zoe, who placed her lips on mine briefly before turning to Frank and Hazel. I numbly touched my lips before I poked Frank.

* * *

 

_Crystal’s POV_

“Wait, Thalia’s  _with_ Nico?” I asked stunned and Bianca nodded grinning wickedly.

“Yep, their reactions were so funny.”

“I wish I was awake…” I said, grinning evilly along with my best friend. “After that game of Truth or Dare…” I grinned, thinking about it.

“Wait, what?” Bianca asked in confusion.

“Oh, it happened before Percy and Annabeth err… had that falling out. Percy first dared Thalia to make out with Nico, and then Reyna asked Thalia if she loved Nico.” I smiled at the memory, “Thalia and Nico were so shocked that she buried her face in Nico’s shirt and said that she did. I think she still does too…” I added the last part somewhat thoughtfully.

“Yeah, Nico’s told me about Thalia. I can tell by the way he looks and talks about her that he loves her.” Bianca smiled slightly. “I wonder where my little brother has gone sometimes…” She smiled sadly.

“I know. I remember the creepy little guy he was. And how Thalia and Percy had tortured him…” I chuckled slightly.

“He told me about those times.”

“That was the life.” I smiled slightly then spotted Calypso, “Oh and there’s Calypso.” I said, and knelt down by the demi-titan.

* * *

 

_Annabeth’s POV_

“Annabeth… Is that Kathryn?” Percy asked and pointed the black haired girl.

I smiled at him. “Yep Seaweed Brain, that’s Kathryn.”

I knelt down by Kathryn and gently shook her shoulder.

* * *

 

_Nico’s POV_

“Nico?” Thalia asked, and I turned to her. I saw her frightened face and I felt worried.  

“What is it Thals?” I asked.

“Please don’t leave me again Nico.” She whispered and I realized she was trembling slightly.

“I won’t Thalia; I’ll never leave you again.” I whispered then pulled her into a hug. I gently kissed the top of her head and wondered if she still loved me.

She smiled slightly then pointed at a figure lying on the ground. “It’s Elizabeth.” She said then she walked over to her and shook her.


	46. Chapter Fourty-Six

  ** _Chapter Twenty-One_**

_Percy’s POV_

* * *

 

“Okay, so who’s going to stay here?” Silena questioned and I watched as Annabeth and Silena went back and forth trying to figure out who goes where.

“I’d say keep four people in Vanguard. It isn’t very likely that Void will attack us but it’s better to have some guards.” Annabeth replied.

“We’ll stay.” The Stolls said and Katie nodded.

“Me too,” She said.

Kathryn stood up, “I’ll stay and help Katie.” She smiled at us and Annabeth smiled back. She and Kathryn got along pretty good.

“Who’s going to rescue Chaos? No offence Percy, but you and Annabeth will need to be on Earth and help against Void.” Piper piped  **(Lol, get it, piped?)** up from beside Silena.

Annabeth and I looked at each other. “Do you know anyone who’s powerful enough Seaweed Brain?” She questioned.

I scanned the room, thinking,  _I know that you’re with Void, Father but I need a little help._

I heard Chaos’s voice in my head, it was a little faint but I could hear him clearly.  _Ripcurrent and Nightshadow._

“Luke and Zoe,” I said, setting my eyes on the two warriors who were looking at Annabeth and I steadily.

“Us?” Zoe asked stunned.

“Are you sure Percy?” Luke added just as stunned.

“Yes.” I said smiling at them warmly as Annabeth chuckled.

* * *

 

_Annabeth’s POV_

“Yes.” Percy said smiling at them warmly and I chucked. Luke and Zoe’s faces were priceless, but then I turned serious.

“It’ll be dangerous you’re going into Void’s domain. Heck, it would be dangerous even for Chaos and Percy.” I warned them. Percy mumbled something about being mentioned but I ignored him.

“A big mass of red and black defiantly is dangerous.” Luke muttered drily and I gave him a sarcastic clap.

“Yes! Won’t that be fun?”

“No.” Zoe answered truthfully, chuckling slightly.

I chuckled as well but then stopped. “What’s wrong Annabeth?” Percy asked concerned.

“There are only fifteen people.” I facepalmed.

“Oh.” He said and I punched his arm lightly. “So… the rest of us are going to go to Earth?” he decided to change the subject and I nodded.

“Good Seaweed Brain, very good.”

* * *

 

_Thalia’s POV_

And they say that they broke up! Never mind. I lightly tapped Nico on the shoulder and he turned to me with a soft smile. Immediately my heart started doing little footsteps and my breathing hitched. Mentally, I groaned, I wasn’t supposed to fall in love yet here I was, falling in love with Death Boy here.

“They’re going to get into an argument.” I said chuckling at the glaring contest Percy and Annabeth were having. Although it was a playful one Percy’s glare was scary, don’t tell him I said that though, his ego will multiply by ten.

“Yep, this is going to get bad.” Nico added chuckling at his friends who were now glaring at each other playfully.

* * *

 

_Zoe’s POV_

I watched as Percy and Annabeth had a playful argument with a slight smile on my face. I felt the presence of Luke behind me and I smiled. There was just something about Luke that made me feel… safe.

“Hi Zoe.” Luke said into my ear while playing with my hair.

“Hi Luke.” I chuckled slightly.

“So they’re arguing again.” Luke said chuckling.

“Yes Lukas they are.” I grinned, knowing he hated it when I used his full name.

“Hey!” He grumbled, and I chuckled slightly.

“Okay so we should get ready, we’re leaving tomorrow.” Annabeth smiled at us but glared at Percy who just nodded obediently.

Luke and I headed out to the dorms.


	47. Chapter Fourty-Seven

  ** _Chapter Five_**

_Luke’s POV_

* * *

 

“You need to be prepared to jump when I yell now.” Percy warned, “I’ll only be able to hold the portal for about a minute, I still haven’t mastered how to hold it for longer.”

“Well,” I said sarcastically, “That helps my nerves.” Zoe rolled her eyes slightly and she grabbed my hand, which, in turn, made my heart flutter.

“When I first began making these things, I used Nico as the test subject.” Percy said grimacing.

“That was painful. I like Chaos’s portals more, although traveling by portal isn’t my favorite way of getting in and out.” Nico grimaced.

“Okay, get ready.” Percy said and I nodded.

Immediately Percy’s face changed into concentration and thin wisps of black started coming out of the ground and gathering. I watched Percy carefully as his face beaded with sweat and he threw his hands in the air. The wisps of black where now forming together in a perfect black portal and I knew it was almost ready.

Unconsciously I entwined my fingers with Zoe’s and squeezed her hand.

Finally the vortex was ready.

“Go!” Percy shouted. Zoe and I looked at each other then ran to the portal and jumped in when it was at the peak, and I registered a single thought before it started closing up:  _Percy can give Chaos a run for his money with the portals._

* * *

 

_Annabeth’s POV_

As soon as Luke and Zoe had jumped through the portal Percy lowered his hands and the portal closed and he stumbled back. I jumped forward and put my arm around his waist and he leaned onto me a little bit.

“Thanks.” He smiled.

“You’re welcome Seaweed Brain.” I chuckled slightly.

He chuckled as well and then he started to walk and I helped him. Thalia and Nico rushed over as well and Nico took Percy’s other arm.

“You did it better then Chaos. I can’t believe it! Yours stayed open longer then he and it was to VOID  _the_ Void!” Nico was exclaiming and Percy blushed slightly.

“Shut it Death Boy.” He grumbled and Thalia laughed then grinned evilly and poked Nico in the side which made him jerk away from Percy, which made Percy stumble slightly and which resulted in me falling into him and then he fall with me on top of him.

“Nico!” He yelped as he fell and he wrapped his arms around my waist and angled so that  _I_ would be on top of  _him_ so that I wouldn’t get hurt.

“Thalia!” I yelped at the same time, blushing furiously as Percy’s hands wrapped around my waist. “Seriously?” I glared at her.

“What did I do?” She asked smiling at me innocently.

“You poked Nico!” I glared at her.

“But you fell on Percy.” She and she just grinned at me innocently and I glared at her from on top of Percy who I was still on. 

“Are you two Okay? I saw what Thalia did.” A different voice said and I smiled at Piper who had walked down with Jason then glared at Thalia.

“We’re fine.” I huffed, still glaring at her.

“Err… Wise Girl?” Percy asked sounding uncertain.

“What is it Seaweed Brain?” I said still glaring at Thalia in annoyance.

“Can you get off me? I can’t breath and it’s sort of uncomfortable with you laying across me and your hair is in my face. Not that I’m mad about that…” Percy said, slightly muffled and I looked down in surprise then rolled off of him blushing redder.  Thalia started to smirk and I glared at her.

“Not a word Grace.” I said in a deadly calm voice and she huffed.

“Now I know you’re mad. You’ve only used my last name once before and you blew up Georgia.” Thalia grumbled and Jason snorted and I buried my head into Percy’s chest blushing scarlet.

“What about you and Nico?” Percy asked innocently and I started to grin, there was  _no_ way that Percy can be innocent and ask that question at the same time.

“W-wh-wh-wha-wha-what? W-why a-add m-m-me?” Nico stuttered and I pulled my head out of Percy’s chest and smirked at him and Thalia who was blushing redder then maron. Jason looked slightly mad, being the over protective little-big brother but he was grinning as well. Piper seemed to be smirking at Thalia.

“It’s true Thalia,” Percy began grinning, “Remember that time when we played Truth or Da-” Thalia and Nico both yelped and Thalia pushed her hand onto Percy mouth.

“ _Do_ not  _say it._ ” She hissed glaring at him. I began laughing and even Jason had to chuckle a little. I felt hands wrap around my waist and pull my back and Percy buried his face into my hair.

“I’m sorry…  _not._ ” Percy mumbled, hiding behind my hair and Thalia glared at him angrily.

“You’ll be sorry Kelp Head. You will be.” She said, deadly serious and Percy’s eyes widened slightly and he hid his face into my shoulder.

Suddenly Jason decided to join in the teasing as well, “What about when you hugged Nico earlier?” He smiled at her innocently and Thalia glared at him.

“What about that other portal to Earth?” Thalia asked, sounding desperate. 

“Oh. Right, Wise Girl, can you help me? I sort of forgot to mention that the one to void took up about sixty-five percent of my energy…” Percy said sheepishly.

I sighed, “Fine Seaweed Brain, I’ll help you but you need to tell me how to.” I lightly kissed his cheek.

* * *

 

_Nico’s POV_

I watched in amusement as Annabeth kissed Percy’s cheek and he rubbed the place where her lips touched his skin dazedly.  It was obvious to everyone that they love each other but  _they_ still don’t know it.

“Okay you two, knock it off with the lovey-dovey stuff.” Thalia said smirking evilly and I knew this was her revenge. Both of them stared at Thalia in shock before blushing beet red.

“Well, this is an embarrass-the-couple-day.” Piper said grinning, “You can’t embarrass us because Sparky just proposed.” 

Thalia blinked once. Percy just opened his mouth in shock and Annabeth opened  _and_ closed her mouth. I  _was_ the god of Destiny and Fate so I could tell that this would happen eventually.

Thalia blinked a second time. This was  _not_ going to be good.

Percy closed his mouth.

“ _WHAT?_ ” Leo said in astonishment and I facepalmed. Nope, definitely  _not_ good. “Yes! I get to embarrass you like you did at my wedding!” Leo suddenly shouted and started jumping up and down in glee.

“Well… technically we’ve been engaged for ten minutes and Piper wanted to tell you guys…” Jason said rubbing the back of his head as Reyna came down dragging Leo along with her.

Thalia seemed to be getting over her shock and I gulped visibly and took a step toward her. “Um… Thals… we have to open a portal to get to Earth…” I said in a small voice.

Thalia finally got over her shock and everyone was watching her carefully. “Jason,” She began in a deadly voice, “it took you long enough.”

Jason blinked in confusion as Thalia started laughing. “So… you not mad?” He asked cautiously.

“Of course not! You really are stupid if you think I am going to be mad at you because you proposed, although it did take twelve thousand years to figure it out.” Thalia smirked.

“Oh.” He said.

“I get to embarrass Jason! I get to embarrass Jason! I get to embarrass Jason! I get to-” Leo chanted and was cut off by Reyna who kissed him on the lips. When she stopped Leo asked, “What was that for?”

“I’ve been trying to get you to stop saying that for the last two minutes.” Reyna said simply then began to grin evilly, “I can tell you some embarrassing stories about Jason and I’m sure Thalia will like to help.” She smiled at Thalia who began to smirk and Jason groaned.

“Ah gods, this is defiantly going to end in disaster, Piper save me!” He said dramatically and buried his head into Piper’s shoulder as Thalia whispered something to Leo. Leo’s eyes widened and he started sniggering then grinning evilly and I felt a tug of… jealousy?

“Jealous Nico?” Someone said to my right and I glared at Percy.

“No.” I answered firmly.

“Somebody’s jealous.” Percy said in a sing-song voice. “You don’t have to be Nico,” he added seriously, “Leo loves Reyna and Thalia told me she loves you.” I opened my mouth in shock as he walked away.

* * *

 

_Percy’s POV_

I watched as Leo and Thalia talked with Reyna and I looked at Nico. His face had an odd expression and Piper was frowning at him before she smirked and looked toward me and mouthed  _Jealous._ I suddenly realized why he had a strange face and I began to smirk.

I tapped Annabeth on the shoulder and nodded my head toward Nico and she began to smile slightly. She made a motion as to go to him and I nodded and began to walk over to him.

When I reached his right side I said in an innocent voice, “Jealous Nico?”  Nico looked at me in slightly surprise then he glared at me and I had all the proof I needed to know that he was jealous.

“No.” He said firmly.

“Somebody’s jealous.” I said in a sing-song voice then added to ease his mind “You don’t have to be Nico,” I paused for a moment, trying to decide whether or not I should continue then said seriously, “Leo loves Reyna and Thalia told me she loves you.”  He opened his mouth in shock and I walked away.

“Right.” I said to myself as Annabeth came to my shoulder and she shouted over the noise, “Hey!”  **  
**

Everyone turned to look at us and I smiled at her. “Thanks Wise Girl.” I whispered then turned to the others, “Leo can you take Reyna, Nico, Jason and Piper, to get the others? No Nico, you can _not_ prank anyone. You spend way to much time with Luke and the Stolls.” I grinned at him and he mock saluted at me. “Be back here in ten guys.”

* * *

“Annabeth and I’ll be right behind you, sort of.” I said looking toward the fifteen heroes. They smiled at me and nodded then Beckendorf spoke up.

“Be careful Percy, Nico told me how he, err, got some limbs missing.” I sent a glare at Nico who looked anywhere but me.

Silena chuckled and gave me a wink and I stared at her in confusion and she rolled her eyes and whispered something to Beckendorf who chuckled.

Piper smiled at Silena and the two of them shared knowing smiles while Annabeth just sighed. “Seriously? Oh fine.” She grumbled then kissed me on the cheek leaving me dazed yet again.

“Um…” I said intelligently and she rolled her eyes.

“What am I suppose to do Seaweed Brain?” She grumbled and I chuckled.

“Hold my hand.” I said, probably blushing and Thalia began to chuckle but stopped when I glared at her in annoyance.

“Um… Okay.” She said a little pink and she grabbed my hand and entwined her fingers with mine.

I started to concentrate on the silver mist that was always inside my brain and the black stuff began to form. It helped that Annabeth was helping me and so it started to swirl around even faster into a pitch black Vortex.  It began to swirl faster and faster and I concentrated on making sure that it didn’t suck anyone up.

* * *

 

_Silena’s POV_

“Annabeth and I’ll be right behind you, sort of.” Percy said looking toward us. I smiled at him and he nodded then Beckendorf spoke up.

“Be careful Percy, Nico told me how he, err, got some limbs missing.” He sent a glare at Nico who looked anywhere but at the young apprentice.

I chuckled and sent a wink at him and he stared at me in confusion. I rolled my eyes and whispered to Beckendorf, “He really is obtuse.” He just chuckled,

Piper smiled at me and we shared knowing smiles then looked at Annabeth who sighed. “Seriously? Oh fine.” She grumbled then kissed him on the cheek giving him a slightly dazed expression.

“Um…” Percy said still in a daze and I smirked, he still loves her. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

“What am I suppose to do Seaweed Brain?” She grumbled and he chuckled slightly and I smiled at Piper and we grinned.

“Hold my hand.” Percy said blushing and Thalia began to chuckle but stopped when he glared at her in annoyance.

“Um… Okay.” Annabeth said a little pink and she grabbed his hand and entwined her fingers with his

He concentrated on an area and the winds began to pick up. I noticed that Percy’s and Annabeth’s eyes were glowing sea-green and grey, and then I saw that they each had one of the eyes of the other and I nearly gasped but didn’t.

An almost pink glow surrounded them and I was pretty sure only I could see it but then noticed that Piper’s eyes were wide and I nodded in confirmation. The only times that the pink glow appeared was when two people had to work together and they had to be in true love.

Suddenly the winds swirled around faster and a grey, green and black vortex appeared in a spinning circle and I almost gasped, it could be even more powerful then Chaos’s. Suddenly Annabeth’s shouted interrupted my thoughts.

“Go!” All of us surged forward and we jumped as the vortex closed, Percy and Annabeth jumping in just in time.

 


	48. Chapter Fourty-Eight

**_Chapter Seven_ ** ****

_Zoe’s POV_

* * *

 

I fell through the Vortex and onto the ground and landed on my feet, well sort of. It’s more like I landed on my hands  _and_ feet so that way I looked like I was doing a pushup. Of course, I ended up being on top of Luke so that our noses were almost touching.

I let out a yelped and jumped back as quickly as I could and I felt my face start to heat up slightly and I cursed inside my head and thought  _it was so much easier when I was a hunter, at least I didn’t have feelings arising at the strangest time._

I had gotten past the denial stage, well, mostly, Bianca and Crystal for some reason think I’m in love with Luke. Which is completely untrue, sure, I had strong feelings for him but he was my best friend and I didn’t want to risk our friendship.  **  
**

Okay, maybe I loved him like a brother. _Great, now I’m having mental arguments._

Ah but you’re in love, and don’t try to deny it, you just said you are.

_Okay, I am going insane. Seriously, get out of my head annoying little voice, I do NOT love Luke._

I didn’t say anything about Luke, for all you could know I could be talking about Percy.

_Oh yuck, he’s my best friend, that’d be awkward._

And yet here you are having fantasies about kissing Luke.

 _Really? Okay, maybe you’re right I MIGHT have a little crush on Luke but I am NOT in love with him. Wait, Aphrodite, are you_ in  _my head? But I thought you were in Kronos’s stomach…_

I am  _not_ that petty little love goddess. Duh, you can call me Bob, but I’m also known as you’re inner voice, you’re sub-consciousness, Frosty the Snow Man-

_What?_

You just  _had_ to ruin my fun didn’t you?  Fine, then I can also be called the Voice, the insane voice-

_That makes sense._

Oh forget it, I can just be Void messing around with you.

_Why would the creator of evil, Chaos’s evil side want to give me love advice?_

Oh. Good point. Then I’m not Void.

_So we’ve established that you’re not Void and that you’re Bob._

No reply. I mentally swore, I was really going crazy. Whenever I get back to Vanguard I  _am_ going to get Bianca to give me therapy lessons, and maybe talk to Silena and Piper about the definition of love.

“Err, Zoe, are you Okay?” A voice said, rousing me from my thought-battle.

“Yes Luke, I’m fine. Going insane with crazy voices inside my head but fine.” I groaned and he chuckled slightly getting up and looking around. “Well, I know where we are, we’re in the middle of Void, Percy does his job well alright, Father Chaos will be proud of him.” Luke said.

“Wait, how do you know we’re in the middle of Void?” I said in confusion.

“I’m a child of Hermes.” Luke said like it was obvious, I shot him a look and he sighed, “Fine, Nico paid me about five hundred drachmas  _and_ he dared me, but Percy was very mad.”

I chuckled and said, “And that’s why you’re wondering why you’re always getting in trouble?”

“Oh believe me,” Luke said sincerely, “you do  _not_ want to know half the things that go on when I have free time Ms. Nightshade.”  

I chuckled slightly and answered, “Well then Mr. Castellan, I’ll just have to take your word for it and believe you.”

* * *

 

_Annabeth’s POV_

You’re probably thinking that everyone had a smooth landing right? Well, you’re  _completely_ wrong. What happened was that Bianca landed first with Crystal right on top of her (“’Get off Crystal! You’re choking me and you’re heavy!’” “’Oh so you’re calling me fat?’”).

Nico fell about 3 yards away from the two of them with an angry Thalia on top, (“’Death Breath why can’t you stay out of trouble?’”).  Jason fell from the sky but luckily Piper was the one who fell on top and Leo and Reyna where currently arguing about who’s fault it was.

Frank and Hazel fell as well although they were now… err… interacting with each other. Silena and Beckendorf had fallen as well but Beckendorf had been holding onto Silena so that he had twisted and she fell onto him.

And lastly, my personal favorite… not. As Percy and I were the last two to jump into the portal well, you get the picture. I was yet again on top of him feeling his chest vibrate as he laughed.

“So, here we are yet again, you really like falling on top of me don’t you Wise Girl?” Percy asked jokingly.

“Oh yes Seaweed Brain,” I said, playing along, “I just love falling on top of you. Did you know that it’s  _really_ comfortable?” I said and I moved my elbows so that way I could use the ground as a support but not hurt Percy as I propped my head on my hands.

“No I did not,” he replied back grinning at my banter, “you must be so comfortable Wise Girl.”

“Oh I know,” I smirked.

“Really?” He grinned.

“Yep,” I said and rolled off him, “Get up Seaweed Brain, we’re in Earth and well, Void as pretty much taken over.”

* * *

 

_Thalia’s POV_

Okay, so I wasn’t yelling at Nico that was an excuse to stare into his eyes. I was sitting on top on his stomach while watching Percy and Annabeth tease-banter-flirt with each other. It was obvious that they were still in love but sadly, they are  _still_ obvious.

“Those two are  _way_ too obvious for their own good.” Nico said watching them as well with a soft smile on his face.

“Oh I know.” I said smiling slightly as I rested on Nico not really caring that he might not be able to breathe, “I’m trying to figure out if it’s Percy fault or Annabeth’s, I can’t figure it out so I’m just saying it’s both of their faults.”

Nico chuckled and I felt his chest vibrate as he did. “Well then, I won’t be able to reprimand just Percy anymore, I’ll have to do Annabeth, or maybe you will…” He grinned.

“You, Mr. di Angelo are a very bad boy. You’ve been trying to give out love advice.” I said smirking and looking into his eyes.

Nico smirked at me but he was looking me in my eyes with... love? “Well, Ms. Grace I can’t let you do that now, can I?” I chuckled slightly.

“You’re right I’m a hunter so I really know nothing about love.” I sighed softly the last part was a lie. I was falling in love with Nico but I couldn’t.

“Are you okay?” he asked in concern.

“I’m fine…” I said then decided to tell him. “No… I’m not. I’m older now I’ve been a hunter for two-thousand years. I’ve seen all my friends grow up, falling in love, getting married, having children then grand-children then dying. My little brother is grown up, and he’s older then me now. I’ve watched Percy and Annabeth grow up and sometimes I wonder where all the years have gone.”

Nico regarded me then answered my monologue. “That’s the circle of life. We are born, we live then we die. You’ve grown up as well, sure, you stay fifteen eternally but you’re mind is one of a sixty year old man. I’ve watched as Percy grew older and wiser, and no, he isn’t as much as a Kelp Head anymore Thals, I’ve watched Bianca grow older with me, I was her younger brother, now I’m older then her. I’ve watched countless warriors grow old and die.”

I sighed softly, “I’ve watched you grow up, we’re both stuck at being eternally sixteen, and we’re both gods. I’m Artemis’s lieutenant yet I’m the goddess of inner-strength.”

Nico sighed softly and rubbed my hand, “You’re strong Thalia, and we’ll make it through this.”

* * *

 

_Percy’s POV_

I stood up and tried to get my bearings. I had no idea where we were but somehow Annabeth did. “We’re in Greece.” She informed me.

I stared at her in disbelief and asked, “How do you know?” She rolled her eyes and pointed at a sign that said Ελλάδα “Oh. Right. I knew that.”

“You really are a Seaweed Brain Percy.” Annabeth groaned smacking her forehead with her palm. I grabbed her hand before she could permanently injure herself.

“Careful Wise Girl,” I said jokingly, “You could get hurt.”

Annabeth grinned slightly and I smiled back. “I never thought I’d see the day when you would say something smart.” She teased.

I mock pouted, “But… I’m smart whenever I can be.”

“Can?” She asked smirking.

“Err… I mean want.” I said, rubbing the back of my head.

“I know Seaweed Brain,” she grinned slightly.

“Uh…” I said.

“It’s time to get the gods and kill Void.” She grinned and I smiled back in return. Or at least tried to smile, I had a bad feeling in my stomach and my gut was almost always correct.

 


	49. Chapter Forty-Nine

  ** _Chapter Eight_**

_Luke’s POV_

* * *

 

“Luke I think we’re in the middle of Void…” Zoe muttered a little while later. Well, at least I  _think_ it is a little while later. For all I knew we could have been down here for years and not know it.

“You’re right,” I whispered back and pulled out backbiter, “We’re getting closer to Chaos.” Zoe pulled out the hairclip from her hair and it turned into a bow and she unclipped an earring from her ear and that turned into a sheath of arrows.

I turned around suddenly as I heard insane laughter as Zoe jumped and raised her bow and arrow. “Okay, I’m seriously considering murdering Void painfully.” Zoe muttered and I cracked a smile. No matter how bad the situation Zoe could always make me smile.

_Ah, so cute! You’re totally in love with Zoe._

What? Wait, why is there a voice in my head and why am I talking to it? Great. Now, I’m going crazy.

_No you’re not! It’s me, Aphrodite._

I thought you were- oh wait. Never mind. I don’t want to know. Anyway, why would I be in love with Zoe?

 _Well, tell me why you wouldn’t be._ Aphrodite muttered and I could imagine her rolling her eyes at me in annoyance.

Zoe’s my best friend. She had my back, she’s saved my butt countless times, she’s my partner in pranks, and she’s… ugh. This is hard. I can’t list good reasons to get you to go away.

 _So, you’re admitting you’re in love with Zoe?_ Aphrodite said smugly.

What? NO! I am  _not_ in love with my best friend. I yelped in my mind, but there was something else that was saying  _you’re so in love with her._

 _Well, you’re in denial. Why can’t you just listen to you’re heart? Seriously… why do I even try with the two most stubborn demigods… at least Percy and Annabeth weren’t in denial… oh wait, never mind, they were harder then you two…_ Aphrodite started grumbling about love while I tried to ignore her.

Okay, what do you want Aphy?

 _Aphy? What inspired that? Anyways, I want you to admit that you’re in love with Zoe and_ then  _tell Zoe that you love her._

What? Okay. Firstly, I am  _not_ going to tell Zoe that I love her, and secondly, I don’t know if she loves me back.

_Oh fine then. First you must admit that you love Zoe to yourself and then you will to me. After that you’ll end up telling Zoe that you love her._

Ugh. Go away!

_Fine, only for now though. Eros, who introduced himself as Bob, was talking to Zoe so I have to go. Goodbye young Demigod._

I raised a mental eyebrow before looking around and noticing where I was. “What? Zoe where ar-” I began then was cut off when Zoe put her hand on my mouth.

“Be quiet Luke,” She hissed into my ear and I could hear the panic in her voice, “we’re in Void’s lair and I can see Chaos.” She took a deep breath and continued, “He isn’t looking to good Luke, and Void’s draining his essence.”

I looked at her my thoughts whirling and she nodded like she understood what I was thinking, “Luke, we have to get him out of there soon, or Chaos will fade.”

I stared at her, trying to comprehend what she said then it clicked. “Does that mean…”

Zoe nodded and said gravely, “Yes Luke, if we don’t rescue Chaos,  _all_  the universes, including Ashguard, will cease to exist, and  _all_ life will be gone, forever.”

* * *

_Percy’s POV_

I was cursing madly in many different languages. Crystal was whacking my head repeatedly with dog food while muttering “There are children here Perseus Orion Jackson, Children!” It was somewhat unfair as Nico was cursing far worst then me, if looks could kill Nico would be dead by now, curtsy of Bianca.

Annabeth had been watching the whole process through slightly amused eyes but then she turned toward the sign and muttered a cuss as she kicked the sign.

Okay, you’re probably trying to figure out  _why_ we are so mad. Well, you know that line _But they must take the double path, will the help of the sea’s wrath._ That is coming true, well, sort of. The first part is we still have  _no_ idea what the second part means.

I stared at the signs in slight dismay, in Greek ____ and ____ (Athens and Sparta), then below it, it said _______ (Welcome demigods, decide your fate to live or die) I had translated the top sign into saying Athens and Sparta and the line below them Welcome demigods, decide your fate to live or die.

“I don’t get it,” Annabeth suddenly muttered in English and everyone turned to look at her in shock. “There was a legend that I told Crystal about Athens and Sparta-”

Crystal’s eyes widened in slight recognition as she said, “Sparta was known as death and Athens was life. Why though?”

Annabeth gave her a dry smile and I suddenly remembered something Annabeth had told me long ago. “Wasn’t there a big battle?” I asked, “Wasn’t Sparta angry at Athens for taking their territory?”

“No,” Annabeth said sighing slightly. “No one knows why the Peloponnesian war started Seaweed Brain.”

“I do,” A different voice answered and everyone spun around to see three strange people, two boys and a girl.

The girl was about thirteen. She was tall for her age, about 5’4, and slightly tanned. She had warm  **kalescope**  eyes that seemed to be full of thought as well as laughter. Her auburn hair came down over her shoulder and to her waist and it was slightly curly.

Next to the girl was a boy with freckles scattered about his cheeks. He seemed to be about fourteen, fifteen but it was kind of hard to tell. Like the girl, he was tall for his age, probably about 5’8. His eyes were grey, not stormy-grey like Annabeth’s but dark grey, almost black. He had brown hair that looked like he had just come out of bed.

On the right side of the girl was the boy who had talked. He was about 6’3 and like the girl he was tanned but like the boy he had freckles across his nose. His eyes seemed to change color, not like the girl’s or Piper’s, they seemed to switch between emerald green and sapphire blue. His hair was blond and was cut like Jason’s.

“Did you know that in 431 BC Ancient Greece was not a nation? It was a large collection of rival city-states located on the Greek mainland, on the west coast of Asia Minor, and on the many islands of the Aegean Sea.” The boy said cheerfully.

“Most of the city-states had become allied with one or the other of the leading military powers, Athens and Sparta. Athens was a great naval power, while Sparta relied mainly on its army for superiority. In 431 BC these alliances went to war against each other in a conflict called the Peloponnesian War. The war, which went on for 27 years, and it was named for the Peloponnesus, the peninsula on which Sparta is located.” The boy grinned at our stunned looks, well, except Annabeth’s.

Annabeth continued from there for him. “The result of the war was the crushing defeat of Athens and the end of its maritime empire. A more long-range result was the weakening of all the city-states. This made them vulnerable to a takeover by Macedonia several decades later. A brilliant account of the war was written by the historian Thucydides as events unfolded. His work still stands as a definitive source of information on the war.” The boy smiled at her as the girl grinned and continued for them.

“The Athenian Empire and the Spartan Alliance coexisted as long as a balance of power was maintained between them. A truce called the Thirty Years' Treaty had been signed by both powers in 445 BC. Within a decade the truce was breaking down as Athens sought to extend its empire. In 433 Athens allied itself with Corcyra, a colony of Corinth, but Corinth was an ally of Sparta. Incited by Corinth, Sparta accused Athens of aggression and threatened war. Athens, under the leadership of Pericles, refused to back down. War began in the spring of 431, when Thebes, a Spartan ally, attacked Plataea, an ally of Athens.  
The war fell into three phases. First came ten years of intermittent fighting, concluded by an uneasy truce in 421. This truce phase, named after the Athenian general Nicias, lasted until 415. The final phase began when Athens launched a massive and ill-fated assault against Sicily. This campaign was so catastrophic for Athens that the city barely recovered militarily. In 411 the democracy at Athens was also temporarily overturned, and the city remained in political turmoil for years. When the democracy was restored, its leaders could not agree on truce terms, and many wanted to continue the war at all costs. Fighting went on for the next six years. Athens rebuilt its fleet, while Sparta and its allies created their own navy. The end for Athens came in 405, when the Spartan navy under Lysander decisively defeated the Athenians in the battle of Aegospotami.”

 The girl smiled at us and I tried to put all the information into my brain. Finally I got it, “So… it wasn’t Sparta that was defeated it was Athens?” I said in slight confusion and Annabeth nodded.

“Yes Seaweed Brain,” she said, rolling her eyes. Then she turned to the other three, “What are your names?”

The girl smiled at her and turned to the eldest boy and raised her eyebrow. The boy nodded and she smirked slightly. “My name is Sophia, just Sophia. Daughter of Hecate, goddess of magic.”

The younger boy grinned, “My turn! I’m Mat,” the elder boy glared at him while Sophia just shook her head, “Fine, Matthew but don’t call me Matthew. I’m the son of Arete, who is the goddess of knowledge and living up to man’s full potential.”

The last boy just rolled his eyes slightly. “Well then, since Mat and Sophie-”

He was cut off when Sophia shouted, “Hey!”

“Fine, Since Mat and So _phia_ introduced themselves it’s my turn. I’m James, son of Dike, goddess of justice.”

* * *

 

_Nico’s POV_

I stared at Mat, Sophia and James blinking. Thalia stood next to me, blinking as well. Finally Sophia broke the silence by starting to laugh.

“You’re faces- _ha ha ha-_ I wi-wish – _ha-_  I had a camera.” Sophia managed through her laughter. The other two stared at the thirteen-year-old in confusion.

Crystal came up and hissed into my ear, “They’re crazy! What are they laughing at?” I began to smile slightly as Bianca came over and whack her best friend in the back of the head.  

“She’s laughing at _Percy’s_ expression!” Bianca muttered, whacking her friend with a book that I presumed she had borrowed from Annabeth.

Crystal yelped and ran away covering her face with her arms while throwing dog food at Bianca from her unlimited dog food supply bag thing.

Sophia stared at Crystal and Bianca so I decided to explain. “Crystal has an, err,  _obsession_ with dog food. Bianca likes hitting people in the back off their heads,” I raised my hand and unconsciously rubbed the back of my head, “Believe me, Bianca likes hitting people in the back of their heads, especially their little-big brother.”

“I hate the fact that my little brother is older then me by… uh… four years.” Bianca grumbled coming over dragging Crystal along with her. “It gets annoying even though we’re immortal.”

“What?” Sophia asked in bewilderment. “How can he be you’re little brother if he’s four years older then you?”

Bianca, Hazel, Thalia, Jason and I all exchanged glances then busted out laughing.

“Well,” Thalia managed between her laughter, “I was a pine tree for six years then I joined the hunters of Artemis.”

“I was born in the 1930s then I was dead.” Hazel said leaning onto Frank.

“I was born in the 1940s along with Nico, then I joined the hunters of Artemis for a week then I died then I came back to life thanks to Chaos.” Bianca said grinning.

“I’m Thalia’s younger-older brother and since she was a tree for who-knows-how-long.” Jason said laughingly.

Sophia looked at us in slight confusion and I shook my head, “Don’t ask Sophia, we’re a strange bunch.” Bianca tried to whack my head but I dodged out of the way just in time. “See what I mean?” I asked chortling and this time Thalia whacked me.

“Ignore Death Boy, he just likes annoying me.” Thalia began and I grinned slightly before frowning slightly. Thalia noticed this and looked at me concerned. “Death Breath is something wrong?”

“Something doesn’t feel right…” I began but was cut off by the mad cackle of laughter.

Everyone turned around as James cursed and said, “Not  _her_ again!”

Three sprits rose out of the ground and I stared at them thinking  _not them, please not them._

My hopes plummeted downhill as I noticed their faces and I knew Percy and Thalia recognized one of them.

“Well, well, well, Odyne, Mania, Atë, Bia, I believe we have ourselves some demigods.”Melinoë said grinning evilly.

* * *

 

_Annabeth’s POV_

“Oh gods, not those three.” I hissed and began to make my way over to Percy. Percy noticed this and began inching his way toward me.

“Annabeth, who are they, well, I know Melinoë is goddess of nightmares and uh… madness.” Percy whispered and brought his lips to my ear so that way he wouldn’t bring attention to the fact that we were talking.

I nodded slightly and whispered back quietly, “Yes, Melinoë is the goddess of nightmares and madness. The other three are Odyne goddess of the personification ofpain,” Percy winced at this and I let out a breath, I knew what his greatest pain was. I tightened my grip on his hand and he squeezed my hand back. “Then there’s Mania, I think she’s the goddess of the personification of insanity.”

“Oh great, I just wanted to become insane.” Percy muttered drily and I cracked a slight smile.

“Don’t forget Atë,” I said, “She’s the goddess of mischief, delusion and folly.” Percy rolled his eyes and I knew what was going on in his mind.  _This keeps on getting better and better._ “And the last one is Bia, she’s the goddess of the personification of violence and force.” 

* * *

 

_The gods’ POV (Third Person)_ ****

The twelve Olympian gods where in Kronos’s stomach watching as Poseidon and Athena argued. Now, that was normal, but what was  _not_ normal was that they were talking in the language of Magic, also known as Atlantean.

“…nodiesop uoy tsum llet suez that uoy era a cigam resu.” Athena insisted patiently.

“I lliw anehta tub suez lliw ylbaborp llik  _htob_ fo su, sa ev’uoy neeb depleh em peek ti a terces.” The sea god sighed.

The goddess of wisdom glared at him for a moment before softening her eyes. “D’I ekil ot ees seuz yrt ot llik em, sediseb, rehtaf dlouw ylbaborp tnaw ot llik em fi eh wenk tahw I kniht semitemos.” Athena blushed slightly at this but Poseidon didn’t notice.

Apollo suddenly turned to Artemis and asked, “Um… Do you know why Uncle P and Athena are having a civilized conversation in the language of magic?”

Artemis shook her head. “No Apollo, if I did I’d probably tell you. I’m more shocked that Uncle Poseidon even  _knows_ Atlantean.”

“Fi uoy t’nod I lliw.” Athena finally threatened, holding her head in her hands.

Poseidon’s eyes widened in fear as he realized that the threat was real. “Okay Athena, but you’ll have to help me with this.” He sighed. Apollo’s, Hermes’s and Artemis’s eyes all widened. Poseidon had agreed with Athena for once.

Athena huffed but nodded and Hermes’s mouth dropped to the ground as Aphrodite smirked in satisfaction.

“Um… Brother?” Poseidon said turning toward the king of the gods, “Athena wanted-” Athena coughed at this and Poseidon groaned. “Fine, Athena and I wanted to tell you that um…” He looked toward Athena and she facepalmed.

“What is it Poseidon?” Zeus asked his curiosity aroused.

“What Poseidon is trying to say,” Athena didn’t say it in disdain and Apollo fainted.

“He’ll be fine, Uncle um… a bucket of water would be nice so that I can splash it on him.” Artemis sighed and a bucket of water appeared and Artemis poured it onto Apollo.

“Okay then,” Athena said in slight confusion. “Poseidon and  _I_ were trying to say is that we’re both magic users.”

Zeus blinked once in shock.

Apollo stared at the wisdom goddess.

“Maybe this was a bad idea Athena…” Poseidon said hesitantly starring at his younger brother’s face.

Zeus blinked for the second time slowly comprehending what Athena said.

Artemis stared at the Sea god.

“Well, it’s too late now Poseidon, besides Zeus would probably realize and I have a theory.” Athena replied.

Zeus blinked a third time and managed to get out a single word, “How?”

Athena and Poseidon traded glances.

“It’ll be easier if I showed you.” Athena said and whispered a spell and all fourteen Olympians went back into time. 

* * *

 

***14,000 years ago***

_Poseidon stared at his glowing hands. How did he do that? Of course, with his godly powers, he knew he could perform small things, mundane things. He always thought the horse he created a fluke, a one-off chance, just his powers enhanced. Now, he realized, it was something more. No other god could create something so beautiful. Except Hecate. The goddess of Magic. He thought about talking to Hecate, and then decided against it. Hecate served Hades, and Hades was an enemy. Not to be trusted. Who else could he confide in who knew about these things . . . Maybe Athena? But, no. They didn't get along._

_Then he shook his head. He was over-thinking it. It was a one time thing. There was no-way he could create a protective spell, or destroy something so utterly._

_He laughed once, before looking down at the ground in front of him. A blue circle was glowing around him. The crater before him gaped and smoked._

_Yes. He had done it. He would have to go to Athena. He knew it._

_He teleported to outside the Parthenon. He walked in and weaved his way in and out of the pillars. Once he reached Athena's private headquarters, he hesitated. He couldn't . . . he couldn't . . . before he could turn away, the door swung open and Athena stood before, her arms crossed._

_"Yes, Uncle?" she questioned._

_Poseidon stepped back. "No . . . no."_

_Athena stood confused. "Lord, why are you here?"_

_Poseidon shook his and took more steps back._

_"Uncle, you're here. Come in." Athena stepped aside, but didn't uncross her arms. Poseidon stopped his retreat and thought it over. He was already here . . . and there was no-one else to tell._

_He stepped forward, once, then twice. Then he sighed and crossed through the thresh-hold. He stood uncomfortably by the door as Athena closed it. She walked to her mahogany desk and sat at a grand chair, before leaning forward to grab a stack of papers._

_"I assume this isn't a social visit, nor a chance to mock me, Uncle. Why are you here?"_

_She separated the stack a placed one in front of her, and the other where is was before. She grabbed the one in front and started to read over the page._

_"Athena, I . . . I don't know who else to talk to. Please, you have to help me," he pleaded._

_His tone made Athena look up but she looked back down again._ _"Have a seat. We will discuss this further."_

_Poseidon sat down on small chair, his resolve wavering. "Athena, look at me. This is important."_

_"As is this," she replied confidently._

_"As important as my mental crisis?" Poseidon snapped, standing up._

_Athena looked back up at him and put her stack on the deck, standing up also._

_"Preposterous. Gods do not go through mental instabilities."_

_"Listen to me!" Poseidon demanded, grabbing her arms. "I just cast a spell! I just completely destroyed a Titan! Completely, utterly! My hands were glowing! Glowing! I need you to help me figure out what the Hades is going on with me!"_

_Athena winced. "Poseidon, y-you're hands. Burning." She gasped at the pain and Poseidon immediately let go of her._

_"I-I'm sorry," he whispered. "W-what's wrong with me?"_

_She sat down and blew out a breath. "Nothing necessarily_ _wrong with you. Explain to me what you experienced."_

_Poseidon sat down also, looking guilty._ _"Achelous came to me. He claimed Oceanus was coming to confront me. I didn't believe and cast him off. He was angry and started to try and control the ocean. Silly, river god. Anyway, it turned into a battle. He was a good fighter. I-I don't know how, but abruptly I was surrounded by a blinding blue light. It formed a circle around me and Achelous could not get within the light. I was astounded, and, absorbed in the moment, I thought 'Destroy' but when I said it aloud, I realized I was speaking Atlantean, the language of Atlantis. Before I knew what was going on, the only remain of Achelous was his toga. I just know that he is destroyed. I mean, not in Tartarus or anything, but he honestly will not be coming back."_

_Athena sat quietly and thought about his story. Then she shook her head, mystified._

_"Uncle, that is unusual. How are you so sure you destroyed him?"_

_"I-I can just feel it. I know he is . . . dead."_

_"I don't know what to say. This is just-"_

_Screams from outside cut Athena off. She jumped up and ran out of the room. She weaved throughout the pillars, Poseidon a step behind her. When they were free, they looked about the Acropolis. Mortals were running around in a panic as a horde of Harpies attacked them, scavenging for food. One swooped down and grabbed a Mortal's arms, lifting him into the air. He screamed as the Harpy cackled._

_Without thinking, Poseidon held out his arm and spoke an incantation in the language of Atlantis. The Harpy screamed and burst into flames, dropping the man. He fell to about two feet from the ground then slowed, dropping to the ground peacefully._

_The Harpies looked up from there attack and saw the other one of their kind screaming as flames engulfed it. Instead of bursting into flames, as per usual, it continued to scream and cry, writhing in mid-air. Then the screams stopped, as did the flames. The burnt Harpy fell to the ground. The crisp body hit the ground with a thud, before being engulfed in a white light then disappearing._

_The other Harpies were so stunned they had no time to defend themselves. The rest of them burst to flames, and suffered the same fate. Athena broke her eyes away from the carnage to look at Poseidon. His eyes were glowing white and his lips moved so fast Athena had no idea what he saying; even if he was speaking slowly, no-one actually knew the Atlantean language. Obviously, though, Poseidon did._

_Once the people were free from the attack, they came out from their hiding spots and calmly began to walk around again, as if nothing had happened._

_Then Poseidon stumbled. Athena grabbed his arm and he steadied himself._

_"The Mortals won't remember a thing," he muttered. Athena let go of his arm and stepped away from him._

_"Poseidon . . ." she whispered. "You . . . you're a . . . you practice Amiloata Erogara. I don't know if you realize, but you are dangerous. You are now the most powerful being alive."_

* * *

Zeus stared at Poseidon in shock who looked everywhere but at him. Finally Zeus started laughing. All the Olympians stared at him in shock as he laughed.

“Father?” Athena said in concern.

Zeus finally got his laughter under control. “Poseidon, I’m not  _that_ bad.” Everyone stared at Zeus with a raised eyebrow and he changed what he said, “Okay, I probably would have tried to blast you off of Olympus. What I’m having trouble trying to understand is the fact that Athena and Poseidon worked together.”

Artemis started to chuckle at the thought of the two rivals working together.

“But I have a question,” Zeus continued. “How is Athena able to do magic as well brother?” 

The two gods glanced at each other. “It is a long story.” Athena said and she muttered a spell and they were sent back in time, again. 

* * *

 

***13,000 years ago***

_Athena and Poseidon where in_ _Acropolis. Athena was studying the theory of magic to help Poseidon get a better understanding of it while Poseidon was trying to fix a shattered bowel. So far, he had no luck._

_“Poseidon look at this.” Athena suddenly spoke up and the Sea god walked over to her.  The sea god frowned slightly as he read it._

_“Athena, how do you understand this?” He spoke up and the wisdom goddess looked at him in confusion. “It’s in the language of magic.”_

_Athena’s eyes widened as she stared at the scribe in shock. “I’ve been reading Atlantean all this time without realizing it?” She managed and Poseidon nodded._

_“Say something in Atlantean Athena, but don’t destroy me, please.” He added the last part quickly and the goddess of wisdom let out a slight smile._

_She frowned at some dirt then whispered, “Worg.” A small sapling started growing out of the dirt and quickly became a tree._

_Both of the gods’ eyes widened in shock and Athena suddenly lurched but Poseidon caught her._

_“I-I-” she managed and Poseidon nodded._

_“Athena, I’m just going to repeat what you said to me a thousand years ago,” He looked into her shocked expression and whispered gently, “You’re an_ _Amiloata Erogara as well.”_

* * *

 

Zeus stared at the two gods in shock and this time Athena looked everywhere but him. “So,” he said finally, “You two are the two most powerful beings after Perseus and Chaos?”

“Um… Annabeth might be more powerful as well but yes, pretty much so.” Athena said watching her father.

“So, what’s you’re theory?” Aphrodite asked suddenly and all of the Olympians stared at her.

“What?” Hestia said in obvious confusion. “That was completely not random Aphrodite.”

Athena sighed. “Well, before we got swallowed up I managed to grab a book-” Poseidon rolled his eyes at this and Athena glared at him “-Believe it or not Poseidon but it was a book written in Atlantean.” Poseidon didn’t say anything and Athena smirked. “Well, I realized something. Two gods will be able to get out if Zeus and Hades can work together with Poseidon.” She glared at the three brothers.

“And who’ll be the two gods?” Artemis spoke up.

“Poseidon and Athena.” Apollo suddenly said answering his sister confidently. All fourteen Olympians stared at him and he rolled his eyes, “Can’t you see the fates’ glow around them?”

The only one who nodded was Artemis. Apollo sighed slightly. “Seriously, no one sees a bright black and gold glow around them other then Arty?”

Artemis didn’t protest at the nickname as everyone shook their heads.

“Ugh. I give up. Athena, is there any way for Poseidon to help while getting out?” Apollo huffed in slight irritation. Athena nodded.

“So, we’re going to help Athena and Poseidon get out by using magic?” Hades asked.

“Yes.” All the Olympians said.

 “Well then,” Zeus said standing up, “I guess we better get started.”

 


	50. Chapter Fifty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIFTY! *parties*   
> (By the way, congrats-- you've made it this long. But I suppose you've noticed the last couple of chapters are getting better. I hope...)

**Chapter Nine**

_Zoe’s POV_

* * *

 I stared at Chaos’s cage. I had told Luke the plan but not the chances of it working. What we needed was Percy or Annabeth.

“Now.” I hissed to Luke and we both charged.

I dodged the wave of Empusai and attacked the storm sprits. I spun around and kicked one in the face before forcing my knife into his kneecap. The storm sprit stumbled and I slashed an Empusa down.

Suddenly someone’s back was pressed against mine and I whirled around and saw to my astonishment… “Alpha! You’re alive!”

The old apprentice just grinned. “Well of course I am. I can’t let Torrent have all the fun battling Void now can I? I would have gone to Earth first but Jezebel convinced me to go here.” He gestured to Jezebel who was standing back-to-back with Luke. I dodged right of a Humoculi and stabbed it before raising my hand and blasting back ten or eleven Empusai. “Neat trick. Anyways, Chaos’s energy is almost out. Get Jezebel and free him.”

I nodded to the only person that was equal to Percy and ran over to Alpha’s wife. (They had gotten married 250 years after we appeared.) “Jezebel, we need to free Chaos.” I warned.

She looked at me and nodded and stabbed a storm sprit. Luke appeared next to me and he grabbed my arm. “Be safe Zoe.” He said. I nodded then I decided to do something I had never done before. I kissed him.

When I pulled away I said, “I always am Luke. Be careful, I love you.” I ran off toward Chaos’s direction before he could answer.

Jezebel and I met up about half-way. I rolled under evil hippocampi that were somehow out of the water. I hoped desperately that Percy, Crystal and Poseidon would forgive me then spun around and sliced off several Empusai heads.

Jezebel was doing pretty well as well. Wherever I looked she was a wake of destruction. Although she was no where as good as Percy, Luke, Alpha or Nico were she was about Percy level when he was just a normal demigod.

We got to Chaos’s cage and I said the incantation that Annabeth said would work. 

 _“Semper Fidelius.”_ In Latin it meant Always Faithful. Don’t ask me why Void choose that has the password to let Chaos free but it worked.

Anyways, Chaos was relieved. “Thank me.” I let out a tense chuckle. Chaos was still humorous.

I suddenly looked up and yelped and stabbed a storm sprit in the gut. The storm sprit evaporated into thin air when the cabin began to tremble.

“Wha- I didn’t do that right?” I asked in alarm.

Luke and Alpha ran over to us as the rest of the monsters disappeared. Chaos muttered something in ancient Chaostean. 

“No, it is Void. He knows I’ve been freed. Go, I’ll follow you.” A swirling black portal appeared and I looked at Chaos in desperation.

“Please Chaos, come with us.” I pleaded but he shook his head although there was a kind light in his eyes.

“No my child. Even though I am the ultimate ruler of the universe Fate still controls me. This is my destiny.” I realized the hidden message behind it.  _Keep them safe._

“I-I will my lord.” I whispered tears in my eyes. I hugged him for a second then whispered, “Come on guys.” All of us ran to the portal but we stopped for a second and looked back to chaos. He smiled for a second and we jumped.

* * *

 

_Percy’s POV_

Okay. So we’re currently being attacked by Odyne, Melinoë, Atë, Mania and Bia. And now there is a giant black portal.

…and out tumbled Zoe, Luke and two other figures. The male suddenly put his hands out in front of him and the four of them stopped falling abruptly.

“Well,” Luke said drily looking toward the goddesses “Need some help Perce?”

I didn’t answer him I was starring at the male figure. “Alpha?” I asked in shock, “Jezebel?”

“Hello Torrent, do you really think I’d let you have all the fun fighting Void?” Alpha asked chuckling wearily.

“Um… no.” I said, and then added, “Besides we’re fighting Odyne, Melinoë, Atë, Mania and Bia not Void.” I suddenly realized that Annabeth stayed quiet and I spun around looking for her. “Annabeth!” I whispered spinning around looking around for her. When I realized that she and Odyne where missing I cursed in Atlantean.

“Percy?” Alpha asked worried and he lowered his hood.

Odyne suddenly rose out of the ground and Annabeth appeared his face pale. She was breathing heavily and shivering slightly. I ran over to her and caught her before she fell to the ground.

“Percy?” She whispered then she hugged me shivering heavily. I hugged her back as she put her head on my shoulder and whimpered.

“It’s okay…” I murmured into her hair. She seemed to be getting a hold of herself because she stood up and glared at Odyne.

Suddenly Atë cackled and her face turned into Annabeth’s. I raised Riptide but I hesitated, there was no way I could hurt Annabeth even if she was a monster.

Suddenly Annabeth’s voice washed over me. “PERCY THAT’S NOT ME NOW KILL THE MONSTER!” Of course, she shouted it in my ear and I looked at her in confusion and she rolled her eyes.

Suddenly Atë growled and she said, “Can’t keep this form. Ugh. You’re heart is to pure!” She suddenly shifted and I saw a twenty-year-old woman. She had hazel eyes and brown hair. I knew better, Atë was trying to fool me.

I suddenly looked over my shoulder and saw Melinoë closing in on James, Jason, Matthew, Thalia and Nico.  Nico was holding his hand up and chanting but he was pale and Melinoë was only flickering.

Mania was closing in on Piper, Alpha, Jezebel, Luke and Zoe. All of them had their swords raised and Alpha was chanting but Mania kept on advancing.

I saw Bia closing in on Sophia, Frank, Hazel, Bianca and Crystal. All of whom were using their powers to hold her back but it was hard.

Finally I saw Odyne advancing on Annabeth. I closed my eyes and willed the water to form a shield around her.

I turned back to Atë. “Nice try, but my best friend is always right.” I glared at her and attacked her. 

I slashed at her face but she managed to stop my blade by blocking it with a knife. I glared at her then slashed at her legs and I cut just below her knee. Atë howled in pain and I stabbed her heart. Atë disappeared into golden dust with a howl of fury.

* * *

_Thalia’s POV_

As soon as Percy killed Atë the other goddesses disappeared. “What in Hades?” I began, “Where did they go? They-”

“Were illusions.” Percy, Alpha, Nico and Annabeth said in sync. Annabeth explained to me. “Atë is the goddess of delusion. She created images and plays with our minds. She is the goddess of mischief and folly. She must be working with Void…”

I cursed in ancient Greek as I realized what that meant. “She’s  _working_ with Void?” Nico asked in disbelief. “Oh sh-” I whacked him on the back of the head. “Why is it when you cursed you didn’t get hit but when I did you hit me?” He huffed. I just stuck my tongue out at him and he grinned.

I walked over to the Athens and Sparta sign and stared at it. “I don’t like this.” Percy said looking at the sign. Annabeth, Jezebel, Alpha and Nico walked over to us as Bianca, Crystal, Jason, Piper, Luke, Zoe, Frank and Hazel walked over to us and looked at it.

“It seems like a trap.” Nico spoke up suddenly. “I think we need to split up.”

“But Nico isn’t that playing into Void’s hands?” Annabeth asked slightly confused.

Nico shook his head. “I don’t think so Annabeth. I can only see bits of the future but I can tell if we go together bad things will happen.”

I sighed slightly. “Even though it pains me to admit it Death Boy is right.” Nico looked shock and then he smirked. I glared at him, “Can I rephrase that? Even though it pains me to admit it Death Boy is right for once.” Nico huffed at that and I stuck my tongue out at him.

Bianca rolled her eyes. “Seriously, you two are  _so_ immature. Why can’t you just get over with it and admit that you like each other?”

“We could play Truth or Dare and dare them to make out.” Crystal said randomly. Both Nico and I glared at her and she only smiled at us innocently.

“Is this normal?” Alpha asked Percy. Percy only shrugged but I noticed that there was a hint of a smile on his face.

“Pretty normal. Just wait for them to start arguing.” Annabeth said glaring at us in amusement as well as exasperation.

I huffed slightly. “What about you and Percy? We’re not even half as annoying as you two.”

Crystal spoke up randomly, “She’s got a point there.”

“Okay Wise Girl, should I soak them now?” Percy asked hopefully. 

“Sure Seaweed Brain,” Annabeth said chuckling and I was soaking wet the next second. As well as Crystal, Bianca and Nico…

I glared at Percy. “Okay Kelp Head,” I said in a deadly calm voice, “You will dry me off and we will spilt paths and make sure that I am  _not_ with you.”

* * *

 

_Annabeth’s POV_

I chuckled slightly as Thalia threatened Percy. “Okay you two knock it out. We need to get going. I think we should go with Nico’s plan.”

Percy and Thalia looked at me and I rolled my eyes. “Seriously? Okay never mind. Seaweed Brain do you know who should lead?”

Percy chuckled slightly as Alpha asked, “Seaweed Brain?”

“Nicknames,” Percy said chuckling then he turned to me. “How about Nico and Thalia-”

“Thalico,” Piper and Silena said chuckling. Both of them glared at the two but I noticed that there was a faint blush in their cheeks.

“Fine then,  _Thalico,”_ Percy purposely put stress on the name grinning at the two, “-leads the Athens one?” 

Both of them glared at Percy who just tried to smile innocently (which was a failure)at the two of them. Finally Nico grumbled, “Fine, but I get to murder you later.”

Percy just smiled and Alpha chuckled. “Annabeth and I’ll-”

“Percabeth!” Thalia said smirking evilly. I blushed slightly as I glared at her.

“Ugh. Just let me finish please Pinecone Face?” Percy huffed but I noticed that there was a slight blush. “Annabeth and I’ll- Don’t even  _think_ about it Nico- will go down Sparta. Alpha, would you go with us?” Alpha nodded smiling at Percy slightly.

I started to begin. “Nico you can take Luke and Zoe-”

“ZUKE!” Silena shouted.

“SERIOUSLY WOULD YOU KNOCK IT OUT SILENA?” Zoe shouted although I noticed that there was a blush and she avoided eye contact with Luke who was also avoiding it.

“Okay then Silena, Nico will take ‘Zuke’,” Zoe and Luke glare at me and I only smirked at them innocently. “I guess Percy and I will be taking Alpha and Jezebel.” I shrugged and Percy chuckled slightly in amusement.

“Yep, we’ll take Crystal as well, there’s no way I’m leaving her with Thalia and Nico.” Percy said chuckling.

“Oh yay! Wait, what? HEY!” Crystal said, “Fine, Bianca gets to come as well.”

“Okay then,” I sighed. “Nico, You’ll take Frank, Hazel, Calypso, Mat and James.”

Alpha made a sound between a cat choking on a hairball and a gag. “Matthew son of Loki?” 

Matthew looked confused though I noticed that his body had tensed slightly when Alpha had said that. “Who?”

Alpha shook his head slightly but he eyed him. “Sorry, an old enemy of mine…” He eyed him suspiciously and Percy frowned slightly.

“Well,” I said, breaking the tension, “Percy and I’ll take Jason, Piper, Beckendorf, Sophia, and Silena.” No one complained so I said, “Let’s go.”

 


	51. Chapter Fifty-One

  ** _Chapter Ten_**

_Luke’s POV_

* * *

 

As soon as we split up, (Percy going down Sparta, Us going down Athens) and as soon as Percy was out of earshot Thalia screamed. “Percy is a noble kelp-headed IDIOT!” Trust Thalia to compliment and insult someone in one sentence.

 _Right about that. Tell Pinecone Face that I can hear her. Well, I can, no one else can for some reason. Wait, Annabeth can so forget what I said… although she hasn’t figured out how to talk to you yet._ Percy suddenly said in my mind.

Percy?Um… how are you in my mind? Or head? And sure I’ll tell her right now. I thought back to him then added aloud to Thalia, “Percy can hear you. Before you ask me how either I’m imagining his annoying voice or he’s talking to me in my head.”

Thalia stared at me strangely and I shrugged. “Don’t ask.”

 _Hey! My voice is_ not  _annoying. Anyways, I really do not know how I’m doing this. I did it once with Nico when we first got back here but I don’t know how I am doing this. Did I also mention my powers are getting more… um…?_

Powerful?

_Thanks. Yes, powerful. I don’t like that. Chaos said that they would only begin to get more powerful when he starts to fade… I’m a bit concerned._

I swallowed slightly. In all the chaos (no pun intended) of leaving I had forgotten to tell Percy about Chaos.

Um… about that…

 _What is it Luke?_ Percy asked and I noticed the concern in his voice. Well his head-voice thing.

You see when Zoe and I were in the Void… uh… Chaos… he… he… Percy he sacrificed himself to save Zoe and I. I… I don’t know what happened really… he just… he just… he made a portal and told us to jump.

* * *

 

_Percy’s POV_

A few hours later after Luke and I had talked I mulled over what he said. To say I was shocked by what he said was an understatement. I lay down by a tree and took first watch and watched as everyone fell asleep.

I wondered why Kronos, or was it Void, kept the stars. Maybe it was to taunt the mortals, or maybe it was to remind us what there once was on Earth. Either way I was glad that  _something_ stayed the same.

I was worried. I had no idea who we were fighting anymore. That was what worried me.

I turned my gaze to Annabeth, and in her sleep a smile graced upon her lips and almost unconsciously I smiled as well.

There was no way am I going to lose her again. Not like the last time.

“Someone’s thinking.” Someone stated quietly and I looked up in alarm and then relaxed when I recognized him.

“I guess so.” I said sighing and leaning back into the tree and looked up toward the stars.

He stayed quiet for about a minute before asking hesitantly, “What about?”

I gazed up at the stars for a while before answering simply, “Pretty much everything.” He laughed slightly and I smiled somewhat. “I’m so confused. When I was still a demigod I was confused about so many things,” I laughed slightly for a moment. “I thought it was Hades that stole the Lightning Bolt but it was Kronos. I was confused over the first great prophecy then again when the prophecy of seven appeared and I had to choose between the life of a warrior or a hero.

“I had to choose between staying at the roman camp and the Greek one. I lost my memory and I couldn’t remember my past at all for two months.

“Now I’m confused over so many things. I don’t know who we are supposed to fight. Are we supposed to fight Void or Kronos? Gaea or the Elementals? Jack or the Primordials? Why did Kronos keep the stars? The only thing I’m not confused over is Annabeth. Well, I am to a certain extent. I know that I still have feelings for her but what are they?”

I gazed into his face and he sighed. “How did you find out who you were Percy? How did you find out it was Kronos who stole the helm, the lightning bolt? How did you regain your memory? There’s only one way to get rid of confusion, it takes time. You can ask people to explain simple matters but in reality it takes time.”

I stared at him before smiling softly. “Thank you, Alpha.”

Alpha chuckled, “Your Welcome, Torrent.”

* * *

_Nico’s POV_

Thalia and I were on the last guard duty and I was  _very_ frustrated. The sun was just starting to rise into the maroon sky, which was more orange then maroon at the moment, and my powers were not working at all.

“I can’t  _see_ what is going to happen!” I growled through clenched teeth.

Thalia smiled at me slightly. “It’s Okay Nico.” She sighed somewhat, “It’ll happen anyway.”

I looked at her in concern. “Thals, what’s wrong?”

She shook her head. “No… it’s nothing. It’s just something stupid. Well, sort of. I’m not sure. It’s more like me  _still_ being afraid of heights stupid.” She groaned and put her head in her hands.

I looked at her slightly concerned. “How about you tell me?” I said making it sound like a question.

Thalia looked at me somewhat doubtfully and then she leaned her head onto my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and she remained silent looking at the horizon thoughtfully. “I’m afraid of the last two lines of the prophecy.” She answered finally.

I looked slightly confused and I answered, “You mean  _A single oath she must keep with her final breath, to be lost or saved by the arms of death._ ”

Thalia nodded. “Yes.” She seemed hesitant but went on. “I like someone but I’m a hunter. I don’t want him to die so I’m trying to stay away from him but well… it isn’t working.” I felt a slight tug of sadness inside of me but I ignored it. “I don’t even know if he likes me back Death Boy.”

I looked at her raising an eyebrow. “Thalia, whoever he is would be insane not to like you. Trust me on this.”

Thalia smiled at me somewhat tearfully. “Thanks Nico, you really are sweet.” I smiled at her then she continued, “I… I think that I might die trying to protect him… or trying not to fall in love…” She whimpered slightly.

I put my pointer finger under her chin and gently guided her face so that she was looking into my eyes. “Thalia,” I said firmly looking into her eyes where fear, sorrow and desperation shone through. “You are  _not_ going to die. I promise I won’t let you, and if you do, I’ll do everything to bring you back.”

Thalia smiled at me through somewhat teary eyes. “You won’t be able to bring me back Death Boy. You can’t defy the laws of death. Not only would Hades kill you but it would upset the balance of the world.”

I looked at her and smiled softly when I saw her concern. “Don’t worry Thalia, I promise I’ll do everything in my power to protect you but not upset the balance of the world.”

Little did the two know but on the other side of the path, Percy was saying the same thing to Annabeth.

* * *

 

_Annabeth’s POV_

* * *

 

_I dodged left of the blow of a man, not sure who I was fighting. I dodged left of a fist and I started to fall but someone caught me._

_“Annabeth! Are you okay?” He said holding me. I nodded unconsciously and he smiled at me. He let go of me and turned back to the man._

_Suddenly time seemed to slow down as a dagger appeared out of nowhere heading straight for my heart. I knew instantly it was going to hit and then someone tackled me._

_My heart stopped. “PERCY!” I shouted._

* * *

 

“PERCY!” I shouted and shot up panting. I saw familiar Green orbs appear and I grabbed him in a hug.

“Shh… it’s okay Annabeth.” He murmured into my hair.

I sobbed slightly. “You got attacked… a dagger…” I whimpered.

Percy looked confused then his expression cleared. “Oh.” He murmured then his eyes softened. “Annabeth, It’s okay.”

I looked at him. “Please Percy, whatever you do, do  _not_ do something stupid…”

Percy’s eyes lit up in laughter and I smiled somewhat.

“Annabeth,” He said seriously and pulled my chin up. “I promise I’ll protect you, and I’ll try to stay alive.”

I smiled, not realizing he made a  _Warrior’s Vow._

 


	52. Chapter Fifty-Two

**_Chapter  Eleven_ **

_Zoe’s POV_

* * *

 

I stared at Nico trying to comprehend what he was saying. “What?” I managed to get out my earlier shock starting to settle. “Are you  _completely_ sur-”

“Yes, yes I am.” Nico interrupted. “Life is the wrong path. It’s a trap, I finally get it now. It’s been bugging me for a while. We went down the double path, it came to me yesterday evening when Thalia told me she was  _dead_ tired, don’t you see?” He said, his voice rising in pitch. “It’s a trap! It’s what Void’s planning! He  _wanted_ Percy to g-”

He was suddenly cut off by a flash of light. I shielded my eyes with my arm, turning away as I did that and let out a cry of alarm. Slowly the light faded and I looked timidly at the sight and nearly let out a cry of surprise.

“Athena?” I questioned in shock, “Poseidon?”  The two gods looked at me and I looked at Thalia. “Well,” I said dryly, “I guess now that their here we can figure out how to get to Percy over to us.”

Thalia nodded looking at Athena. “Uh… sister? How are you here? No offence or anything, but… well… you’re supposed to be out of commission.” She said tilting her head in a way that suggested she was trying to find out how they got away from the titan. Or maybe she was looking at a math problem that she wanted to electrocute.

Athena nodded in confirmation. “Yes,” she said, “we  _were_ in Kronos, but…” she looked sheepish which was a  _very_ strange expression on her face. “Well… we escaped… sort of… in a way.”

This time it was me who raised my eyebrows. “Huh?” I questioned and Poseidon answered me this time.

“We have magic.” He said, “We escaped from Kronos using magic.”

Thalia slowly nodded and I raised my eyebrows even higher. Even Nico looked stunned and that was hard for him to look stunned. I cleared my throat. “So,” I said slowly, “anyone want to share anymore secrets that they forgot to tell Percy?”

Luke suddenly appeared by my side and I looked at him. “Anything you need to share we me Luke?”

Luke raised an eyebrow. “No Zoe, nothing that I ca-” and then he was cut off by  _another_ flash of light and I shielded my eyes again and Luke’s arm automatically tightened his hold around my waist.  _If only it was under different circumstances…_ I thought and then the light disappeared.

I looked up and stared then looked at Nico. “You were right.” I said raising my eyebrows.

Bianca smiled at him tiredly. “Hullo Nico, you were right about what? Oh and Void’s back. Not my fault. It was a complete accident… and…” she hesitated and looked at Annabeth and saw to my bewilderment that she looked shocked and… scared? “They’ve got Percy… and there’s a little problem with Ocenatus.”

* * *

_Percy’s POV_

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ I repeated over and over in my head.  _I’m such an idiot! How could I have let him catch me?_ I let out a growl of frustration as I scanned my predicament.

I was surrounded by circular walls, which was hardly surprising, as when I had woken up from unconsciousness my arms were chained up against the walls. I let out a wince as I realized  _why_ the chains were there.

“Hello Perseus.” A sickening familiar voice said and I looked up and glared at the smiling face of Void. I didn’t say anything and he smirked sickeningly. “Why, no hello? I would have thought Chaos would have taught you better.”

I didn’t say anything and his glared at me then kicked me in my ribs. I nearly let out a groan of pain but bit my lip and forced it back. There was no way that I was going to let him realize that that  _had_ hurt, and I was sure that it had broken a rib. “Perseus,” Void said glaring at me now, “Where did you send the others?”

I glared at him and he slapped me in the face. “I  _said,”_ Void said his voice had lost the false friendliness, “where did you send the others?”

I decided to give him an answer, or a taunt. “You will  _never_ find out. Alpha has come back Void, you’ve lost.”

Void on the other hand smirked. “That’s better Son of Poseidon, but I have a spy in your camp.” I glared at him and his smirk widened. “You accepted Matthew  _far_ too easily.” I hardened my glare and refused to answer him which made him even angrier. I suddenly felt a burning pain in my back and Void hissed in my face, “You  _will_ answer me Torrent.”

I finally got my voice back and growled through gritted teeth, “They already suspect.”

Void smirked, “Ah, but they’ll be far to worried to remember because their  _precious_ leader is gone.” His face twisted into a sick smile.  “Besides I am gaining my powers, you should have realized that the Path of Life was a trap, you really are losing your touch Perseus Orion Jackson.”

I was briefly confused but then I realized what had happened and my eyes widened then narrowed again in anger. “Ah yes,” Void said smirking at me and raising his hand. I suddenly felt like I blew up Mount Saint Helens twice, got zapped by Thalia’s and Jason’s worst lightning bolts, and then got fried and boiled in oil. I let out a yell of pain and Void smirked at me and leaned into me where I was panting and hanging.

“Your life force is draining Torrent, and mine is gaining, thanks to you.”

* * *

_Thalia’s POV_

Later that day I sat next to Annabeth who was staring off into space. She had just lost Percy and Athena and Poseidon had to go to deal with Oceantus. I didn’t know what to say so I just let her sit there and kept a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Annabeth finally spoke up. “Thalia?” She questioned hesitantly.

I looked at her and smiled softly, suddenly remembering when she was only a young girl.  She looked exactly like her right now. I suddenly heard footsteps and I looked up and saw Luke. Annabeth smiled sadly and pulled her legs up and rested her chin on her knees. “What is it Annabeth?” I questioned as Luke sat down next to her.

Annabeth hesitated for a moment then said, “I wish he hadn’t done that. And… I don’t understand.” She stared at the setting sun and I was suddenly struck by how red the sky was, although it was possibly a paler shade of red so that it looked more like the sunset so I could almost believe that everything hadn’t happened.

“I do too,” I said softly and she leaned her head on my shoulder.

It was Luke who replied to her later statement, “No one will understand what goes through his mind Annabeth. He’s Percy, yes, but he’s also Torrent. He’s Chaos’s apprentice, or was, if he isn’t Chaos’s apprentice and Chaos has… faded… like we assume then he’s the most powerful being in the universe. Yes, he still can be an idiot but he’s also smarter then he was twelve-thousand years ago. After everything that had happened, he is possibly smarter then you are yourself. No offence. You’ve got to remember that Annabeth.”

Annabeth looked at him and she nodded slowly. “I think I’m beginning to accept that.” She said sadly, “But I don’t think I’ll ever stop thinking of him being a Seaweed Brain.”

I nodded with a smile. “I wouldn’t expect you to Annabeth,” I said, “and neither would he. He wouldn’t want you to stop either, and he’ll always look to you for advice. Your one of his closest friends, and he knows that. Even after everything you still are. Just remember that.”

Annabeth looked at me and I smiled. She slowly began to smile but her eyes were still sad. “I’m never going to lose him again Thalia,” she said softly, “he’s my best friend, and always has been.” She stood up and Luke and I stood up with her.

“I know Annabeth,” Luke said smiling, “and you will find him, and Void will regret that he ever separated the two of you.” Annabeth smiled softly and Luke kissed the crown of her head. “You have always been like a sister to me Annabeth,” he continued, “I know you’ll find him.”

Annabeth smiled and threw her arms around his neck. “Thank you… brother.” She whispered into his ear before turning and walking toward camp.

I turned to Luke with a small smile. “We are a family,” I said smiling at him. He smiled back and nodded. “Our family has grown, first to Grover, then Percy, then Nico and Bianca, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Piper and Leo and Zoe.” I smiled at him fondly. “You should tell her.” He looked at me startled, “I’ve seen the looks that the two of you have shared. Besides, I think…” I frowned slightly trying to put together what I was trying to put together.

“You think of Nico as more then a little brother.” Luke said with a small smile. It wasn’t a question and I nodded.

“Yes I do.” I said confirming it.

Luke let out a smile and said, “I won’t be jealous, but I’ll be protective. Just as Bianca and Hazel will and Jason. You are a sister to me Thalia, Percy’s my brother and Annabeth’s my sister as well. We’re a family, and we keep each other safe. And we’ll find Percy because not only of Annabeth because he is family. He had been since he was twelve, the first day he walked into camp.”

And I smiled at that, for that was true. We were a family now, maybe not completely related by blood, but we were family. And families stay together, no matter the circumstance.


	53. Chapter Fifty-Three [Intermission/Prologue]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Last Hope  
> Warning: Light Whump, Language
> 
> Summary: It has been three years since Percy was captured by Void, and Annabeth at long last has gotten a lead from a surprising friend.
> 
> When Annabeth sets out with Zoe Nightshade, Luke Castellan, Bianca and Nico di Angelo and Jason and Thalia Grace to Void’s lair she doesn’t know what to expect, but she knows exactly what to hope for.
> 
> Which is why her hopes crash when they get to Void’s lair, for Percy has lost his mind, and he can’t remember who he is.
> 
> All hope seems to be lost, but what she doesn’t know is that there is one last hope, for the warrior within Percy is rising once again, and even in his dementia and he is the last hope that will save them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, here's the part you've been waiting for. This is your reward for still reading. :P

_Prologue_

* * *

 

She ran, panic clear in her stride as she ran from the lair. She kept on glancing back repeatedly, fearful that he would start to follow her. The one she had one called her friend, but then deserted her and gave himself over to that inhuman creature.

She suddenly let out a gasp when she saw him. She tried to veer left, but he stopped her with an unpleasant smile.

“Hello old friend.” He said, smirking at her.

“Get away from me!” She cried out in fear as she tried to turn left, but he stopped her.

“Oh no, no, no,” he began. “I shall think not.” His once kind face turned into a snarl, and he brought his face closer so that they were nose-to-nose. “You are a deserter,” he snarled, “You must be punished.” He brought his hand as if to slap her, and then stopped abruptly.

She was worried about what this meant when he slowly began to smirk. “Ah yes,” he began, “You may go. But you are to not tell of my identity, or I will hunt you down.” He glared in her eyes, and she nodded hurriedly. “Now go,  _deserter_ ,” he laid stress on the word. “Go, and never return.”


	54. Chapter Fifty-Four

**Chapter I**

_Annabeth_

* * *

 

It has been three years. Three years since he was captured. Three years since I last saw him, and three years since I started searching for him. I miss him. He was-is- my best friend, my sort-of boyfriend, lover, partner, buddy and soul mate.

Confusing much?

See, we’ve been alive for over twelve thousand years. We’re apprentices to Chaos, well, hewas before me but two-thousand years later I decided to join him (after a little trip to Tartarus and defeating an evil little snake). We both ended up trading eyes, I got his sea green one and he got my stormy grey.

We have a long, complicated, history. We met when we were twelve, him drooling in his sleep (which I thought was rather cute), got into arguments, went on a quest somehow becoming friends and saved Zeus’s lightning bolt.

Yes, I said Zeus and lightning bolt. See, we’re demigods. Don’t believe me? Ah well, I envy you.

After we saved his lightning bolt, an old friend of mine sent a scorpion on him and he survived. A year or so later, I –ahem- followed (read: stalked) him and his baby Cyclops brother (don’t ask) to the school he was going to add the time. There the Cyclops (known as Tyson) played with fire, defeating the Canadians and I helped by stabbing one in the stomach. Anyways we to camp and defeated a bunch of hot bull things and after that we sneaked out with Tyson. We traveled to the Sea of Monsters, blew up a friend of ours’ ship, nearly lost Tyson, I ended up getting a makeover while he got turned into a guinea pig, and nearly got myself killed by listening to sirens. We rescued the golden fleece, saved our goat friend (who’s name is Grover, by the way) and sent our other friend (Clarisse) home with the fleece. Also, a friend of mine became human after being stuck as a tree for six years (yes, you read that right).

After that I ended up falling over a cliff saving two demigods, I ended up holding the sky and he and tree-girl (Thalia) got into an argument, then he went against our camp director’s orders and came to rescue Artemis and I. Blah blah blah, he ended up holding up the sky as well when Ares (who had cursed his sword) decided to activate that curse. We got back to camp and only had twin streaks of gray in our hair. Yay!

Then we went into the Labyrinth. Let me tell you from experience: don’t go in. It’s terrifying (not as much as Tartarus, but a close second). We split up with Grover and Tyson (who had gone with us) and I got to follow a big hairy spider to a mountain full of Telkines and he ended up waking Typhoon up by making the mountain explode. Yippe. He went missing for two weeks making me think he was dead. After we came back, we went back in the Labyrinth with a mortal called Rachel Elizabeth Dare. We got to the center, saw Daedalus (who was actually our swords teacher, Quintes) and found Nico and Pan. We battled an army of evil Krony meanies, and won but Daedalus died.

After that was the Titan war. He read the Great Prophecy. Then we went and battled in Manhatten, I took a knife, I almost died… twice, Thalia got her legs crushed, Luke stopped Kronos by killing himself (cheerful, I know), and I baked a birthday cake for him and we ended up becoming boyfriend and girlfriend.

After that… well… it wasn’t too pretty. He went missing for eight months because Hera wanted him for the Great Prophecy, we went on a quest to defeat Gaea, him and I jumped into Tartarus and we had to get to the doors of death to close them, Coach Hedge died to save Jason, Piper and Leo (I still miss that crazy goat) and we went home.

Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter merged creating Camp Half-Jupiter (don’t ask, the gods are really not original, I mean, wouldn't Camp Olympus be better?) and a new camper showed up: Jack Firefox. At the time everything was normal, and then we started fighting.

Leo and Reyna got together (which was a shock) and that was when we broke up.

I kissed Jack and he saw us. It was then that my head cleared and I realized what I had done. I tried to plead with him but his eyes had turned cold with betrayal and he shook his head saying “It’s over.” I never saw him until two thousand years later.

He had changed, oh that was certain. But so had I. He was known by a different name, he was colder toward everyone, I had accepted immortality, he had become the Apprentice to Chaos, I had become in charge of camp, he had become in charge of Vanguard (after Chaos of course).

Jack revealed his identity not long after we found him, but he seemed to grow more wary of us. Of me.

Not that I blamed him.

But even then, he didn’t kill or abandon us as I would have expected, although I was certain he seriously considered it. Instead he stayed and went on a quest with Piper, two of his warriors and me _. A very dangerous quest to Tartarus, again_. I thought. During that quest he trusted me again, and amazingly, began to love me. That was what he had said when he had been captured.

Then we slept for ten-thousand years. Yes, you read the right. We looked into a crystal glass thingy and saw Chaos and Camp Half-Jupiter and Void’s lair. We went back down to Earth (again) and we split up. Zoe and Luke went to Void’s lair to rescue Chaos failed so they came back and helped us beat five evil meanies and got stuck at the Athens and Sparta, Life and Death. He and I took Piper and Silena Daughters of Aphrodite, Jason Son of Jupiter, Sophia Daughter of Hecate, Leo and Beckendorf Sons of Hephestus, Bianca Daughter of Hades and Crystal Daughter of Poseidon. Nico and Thalia were the leaders of the other group. They took Alpha, who was also known as Jonathan Son of Mars (definitely Mars, not Ares), Jezebel Daughter of Hades, Zoe one of the original Hesperiods(1) Luke, Conner and Travis sons of Hermes, Frank son of Mars, Hazel Daughter of Pluto, Calypso, Matthew son of Arete and James son of Dike.

After we split up, He and I realized that we were going down the wrong path but it was too late. A part of Void’s army came and we battled. We didn’t go down easy though, but in the end Void himself came and threatened to kill me if he didn’t surrender himself. He, being the noble idiot that he is, agreed. But not before telling me three little words. “I love you, Annabeth.” Okay that was four. Then he had kissed me desperately and I threw my arms around him and whispered back. “I will always look for you Perseus.” He smiled at me before turning around and with his head held high, his shoulders back and standing tall, he walked into the enemy. But he glanced back at me and smiled sadly.  _Stay safe_ , his voice had echoed in my mind before they had taken him.

I don’t know what happened. Jason, Piper, Silena and Bianca, told me that I lost it. They told me I had screamed his name, crying out in angst and trying to run to where he had disappeared. Beckendorf, Crystal, Leo and Sophia had told me that it had taken both Jason, Leo and Beckendorf to hold me back and Piper had had to charmspeak me so that I would not hurt myself.

They didn’t tell me how long it took to calm me down but they said that I conjured a portal and we somehow ended up on the other path. Actually, we ironically where were Nico and Thalia was-

 _“Annnnn-nnnnnaaaaa-bbbbeeettthhhh!”_  A young voice shouted and I spun around and smiled softly as a boy of about ten ran up to me and quickly wrapped his arms around me. He was shorter than average, 3’9 at the most.

“How are you Sam?”

Samuel grinned and I noticed he was waving something around in the air.  _Was it some kind of toy?_  “I found a toy horse!” He shouted happily, completely ignoring the actual question.

I chuckled, it seemed like only this ten-year old could bring a genuine smile to my face ever since he left. “Really?” I paused for a moment the added, “did your mom give it to you?”

Samuel nodded almost sadly and I looked at him in confusion then he grinned and shouted out a single. “Yeah!”  Then he paused and blushed. “Uh…”

I paused for a moment as well, shook my head and poked his tummy, I never had met his mother before and his eyes were a bit too knowing sometimes. “Are you sure about that?”

“No! No! I mean Yes! But don’t p-poke!” He squirmed, I smiled and stopped poking him forgetting about my original trail of thought.

“Will you tell me a story?” He asked suddenly hopeful.

I paused and looked at him in confusion. “Which story?”

Samuel grinned at me. “The one about Torrent!”

I smiled warmly and a bit sadly at him. He really did remind me of the Seaweed Brain. “Hmmm… well… He was known by many names, and Torrent was only his name here.” Samuel looked confused and my mismatched eyes got a faraway look to them. “Well, his birth name was Perseus, although he was known as Percy Jackson. When he came to camp-”

“What camp?” Samuel asked curiously. “There isn’t a camp here.”

I chuckled slightly in remembrance. “It was a camp on Earth.”

Sam’s eyes widened in awe. “He’s been there?”

I smiled at his astonishment. “He lived there. As did I and a lot of others. Like Nico and Luke and Zoe and Jason and Piper. Or Reyna and Leo and Beckendorf. Even Bianca lived there for a week or two after she joined the hunters but before she died.” His mouth opened. “Anyways, he was twelve-”

“You mean he was that young?” He half shouted and I chuckled wondering why boy was so shocked.  

“Oh yes, Percy was young and a complete half-wit. Anyways, when he was twelve when he went to camp, he defeated the Minotaur. It is a monster, although mortals couldn’t see them.” I smiled fondly remembering how he used to drool in his sleep. “Stupid brave stubborn Seaweed Brain.” I chuckled.

“You just insulted one of the most powerful beings in existence.” Sam bluntly informed me, chocolate brown eyes widening in awe.

I paused and thought over what I just said. “No,” I said smiling at him cheerfully. “I complimented and insulted him.” Samuel blinked in confusion. “Compliment means that someone is telling the other person that he is doing a good job.”

Sam opened his mouth then closed it then he grinned, showing all his teeth. I ruffled his medium length black hair that was so much like Percy’s. Sometimes Sam and the Seaweed Brain were so alike that it wouldn’t surprise me if he was the apprentice’s son. The thought brought a frown to my face and Sam looked at me in confusion.

“Don’t be sad Annabeth. You’ll find him!” He wrapped his skinny arms around my neck and I smiled slightly.

_Nah… he wouldn’t have a son… probably…_

I forced myself to stop thinking about that stuff (because it probably wasn’t true) and looked up. I saw Zoe.

* * *

**Zoe**

I chuckled at the sight of Annabeth and Sam and the boy grinned showing his teeth. At the same time Annabeth coincidentally looked up and saw me. I smiled and walked over to her.

Sam looked at me and grinned. He squirmed and Annabeth let him go and he ran over to me and hugged me. “Did you  _really_ live on Earth?” He immediately asked.

I paused and stared at him then raised an eyebrow at Annabeth who smiled innocently. “As a matter of fact, I did.”

Sam let out a shout of victory and I thought of Percy, when I had first met him of course. He really was an idiot when he was fourteen. “Thanks Lilianna!” He kissed my cheek then ran away. I blinked and Annabeth stifled a giggle.

“You are not to tell Luke of this.” I said blushing slightly.

Annabeth facepalmed. “Who said I would?” She asked tilting her head to one side.

“Because… because… You… Urg!” I glared at her and she smiled sadly. I shook my head and wrapped my arm around her shoulders in a sisterly gesture. “Come on, you,” I said warmly. “Aren’t you hungry?”

Annabeth paused then nodded hesitantly.

* * *

 

I watched as Annabeth let out a weary sigh and dropped her head on her hands. Her shoulders shook and with a start I realized she was crying.  _She thinks no one is here_. I thought. Cautiously I made my way over to her and knelt down.

“Annabeth?” I asked she looked up and her eyes widened.

“Z-Zoe! Why are you h-here?” She exclaimed in shock. I felt sympathy rise for her _. It must be hard. To know that may or may not be alive and even if he is then he could be… well… being tortured…_ I shuddered at the thought and force myself to look at Annabeth.

“I'm sorry I followed you Annabeth,” I said. “I just wanted to make sure you were alright...” I paused and realized how wrong that sounded but Annabeth let out a wet laugh.

“It's okay, plus it’s nice to know that you care.” She said with a small smile. I smiled back at her and ruffled her curly hair. She scowled and I bit the inside of my cheek.

“Come on. I'm sure Percy wouldn't want to see you like this.” Annabeth looked at me with a lost puppy expression and I wanted to kick myself. I held out my hand and she took it with a small smile.

“Thank you Zoe.”

I smiled at her, again. Stupid son of Hermes making me go all soft...  _She's strong_. “We'll find him Annabeth. I know we will.”

* * *

**Thalia**

I glared at  _it_. “Why don't you  _not_ die already?”  _It_ stayed the same and I snarled as I felt Nico's death-y presence behind me.

“Thals? Are you okay?” The Primordial asked cautiously. “And why does it look like you’re going to murder something? Or someone?” I glared at Nico and he held his hands up in a ‘I’m not guilty’ gesture.

“This is my most deadly enemy.” I huffed and glared at the…  _terrifying_  thing. “And it won't stay alive!”

Nico blinked and looked over my shoulder and at the ground. “Your most deadly enemy that won't stay alive is a wilting plant?” He asked in surprise and confusion. Ink black eyes met mine in confusion and I rolled mine.  

I  decided to glare at him (which I did). “It won't stay alive!” I snarled again this time literately stomping my foot. Electricity ran along the ground and Nico yelped as he received a tiny shock. The plant wilted even more and I glared at it.

“You're killing a plant? And you're mad about it? And it won't stay alive?” Nico said in obvious confusion. “No offense Thals but if you want to keep a plant from dying you need to like… not zap it.”

I glared at him and conjured a lightning bolt. Needless to say, it hit him in the stomach.

Nico glared at me. “ _Really,_  Thalia? Real mature.”

I crossed my arms and gave him my best glare. Nico didn’t even look scared, and you do not look at least mildly frightened at the glare of Thalia Grace. “You, Shadow Nicolas Brian di Angelo, will fix the plant.”

Nico blinked. “Yes,  _Mom_.” He said without thinking and I raised an eyebrow. He shrugged and knelt down by the plant and closed his eyes. In spite of my anger I knelt down next to him and watched as the plant began to un-wilt. Its stem went up and I blinked. His eyes opened I noticed that they were swirling with gold _. I wonder why…?_  He smiled, his black eyes mixing in with the streaks of gold. “Impressed, milady?” He added the last part mockingly.

I punched him. “Shut up Death Breath.”

I listened to his warm chuckle and I thought about how lucky I was to have him, even if only as a friend.

* * *

**Percy**

Pain. That was all my world was now. I couldn't remember anything at all; everything was just a blur in the pain. I don't know how long I was in this hole that  _it_ called Abyss. All I knew was the pain.

And here he comes again... his face loomed above mine and he laughed sickeningly. “So, the great hero has become nothing more than a shell. And you did this for love, the very thing that you feared the most.” He spat in my face but I didn't care. I was used to this. And I wanted to know what he knew about myself.  _What is love?_

He smirked again and grabbed my matted hair. “Do you know who I am, Perseus?”

I glared at him. He kept on calling me that, but I didn't know if it was my name. My real one anyway, although it sounded familiar.  _I will always look for you Perseus!_

I snarled but a name went into my mind. “Void?”

Void smiled evilly. “Good, Son of Poseidon, Apprentice to Chaos. This will make this even more enjoyable.”

I blinked then the pain came.


	55. Chapter Fifty-Five

_Chapter II_

**3rd Person**

* * *

 

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow in surprise. She crossed her arms and huffed. “Poseidon,” she said sternly, “there is no way that there is no water right here.”

Poseidon rubbed the back of his head in frustration as he glared at the sandy ground. “I know, Athena.” His voice was sharp. “But there is nothing. I can’t sense any water at all. It’s like it’s all…  _gone_.”

His voice was confused, bleak and slightly afraid. Athena’s eyes softened and she knelt down next to the Sea god and wrapped her arms around him. Poseidon looked at her in surprise but she smiled warmly. “We are where Los Angelos was. Maybe we should check up on the underworld, although Nico was doing fine with keeping the sprits in.”

Poseidon smiled and stood up. “Gaea really hates water.” He muttered and Athena wrapped her arm around him. The two gods had cloaks on, to keep themselves hidden from anyone who served Void, or Gaea who served Void so pretty much everyone served Void. Athena shivered and looked up at the red sky.

“Are you cold?” Poseidon asked in concern and she smiled at him. Sand blew into her face and she spat it out. “I never thought I would say this,” Poseidon muttered, “but I hate sand.”

Athena smiled as the two entered the Underworld. “The sea god hates sand.” She mused thoughtfully. “That’s just wrong.” Poseidon chuckled and crossed the river that was now dry. He looked at Charon’s ferry and saw that it was empty.

“Nico did say that Charon had disappeared.”

Poseidon sighed and stepped onto the boat and held out his hand. Athena regarded it suspiciously and he rolled his eyes. “Athena, we’ve been working together for the last… I’m actually not sure. Do you seriously not trust me?”

Athena smiled sheepishly and took his hand. “Yrros.” She said in Atlantian. Poseidon smiled at her more warmly.

“It’s alright, dear.” The boat started moving and Athena sighed.

“Do you think we’ll find Perseus?” She asked curiously. Poseidon looked up at her in surprise and a hint of sadness.

“I’m not sure Athena. I hope so. Besides if anyone can find him it’s Ann-” he was cut off when the boat stopped and flung them off. Poseidon grabbed Athena and cushioned the fall so that she would fall on top of him instead of on the ground.

The two gods gasped as the air was ripped from their lungs and Athena sat up hastily, her knife and her shield already in hand. Poseidon rolled over and his trident appeared in his hand. They were at the entrance of Tartarus.

Athena slowly nodded and began to walk around the hole. She let out a scream as something invisible grabbed her and began to tug at her. Poseidon’s eyes widened and he lurched forward and grabbed her hand.

The hole or a voice from the hole laughed. “Puny gods, you think you can best me? I am Tartarus itself, and I am rising. And I want revenge.”

Athena’s terrified eyes met Poseidon and he growled out a spell in Ancient Atlantian. Fire appeared out of nowhere and the voice, Tartarus growled in frustration as Athena was yanked from his invisible hands.

“I serve Void, and I will regain my old power.” It/he growled and Athena looked at the pit in terror.

“ _Draugnav_!” Poseidon barked and a black swirling vortex appeared. The two gods looked at each other, nodded and jumped.

* * *

**Annabeth**

I looked at Poseidon in shock. Nico stiffened next to me, Zoe closed her eyes, Luke groaned, Bianca sighed and Thalia collapsed. Nico caught her and gently placed her in the chair.

“He’s risen as well?” I whispered not able to believe it. “So we have to deal with him, Gaea, Kronos  _and_  Void!” My voice had risen and Athena sighed.

“I’m sorry Annabeth.”  She said and she sounded regretful. I shook my head and unconsciously rubbed my upper arm.

“No, mom. It’s not your fault. I should have realized something like this would have happened. But seriously, why does Tartarus have to decide to rise now?” I looked at her and she just shook her head.

“I’m not sure.” And she sounded frustrated. I pursued my lips and frowned at the map. Athena looked over my shoulder and placed her finger on a spot. “Place some warriors and campers there. It’s a weak spot and Void will use that to his advantage.”

I stared at it then at Athena. “How in the world did I miss that?” I asked in bewilderment. Poseidon snorted and Athena glared at him.

“Shut up Poseidon. And it’s alright-”

“-You’re under a lot of stress.” Poseidon finished. Athena and I looked at him, my expression full of surprise while Athena was shocked.

“You’ve listened to me!” She said in surprise. Poseidon blushed and I looked at Zoe in horror. Zoe suddenly started coughing although it sounded more like a laugh to my ears. I glared at her then turned back to Poseidon and Athena who seemed to be having a poke war.

“Mother!” I shouted.

“Father!” A different voice shouted and I looked at Crystal Glacier in surprise. “What are you doing?”

“How did you get in here?” I asked incredulously. Crystal glanced at me sheepishly and pointed behind her. I turned to look at Alpha, Leo and Reyna. “Leo dragged you along, didn’t he Reyna?” I sighed. She nodded looking sheepish. I rounded on Alpha. “Who else did you bring?” I asked in a deadly tone. Alpha gulped visibly and pointed behind him. I peered around his shoulder and saw…

“Jason. Really?” For there was our favorite son of Jupiter who was being closely followed by Piper, Silena and Beckendorf, it was then that I decided to groan. 

I glanced at Athena and she simply rolled her eyes. I turned to Luke and he made a face. I facepalmed. “I’m surrounded by a bunch of idiots-excluding mom of course.” I groaned. Laughter was the only answer I got.

“Mom, Poseidon you should probably stay here. It’s getting too risky with going to Earth, what with Gaea, Kronos and Tartarus roaming and rising. Oh wait, Gaea and Kronos already rose. It was risky before hand with both Gaea and Kronos, but Tartarus? I can’t lose either of you.” I sighed and looked at my mother and the sea god. Poseidon smiled and grabbed my shoulders.

“Don’t worry, Annabeth.” He said in reassurance. “We won’t do anything stupid. Regardless to what Athena thinks,” at this he shot her a look, “I am not an idiot.”

I smiled warmly at him. “No, but you’re reckless.” Poseidon scowled and Athena smiled at me. Alpha raised an eyebrow at me and I just smirked back at him.

“Now I can see why Torrent liked you.” Alpha said rolling his eyes. Annabeth blinked then smiled. Maybe, just maybe, she would earn the approval of the gruff ex-apprentice (and maybe he would earn some of  _her_ respect).

* * *

**Luke**

I watched Zoe grab a sword and began to hack dummies. Her hair was pulled up in a pony tail and her eyes were like tiny icicles. I grabbed my sword and parried a blow. Zoe’s eyes widened in surprise and I smirked at her.

“Want to fight?” I asked cheekily. She glared at me and raised her sword in a perfect arch. I spun around and put Backbiter in a defensive position.

“Are you going to give me a choice?” She asked through gritted teeth and blocked my sword. Sparks flew and a loud clanging happened. I ducked under her slash (it would have decapitated me) and raised an eyebrow. 

“Uh no.” I jumped over her sword and jabbed at her side. She blocked  it.

“I hate you, you know that right?” She said without her usual bite. I smirked at her cheekily.

“Love you too, Zoe.” She blushed slightly and spun around, her sword nearly decapitating me.

“Shut up Luke.” She muttered and I grinned somewhat cheekily. Then we heard the sound on running footsteps and both of us stopped. Nico appeared and I blinked for a moment in surprise.

“Annabeth,” he said and leaned over catching his breath. “Sophia- spy… Percy… just come.” Zoe and I exchanged looks before we nodded and ran after the warrior.

 

 

 


	56. Chapter Fifty-Six

_Chapter III_

**Annabeth**

* * *

 

“Annabeth?”

The voice was timid, scared and I looked up at him from the map that I was (attempting) to read. I would never understand how Percy could read the things; they kept changing every five seconds! Chocolate brown eyes met mine and I smiled reassuringly at him. “What is it?”

“…has it ever seemed like you’ve never met your father? I mean, you know all about him but you’ve never really… met him?”

I glanced at him in surprise and smiled slightly. I gestured to the chair next to me which made him smile slightly before he took it, his legs hanging over the side somewhat. “Sometimes, I suppose.” I began, “In fact, when I was younger I ran away from my dad. But now I know  that he loved me, even if it seemed like he didn’t. Why do you ask Sam?”

Sam looked at me in surprise and I raised an eyebrow. He bit his lip and lowered his eyes to the map. “You do know you have to concentrate on the location you want to look at, right?” He asked and I blinked.

“Uh…”

Sam rolled his eyes good naturedly and I blushed _. I’m supposed to be a Daughter of Athena_! He gave me a full on, only teeth grin and gently rested finger on the swirling and chaotic map. It stilled and I glanced at where he was pointing.

“Where’s Xerxes?” I asked in surprise. Sam grinned slightly.

“A planet,” he said cheerfully. “Nico said that he had a friend that lived there once.”

I chuckled slightly. “Well, Aether was right. I don’t know everything.”

Sam looked confused. “The deity?” He asked tilting his head and blinking. I nodded and he grinned.

“Annabeth!” The door slammed open and I looked up at Alpha in surprise, for a moment forgetting about my severe dislike for the ex-apprentice. “Got a lead,” he said, breathing heavily.

My eyes widened and I lifted Sam up onto the table. “Stay,” I ordered and patted the boy on his head. “Uh… play with the map.” I kissed him on the head by instinct and followed Alpha out, not noticing the stunned looks I got from both boys.

* * *

 

“Sophia!” I said in surprise staring at the auburn head. Sophia looked up and smiled. Her hair was no longer down to her waist but shoulder length and she had a scar over her left eye.

“Hello.” She said softly. “How’re you Annabeth?” I looked at her suspiciously; she had betrayed us in the battle along with Matthew and James.

“What are you doing here?” I asked suspiciously, and then I turned to Alpha. “And why didn’t  _you_  lock her up?”

Alpha held up his hands. “Listen to her story,  _Wise Girl_.” He said sarcastically, and I snarled at him but held myself back otherwise. I didn’t like him much, but Percy trusted him and I trusted Percy, so unfortunately I had to trust Alpha… and I did to some extinct. I just didn’t with my life, or my secrets. That was Percy himself.

“Shut up, Stone Brain.” I retorted.

“What does a Stone Brain even  _mean_?” Alpha snorted.

“Easy,  _you_.” I smirked at him, and crossed my arms.

“Alright you two,” Nico said, sounding amused and I started, I hadn’t even noticed that he was there. “I would prefer if you didn’t kill each other. It would make the balance go out of whack and I hate doing paperwork and reporting to the fates.” He arched an eyebrow. “So, can you two call a temporary truce?”

Alpha and I glanced at each other, then at Nico, and then at Sophia. “For Percy.” I finally agreed grudgingly.

“I suppose I can pull some strings for Torrent…” Alpha sighed. Nico grinned.

“Right,” I said slightly disgruntled, “Sophia, tell me everything and if I find out that you’re lying…” I let my threat hang.

Sophia smiled in relief. “After the battle, Void took Percy to Ashguard. He doesn’t let any of us lower ranks see him, although I managed to check up on him every now and then.” She looked down at her hands and Annabeth paled. “He… he was okay at first… but then the more time he spent in there…” she shook her head. “The worst he got. The last time I checked up on him, I nearly got caught but he didn’t seem to respond to the food or water I gave him... I couldn’t stay there any longer. I escaped. I nearly got caught though…” She trailed off sadly.

“Gods.” I whispered, something rising in me, fear. That was what it was. “He sounds…”

“Bad?” Nico offered.

“Terrible?” Thalia offered, who I just noticed (I really was out of it today).

“On the brink of insanity?” Alpha leaned against the door, his brow furrowed and with a start I realized he had let his hood down, for once.

“Thanks guys, that what I really needed to reassure me.” I drily stated.

“I try.” Alpha smirked.

“Yes, now shut up and let me think.” I muttered in annoyance. Nico whistled softly and I glared at him. “Where’s that map?” I asked, the gears turning in my head already. “I told Sam to keep it for me…”

“Did you call me?” A cheerful voice asked and the four of us jumped and stared at the ten year old. Sam was grinning and holding the map behind his back, tilting his head curiously. I blinked and exchanged looks with Thalia.

“Actually, yes. Can I have the map?” I asked, smiling at him. He blinked then his grin widened. “Thanks Sam.” I smiled at him and he held out the hand that was clenching the map. I took it from him and gently spread it out on the table. Sam sat on a chair with his knees tucked underneath him. Alpha and Sophia glanced at me but I shook my head and they both shrugged. Nico smiled at Sam who grinned back.

Alpha frowned at the map, and it focused on a place.  _Ashguard_. Little tiny dots moved around, it was red and it seemed like, well, chaos. “The basic surroundings.” He muttered, grimly. “Not pretty there.”

“What is it like?” Nico asked as he frowned slightly. Sam tilted his head at the map.

“The complete opposite of what it is here.” Alpha said, grimly. I sighed, and looked at Sophia who nodded, almost gloomily. I frowned and narrowed my eyes at a spot.

Void’s Lair.

With a gasp I wrenched my eyes away from the spot and looked at Alpha. He nodded. “That’s where he’ll be.” I stated, not sadly but firmly.

“We need to go.” He said. I nodded and straightened up.

“Yes. Thalia, Nico you’re both going with me.” I turned to the huntress and warrior, both of whom nodded, Nico adding a salute. “Alpha… even though I don’t like you you’ll be useful.” Alpha smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. “That’s not a compliment. You’re only an asset.” Alpha frowned. “We also need Bianca, Zoe, Luke, Jason and… Leo.” Nico looked surprised but he was nodding as if he understood.

“Fire and air, an ex-apprentice, a huntress, someone who can control death, someone who can control fear, someone who can control peace and time and someone who can control night and sorrow. Strong defense and strong offense.” Nico noted and I smirked slightly.

“I  _am_  the Daughter of Athena.” I said somewhat smugly then I turned to Sophia. “You’re coming as well,” I frowned in displeasure at this but she only nodded. Turning to Nico, I raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing just standing there? We leave in thirty.”

Nico grinned, patted Sam on the head and left.


	57. Chapter Fifty-Seven

_Chapter_   _IV_

**Percy**

**Warning** :  _General sadisticness on my part-- Language, violence... torture... and emotional turmoil._

* * *

 

Who am I? Where was I from? What is my name? Who is this person? What is this place? I know I’m on the brink of insanity, but at the same time, I’m not. Why is everything so dark? Everything is so thin; I know I’m trending on my last hope. Will someone come save me? What the hell is going on? All that I feel is pain now. Pain and bleakness and... Something else. I don’t know that emotion. What are emotions? Oh yeah, they make somebody human, but what is a human? Am I human myself? Or am I a monster? Maybe that’s why I’m being… tortured. The only kind person got hurt because of me. I’m so lost… where am I?

Void glared at me as my lifeless eyes stared ahead blankly. He gave me enough food to keep me alive, sometimes I didn’t eat it, but then his servants forced the food down into me. Sometimes it came right back up. I knew I was filthy, but why wouldn’t I be? I’ve been in this hellhole for what seemed like ages, and I knew that that was a very long time. I wasn’t sure how I knew, I just did.

“Useless,” I heard him snarl as I got kicked in the gut. I let out a gasp of pain and I dropped to my hands, my arms not having the strength to hold me up any longer. “Just leave him here to rot. I can’t believe that Chaos thought that he is the Last Hope. I bet it’s that Chase girl, or maybe…” I couldn’t hear what the being said, not that I really cared. Carefully I pushed myself up, some kind ofsparkflyingup insideof me, or maybe just sheer stubborn will.

“ _You’re_   _a warrior_ ,  _not_   _a hero_.”

 _Well_ , I thought to myself in wry amusement.  _I may be no warrior, and definitely no hero, but I’m stubborn._

“You’ll never get away with this.” I rasped, wincing internally as my throat scratched horribly. Void spun around and I was sure he looked surprised.

“So, you  _do_  have some fight left in you, after all.” The being said, almost smugly, I tried to glare at him but knew it had failed spectacularly. “Hmmm… this’ll be more fun knowing that I haven’t completely broken you yet.”

Something about that sentence sent alarm bells ringing in my head.

“W-What?” I asked, annoyed at the stutter. Void lips twitched and he slowly began to smirk. I gulped as he crossed the room and pulled something out.

A knife.

I watched in morbid horror as Void slowly began to smirk. “This, my old friend…” I nearly snarled at him, “…is going to take that tiny, little, flame in your warrior mind. Chaos certainly trained his dog well.”

Something about that sentence pissed me off.

“What the  _hell_  are you talking about?” I growled and Void’s sadistic smile slowly widened. Somewhere in my mind’s eye I could see someone in a… car? I noticed curly blond hair. Long curly hair.

“Ah… this little thing was just forged in the fires of Tartarus and made with the coldest iron that there is in Hades.”

My mouth opened slightly, something about that weapon made me want to shy away. “Uh…” He looked a bit like a snake, or a rat.

But don’t snakes eat rats?

“That’s alright. You’ll realize its effects anyways.” Void said then knelt down by me so that he was at eyelevel. My head was forced back, and I let out a cry of pain. Void placed the blade under my chin and instantly I felt like I had just gotten a bad case of frostbite, and then maybe freezer burn. Or maybe an oven. Or possibly both. “Just imagine the pain that will happen once this blade digs into your skin…”

Terror blinded me and I felt myself squirm, desperately trying to get away. Nothing happened and I felt someone knock me in the head.

“Knotty, knotty little warrior.” Void said with a gleeful pleasure. I gagged but nothing came up. “That won’t work. You’re too weak to escape anyway. But don’t worry, when Ms. Chase gets here I might let her stay with you for a while.  Perhaps I’ll let my little friends have some…  _fun_  with her as well.”

A different emotion rose up. Ice cold fury, and maybe a little bit of terror, but not for myself. For whoever this Ms. Chase was, I had a feeling she was important to me.

“Don’t,” I snarled, “you  _dare_  touch her.”

Void slowly began to smirk even more terribly so. “Ah, so that little taunt still works, even now.” He said gleefully. “I’ll remember that…  _Perseus_.”

I snarled and tried to punch him. The knife dug into my skin. I screamed.

“Wait. Put him on the wheel.” I heard Void’s voice say coldly. I was being hauled, painfully and something connected to my arms and ankles. Something cold, and metal.

Someone clucked his tongue, Void probably. “You just have to make this more painful.” He sighed, almost sadly. Suddenly, it felt like my bones were plunging into icy flames and I felt myself screaming. It first began at the top of my wrist, then up my shoulder, across my chest, down to my stomach, my face, my legs. Everything was engulfed in flames, I couldn’t see anything and I felt blinded. Suddenly it all stopped.

“That’s enough,” I heard Void, his voice drifting faintly across my ears. My eyes stared unseeingly ahead, and I wondered if I had gone blind. But then I noticed that there was a door, and surprisingly two young guards were looking at me in pity. “Unchain him.”

I felt myself being dropped to the ground and someone stepped over me. Looking up, I noticed that the man (he was definitely a man, no woman could ever look that ugly) looked rather fat and figured that he was a favorite of Void. The doors slammed shut and I groaned, feeling the tears escape my eyes.

“Here, drink this.” A soft voice said, carefully supporting me. I looked up at the slightly blurry face of the guard. I noticed that he held a cup to my lips and I opened them. Water tricked into my mouth and I swallowed it thirstily. It wasn’t enough to quench my thirst, but it helped.

“Why…?” I whispered, unable to say more.

“Why am I doing this?” The boy said (he couldn’t have been older then fourteen). “Because none of us like Void. You are the Last Hope, and you are our true leader.” I coughed slightly and the boy raised a cup to my lips again. I drank more greedily from it.

“Everyone… hurt… help.” I whispered, realizing that it wasn’t as harsh on my throat.

“Everyone gets hurt when they help you?” The boy guessed, I nodded slightly, afraid to risk more movement. “You’re not a bad person, Torrent. Sure, a lot of bad stuff happens to you, but we trust you. And it’s part of your destiny, as the Last Hope.”

I tried to laugh but my ribs just ached worst. “I have no destiny,” I rasped, slightly louder. “Just as I have no identity.”

That didn’t help my voice as I winced. “You  _do_  have an identity,” the boy said, sadly, but firmly. “You just can’t see it now.”

I looked at him and something rekindled inside of me, maybe that little spark, but it wasn’t a spark, it was a tiny flame now. “I’ll… try everything… to save your country. If… I get… free.” I whispered, my voice fading quickly. The boy smiled and suddenly the doors slammed open.

“I  _knew_  I couldn’t trust you!” Void snarled and he glared at the boy. The boy’s eyes widened and he cowered slightly. My arm flung out and I shoved him behind me with a strength that I had just found, although I could feel myself trembling slightly, even if I couldn’t stand up. Suddenly a bright flash of light and tried to spin around, but then gasped as I saw sightless green eyes stare at nothing. Bile rose in my throat but I forced it back down, knowing that I might not get any water for a while. “What did he say!?” Void asked, yanking my head back. I let out a cry of pain and winced as my throat hurt, and my ribs screamed. “Tell me,  _now_!”

Something about his voice frightened me, but at the same time made me angered. That tiny flame grew stronger, fueling on the oxygen around me, or in this case, Void. “He said nothing,” I whispered but my hate filled gaze rested on him. “He only gave me water.”

Void looked even angrier. “An act of kindness can say many things words cannot.” He whispered. I internally smirked _, you got that_ damn _right_! “Knock him out, and don’t give him any food for three days.”

I felt something hit my neck and I passed out. But not before thinking:  _Hurry, please!_


	58. Chapter Fifty-Eight

_Chapter V_

**Annabeth**

* * *

 

_Hurry, please!_

The mental cry echoed in my mind and I jumped. Glancing around I noticed various expressions of worry, disbelief, surprise, concern and shock on my comrads’ faces.

“A mental cry,” Alpha whispered, looking severely shaken.  “Torrent’s mental cry.”

I twisted the wheel and dodged a dust ball and glanced at the towering fortress. “Why haven’t we heard one before?” I asked cautiously, swerving back onto the road that was broken down and probably gone. The place was probably very beautiful once, with lush meadows and beautiful lakes. Now it only looked like a lot of sand. Even Poseidon and Percy would be tired of it.

“I’m not sure, maybe we couldn’t before now, or we were out of range.” Alpha confessed, gripping the door. “When did your licence expire?”

I shot him a dirty look. “Oh, shut up.” I grunted. “And what do you mean?”

“What? Your licence expiring or mental cries?” He muttered dryly. I took my eyes off the road for a moment to glare at him and he smirked.

“Oh, will you  _two give it a break_?” Bianca suddenly snapped. “I swear, you’re worst then cats and dogs.” The breaks slammed and everyone yelped as the car jumped onto the two front wheels and Annabeth swerved to the side.

Everyone turned to look at the Daughter of Athena who just pointed and all mouths opened in shock.

“ _Ah_.” Nico muttered, “that was quick.”

“It just… it just appeared there!” Annabeth cried, a tad hysterically. “It was miles away!” She added, “How is it just… there? It should be scientifically impossible!” She added then glanced at the two children of Hades. She took a deep breath then raised an eyebrow. “Do you two know?”

Nico frowned slightly and Bianca bit her lip. “Maybe,” the earlier said. “It  _is_  Ashgaurd, and Void rules over it, and he seems to like havoc, to much that good for him.” Nico mumbled, now frowning. “We’ll have to anchor the car to the fortress otherwise it’ll just disappear again.”

“But how will we do that?” Leo asked in obvious confusion. I smiled in victory.

“Well…” Nico said then turned to Alpha. “Do you know how to anchor this?”

Alpha sighed. “Obviously.” He grumbled, then held up his hand and a silvery light appeared, trailing from the car to the building. Nico blinked in surprise and I shrugged, lightly stepping out of the car. “Let’s go get him.” I said cheerfully.

* * *

 

I glared at the ground, picking myself up carefully and glancing around. “Well…” I muttered to myself. “That went  _wonderfully_.”

I explained to them what the plan was and was met with objections almost instantly. “No way!” Nico shouted, glaring at me.

“You’ll get killed.” Alpha warned, not really caring.

“Percy’ll kill us!” Thalia said, shaking her fist at me.

“Slowly, painfully, like meat, if he can.” Leo added, aiding her.

“That is painful.” Zoe and Luke muttered in unison.

“Oh shut up, it’s not going to stop me. And you’ll be able to get us out easier.” I snapped, and pulled out my knife. “Any more objections?” I added dangerously, glancing at Reyna, Bianca and Jason, all three stayed quiet. “Good.”

* * *

 

I was thrown into the cell and I gasped slightly, the force of it making me slightly winded. I stood up and instantly noticed the blood on the ground and gulped slightly. “This is part of the plan… your plan…” I muttered to myself, then looked up and noticed a mass of blood and… hair. I gasped slightly and ran over to the person and knelt by (s)he. “Are you alright?” I whispered,  _Stupid! Of course it isn’t!_ I scolded myself. Green and grey eyes blinked open and met mine, confusion layering them. “ _Percy…_ ” I whispered. Percy flinched and I shook my head. “I’m sorry,” I whispered.

“know…?” The voice was soft, so soft that I could barely hear him and very rough.

“Do I know you?” I guessed, Percy nodded slightly before he made a painful sounding cough. I slid the canteen of water off of my shoulder and placed it to his lips. “Yes, I’m your friend.” I answered, slightly delayed. His different colored eyes flashed to mine gratefully and he took a sip. I smiled slightly and he weakly returned it.

“Why…come…here?” His voice was a bit better, slightly stronger and I smiled in mild relief, he would recover, physically at least, I wasn’t sure about his mental state.

“We’re here to rescue you.” I whispered, glancing around for spying people. “I can’t say anymore, Seaweed Brain, I’m sorry.” Percy nodded slightly and I took the canteen back. He frowned slightly, so I explained, “I don’t want you to get sick.” Percy’s eyes seemed to light in understanding, but he nodded and raised himself up onto his knees.

“Thanks…” he rasped, “most I’ve had.”

I smiled, at least he seemed sane. “Don’t talk, it’ll just make your throat hurt worst.” Percy nodded and I stood up. “Luke and Alpha will be here in a few minutes. Do you think you can stand?” Percy’s eyes hardened with determination and he nodded.

“Try.”

I smiled in relief and pulled out my knife and a few pieces of bread. “This is all I’ve got, although there’s some cold soup in the car.”I explained and watched as Percy’s eyes lit up and handed it to him. “Careful,” I added in warning, “you shouldn’t even be having solids.” The warning went unheeded when he took it and gobbled it down. I glanced up and he stood, holding the wall for support.

I got a full look of him then. Covered in cuts, dirt and blood, his left wrist definitely sprained, and a cut over his left eye that I knew was infected. Anger surged through me but I chomped down on it, shoving it back into the tiny part of my mind to deal with later (when I could channel it into something better). The door exploded and Percy and I glanced up in surprise.

“Could you be any  _less_ noticeable?” I snapped. Alpha smirked at me but then he looked at Percy in concern.

“Wow, you look horrible.” I glared at him and Alpha shrugged and Percy smiled slightly. I didn’t notice the confusion clouding his eyes as Luke came around the corner looking curious.

“Can you two not argue for ten minutes?” He muttered in exasperation before looking up and noticing Percy. His expression filled with relief and he smiled widely. “Let’s get to the car.” I wrapped Percy’s arm around my shoulder and we limped out of the dungeon.


	59. Chapter Fifty-Nine

_Chapter VI_

**Annabeth**

_Three Months later…_

* * *

 

I glanced at Percy and sighed, stretching wearily in my seat. It had been three months since the rescue mission, and since then, it had seemed like they had been taking one step forward and two steps back with the apprentice.

The warrior was currently sitting by the window, looking out, and his was gaze thoughtful. His sea green and gray eyes were startling clear, it was a good day for him, then. “Annabeth?” He called out; his voice had been mostly healed from the time he had spent in Void, but if he talked too much or too loud his throat would bother him.

I looked away from the book ( _From Age to Age)_ and tilted my head at Percy, who was looking out the window with a look of longing. “Percy?”

The warrior glanced over his shoulder and smiled sadly. “I can feel the ocean.” He said quietly. My eyes widened and he took that as a bad sign. “I’m not supposed to?” He asked, I hastily dog tailed my book and closed it before standing up and placing it carefully on the comfortable seat and walked over to him.

“No,” I said gently, taking his hands in mine. His sea green eyes were so clear, like he remembered himself. I choked back a sob; it wasn’t fair that the kindest person I knew was like this. Percy didn’t deserve this, he deserved so much more. “No, Percy.” I murmured. “I want you to feel the ocean. It means that you’re…”

“…remembering?” He finished when I trailed off. I smiled at him and nodded, and he returned it. “It feels… strong. Like I’m about to be swept from my feet and taken away,” he said softly. “But at the same time, it feels like it’s protecting me. It feels… safe and gentle, pushing you up and keeping you from drowning. But at the same time it seems like I’m falling into an undertow and I can’t get out of it.”

I smiled slightly and looked outside. The sun was out and it was one of the first warm days we’ve had since the winter. I paused and glanced at him, who was watching me with curiosity and I looked out the window thoughtfully, my gaze landing on the pedestrians chattering happily with one another. They knew, we tried to keep Percy’s condition a secret, so naturally everyone knew about it.

“…Wise Girl? What’s with the look?” Percy’s wary voice drifted across my ears as I turned to look at him and… smirked. His eyes widened.

“Nothing, just stay here and don’t move an inch.” I commanded and marched over to the door, waving over my shoulder and just catching Percy’s open mouth. I bit back a laugh and headed toward the council room.

 _He’s having a good day,_ I said to myself.  _And we need to get out, I know I’m getting stir crazy and he needs to spend some time outdoors. It isn’t good for him._ A voice that sounded suspiciously like Alpha’s told her that she was just being a worrywart. She shoved it brutally to the back of her mind and opened the doors to the council room.

Alpha and Nico were there, Alpha scowled at me while Nico looked up in surprise and raised an eyebrow. “He’s having a good day.” Nico said, and it wasn’t a question, he stated it. I nodded anyways.

“Yes.” I replied, leaning on the wall and tucked my right foot behind my left. “He is having a good day.” I agreed. “It’s such a lovely day, isn’t it?” I added airily. Alpha’s eyebrows furrowed and he looked at me suspiciously while Nico’s eyebrows shot up.

“It is…” the ex apprentice said his voice soft, hiding the suspicion that was clear in his eyes. I smiled at him innocently.

“It would be such a nice day to take a walk…” I continued on with a sigh. Nico’s eyes lit with amusement as Alpha’s eyes narrowed in realization.

“No.”

“You haven’t even heard what I suggested!” I complained, glaring at him. Alpha smirked and pointed at me, his expression now triumphant.

“You admitted that you’re planning something!” He said happily, I rolled my eyes. “What  _are_  you planning?” He added a wary hint in his eyes. I smirked.

“She’s going to take Percy out.” Nico said, looking at the table and not really looking interested. “Yeah, you can go.” He added and I gaped at the son of Hades.  _How does he know that?_ I wondered, slightly annoyed.

“Shadow’s the guardian of destiny and fate,” Alpha said, as if he had read my mind, which was very likely. “He knows stuff like this.” Nico nodded absentmindedly, and then he looked up, his expression startled.

“Wait, what did I just agree to?”

I chuckled and patted him on the shoulder, shaking my head with a warm smile. “Nothing dangerous. Just a fact, see you later.” I waved over my shoulder as I strode purposely for the door and opened it.

* * *

**Percy**

The door opened and in stormed Annabeth, her curly blond hair flying around her like a golden halo. I jumped in surprise and she smiled slightly before she walked over to the chest were we kept the cloaks (she never said what for) and pulled out a silver one trimmed with green and held it out to me. I took it in confusion and donned it, watching as she pulled out a brown cape. She turned to me and smiled slightly before walking over and adjusting the cloak so that it wasn’t crocked before she took my hand and led me out the stairs.

I was becoming steadily more confused. “Annabeth? What- where are we going?” I asked finally and she grinned, her eyes shining with excitement and I felt my spirits lift. She wrapped her arm around mine and patted my hand and her excitement was soon contagious. 

“We’re going outside!” she said happily, brown cape billowing out. I gaped at her.

“What? But I thought that we- I wasn’t allowed.” I was confused; she rolled her eyes and ruffled my hair.

“No, that’s not true, you are. Would you like your hood up?” She added and I blinked, confused by the abrupt change of the subject before I shook my head.

“No,” I answered softly, confused by the sudden urge to place it up (I figured that it was muscle memory, Nico had told me that I used to keep my face covered). “Not this time.”

Annabeth looked surprised, and then she smiled slightly. “You’re remembering?” It was a question, not a statement. I shook my head sadly, feeling a flash of frustration because I  _didn’t_ remember.

“Not a thing.” Annabeth nodded, her grey eyes flashing with an unknown emotion before she began to gently guide me to the sunlight.She let out a soft sigh, and shook her head.

“You will, eventually.” She murmured soothingly.

“Yes, but  _when,_ Wise Girl?” I said in frustration, running my free hand through my hair. “One week from now? Or in one year or ten years, or even never?” Annabeth looked at me and I sighed, “Sorry,” I apologized. “That was uncalled for.”

She shook her head, her lips twitching slightly. “No, no, it’s alright. You’re frustrated, I know.” Her nostrils flared. I coughed slightly and looked away, feeling embarrassed.

"I know exactly what you need." She smiled again. 


	60. Chapter Sixty

_Chapter VII_

**Percy**

* * *

 

“Ice Cream?” I asked in amusement, watching wanly as Annabeth happily munched on an ice cream cone, the ice cream was chocolate. “Aren’t you a little old for ice cream, Wise Girl?” She waved a hand in front of me threateningly, and then offered a bite of her chocolate ice cream. I eyed it warily for a moment, before taking a taste from it, and instantly I regretted not getting a vanilla cone for myself.

“You’re never too old for an ice cream cone!” She said happily, taking her chocolate cone back and I stared at it longingly. “Besides, it was on your tab.” She added, grinning at me cheekily. I rolled my eyes, secretly amused at her childish antics.

“Now, I wish I had gotten myself a vanilla.” I grumbled, rather sardonically. Annabeth grinned and hugged me, and I blushed slightly. Then she paused and frowned, her expression thoughtful.

“Vanilla doesn’t taste right.” I glared at her, and she rolled her eyes. “It’s true; I’ll never understand why you like it. It’s so… bland.”

I huffed, and a bang blew out of my face, but before I could reply a kid of about ten came running over, yelling out “AUNTY ANNABETH!!!!” and then he tripped over his feet. I darted forward, muscle memory working instinctively, and caught him, my arms wrapping around his chest so that he wouldn’t fall on his face.

“Whoa, there,” I warned half jokingly, half seriously, pulling him up. “We don’t want you to fall and hurt yourself, do we not?” I glanced at Annabeth, who nodded, her expression concerned and amused.

“Sam,” she said in amusement. The boy looked up with a grin and I froze as I stared at those sparkling brown eyes, so hauntingly familiar to Bianca’s. … _Staring at her in shock when I realized she was not dead…_  “Honestly, you’ve got two left feet; can’t you at least try to stay on them?” Annabeth fretted, patting him everywhere.

“Sorry, Aunty Annabeth, but when I saw you I couldn’t help myself.” He stated sheepishly, but not exactly apologetically, the gleam in his brown eyes told otherwise.  _...complaining to her about the latest batch of possibilities…_ “Thank you, by the way.” The boy –Sam- added, turning to me. … _“Be polite Torrent!”…_ “For catching me, before I fell.”

I waved him off, trying to figure out how I knew him. “That’s alright,” I replied with a smile. “Just be more careful next time.” Sam’s eyes lit up.  _…Her eyes lit up with laughter..._

“I will be.” Sam stated, promising it.  _…her eyes closed and she rested her chin underneath his…_ “I’m Sam, by the way. Who are you?”

 I shoved the memories to the back of my mind, brutally. “I’m Percy,” I confessed and Sam’s eyes widened with surprise.

“The Forgotten Warrior?” He asked, and the name triggered a memory. … _“Good luck, Percy Jackson, Torrent and Forgotten Warrior…”_  I shook my head slightly to myself, and Sam looked disappointed.

“Yeah, I’ve been called that a few times.” I responded. Sam looked confused, but then his expression cleared up and he grinned brightly, although he seemed to perk up, his expression strangely happy and excited. I smiled and ruffled his hair instinctively, he just seemed to be so familiar, like I knew him and those brown eyes, I have seen them before. I know I have. Sam grinned, a big trouble making grin that looked eerily familiar. I heard Annabeth gasp and we both looked up, I tilted my head in concern, but she shook her head, her expression becoming strangely bright, surprised but relieved. I blinked. “Are you alright, Wise Girl?” I asked in concern. She shook her head, laughing and I felt my eyes widen in horror.

“I’m fine,” she said, still grinning. Sam and I looked at each other, then at her, and I was convinced she had lost her marbles. “I just realized something.” She added, and I rolled my eyes, although I couldn’t stop the slight smile from appearing. She grinned and held out her hand and I took it. “Come on, Seaweed Brain,” she chuckled, gray eyes sparkling. “Thanks, Sam,” she added and inclined her head to the boy. Sam looked confused, but then she wrapped her arm around mine and tugged me away. I sighed and waved over my shoulder, and heard Sam laugh.

_…she laughed joyously, her hand tracing the little baby that she held in her arms, and she looked up, meeting my eyes with dancing chocolate brown ones. “Say hello to your son, Perseus…”_

* * *

 

**Annabeth**

“Whoa, there.” Percy said half jokingly and half seriously, his eyes concerned but laughing. “We don’t want you to fall and hurt yourself…” He looked at me and I nodded, walking over to the two of them, and I was struck by how alike they were.

I shook the idea out of my head and looked at Sam in amusement. “Sam…” I went on, telling him how he had two left feet and I fretted over him like a mother hen. Percy looked strangely out of it, not like when he had been delirious or when he was gazing over the streets or out the fields hopelessly, but as if there was something coming back, like a memory.

“…for catching me, before I fell.” Sam finished, and Percy waved him off, smiling slightly, a strange emotion in his eyes and I frowned, trying to put my finger on it. Percy said something, probably along the lines of ‘that’s alright.’ Sam also added something, his mouth moving but not making any sound.

“I’m Percy.” Percy stated, Sam’s eyes widened with a strange emotion (fear, awe or… hope?) and he asked something. Percy looked thoughtful, then he shook his head slightly and Sam looked disappointed. “Yeah, I’ve been called that.” Percy ruffled his hair, and Sam grinned, a bright, mischievous grin, and it clicked. A strange set of emotions hit me, sorrow, surprise, anger and… joy, strangely enough. I let out a tiny gasp and Percy looked up, his eyes concerned. “Are you alright, Wise Girl?”

I shook my head, laughing and Percy’s eyes widened with horror. “I’m fine,” I said and he only looked more wary. “I just realized something.” I watched as Percy raised an eyebrow and I held out my hand. He looked at it and took it, and I helped him stand.  “Come on, Seaweed Brain.” I said entwining my arm around his.  “Thanks, Sam,” I added, bowing my head slightly to him, a habit I had picked up from Nico, then I dragged Percy away, waving over my shoulder.


	61. Chapter Sixty-One

_Chapter VIII_

**Annabeth**

* * *

 

 _There she is_. I thought, watching as Bianca roughly polished the sword, her eyes narrowed with concentration. I winced, knowing that this would be a huge invasion of her privacy but what can I say? She turned around, humming peacefully then she looked up and her expression was startled for a moment, then it cleared and she smiled warmly at me. “Annabeth! Is there anything you need help with?”

I bit my lip and nodded. “I… uh… yeah, there is actually.” Bianca’s expression became curious and I swallowed.  _No going back now, Annabeth. Brilliant._ “Did Percy ever have a son? That may or may not have gone missing?” I blurted out. Bianca looked up, her eyes wide and I winced.  _Not the best way to put it. Now she’s going to think you’re crazy as well._

“I… how did you find out?” Bianca whispered, her expression strangely broken and I came to a full stop.  _Whaaaaa’? So she doesn’t think I’m crazy?_ “Only Nico knows of Samuel.” She continued and I felt my eyes widen.

“Wait, only Nico- why!?”

She rolled her eyes, obviously slightly annoyed, and maybe a little amused. “He is his uncle, obviously,” her voice was accenting again. “And he is the primordial of fate and destiny.”

 _…uncle?_ “Wait, so… you and Percy had se-” she blushed deeply and that was enough of an answer for me. I groaned and covered my eyes, exhaling heavily. “Right. That’s perfectly normal.”

Didn’t stop that jealously from rising though.

“Anyways, we named Luke his Godfather, and Zoe his Godmother.” Bianca carried on quickly, a slight blush still on her face. “But after four months… he was kidnapped.” Her expression was suddenly blank and I felt guilty for being jealous. Gently, I sat down next to her. “I found out that I could have no more children…” she sighed, looking sad but resigned. “…and we became friends.” I nodded, biting my lip, and she smiled wanly at me. “How did you know about Samuel?”

I ran my hand through my hair, unconsciously copying Percy’s movements. “It was an accident, actually. Well, to some degree. I met Sam about half a year ago, when Percy was in Ashguard.” I was so proud of myself; I was finally learning their strange names. “I had no idea who he was though, until yesterday, when Alpha said I could go out and take him with me.”

I bowed my head, waiting for anger but none came. Instead she sighed and looked at me. “It wasn’t your fault, you didn’t know. I just have to warn you about one thing though; if Samuel is truly alive and that boy, Sam, is our son… then you might have your hands full once Perseus realizes it.”

I gaped at her, and she smiled briefly before leaving me alone in the gym.

* * *

**Percy**

I watched the streets as they bustled with human activity, just like I had so many other times before, but this time, there was a new purpose to it. I wasn’t just trying to figure out who I was, or what I am (I knew I wasn’t like Annabeth, or Nico, or Luke or any of the others), I was trying to figure out why I am who I am. And who that kid was. He seemed to be so familiar to me, as if I knew him from somewhere, and maybe I did. But why would he trigger that memory? There was no other explanation for it, my imagination couldn’t dream up something as morbid as that… I hope.

I did use morbid, because it was sinister.

There was just no way I was a father.

Whoa. That was a really weird thought. Time to move away from it.

There was just no way that he was my son. Who would I have been with? There was no way it would have been Annabeth- I knew that she had not been with me, and I had no idea what I felt toward her, it was just a huge blob of confusion.

A huge sticky blob.

I knew I cared for her, a lot, that much was certain, but I had no idea how much. I never had had a sister before, although I imagined that they would be a bit like Zoe or Bianca.

Suddenly, Bianca’s eyes flashed in front of me, and I saw Sam grinning and I stopped dead. Wait, what if Sam is Bianca’s son? But then, who is the father? She had never mentioned being together with someone… I felt a flash of anger toward whoever had left her, she did not deserve that!

Then I felt an unexpected surge of guilt and I looked outside again, and somehow my gaze narrowed in on Nico, even though I was five stories above him. He looked so tiny, from up high, although I knew he was anything but as he talked animatedly to Thalia, gesturing wildly.

 _When one is compared to the world, we are nothing, in fact, we’re barely ants._  My gaze turned to the thick crowds and I frowned, tilting my head slightly in puzzlement.  _But in numbers… we can be powerful._ I frowned, staring at the cloaked figures and I felt unease stir in me. I knew those cloaks… one of the faces looked up and I froze, black eyes stared at me coldly and I knew that the person knew that I was up here.

_Hello, Forgotten Warrior._

My eyes widened and I backed away from the window, I knew that voice.  _Who are you?!_ I shouted mentally and I felt amusement enter my mind and I felt my power stir. I shoved it down; I did  _not_ need to blow something up- again.

_I am your past, your present, and your future._

I bit my metaphor tongue, I did not need to make a sassy remark as I uncapped my pen and the most deadly and shiniest three foot long stick to ever be known in Vanguard (okay, the deadliest-shiniest stick that can turn into a pen) appeared in my hand. I did know that person…

Then suddenly a light clicked on in my head, and it seemed like a dam had broken. Like water, the memories burst through the dam, roaring down the river.

 _Gods of Olympus, he is_  my _son._

That was my last thought before everything exploded. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	62. Chapter Sixty-Two

_Chapter IX_

**Percy**

* * *

 

I managed to get out of the golden blaze of doom that Void (yes, Void) had created, and ran as if my life depended on it… which it did. Technically. I was not sure what the other people saw as I flashed by them, maybe a crazy primordial who was not Torrent?

I noticed that nothing seemed to be out of place right here, and then cursed my ADHD which had not gone away entirely, even after twelve thousand years.

The newly gained images flashed through my mind. The very,  _very_  early years with my mother, Sally Jackson, finding out that I was a demigod, going on lots of dangerous quests, fighting Gaea, Annabeth sort of but not really betraying me, meeting Chaos, those long, brutal days of training (more like agonizing torture at times, although not really), finally being made a warrior of Chaos (which was really, really surprising, before then, there had been no warriors of Chaos), the years after that, though they may have been the hardest, then… now.

I burst into the gym and my power reached out instinctively, pushing Annabeth and Bianca to the ground. I scream at them to  _get down_ unnecessarily, seeing as I had already pushed them down. But I did anyways. Suddenly the room exploded and I fell, instinctively shielding my eyes, next to Annabeth surprisingly and I shielded her as best as I could with my body, my power reaching out to Bianca as a shield.

Not the best thing to do, probably, especially with parts of the ceiling raining down on you, probably cutting your back and arms open- again. That was going to hurt later on. A lot.

I heard Annabeth scream my name, my given one, Perseus, and I winced at the sheer  _volume_ of it. Forget getting injured from the blast- I was going to get my eardrums killed. Courtesy of Annabeth Chase.

How many times do I have to tell her not to panic when we were under attack again? Although, I suppose I would not be much better about it... don’t tell her that though. She would never let me live it down.

I felt the power rise, desperate to be able to be released at its full potential and I sighed. Void was too strong to not unleash it, even though I practically hated it. It made me a monster- if the others knew about it, then I would be shunned, or I would be awed. I had no idea which. It wasn’t my fault, technically, it was Chaos’, he had given me the power… well, more like forced me into it. I knew the consequences of becoming an-the- apprentice of Chaos. You could become the next Chaos, if you were gifted with the power.

The power, it was both good and evil, black and white- the best way to describe it would be gray. It could destroy everything if you wanted it too, it could save so many lives, but at the same time, it was like the sea, it did not like being restrained. It could lash out at any moment, or it could be as playful as a kitten (trust me on this one), it could be as soothing as a mother’s hand or- well, you get the picture. I suppose the only word to really describe it would be chaotic. No pun intended.

I sighed and closed my eyes, finally submitting myself to it. The force, the power, it could be life, it could be death, it could the sky, the sea, the Earth. I felt like I was soaring through the universes, running through the trees, swimming with the fish in the deep blue sea. I felt like I was anything and everything. And yet, I also felt tiny, when I realized that I could be the world at the moment. When everything came down to it, I was only human. A tiny speck, with a lot of willpower. 

 _It’s funny how humans can wrap their minds around their own version of reality._ Annabeth had told me once. I smirked slightly, shaking my head. She was right yet again, except I was going to… expand a little on that statement.

I sobered myself almost instantly, and concentrated on the oxygen, the nitrogen, the different gases and the molecules in the air- I remembered that Annabeth had called them atoms. This was confusing, because air wasn’t even made out of solids; it was just a big mass of gases with oxygen… and nitrogen. I shook my head, forcing the thoughts out of it so that I would be able to concentrate on what I was doing. I really did not feel like blowing something up… again.

Suddenly, the air seemed to bend to my will and I kept my face blank, but I felt a surge of victory inside of me. Now, all I need is the Earth, which has the most molecules (atoms, whatever) that way I could do this.

A giant exploding ball of gas was what the sun was, this time, it was a fact that Annabeth had not told me- Chaos had stressed so many times about how dangerous it was that I had no choice but to know what it was. Of course, I would never tell her that Chaos told me that… seeing as I already told her I had read about it in a book somewhere. Which was true. I  _had_ read about it in one of those interesting science books that Alpha had forced me into reading, with a bribe of fifty gold, which was the amount of twenty dollars. Of course, once I started reading it, I couldn’t put the book down. I knew why Annabeth liked reading so much after that.

Some of the stuff was  _fascinating._

Suddenly, the force (or power, if you want to be touchy) strengthened and everything seemed to suddenly be in HD, or possibly 3D. I could suddenly  _see_ the Earth, the threads of life, and I was stunned at how connected everything seemed to be. I wondered if this was how Chaos felt, because if it was, I suppose it wouldn’t be too bad…

I turned to look at Void, who suddenly looked fearful and I looked down, and then raised my head, unknowingly giving a noble image to my friends. (Exes?) I smiled sadly at him and stood up, raising a hand and stopped the crumbling walls in time, but everything else was not.

I was called the Forgotten Warrior for a reason, after all.

And I had just awakened from my rest. Or maybe, I had finally opened my eyes to the truth around me.

I was Chaos reincarnated.


	63. Chapter Sixty-Three

_Chapter X_

**Percy**

* * *

 

Void stared at me with a foreign expression, well, foreign on his face. I had seen that fear on other faces. I liked that expression, especially when the tyrant wore it. “Heir of Chaos…” he breathed, his eyes wide. I smirked up at him, holding a small ball of fire in my hand, perfectly safe from harm.

“Yes,” I murmured, bowing my head. “I am the heir of Chaos’ powers.” I pushed myself up, still keeping my head down and I sat in front of Annabeth, still shielding her with my body. I felt as she sat up, and I kept my arms spread out, partly to show my innocence and partly to keep her back. I looked up, locking my gaze with Void, who was frozen.

I had no idea if that was me, or if he was literally frozen in fear.

“That’s impossible…” the deity growled, suddenly shaking his head. “Chaos knows how risky it is to pass down his powers to a mortal!”

I smirked slightly. “Yes,” I agreed, standing up. “It is risky, but he was dying and we knew that you were rising. There was no other choice.” I didn’t mention that it had hurt, a lot, and that I had threatened to combust several times. He didn’t need to know that little detail.  _Run_ , I murmured to Annabeth. I sensed her hesitation and nearly rolled my eyes.

“But… you would have died- or combusted!” Void protested, stepping back. I sighed, wondering why they always thought that. But then they had always underestimated me, which I was grateful for.

“Well… I blew up several things.” I stated cheerfully, shrugging slightly, moving the rope with my mind. “The Cheops pyramids for one.” I smiled impishly and heard Annabeth gasp. “I think I might have accidentally blown one of the planets out of one of the universes as well.”

I watched as Void’s eyes narrowed and they flashed angrily. I held out a hand and created a shield around Bianca and Annabeth. It was obvious that neither was leaving. “I will not bow down to a mortal.” Void sneered, and suddenly he held out his hands and fire was being blasted at me. I reacted instinctively; I threw my hands out in front of me and  _pushed_ the fire back.

I felt like laughing and crying as it escaped, more out of relief then anything, because I had had to hold it back for so long. The power rushed through my arms and out of my hands, leaving a tingling sensation behind. It danced through the air, before forcing Void’s fire back. The fire stopped and Void stood there, breathing heavily with wide eyes. I lowered my hands cautiously, expecting another attack but the deity seemed to be in some kind of shock.

“You weren’t bluffing…” Void muttered and I raised an eyebrow at him. He paused for a moment, then he jerked his head up and everything suddenly started crumbing. I yelped as I dodged a boulder, dragging Annabeth with me. “I’ll see you soon, Forgotten Warrior.” He vowed and I stared at him in surprise as he turned on his heel and jumped out the window.

“Huh?”

I was sure that he had cast some kind of confusion spell on me, because I couldn’t process the fact that he had literally  _walked out the window_. I ran over to it and looked down, and regretted that action almost instantly.

I had no idea what Void and his followers had done, but they had practically destroyed my home. There were fires burning, houses had collapsed, the stands on the streets had been destroyed, there were people lying in the rubble or they were buried under debris. The fires were everywhere, and I watched in horrified fascination as one of the houses collapsed and another caught fire suddenly. I noticed that the wind had picked up as well, which was not good for the fire.

Suddenly there was a loud roar and I looked up, and watched as a mountain began to collapse. “ _What the h…_ ” I breathed, my eyes widening. I felt someone join me and I looked over toward Annabeth and Bianca, who had somehow gotten out of my shields and that they had joined me at the window.

“Oh no,” Annabeth whispered. I looked up on instinct and watched as one of the pillars broke and finally collapsed.

I stared at it in confusion, and then suddenly it dawned on me. The castle was about to collapse. My eyes widened and I cursed, stepping away from the window. “We need to get out of here, now!” I commanded, and both girls looked up, and then noticed what I had noticed.

“Ah…” Bianca muttered. I didn’t say anything, I just grabbed both of their arms and we bolted in a desperate dash against time as the Castle began shaking. I dodged another pillar and Annabeth sped up, so that she was now in front.

She yanked the door open to the training room and I caught it, gesturing for Bianca to go on. She didn’t hesitate at all; she knew that that was an order. I took a deep breath and ran after them, hoping that I wasn’t about to get killed.

Through the halls we ran, dodging crumbling walls and falling ceilings and pillars. I counted at least ten close calls, usually one of us would pull the other behind or ahead. Or, in my case I would stop the piece of debris from crushing the person, seeing as the power still hadn’t settled entirely. It was still operating on instinct at the moment, and not my command- not that I minded, of course. It had saved our lives several times, and I suspected that it had been holding the castle back.

It was like the sea, after all, rough and unpredictable but also friendly and a lifesaver.  I heard Annabeth scream as the ceiling collapsed right in front of her, probably out of fear and surprise. I stopped dead and looked over my shoulder, then nodded down a door. “This way.” I murmured, lightly tapping her shoulder. I walked into a door and entered a shortcut. She and Bianca followed me and I could hear their loud breathing like they were right beside me, which they were, technically.

I opened the door at the other end of the hall and stepped into the main corridor and saw the great oaken door. Bianca, Annabeth and I traded looks, and then all three of sprinted toward them. I held my hand out, willing for them to blow open and they did, the castle’s shaking suddenly increased and it felt like it was about to collapse.

Annabeth, Bianca and I jumped out the doors and ran as if our life depended on it, which it did and I winced as I heard the castle collapse. I turned around and watched it with horror, because it was collapsing.

“ _Oh, man_.” I muttered to myself.

The castle, like the mountain, was finally falling, and it had caught on fire.

 _My home…_ I thought to myself in dismay. I felt Annabeth fall to the ground, possibly from shock and Bianca was shaking. The power screamed in pain and I winced, but then I was filled with anger.

_Why did Void always have to ruin everything?_

I looked up at the sky, and screamed, long and hard like a beast, before I fell to the ground, trembling and crying.

Void would not get away with this. It was then that I vowed to give him the justice that he deserved, because although many didn’t know it…

 …I was Chaos’ reincarnation. 

* * *

_End of Book Four_


	64. Chapter Sixty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thy Kingdom Come
> 
> Summary: Percy has regained his memories from his past, but he is still in the process of accepting them when grave word comes from an unknown ally that Void has been gathering prisoners and he’s been taking their freewill away… and that he is almost ready to attack. Understandably, this is the worst time for them, but none of them have any doubts that this was planned. Vanguard has been trashed, their allies are few, limited and are off fighting their own battles, and it doesn’t help that Poseidon and Athena are missing, along with most of the mortals on Earth…  
> Ratings: T  
> Warnings: Some graphic images, I’ve got no whump planned for this one but that could change…  
> Characters/Pairings: Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo, Alpha (OC), Poseidon, Athena/Percabeth, Pothena… maybe Thalico   
> Category: Future Fic  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus; all rights therefore go to Rick Riordan. I only made this series out of frustration of the lack of originality in this area on FF.net. The only things that I own are Alpha, Void, the plotline and any characters that do not appear in the books- Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus.

_Thy Kingdom Come_

**Summary:** Percy has regained his memories from his past, but he is still in the process of accepting them when grave word comes from an unknown ally that Void has been gathering prisoners and he’s been taking their freewill away… and that he is almost ready to attack.  Understandably, this is the worst time for them, but none of them have any doubts that this was planned. Vanguard has been trashed, their allies are few, limited and are off fighting their own battles, and it doesn’t help that Poseidon and Athena are missing, along with most of the mortals on Earth…  
 **Ratings:** T **  
Warnings:** Some graphic images, I’ve got no whump planned for this one but that could change… **  
Characters/Pairings:** Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo, Alpha (OC), Poseidon, Athena/Percabeth, Pothena…  _maybe_ Thalico  **  
Category:** Future Fic ****  
Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus; all rights therefore go to Rick Riordan. I only made this series out of frustration of the lack of originality in this area on FF.net.  The only things that I own are Alpha, Void, the plotline and any characters that do not appear in the books- Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus.

* * *

_Chapter I_

****Percy** **

* * *

 

“We’re going to help you,” I stated gently to the little girl, who was wedged in-between two boards. “It’s going to be all right.” I had lost track of how many citizens we had saved as well as how many aftershocks there had been. “You’re going to be all right, I promise.” I had lost count of how many times I had said those words, and I had lost count of how many faces had brightened up when I had said that. The girl was no different, and I felt familiar guilt rise in me as well, if only I had been faster, or if I had been able to control the power more…

“Do you know where Papa is?” She asked hopefully, and she didn’t look as scared anymore. I thought of Sam,  _my son_ , and wondered if he was alright. I stifled the urge to just leave everything and to look for him, because he was trapped like everyone else was, and I had  _just_ found out that he was my son, my son who I had lost so many years ago and the one I had searched for so many years after that.

“No,” I admitted sadly. “I’m sorry, but I don’t.” Her face fell and I felt guilt surge in me. Her father could be dead, for all that I know, and Chaos only knows what will happen to her if he was gone. “I’m Percy,” I murmured quietly and she smiled slightly, her eyes still wide but not as scared.

“Like the Forgotten Warrior?” she asked her eyes curious. I pushed down the urge to snap at her that I didn’t know what that title meant and I nodded gently, carefully reaching out with the power. The rocks started to move out of the way and she watched them with wide eyes. “Are  _you_ Mr. Torrent?” she asked her eyes suddenly sharp with intelligence. I wondered how everyone guessed that, but nodded anyways.

“Yes, but I don’t like to answer to that anymore.” I smiled at her and concentrated on the last rock, which was more like a boulder and I felt more of the power leak through my fingers and it wrapped around the rock and gently moved it out of the way. I stopped it as the building began to crumble and the girl’s eyes widened with fear and I winced, looking up cautiously. Nothing happened, and I sighed in slight relief, but I kept an eye out anyways. “Come here,” I murmured, turning to look back at the girl. She looked at me, then stood and ran to me, wrapping her arms around my waist and she buried her head in my leg. I heard her soft sniffles and I instinctively ran my hand through her hair and looked around. I met Bianca’s chocolate eyes and she seemed to realize what was going on, because she lightly walked around the stones, glancing up carefully and she met me.

“Hey,” she murmured softly to the girl, who looked at her. “We’re going to play a game.”

 _Well… that’s a new one._ “We are?” the girl asked, her eyes not moving off of Bianca’s face and my friend nodded, smiling at her warmly.

“Yes,” she replied and held out her hand. The girl took it without hesitation and I was left in awe of her once again.

Not like I hadn’t been before, but it seemed different, but it always seemed to be different every time she… never mind.

“What is the game called?” she asked, although there was a smile on her face. Bianca grinned and stood, glancing at me worriedly but I gestured for her to go on. I would catch up with her once they got away from the dangerous zone.

“It’s an adventure, but no one knows of it yet, so  _you_  need to come up with the name.”  Bianca’s eyes sparkled as the girl giggled and I smiled at the two of them. The girl began to run ahead and Bianca caught her just as a rock dislodged from its place. I directed my gaze on it and it moved back, and she looked at him, her eyes afraid. I smiled reassuringly at her and nodded, no sense in her staying behind, and she shook her head and took the girl away.

I bit my lip and then I followed them out just as the house gave away. I winced as that crumbled to the floor as well, feeling as the power writhed in me, wanting to get out to  _kill_ Void for doing this to its home, but I wrestled it down. It wasn’t the right time yet, soon, yes, but not now.

* * *

**Annabeth**

Nico and I carefully moved the rubble around, helping the people out, all of whom were in various states of shock. I felt for them, I knew what it was like when one’s world was turned upside down, and I apologized even though I probably didn’t need to. They always waved it off, they knew about Void and they knew that something like this could –now would- happen. Alpha (who had been acting as a stand in apprentice for Percy while he recovered) had given them the choice if they wanted to live or not.

Most of them stayed though, for some reason.

“Annabeth.” the person who I had been thinking of called out softly and I glanced over my shoulder at the subdued ex-apprentice. “Have you seen Jezebel?” I felt my eyes widen, I hadn’t- not in the last few hours, and I watched as his eyes flashed with fear.

That was a very human emotion for someone who claimed that he wasn’t human.

“Don’t you have a link with her?” Nico asked, stopping his work for the moment. Alpha nodded, his eyes showing his distress as clear as day.

“Yes, but it’s not there.”

I pursed my lips in worry for his wife. I may not be close to her, but I had grown to respect Alpha despite all the bickering we did. “Didn’t it stop for a while?” I wondered aloud and Alpha nodded, although he still looked fearful, he was beginning to get calmer.

“For around two thousand years, Annabeth,” he muttered with a sigh and I blanked. “…I’m sure we’ll find her eventually.” He mumbled, and I nodded, biting my lip.

* * *

**Nico**

I felt the destruction around me keenly, the feel of death and I had count at least five souls leaving, but I wasn’t sure. I knew Percy was worried about his son –my nephew- and Alpha was about his wife, and I was too, but I hadn’t been able to find Thalia. I’d seen Bianca earlier, coming out of the castle with Percy and Annabeth, so I knew she was safe.

Just because I was the primordial of Death didn’t mean I had to  _like_ death. Besides, like everything, it had two sides. These people didn’t deserve to die, not yet, and I was having a hard time controlling my anger at the injustice that Void had done.

 

 


	65. Chapter Sixty-Five

  _Chapter II_

**Percy**

* * *

 

I sighed, feeling exhaustion creep up on me but I didn’t say anything. There were too many people that we still had to save and not enough time. There never was enough time.

I gently moved the rocks, feeling slightly sick to my stomach because that was a hand that was under them. Logically, I knew that there was no hope for the person to be alive, but I didn’t like that that logic- even though it would probably hurt more if it was true.

“Percy?” a familiar voice whispered and I looked up and smiled at her.

Annabeth.

“Annabeth…” I murmured softly and she nodded, kneeling next to me.

“Here, let me help.”

I nodded and gently opened our minds, like I had done long ago, and I gently let the power leak and it settled within her. She breathed heavily and directed her gaze at the rocks. “Think about what you want it to do and don’t resist.” I explained softly and she nodded, her eyes staring at the rocks. Suddenly the whole lot of them moved at once and nearly hit the both of us, although I stopped it.

“Oh, gods, sorry Percy!” she yelped but I was too busy laughing to feel angry about it. She rolled her eyes, although her lips were twitching slightly so I knew she was fighting back a smile. I stopped laughing slowly becoming serious again, and I directed my gaze at the rocks and they moved more slowly away. “I don’t think I’m going to use this again…” she muttered, watching me move them and I shrugged.

“That was nothing; I ended up almost flattening the equivalent Chinese Great Wall.” I replied absentmindedly.

“…oh,” I smiled dryly at her and looked down.

The body was crushed, like literally. The bones were flat and limp.

I gagged, bile rising to my mouth, but I swallowed it back. No matter how old I would get, these things would never let me get used to them. I had seen them before, falling planets, but I would never guess that it would happen here.

“That’s horrible,” she breathed and I nodded absentmindedly. I grabbed a cloak and placed it over his body and gestured Nico over, who looked slightly green.

“How many?” I asked, suddenly afraid. Nico shook his head.

“I’ve counted seven so far, not including him.”

I sighed and closed my eyes, exhaling heavily.

* * *

**Annabeth**

I knew Percy was not reacting well to this huge mess, not that I blame him. His home has just been razed by Void, his son his missing and he has heard that at least ten people are dead. Nico looked paler then usual as well, (well, he had tanned a little) but I figured that that was from the souls leaving.

It must not be a very pleasant experience…

“Do you have any way to tell who the souls are?” I asked, looking up at Nico who shook his head, obviously knowing what I was hoping for.

“No, I’m sorry Annabeth.” He sighed and shrugged. I looked at Percy, who was watching Nico, and then he stood up. “Percy, I’m sure he’s fine,” Nico reassured the Apprentice to Chaos and I gently squeezed his hand. He squeezed it back, his eyes shadowed with worry but he smiled slightly at Nico in reassurance.

“I hope so,” he murmured quietly, then, “Come on,” he commanded, his voice slightly stronger. “Let’s get back to work, there is still a lot of work to be done.”

* * *

**Alpha**

I glanced over at my ex apprentice, who obviously was worried even though he tried to hide it as he helped move the rocks out of the way with the power.

I was proud that he had come so far and that he had finally realized that Annabeth had never betrayed him… it was obvious when one would look at them that they were made for each other. I finally knew why he had been so close to dying when I had first met him… well, right after I had found him after she had ‘cheated’ on him, of course.

I was still annoyed that Chaos had erased my memories of him when I had met him at camp without my permission. I understood, of course, something about fate and destiny and the fates being angry at him for sending me to warn him and the Olympian gods and blah, blah, blah, but did he really have to erase my memories of him? I knew that the deity (who faded because of Void) would want me to watch over Percy, and I would, but he had so many people watching him now that I knew that he wouldn’t appreciate me mothering over him like Bianca, Thalia, Piper and Zoe would sometimes.

Really, I wish I had that ability to get Jezebel to not get angry at me… just look at her with seal eyes and make her melt… although that didn’t really work with Annabeth.

I moved the last rock and I saw a kid with messy black hair lying face down on the ground, his arm stretching out, and my heart stopped. I knew that kid… “PERCY!” I shouted over my shoulder, before going into the rocks and I felt for his pulse.

I heard someone shuffle over and I looked up at my friend, who looked concerned. “Alpha, what’s wro…” he trailed off, his eyes resting on the kid and then they widened with fear. “Samuel…”

 


	66. Chapter Sixty-Six

_Chapter III_

**Percy**

* * *

 

I darted forward, feeling panic rise in me and I knelt next to my son and I gently turned him around, almost completely ignoring Alpha as I gently pressed my two fingers by his wrist, looking for a pulse. I nearly cried in relief when I felt it, strong and steady.

“Is he alright?” Alpha asked, his voice worried and I looked up and nodded, gently pulling him against my chest so that I could pick him up. He stirred and nuzzled against my shoulder.

“His pulse is strong,” I murmured quietly, “And he seems to be in reposal of some sort, but I can’t tell for sure.” Alpha nodded and I noticed in mild surprise that he did not have his hood up… actually, he didn’t have his cloak at all. Okay, so that was more like a shock.

“Come on, then, let’s get him out of here- I’m sure Annabeth and Bianca will be relieved that we’ve found him.” The ex apprentice suggested and I nodded, taking it as an order. I gently stood up and he protested slightly against the sudden shift in position, but I soothed him. He settled down again, but I kept my hand in his hair, more to reassure myself that this was real.

“Yeah, Bianca especially- she hasn’t seen him for five hundred years… not including the ten thousand that we went through.” I stated in agreement and there was silence between the two of us.

“Father…?” A soft, sleepy sounding voice asked and I paused. “…is that you?” he asked, his voice hesitant and I nodded, blinking back tears.

“Yes, it’s me,” I whispered softly and Sam wriggled slightly, and I felt him smile into my shoulder. I began walking again.

“Please don’t leave me again…” he whispered, before he relaxed and I heard his soft snores. I shook my head and I knew that there were tears in my eyes.

“I didn’t want to in the first place…” I breathed, and he twitched. I hope he had heard what I said subconsciously and I saw Bianca look up, and then her eyes widened as she saw who was in my arms and she ran over to me.

“How is he?” she asked frantically, her eyes showing her worry.

“He woke up just a few seconds ago and then he went back to sleep, I think he’ll be fine.” She nodded, her eyes still frantic but to a lesser degree. She looked frustrated at the fact that she couldn’t hold him, despite the fact that he was small for his age, but she walked with me anyways and I laid him down in one of the makeshift beds. She knelt next to him and lifted his hair out of his eyes, humming under her breath. I watched as he relaxed and smiled slightly. “I’ve got to go back out,” I murmured regretfully, looking down at him. “There’s still so many out there, you can stay here though.”

She smiled up at me and nodded and I gently kissed his forehead before I left.

* * *

**Annabeth**

I saw Bianca sitting down by a bed and I instantly feared the worst. I walked over to her and she looked up, her eyes sharp, but then she relaxed and smiled at me, her eyes dancing with joy despite the situation.

I looked down at the person- child- beside her, and smiled out of relief and I knelt next to him. “Hello, Samuel,” I murmured quietly and he stirred and opened his eyes. They showed his confusion at what happened.

“Wha’? Aunty Annabeth?” his eyes rested on Bianca and they widened. “Mom?” he whispered, his voice holding a note of disbelief and Bianca nodded gently, although I noticed that her eyes had tears in them. He smiled slightly and held his arms out, obviously wanting a hug. Bianca sniffled and wrapped her arms around him and he buried his head in her shoulder.

I smiled slightly and left the room. I was sure that they wanted to be with each other for a while.

* * *

**Zoe**

I pulled the last rock loose and winced as something crumbled. I glanced up at the mountains and watched another avalanche and I tilted my head.

“We can’t stay here much longer,” someone murmured next to me and I looked at Luke. “It’s getting to dangerous for us to stay, and I’m sure that Percy knows that.” I nodded, shifting slightly and I sorely wished I had my bow and arrows. Unfortunately, all of our weapons were in the palace except for Percy’s sword/knife/pen, Alpha’s weird weapon that I still didn’t know what it was called (it was a sword, a javelin, a lance, a knife and so many other things…) and Annabeth’s knife.

If we were attacked now, then we were screwed.

“I know, but Percy wants to try to get as many people out as possible before that happens, and Poseidon and Athena are somewhere on Earth.” I replied shortly and Luke nodded in understanding.

“I didn’t mean now,” he explained softly. “I mean soon, because eventually, there will be no choice but to leave. The universes are unstable, and I can’t really feel any peace around- only pandemonium.” I smiled briefly at his choice of words, before I grew serious again and I nodded.

“Percy knows that, but he wants to wait until the last minute. I think he wants to get as many people out as possible.”

Luke smirked briefly and kissed me on the cheek. “You’re a genius, you know that, right?” I valiantly fought down a blush and nodded, forcing my features into a stringent expression.

“Now, get to work, or I’ll be after you.” I ordered firmly and he saluted me cheekily before he went back to moving the boulders. I sighed and shook my head fondly before I copied his motions.


	67. Chapter Sixty-Seven

_Chapter IV_

**Percy**

* * *

 

I sat down and stared at the child laying, peacefully, in slumber on the bed. My child—the child that had disappeared (been stolen when he was barely a day old) so many years ago and he was now… here. Alive and in front of me, breathing and his chest  _proved_ that he was breathing and…

It all seemed like a dream that was about to slip from my grasp.

I was in a state of disbelief, shock and hesitant hope. I could barely believe it was him… I bowed my head and closed my eyes, resting my head against his bed. I so dearly hoped that this wasn’t a dream… but then, hadn’t I thought the same thing about Annabeth and that hadn’t turned into a dream…

Oh, Hades—Annabeth. I had no idea how to explain this to her that I did not love Bianca --well, okay, I loved her one would love a best friend or a sister, same thing really-- because she had known Samuel longer then both of us…

It was going to be an… interesting conversation for sure, once this whole mess got straightened out…

Interesting and awkward.

“Father…?” a soft voice question and I shot up from my temporary doze and I stared at him in shock and awe. He was awake. Samuel’s brown eyes –just a shade darker then Bianca’s are – blinked sleepily and he smiled slightly.

“Are you alright?” I asked, reaching out on instinct and Sam nodded.

“Mmm-hmm…” he mumbled and he smiled up at me. “…sleepy though.”

I felt my heart melt at the sight of his almost puppy dog eyes. “Then get some sleep,” I urged gently and he shook his head.

“…just found you after a long time.” He protested, but his eyes were already drooping. I felt tears burn my eyes as he fell to a dreamland and I gently kissed his forehead.

“I’m here now, my son, and I promise I won’t leave you ever again…”

* * *

**Annabeth**

Frustration and fear—both were emotions that I was getting used to. I had to get used to them a while back anyways, I had to always be on guard for an attack by Void.

Percy had lived with this frustration and fear for nearly two thousand years and he hadn’t been able to show it.

He had had to protect a kingdom (I don’t care if he called it a realm, to me it would be kingdom) of people who would put their trust in them daily.

I was sure I would have broken under that pressure after two weeks. Hades—I did in the giant war when he had disappeared for eight months.

Like I said, leading would never be my natural point. I would always prefer to be an advisor.

But this, this was different. I had never been this far out of my element before, but now… it was like someone had bombed my home out.

That, when one would speak technically, had happened.

“Annabeth?” a soft, soothing voice called out in the darkness and I glanced up, slightly surprised and looked up at her concerned face. “Are you alright?”

I stretched out, buying time to answer her question. “I’m fine, Bianca,” I murmured softly, “Just… tired of all of this.”

Bianca nodded in understanding, “I can feel that the big battle is close to coming,” she admitted. “Soon it’ll all end.”

I felt a stab of relief and… sadness as well, although it was for more selfish reasons. I would never see Percy again after this, probably. He would have to take over as Chaos (which I still found mind boggling, we had to talk about that eventually) and I would have to go back to Olympus to help rebuild Earth.

I was sure Percy would be happy; he would have Bianca, who was much more rational and better for him anyways. And they already had a son (something else we needed to talk about) but there was that tiny voice murmuring ‘ _what if_ ’ in the back of my head.

“I’m sure it’ll be… different not having to watch over your shoulder.” I murmured softly and Bianca looked at me curiously, “Although it’ll be weird being back on Earth without… everyone.”

I almost said Percy.

Bianca’s seemed to realize something, because her eyes widened with surprise, and then she smiled sadly at me and bowed her head. “Annabeth,” she murmured quietly. “You know Percy and I haven’t been in a relationship in over five hundred years?”

I felt my eyes widen and I stared at her. “What? But I had assumed…”

She chuckled slightly and shook her head, smiling wanly. “He’s always loved you, whether he admitted it or not. It was an accident, but a good one.” She shrugged and stood up, stepping away and into the shadows, suddenly copying Nico’s signature move.

I was left in silence, and with a lot of questions.

* * *

**Unknown**

I glanced up at my master and bowed my head, expecting rebuke for letting the boy’s will come back but I didn’t get it.

That terrified me, because that meant that the master was angry.

“The boy got away from your clutches, and now he is with his father—and he has his freewill back?” My master’s voice bellowed at me and I flinched.

“P-please, master, have mercy on me. I do not believe that the boy has told Percy Jackson yet.” I stuttered and my master leaned back in interest.

“The only reason I keep you here is because I need someone to spy on that Apprentice to Chaos anyways.” He coldly stated, and then he smirked slightly. “Tell the boy that if he tells anyone… nothing will save his family from being razed.”

I smirked as well and bowed. “Yes, my lord,” I replied respectfully, and then I left.

 


	68. Chapter Sixty-Eight

_Chapter V_

**Percy**

* * *

 

“…ake up, Seaweed Brain,” an amused, familiar voice greeted warmly and I raised my head off of my son’s makeshift bed to glare beadily at her.

I bet it wasn’t even seven o’clock in the morning too.

“Go ‘way,” I mumbled childishly, her face blurring slightly and she laughed. I smiled slightly at the sound of her voice and buried my head back into the blessed darkness.

I never said I was a morning person.

“Seriously, Percy, you’ve got to wake up.” Her tone turned serious and I became more alert and I stared at her. “The avalanches are picking up and they’re getting stronger.”

I glanced at Samuel (my son!) and stood up unwillingly. She smiled sympathetically at me and held out her hand. I paused and then gently entwined my fingers with hers and I took comfort from the fact that she hadn’t killed me yet.

Or rejected me, either, apparently… or at least, she hadn’t yet.

“He’ll be here when you come back,” she reassured me. I stared at her, unconsciously tilting my head in slight confusion.

How in the world had I lived without her?

“Yeah,” I agreed softly, “He will be.”

If I couldn’t take my eyes off of her… well, she didn’t mention it.

* * *

I stared in shock at the avalanches. “They’re  _picking up_ ?” I echoed incredulously and I glanced at Annabeth out of the corner of my eye. “They’re… they’re… it’s like they just…” I gestured wildly, unable to explain it and Annabeth blushed slightly.

“Sorry,” she apologized sheepishly.

I just shook my head and watched the mountains shake. Another crumbled and I winced at the agony that sheered through me at the impact.

_Soon we’ll have to go… it’s getting to dangerous here and the protections are failing._

“Soon,” I murmured under my breath and Annabeth looked at me in confusion. “We’ll have to leave soon.” I clarified for her and she nodded with a soft sigh. I pulled her into me and hugged her with one arm. She wrapped her arm around my waist and we just stood there, watching and waiting.

* * *

**Annabeth**

_“_ _Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall wear no crowns and win no glory._ _I am the sword in the darkness. I am the watcher on the walls. I am the fire that burns against the cold, the light that brings the dawn, the horn that wakes the sleepers,_ _the shield that guards the realms of men_ _...”_

I watched Percy, thinking of those lines as he helped the last of the people escape from the ruins. Or at least, what he could get. He had been watching the world for so long, and he won’t stop until he dies after all. Or, in this case, fades. He never has flaunted the fact that he is the apprentice to Chaos, and he (apparently) has all of the deity’s powers. Although he had never denied it either. He would never have glory, not now or ever, he had always been shunned or others had taken his glory. He was my savior, he brought light into my life, and he had always watched over me. He had always been like fire…

I smiled softly and Percy elbowed me lightly. “What are you thinking about?” he asked curiously. I grinned and elbowed him back, then went back to collapsing the rocks.

Yes, I was trying to destroy the rock pile by collapsing it.

“You,” I replied truthfully. “I was just thinking about a quote and it reminds me a lot of you.”

Percy blinked, and then he shrugged with a slight smile. “If you say so,” he allowed and he pulled some rocks out. I rolled my eyes, shifted so that I was closer to him and pulled out another rock from the pile. A few more fell down and he kissed my cheek before going back to work.

I couldn’t remember the last time my face had felt so warm.

* * *

**Unknown**

I watched with wide eyes the preparations everyone had been making when I felt someone grab my upper arm. I glanced up in fear and surprise and I stared openmouthed at the person.

“Let go of me!” I hissed, trying to yank my arm out of her grasp. The woman’s eyes narrowed and her lips thin. “I won’t go back there!” I glared at her and she yanked me close so that I would have no choice but to hug her.

“Listen to me, child,” she growled her voice deadly calm. “If you tell your father about what happened during those two thousand years and our plans then not only will you die a painful death, but so will your mother, and your father and… oh, what was her name again? Oh yes, Aunty Annabeth.”

I spat at her, shaking my hand out of her grasp although I was inwardly quaking in fear. “Fine,” I snarled, turning away. I knew how much that angered her. “But if you hurt them…” I let the threat hang in the air and the woman tossed her head.

“Have I ever broken a promise before, Samuel?” she purred and I met her in the eyes.

“Yes.” 


	69. Chapter Sixty-Nine

_Chapter VI_

**Percy**

* * *

 

“ _Open portal of Chaos and take us to the planet known as Earth._ ” I began the spell at a murmur, but it steadily rose until I was practically yelling it, my voice full of power. A portal of Darkness formed in the air and I turned to my people, keeping an eye on it. I didn’t want it to fail now, but I was pretty sure I could handle it now that I had unleashed the Power. I cried out, “Everyone ready to jump?!”

Several shouts of “yes!” were my answers and I smiled slightly, before forcing myself to become serious again.

“Well then,” I began and then continued, “What are you waiting for!?”

It looked a bit like a stampede.

Annabeth rolled her eyes as she watched the people jump into the portal and she turned to me. “Are they always like this?” she wondered out loud. I chuckled wryly, watching as my warriors tried to calm everyone down.

“I wouldn’t know—it’s never happened before. I’m sure they’re just excited.”

Annabeth raised an eyebrow and I was impressed at how condescending she looked. “I can tell,” she stated dryly.

“You would.” I agreed and she stuck her tongue out at me.

I would always wonder at how she managed to make everything seem so… safe, when it wasn’t.

“Annabeth…” I suddenly felt nervous and she turned to look at me, her eyes concerned. “If we get out of this alive—”

“Not if, Percy,” she interjected, “ _When,_ we  _will_ get out of this alive.”

I smiled at her, it was now or never, I needed to know… “Fine then— _when_ we get out of this alive, will you become N—”

“Percy!” someone called out, Nico, and I felt annoyance surge through me. The Son of Hades materialized by my side. “Everyone’s on the other side, except for us and Alpha now.”

I nodded, but it was Annabeth who replied. “Good, it’s time for us to move out. Go ahead with the warriors, we’ll follow you last.” she commanded, her eyes flashing with fire. Nico grinned and saluted her before he spun on his heel and marched over to the warriors.

_Gods of Olympus, she’s beautiful._

“What were you asking Percy?” she asked, turning back to me, tilting her head slightly.

I lost my nerve and shook my head. “Never mind, it’s not important.” I replied, forcing a smile onto my face. She looked disappointed but she nodded anyways.

I looked over at the warriors and swallowed. I had just missed my chance.

* * *

**Annabeth**

I wondered what Percy had been about to ask me, but I pushed it back to the small part of my mind. He said it hadn’t been important so I figured it wasn’t.

That didn’t explain the disappoint that I had felt.

I watched with sharp eyes as the remaining warriors jumped through the portal. Bianca and Zoe first, followed by Calypso and Luke and Nico ended the short procession. I looked up at Percy and smiled, no matter what had happened or what he would do I had vowed to stand by his side until the very end. I wouldn’t break that promise, not now or not ever. He had my loyalty, he had done so much to gain it and I had his, even though I had betrayed him so many times…

I didn’t deserve his loyalty.

“Are you ready?” I asked gently and Percy nodded his expression hardening.

“Stay with me?” he pleaded and I swallowed against the tears that rose into my eyes.

“Always,” I vowed and he smiled.

He held his hand out and I didn’t hesitate this time. I clasped mine in his and he smiled gently at me. I was his and he was mine, no matter how official that was.

“Ready to go, old friend?” he asked and I chuckled and kissed him on the cheek. We both knew that we were so much more then friends now, we were practically one soul now, sometimes literally.

“Whenever you are,” I acknowledged. We stepped forward together and jumped into the portal.

I would follow him into the dark if I had to; my loyalty ran that deep.

* * *

**Bianca**

As soon as I stepped out of the portal, I was attacked by thin but surprisingly strong arms and I smiled slightly, and then I stooped down to his level and tilted my head. He grinned and I bopped his nose.

“Thank Chaos you’re alive!” he cried and I didn’t ponder his rather strange expression. (It was strange for someone who was barely eight.)

“I’m not going anywhere, Samuel,” I reassured him gently. “I promise you that.”

I glanced at the portal and saw that Annabeth and Percy hadn’t stepped out of it yet. I wasn’t angry or concerned though, I knew that Percy had never been truly mine in the first place, and when someone looked at them he (or she) could tell that they were completely in love in each other.

Obvious about it, of course, or at least in Percy’s case he was, but utterly heads over heels for each other.

Besides I had Samuel now and that was enough.

“Will Dad come out soon with Aunty Annabeth?”

I was amused by the fact that he had taken to Annabeth so well, not that I was surprised about it. “Yes, he should be coming out about…” the portal spat out the two in question and Percy caught her before she fell, laughing slightly at her exasperated expression, “…now.”

Samuel grinned and Percy  _bounced_ over to us and picked him up and spun him around. He laughed and I grinned, watching them. I heard a deep chuckle next to me and I looked at Nico in surprise. He stuck his tongue out at me and I eyed him wryly before snapping my fingers and a skeleton erupted out of the ground and grabbed his heels.

He yelped (very manly) and I smirked at his surprised expression. Annabeth chuckled and I smiled at her, trying to convey… everything.

I really needed to talk to her, soon. But first was going to let Percy handle the brunt of her anger first… okay, so I’m sure she wouldn’t be angry just… confused.

 


	70. Chapter Seventy

_Chapter VII_

**Percy**

* * *

 

I watched the fire cackle merrily—a complete contrast to our dreary settings. We had been on Earth for one day… and it was in chaos, no pun intended. The ground was either hard and unfertile or sandy with no dirt. The oceans had dried up; although there was a soft muddiness where they should have been (we were on the edge of the Atlantic).

It was a miracle that we had even found the firewood in the first place.

Suddenly, I felt someone moan in her sleep and shift next to me and I looked down at Annabeth, concerned. She shifted again, her breathing picking up and I became confused. She cried out in her sleep softly and I knew then that she was having a nightmare.

I moved off the ground and I gently shook her shoulder. “Annabeth, wake up,” I commanded softly, putting a little power into my words. She stirred, her breathing picking up and I shook her harder. “Wake up,” I repeated more firmly, putting more power into my words and she shot up, her eyes widening and into my arms.

“Oh, gods…” she whispered and I wrapped my arms around her after I shook myself out of the thoughts of;  _oh gods, she hugging me, why is she hugging me, what am I supposed to do, she had a nightmare, I need to console her, but how do I console her?_.

“It’s just a nightmare,” I soothed her softly and she sniffled. I felt guilty and I hoped that she wouldn’t start crying. “I promise, it’s not real,” I breathed into her ear. I felt her smile against my shoulder and she released me.

“Um… thank you,” she murmured, rubbing her arms awkwardly. I looked away and bit my lip, she made to stand up but then I reached out and grabbed her wrist. She looked at me in confusion and I looked up at her and shook my head.

“No, stay,” I pleaded with her and she nodded and settled back down, bringing her legs up to hug them. We watched the fire, the silence not exactly awkward but not comfortable either. “I suppose you want to know about Bianca,” I finally breathed out.

The air thickened and I wondered what would happen if I took out Riptide. I was sure I could have cut through the tension. “That would be nice,” she admitted, trying (and failing) to make a joke.

I stared at the cackling fire, gathering my thoughts because I had no idea where to start, really. “It was accident,” I confessed quietly. I didn’t dare look at her. “We were both being controlled by… something. I still don’t know what happened… we were just talking and then…” I shook my head, feeling the familiar frustration rise and I shoved it down, I really did not want to destroy something… again. “It might have been a mistake, but Samuel was a blessing to both of us.” I glanced over the fire and my gazed landed on his form. “No matter what happened to Bianca and I.”

* * *

**Annabeth**

I shifted, and then I nodded and I glanced at Percy, whose gaze was on Sam.  Silence surrounded us, but it was comfortable, not awkward.

“So, you’re saying you were possessed?” I blurted suddenly and he looked at me in surprise. I blinked, and then blushed, “Never mind, that was a stu—why are you  _laughing_?” I glared at him as he bent double, holding his stomach as he shook. He tried to respond, but all that came out was a choking laugh mixed with whatever he had said. That only served to make him laugh harder and he fell onto his stomach. I raised my eyes to the sky and exhaled heavily.

His laughter calmed down and I looked down at him, raising an eyebrow inquiringly.  He blushed slightly and explained, “The way you said it, and then how you apologized for saying it.” I chuckled slightly and leaned closer to him. I suppose when he pointed it out, it was rather funny.

Soon we were both laughing again and I fell back against his back. A peaceful silence settled as we watched the fire. “Are we going to make it out of this war alive?” I asked suddenly and Percy spun around to stare at me. I kept my eyes fixed on where the ocean should have been. “Void’s forces outnumber ours ten to one, realistically all the odds are in his favor.”

Percy sighed softly and he swung around and gently put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and saw the flames dancing in his eyes. They were full of hope and courage and determination and… strength. “The odds are never in our favor,” he pointed out mildly, “But have we ever lost before? No. Void fights with bloodlust and greed, he only wants to conquer for power. We? We fight with our family, to protect our home, all we want is peace back. That is why we will win.”

Although his words were short and simple, they filled me with hope and I allowed a small smile to grace my features. “Until thy kingdom come, then,” I murmured softly and Percy chuckled.

“Thy kingdom come, indeed.” He repeated and leaned against my back. I reached behind and entwined my fingers with his.

* * *

**Alpha**

_Thy Kingdom Come_.

Those three words resounded through my skull. They seemed almost prophetic for some reason.

I didn’t feel guilty for eavesdropping on Percy’s and Annabeth’s conversation either... plus, I had become proud of who Percy was now. Not that he had ever needed me, but I was glad that I had known him for so long and to have watched him grow in strength and compassion.

Ah great, now I sound like an older brother or father watching their younger brother/son…

I wondered where Jezebel was, we hadn’t found her and I was steadily growing more worried for her. I knew she could take care of herself, but just before everything had happened she seemed to be almost… scared, and no matter how hard I tried to deny it, there was a tiny seed of suspicion growing despite my best intentions.

 

 


	71. Chapter Seventy-One

_Chapter VIII_

**Percy**

* * *

 

I am Perseus Jackson.

I am a Warrior of Vanguard (or Chaos.)

I am the Apprentice to Chaos.

I am the primordial of hope, loyalty, betrayal, trust, swordsmanship and tides.

I am also called Torrent.

I am the heir of Chaos.

I am the Forgotten Warrior.

In other words, I am a lot of things. But nothing could have surprised me so much as Annabeth suggesting that we should raid Void’s prison camp that he had on Earth. (She had been the one to ask me to show her the prison camp.)

“What?” I blurted, “Wait, you want to raid…” I trailed off and Annabeth smirked slightly, holding the meal of tree sap that we had found and oats.

I was surprised that we had even found that much and that I had managed to make more from it… somehow. “Yes, Seaweed Brain,” she replied a little sarcastically. “I want to raid Void’s prison camp.”

Alpha spoke up, “Is there a reason for this spur of the moment suggestion?”

Annabeth glared at him and I slowly backed away from the fire that was about to explode. “Yes, actually there is. I’ve been thinking about it for a while, but what if we can save the people who are POWs?”

I wondered if the ground could swallow me up. “Good point, but what about the people who are  _not_  prisoners of war?” Annabeth’s eyes flashed and she very calmly drew her bronze knife out. I bit down a whimper and Alpha’s eyes glanced at me. I frantically began to shake my head in warning but he only looked confused. “Stop shaking your head, Perseus,” Annabeth snapped and I stopped.

 _It’s like she has eyes in the back of her head…_ I mused, slightly awed.

Alpha looked scared suddenly and I smirked, served him right for ignoring me. “Um…” he squeaked and Annabeth’s stormy gaze rested on him. “Actually, that is a good idea, but what about the risk of losing any more people?”

Annabeth frowned, her eyes darkening in thought and I stepped closer to the table and looked down at the map. I pointed at a spot and it zoomed in there and both of them looked at me in confusion. “There,” I murmured, slipping into strategizing mode.  “Void won’t expect a surprise attack there. If we had a division, we can get people out of the POW camp.”

Both sets of eyes, stormy grey and clear grey, settled on me, both looking surprised and impressed. I raised an eyebrow and Annabeth looked at her nemesis who could have been her brother. Alpha shrugged, “It’s a good plan, one that could work.” he admitted, his tone reluctant.

“Hey!” I protested automatically.

“Mmm-hmm…” Annabeth agreed and I pouted slightly. She grinned cheekily and I rolled my eyes, but didn’t bother with a reply. “Who do you think it was who sent us the Intel about where they were?” She wondered aloud and I shrugged, although I didn’t tell her my suspicions. She glanced at me, but didn’t say anything.

“I’m not sure,” I admitted and then continued when both of them looked about ready to retort, “But they  _were_ telling the truth.” Annabeth looked surprised and Alpha tilted his head in confusion, I smiled wryly. “Heir of Chaos, remember?” I reminded them gently and both chuckled.

* * *

**Annabeth**

“What is the Heir to Chaos anyways?” I asked suddenly, startling Percy and Alpha out of their musings. Both apprentices glanced at each other, and then shrugged, almost having a mental conversation.

Percy finally turned to me and rubbed the back of his head, shifting in embarrassment. “Um… it sort of means being Chaos…”

I blinked, and then looked at Alpha who looked annoyed, then back at Percy. I tried to imagine him watching over the universe for eternity. The image didn’t fit, of course. “Uh… right. You.” I muttered in slight disbelief and Percy snorted humorlessly. I rubbed my temples, but the more that I thought about it, it made sense. “So that’s why you’ve got the Power,” I murmured almost to myself but Percy’s keen ears caught it.

He always caught it.

“You call it ‘the Power’?” he asked, sounding amused and I could hear the capitals.

“Well, you won’t tell me anything unless I ask, so yeah, I’m calling it The Power.” I snapped and Percy looked like he had been kicked. I winced, “Sorry that was out of—”

He waved it off. “No problem, I haven’t really been telling you much anyways so it’s alright.” He smiled at me and I shrugged, looking back at the map. “So, we’re raiding Void’s camp?”

* * *

**Nico**

“Stop trying to intervene with destiny, Nico.” Someone hissed, startling me out of my dark thoughts of Percy and Annabeth and I glanced at my sister who looked like an angry cat.

“What?” I asked automatically, but I knew she wasn’t fooled by the way her eyes flashed.

“I know what you’re trying to do,  _Shadow_.” I knew I was in big trouble; she rarely called me that anymore. “You’re trying to split them apart! Nico, you  _know_ what’ll happen if you do succeed. The universes will collapse and that is only the beginning!”

I stared at her, surprised. “But what about you and Per—”

_Slap._

I stared at Bianca in shock, cradling my cheek and she glared at me, her brown eyes flashing daggers. “Nico, we will never work out. Stop being so selfish and  _look_ you idiot!” there were tears in her eyes. “Don’t you see that this is only making everything worst? I  _know_ you almost stopped Percy from proposing, don’t look so surprised. I swear to Chaos, if you destroy their relationship I will never acknowledge you as my brother again.”

She ran away, her hands trembling and how did I feel? I felt as if my world had stopped when I had seen the tears that I had caused in her eyes.

I really was a jerk… and an idiot.

 


	72. Chapter Seventy-Two

_Chapter IX_

**Percy**

* * *

 

I stared in surprise at the camp. “So, this is where Void’s all so powerful PoW Camp is?” Alpha asked out loud and Annabeth tilted her head.

“It doesn’t seem like him.” I agreed with my mentor.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, obviously exasperated and I looked at her, interested to know what she was going to tell us. “That’s why it is his PoW camp, because it doesn’t seem like him. He wants to throw us off.”

Alpha and I looked at the camp and I shrugged. “I suppose it was rather stupid to expect a flashy sign with ‘VOID’S PRISONER OF WAR CAMP’.” I admitted and Annabeth snorted. I sobered quickly and clicked Riptide and my trusty pen/sword clicked into form. We stayed silent and then she nodded and I lowered my hand onto the Earth, causing the ground to tremble.

After the debris cleared away, Annabeth looked at me, seemingly impressed. I shrugged, it was nothing grand when compared to some of the other stuff that I had done, on purpose or otherwise.

* * *

It was a grand mess of mass chaos, no pun intended. Void’s followers were fleeing under our very attacks and I had a suspicion that they had no idea how to fight.

Or perhaps it was Alpha, who looked a bit like a monster depraved from his prey. Or Annabeth, who’s calculating grey eyes flashed dangerously, or perhaps it were the skeletons that Nico and Bianca had created…

Or perhaps it was a mixture. Whatever it was, I felt a rush of fierce pride in my friends and comrades rise in me because… they truly were family.

* * *

**Annabeth**

I looked over my shoulder and knelt by the woman, pulling out my knife. She seemed to go backward but I shook my head and smiled sadly at her. “You won’t hurt me?” the woman whispered softly. Fury rose in me, not at her but at Void. How could such a ruthless tyrant exist?

“No,” I replied simply, “But I need to cut your bounds.”

The woman hesitated, but then she held her wrists out and I gently took them and cut through the rope. She smiled at me and stood and I copied her example and glanced around. It seemed like almost everyone had been freed already. I shook my head, smiling in slight amusement; the warriors were ones who liked to get the job done quickly.

“Annabeth?” a familiar voice questioned and I turned to snap at Alpha but stopped when I saw the look on his face. “Doesn’t something about this place seem… off?”

I paused and glanced over my shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a shadowy figure, but then the next moment it was gone so I figured I had imagined it.

“Yeah,” I agreed shifting my weight. “It seems to be almost… too easy.”

Just as soon as I said those words the bushes rustled and several little… cats jumped out of them.

“You just had to jinx it, didn’t you?” A familiar voice grumbled and I felt someone’s back on mine. I rolled my eyes, readying my knife.

“Shut up, Percy and concentrate on the enemy.”

I thought I heard a soft chuckle as the warm presence disappeared. Well, not completely, I could feel him somehow at my shoulder guarding my back even though he was several feet away fighting the little cats.

I shook my head and cut through the army of cats, I needed to be vigilant.

* * *

**Unknown**

I watched as the enemy cut down my allies, with apparent ease. In the middle of the fray was the ex apprentice, Alpha and I felt a snarl rise in me. Such a simpleton, he couldn’t even see what was set blindly in front of him.

“Milady,” a new voice murmured at my side and I turned to look at Jack Firefox coolly. The cowardly scoundrel whimpered. “We need to leave and tell Lord Void that everything has gone accordingly to plan.”

I sighed and tossed my head. “Fine,” I grumbled, “I just hope that damned star doesn’t get in our way.”

Firefox snickered and his shoulders shook as he tried to repress his laughter, “As if that puny star could do anything against our master, Sagittarius and Taurus.”

I turned to him, “Don’t forget that ‘that puny star’ is a member of the Zodiac and that he is the Lion.” I reminded him sharply and he shook his head.

“Whatever, it’s not like it can do anything against us.”

I sighed and shook my head, he would never learn. “That overconfidence will get you killed one day Firefox.” I warned him and the fool shook his head, his eyes still laughing at my concern.

“Whatever you say, Jay-Jay.” He chuckled at me and I narrowed my eyes.

“Don’t call me that, now come on.”


	73. Chapter Seventy-Four

_Chapter X_

**Percy**

* * *

 

_Pound, pound, pound, twitch, twitch, twitch, throb, throb, throb._

I raised my fingers to my temples, messaging them as the headache kept attacking at a brutal force, migraine really, but I couldn’t do anything to stop it. I needed to focus on this anyways, I had to find them and… it was too easy. The raid. We had gotten the prisoners too easily but…  _why_? What did Void have to gain from all of… this in the first place?

Other than being ruler of the universes, of course, and that was more of a curse then anything.

_Annabeth screaming something in front of me, her eyes full of tears and then darkness…_

I shook my head; I needed to get that vision out of my head.

_A brilliant green and grey light surrounding me and a warm body next to me…_

_Bianca’s eyes closing…_

I gritted my teeth and clenched the pencil tighter. It snapped into two pieces but I didn’t pay it any mind. Those darn visions, they were getting to me finally. How the hell did Nico put up with these all the time?

_“Can’t you do something?”_

I groaned in frustration and threw my head back.

“Ow,” I muttered rubbing the back of my neck. Not my best move.

“Perseus?” a familiar voice questioned and I spun around as best as I could in the chair, surprised and I met stormy gray eyes. Not Annabeth’s, but they were identical.  

I choked, “Lady Athena?” The goddess smiled wryly at me and nodded. “But… weren’t you missing?” I wondered a little bemusedly.

“Yes, Poseidon and I got lost.” She admitted, uncharacteristically sheepish. I tilted my head, waiting for her to explain. “But we found some information on Void.” She added thoughtfully.

I perked up, “I’m sure Annabeth will want to hear this, hold on a moment.” I narrowed my gaze on the water bowl and it shimmered. Nothing else happened, but I was satisfied with the result. “Where is Dad?” I asked, turning back to the goddess who was watching me with sharp eyes.

“Poseidon’s coming; he just got a wound on his bicep.”

I felt concern rise in me, “Is he going to be alright?” I wondered out loud. Athena nodded with a smile.

“He’s fine; the wound wasn’t anything bad otherwise I would have forced him to stay in the infirmity.” I grinned slightly, I knew she would have and she had helped me out a lot in the past. I winced, remembering the time when I had screwed up big time, yet somehow she managed to make the council agree with her and they made me a warrior…

“Percy?” I looked over my shoulder and smiled at Annabeth and my father. They walked right on in.

* * *

**Annabeth**

“Mom,” I said with a smile as I made my way over to Percy’s side. Percy greeted Poseidon cheerfully, his eyes sparkling with laughter.

“Hello Annabeth,” she replied with a soft smile.

“So, Percy said that you had something to report?” I inquired pointedly, turning to my mother and… uncle? Athena nodded, her eyes darkening and the atmosphere in the room seemed to become heavier. As if a storm was approaching.

Or perhaps that was just Percy and Poseidon.

“Void’s planning an attack at this moment.” Athena stated bluntly. I felt Percy tense next to me and I sighed through my nose. I knew that the moment of peace would not last long.

“I suppose it was too much to hope for him to leave us alone?” Percy murmured heavily and I moved closer to him. He wrapped an arm around my waist and he opened his eyes. “How many does he have and when do you think he’s going to attack?”

The two deities exchanged glances. I wondered off topically if they would ever admit that they liked each other, and then I halted that thought. “In a few days, maybe five at the most.” she estimated and Poseidon nodded.

“Their forces outnumber ours at least fifteen to one, and that’s if you include the people you rescued from the camp.” Poseidon admitted. Percy scowled and his hand tightened on the chair.

“There must be something…”

“All the odds are against our favor.” I mused thoughtfully as the atmosphere became stormier, this time I knew it was because of Percy. I saw his shadowed face so I continued on to state, “Just like they always are.”

“Why is it always like this?” Percy wondered; his tone bleak and then he shook his head and his eyes darkened again. He shook his head and straightened up. I knew that he was hiding again, he didn’t need to stay strong, not for me.

“Round everyone up,” he commanded; his voice quiet but steady and firm. “Put the children in a safe place and tell the adults what’s going on. Give them a choice to back out or not. After that’s done, make sure that there are no more people left on Earth. Void will not care if they’re here, innocent or not. He’ll destroy them all.”

Poseidon nodded and Athena entwined her fingers with his. “Stay safe Perseus, Annabeth,” she whispered softly before they flashed out.

* * *

**Unknown**

I had to warn them, the Heir of Chaos and the Lady Nyx, they needed to know that Void had Sagittarius and Taurus and Scorpio and Capricorn. I thought they were my friends but… they betrayed me. Now, I needed to warn them against the might of the four stars.

They were unstoppable, not even Chaos could fight them if they were determined to destroy something.

I had to warn them, they couldn’t die. They were this world’s last hope. I could lend them my strength, I would help fight.

* * *

A blaze of glory fell out of the sky and where it landed on the ground, a man with golden hair stood up. He pushed his glasses up and looked at the temporary camp of Torrent.

 


	74. Chapter Seventy-Four

  _Chapter XI_

**Percy**

* * *

 

I slumped as soon as the gods flashed out. Annabeth had seen me when I was at my weakest, I could let my guard down around her.

“Do you think they’ll ever realize their feelings for each other?” my best friend mused out loud and I smirked briefly at her.

“Dad and Athena? Yeah, eventually I hope, but that’ll have to wait until after this war with Void is over.” I felt Annabeth shiver next to me and I looked at her, concerned, “Are you cold?”

Annabeth shook her head and smiled sadly at me. “No, it’s just… when will this war end?”

I exhaled heavily and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. “Soon, I can feel that this war is on its last chapter— whether it is for good or bad.” Annabeth smiled sadly at me and leaned closer. I sighed and rested my head on hers… I was done pretending that I didn’t care for her. I was done with denying my true feelings, I loved her and, by the gods, if I had to I would protect her with my life. I would give up being the Heir of Chaos if that meant she would stay safe. Hades, I would probably end up destroying the world just to see her alive.

I promised myself that if we got out of this alive, I would propose to her.

“Finally…” she breathed and buried her face into my shoulder. I wrapped my other arm around her and drew her closer to me so that we were hugging.

“I know,” I whispered into her soft curly hair. “I know…” she sniffled slightly and I tightened my arms around her.

“So close…” she repeated, as if she was only beginning to realize it.

Something felt off.

I pulled away from her and she looked up in confusion as I gently pushed her behind me. Light flooded my vision, she would have called it a supernova, and I cried out in surprise. Eventually the light faded, leaving a golden haired man in its wake and I stepped in front of Annabeth.

He pushed his glasses up. “The rumors don’t even give you half the credit you deserve, Forgotten Warrior.”

I bit back a growl. “Who are you?”

The man raised an eyebrow and then he smirked, “Your only salvation against the stars.”

I took a step forward, Riptide jumping into my hand. “Who. Are. You?” I inquired slowly, resisting the urge to leap at the man.

The man shrugged and his green eyes danced.  “My name is Leo, I am the Lion.”

* * *

**Annabeth**

“You’re a star.” Percy decided and the man –Leo—nodded, crossing his arms. Percy didn’t let his guard down though and I looked at the ‘star’. “Why are you here?”

Leo the Lion was utterly relaxed and I felt a drop of admiration settle somewhere deep in my stomach. Percy was downright terrifying when he had Riptide out. “I am here to help you.”

Percy glared at Leo, but I held my arm out and he backed off. “Leo,” I began politely, looking into the golden haired man’s strange green eyes that had flecks of gold in them. “You must understand that we in the middle of a war, so we really have no choice but to distrust you.”

Leo smiled at me. “You can learn some manners from her,” he pointed out mildly to Percy. The Heir of Chaos  _hissed_ at Leo and I rolled my eyes. Such childish actions, yes, but they were endearing too. He reached behind his neck and he pulled out a chain. “Here, I believe that this is proof of my innocence.” He offered the necklace to me and I took it gently. Percy looked at it over my shoulder and his eyes widened.

“You’re a Celestial Spirit—a star who has come down to Earth!” he exclaimed in surprise and Leo leaned back, raising an eyebrow at my best friend.

“ _Now_ you believe me?” the Celestial Spirit quipped with a slight roll of his eyes. “But yes, I am, and I am duty bound to never tell a lie. Oh, and Lady Nyx can keep the necklace, seeing as she has got manners. “

I tilted my head at the title, (wasn’t Nyx Chaos’s companion?) but placed the necklace around my neck. It shrank until it hit the upper part of my sternum*. “So, why do you want to help us?”

Leo leaned back, tilting his head and he grinned teasingly at me. “I thought that was obvious, Ms. Chase. I have no wish to see the world razed to the ground and I do not want to go back to the genesis.”

I looked at Percy, who sighed and rubbed his temples. “Gods,” the Forgotten Warrior complained, “I’ve already got a migraine, why couldn’t this wait another day?”

* * *

**Unknown**

“So, the star has finally risen. The Forgotten Warrior and his allies finally stand a chance against their enemies.” A faint voice murmured, golden eyes flashing with some kind of unreadable emotion.

Silver eyes sparkled in the faint light. “Can we go help them? Should we go help them?”

A white humanoid form shifted and then it stood on its legs. Golden and silver eyes turned to the third eyeless figure. “No, we are The Power, we can only help Perseus Orion Jackson if he activates us. He does not know how though, he is too afraid to use us but… that will change when they pass.”

Silver eyes closed and then they nodded. “Very well, we will keep on pulling strings through the shadows.”

Golden eyes suddenly grinned, “The final hour has drawn near. The dawn is approaching. Soon, a golden age for the universes will be upon us.”

The white figure paused for a moment and then it shrugged and laughed a little. “Well said, and besides those humans seem to think that that prophecy tells them the true future.”

“What is that prophecy again?” Golden eyes asked curiously and the white figure chuckled.

_"The fifth age will draw to an end,_ _  
_with Despair and sorrow the hero of Chaos cannot mend._   
_Rise or fall by the Ghost King's Choice,_   
_to listen to the leader's voice._   
_Lovers of Destiny will have a final stand,_   
_only to fall, the Heir of Chaos must be saved by his lover's hand._   
_The power of death will unleash,_   
_with the eldest of heroes fighting within Greece._   
_But they must take the double path,_   
_with the help of the sea's wrath._   
_To destroy or save,_   
_the arms of the world must behave._   
_A single oath she must keep with her final breath,_   
_to be lost or saved by the arms of death."_ _

“So, what is the true prophecy?” The silver eyed one whispered, as if she was interrupting a very private matter.

The white form looked at them. “There is no prophecy any longer. The future has been shaken and collapsed and the fates no longer have control. I meant what I said about The Heir of Chaos holding the future in his hands, because…” she paused for a moment and she took a deep breath. “He is the only hope that we have now because if he does not defeat the darkness called Void…

_“The world will end.”_

*Also known as breastbone. 


	75. Chapter Seventy-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Today... we do battle. Today, we end this war; we end a war as old as the universes itself." The ultimate battle between Vanguard, Earth and Void has finally arrived. Even though every odd is against their favor, they fight. Secrets are finally being unraveled and a fight that has been predicted since the dawn of time itself is about to unfold...   
>  But not all will greet the dawn, some will live and some will die.
> 
> "The true solider does not fight because he hates what is in front of him, but because of what he left behind." --Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, the climatic book-- the one I wrote in, like, 2 weeks.   
> Oddly enough, my absolute loathing of writing Action didn't even affect me during this one...

_Chapter I_

**Percy**

* * *

 

The wind blew over the bare hills which were once rich in grass. I shivered slightly, the cloak did little to keep this kind of cold out and it wasn’t just from the wind chill. I was undeniably nervous about the upcoming battle, how would we survive this fight? Annabeth held out a cup and steam rose out of it. I knew the smell, coffee and my mouth began to water. How in the world did she always find this stuff?

“Where did you find that?” I wondered as I took the cup from her. She smirked briefly and pointed behind her at… Alpha. I blinked and then I felt my lips twitch upwards, of course. “I should have known; he’s addicted to this stuff.”

She smiled wryly and took a sip from the cup. “Really?”

I exhaled heavily and finished the coffee off. “You ready?” I asked her and she smiled at me, her eyes sparkling with fierce pride and affection.

“Always.” she answered firmly, without an ounce of hesitance in her voice.

_“No, I’m never ready, usually when you’re around Perseus.”_

I grinned slightly; a lot had change in the last few years, hadn’t it? “Till death do us part.” I vowed a promise to her and myself that the only thing that would separate us would be death. It was both an Earthian vow and a Vanguardian vow.

“Until death do us part.” She echoed the phrase and I smiled at her.

I took a deep breath and stepped forward. Gazes turned to me and I exhaled. I was their leader, I had to look strong… but I was anything but strong. I was only human.

“Today… we do battle.” I began and I looked at the many faces. Friends, family, comrades, soldiers and the innocent who choose to help. “Today we end this war; we end a war as old as the universes itself. A war against tyranny, greed and spite. Not all will greet the dawn, some will live and some will die. But remember this, even when the darkest hour seems to be never ending and that there seems to be no hope, we fight with justice and honor, with pride. For not only do we fight for our lives, we fight for our friends. We fight for our family. We fight for the right to live, we fight for our future.” I paused and let my words sink in and I felt pride surge through me as everyone stood straighter up. I lifted Riptide in the air. “For the love of the universes!” I roared.

“For the love of our home!” Annabeth cried, lifting her sword into the air.

“FOR THE LOVE OF CHAOS!” we all roared in sync, lifting our various weapons into the air.

We stood as one, and nothing that Void could do will stand in our way. We were Chaos’s children, and nothing would stand in our way if we put our minds on it.

 _This_ was the true spirit of the Warriors of Vanguard. It didn’t matter if you were born on Earth, or if you were a warrior, or if you were someone who had never had any desire to join the Warriors. We were one and the same, a living force that breathed and sweated and lived and died together.

We were one.

Chaos would have been proud.

* * *

**Annabeth**

I grinned at Percy, noticing the sparkle in his eyes. Next to me, Bianca laughed and I looked at Nico who was smiling and nodding in agreement. Around us, citizens were still cheering and I wondered if Percy had known the image that he had made.

He looked a little like Chaos.

I’m sure the older citizens had realized that, for they had pride in their eyes as they cheered along with the crowd. Alpha especially looked proud of the Heir of Chaos but I knew that he had been his apprentice.

Suddenly everyone surged forward and surrounded Percy, who was now beginning to look a little shell shocked and I chuckled and appeared at his side.

“Perseus!” a female voice cried and Percy’s eyes widened.

“Elisa!?” he called out, looking somewhere off to my right. An elderly kind looking woman elbowed her way through the crowd and smiled at Percy.

“You’ve grown to be such a fine young man.” She complimented him and Percy grinned at her.

“Thanks!” he accepted the compliment and I tilted my head. “Her name’s Elisa,” he explained to me as soon as she walked away. “She’s the nurse who healed me every time I got injured one way or another.”

I nodded and shrugged. “You must have given her a headache.”

Percy laughed and I grinned. He really was one of the greatest heroes to ever walk the earth.

* * *

**Unknown**

I watched as the Heir of Chaos lifted everyone’s spirits so much that I couldn’t help but join in. Even though they were destined to loose, all of the odds were against their favor, they were still able to cheer.

It was a little awe inspiring.


	76. Chapter Seventy-Six

_Chapter II_

**Percy**

* * *

 

I steeled my nerves and exhaled heavily. The enemy had arrived.  What I had said was true, not all of us would survive. Void would make sure of that.

“Hold.” Alpha called out calmly and I centered in on that voice. Really, how in the world did he stay calm?

Void’s army surged forward, with the archenemy of Chaos riding on a chariot in the center. He met my gaze and I saw hatred, lust, loathing, greed, envy, wrath, pride (the bad kind), sloth and gluttony. I suddenly realized why those were part of the seven deadly Christian sins. This man, he was so evil that there would never be any possible redemption for him.

“Hold!” Annabeth called out, her voice echoing through the almost eerily silent valley. It was as if sound had been cut off. I crouched, instinctively getting into an offensive stance. Almost time…

Sound must have been turned on. “GO!” we all cried at the same time and my people roared. Annabeth and I darted forward, our fingers intertwined as we reached up to the sky and pointed ahead of us. The wind picked up and pushed the enemy back. I lowered my hand and a wall of water and earth erupted out of the ground, startling the enemy.

The sky darkened as Nico’s hand rose into the air. The Earth began to tremble as skeletal hands and cursed jewels erupted out of the ground.  

I looked at Annabeth and she nodded. We separated and I kicked a monster back and held my hand up to the sky.

“ _We call upon the power to strengthen our comrades’!”_

Don’t ask me why we waited until now. I didn’t know, it was all Annabeth’s plan.

Golden light soared through the sky and surrounded our allies. The titans and giants roared and I resisted the urge to grin. Luke and Zoe headed off toward Kronos, Thalia and Nico went toward the giants and I looked at Annabeth and held my hand out.

I asked her, not really doubting the answer, “Ready to take down Void?”

Annabeth tossed her head playfully and her smaller palm rested in mine. “You don’t even need to ask.”

* * *

**Annabeth**

With that, Percy and I charged forward at the same time. I held my arm out and a sword materialized out of nowhere. I knew that the sword would be better at the moment. I lifted it and spun away from Percy and swung it around in a wide arc. Monster dust exploded over me and I coughed some of it out of my mouth.

Yuck.

I glanced over to my right and saw Bianca and a teenager fighting back to back against an incoming hoard of monsters, but they seemed to be holding off pretty good.

The teenager’s fighting style reminded me a tiny bit of Percy’s.

“Duck!” the Heir of Chaos suddenly called out and I obeyed his order instinctively. A sword went sailing over my head and hit the giant that had been about to trample me in the heart. I couldn’t even remember its name, was it Juno’s bane?

I looked over my shoulder and stared at Percy in shock, but his eyes were fixated on the giant as it began to wail and crumple into golden mist.

Didn’t you need a god’s help to destroy the giants though? Apparently not, or at least, not for Percy…

“You need to pay attention,” Percy warned as he crossed over to me and helped me up. The sword materialized in his hand and… it looked like Riptide except that the metal was black and it seemed to be creating shadows. “See?” he sounded a little exasperated and I blushed slightly. “This is Storm Bringer.” He sighed and he glanced up. His eyes widened with shock and he tackled me.

I rolled away and stood on my feet, him just a half second behind, and we stared up at the giant. He sent me a ‘ _what did I tell you?’_ look and I winced. The giant roared, probably angry about the fact that he hadn’t gotten his meal and I raised my sword.

_Ignis._

Percy slashed out and the giant cried out as Storm Bringer sank deep into its flesh. I switched my sword for my knife at lighting fast speeds and jumped onto the stupid beef head.

Percy must have worn off on me a little.

The Heir of Chaos kicked out and the giant went flying back. I jumped off of it and changed my knife into a sword in midair and swung down. I thought that the light surrounded me, but I wasn’t sure.

The giant wailed and became a giant pile of monster dust. I gagged slightly and shrank  _Ignis_  back into a knife. Percy raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged.

“You’ve worn off on me.”

He smirked slightly and shrugged, “Perhaps a little.” I wondered if he was hiding something but didn’t say anything.

* * *

**Void***

I watched as the potential Heir of Nyx climbed onto the giant and erupt into a silver blaze of glory. I felt the newfound interest rise as she practically single handedly slew the giant with only her sword.

The Heir of Chaos’ eyes softened slightly and I felt my eyebrows lift in surprise. So, his feelings were so strong for her that he could smile in the face of a war?

I needed to destroy. The Heir of Chaos was my enemy, just as Chaos himself was. I would destroy everything that he saw and held dear, starting first and foremost with his country. But first, I needed the gods to come back to life.

It would be more fun to watch everyone suffer, after all.

“Kronos,” I called out to the titan and he turned to look at me, his Scythe raised as he stopped in midswing. I smirked slightly and my eyes rested on the Heir of Chaos.  _It is time to pay._ “Unleash the gods.”

I didn’t bother to look at the ten dull bronze light. It was Percy Jackson’s face that I looked at.

_The fun is just beginning, Perseus Jackson._

The Forgotten Warrior blinked, and then his gaze turned to rest on me.

 _You call this fun Void?_  His tone echoed calmly in my mind and I felt my eyes widen. His power had grown.  _Well, I call this war. Don’t expect for me to hold back._

I raised my head and smirked. Finally, after so long, he was willing to play. I was excited.

_*…have I ever written in his POV before?_


	77. Chapter Seventy-Seven

_Chapter III_

**Percy**

* * *

 

I helped Annabeth up as the enemy stopped attacking abruptly and fled back to where Void stood. She looked confused and maybe a little hopeful but I felt a little worried. I traded looks with Alpha, who was standing back to back with Jezebel. I blinked, hadn’t Jezebel been missing for a while?

Nico, helped Thalia up and Bianca pulled a citizen to her feet. I frowned slightly, what was going on? A bloodied Luke and Zoe appeared by my side and I looked at them in concern.

“It looks as if you’ve been Hades and back.” Annabeth informed them helpfully and Luke grinned at her, bloodied lips creating a slightly physcodic look.

“Yes, but we were on the winning side of it.” Zoe stated cheerfully and I saw Leo (not our Leo, Leo the Lion) walk up to us.

I turned to the fallen star and Annabeth tilted her head. “Void is releasing the gods and the other spirits.” He informed us bluntly and I blinked. Why would Void free the gods in the first place…?

“But, why?” I breathed out slowly and the spirit tilted his glasses up. They glinted dangerously in the light, as if he were preparing himself for battle. Which we were in, of course. “Why would he release the gods?”

Leo snorted humorlessly. “He thinks this is a game, Percy Jackson. He’s only making it more entertaining.” I frowned slightly and looked out over toward the golden light that shone just in front of our army.

“Okay,” I breathed out and closed my eyes briefly. Annabeth’s hand touched my elbow and I opened my eyes and smiled at her briefly. I turned back to the constellation, Luke and Zoe. Much to my surprise I saw that Nico, Bianca and Thalia along with the rests of my hands had gathered around us. Even the citizens. My heart sank as I saw that there were much fewer numbers.

“Okay, Zoe, can you and Luke fight?” I turned to the ex-huntress and she nodded, examining Luke with a critical eye. Luke looked mildly insulted but I didn’t bother to mess around with hurt pride. “If Kronos is indeed expelling the gods; that means that we can fight him without hurting the gods. I want you and Luke to do that.” I commanded, starting to feel a little more confident. Luke and Zoe nodded in sync and saluted. I turned to Nico and Thalia, both of whom were looking at me with raised eyebrows.

“Nico, Thalia, can you take care of Alcyoneus?”

Nico scowled slightly, looking slightly confused. “Don’t you need a god’s help to defeat the giants?” he wondered out loud. I smirked slightly and shook my head.

“Annabeth and I amplified your power.” I explained and his eyes widened. “You should be good. Just… don’t die, alright?”

Nico smiled at me and nodded. “I plan to see your coronation.”

I made a face, I had completely forgotten about that.

“Right. Bianca, can you and Calypso go after—”

“Already on it.” She interrupted and I smiled at her. Really, she was the best.

I turned to Leo, Jason and Piper and they straightened up. “You guys want to take down Gaea?” They grinned and nodded. I wanted to take down Gaea as well, but I knew that I should probably save my strength for Void. Besides, they would be fine, they were a predestined team. “Reyna, Frank,  go after Damasen. Alpha, you’re with Annabeth and I. Jezebel, I know I’m sorry for doing this, but can you go after Gration?” She nodded even if she didn’t look happy about it. I sighed.

“Leo, no, not  _you_ Leo, the other Leo, can you take down the constellations?”

The lion pushed his glasses back and he smirked. “Sagittarius and Taurus and Scorpio and Capricorn are fallen stars, but they should know not to hurt the humans. I’m ready.”

I couldn’t help but smile at the Celestial spirit. “Okay, everyone else, stay in pairs and fight the monsters. There’s still Void, the rest of the giants and the Titans still lurking around so watch out for them.”

My army roared their assent.

* * *

**Annabeth**

Alpha, Percy and I slashed through the thick crowds of monsters. I turned to the Heir of Chaos, slightly confused. “So, why are you only targeting only the stronger beings?” I asked curiously and the Forgotten Warrior grunted as he blocked an attack.

“Yeah, I was wondering about that Percy.” Alpha agreed with me, “Besides shouldn’t you be saving your strength for Void?”

Percy kicked out and the monster flew back five feet. My eyes widened. “I want to make sure that Void can’t take their powers,” he explained briefly. “Like he did to Chaos. As for Void… I don’t think we’re going to fight today. I don’t know how I know, I just do.” Alpha shrugged slightly and he jerked his head up. The crowd of monsters and humans went flying back. Percy looked at Alpha, obviously impressed. “Neat trick.”

Alpha stuck his tongue out at him and Percy raised  _Storm_   _Bringer_. I raised my dagger and watched as the monsters began to circle in on us. “Every odd is against our favor…” I warned them and I felt Percy grin.

“Just the way I like it.”

I rolled my eyes and raised  _Ignis._  “Show off,” I muttered teasingly and Percy chuckled quietly. “Three…” I began to count and the Heir of Chaos sobered while the ex Apprentice of Chaos held his hands out. I wondered what exactly his weapon was; I had never seen him use one. “Two…”  I took a deep breath and I felt Percy reach out behind him and gently touch my back. I smiled slightly and tensed, preparing for my first strike. “One.”

* * *

**Zoe**

I helped Luke stand up and we glared up at Kronos. The lion had been correct, the Titan king had expelled the gods (who looked a tiny bit disoriented, not that I blamed them.).

I turned to Luke, “Ready to do this?”

He looked at me, tilted his head and grinned. “Yeah, I still haven’t bashed his head for making me kill myself to get him to Tartarus.”

I still found that weird; didn’t he in a roundabout way commit suicide?  I supposed it didn’t matter, it was in the past and we could only learn from it. All we could do was hope for tomorrow—I hoped I would live to see the new tomorrow.

“Let’s go.”

 


	78. Chapter Seventy-Eight

_Chapter IV_

**Zoe**

* * *

 

I grimaced and held my arm. Luke glared at Kronos as I felt my energy weaken and I staggered. He turned to look at me and I stared up at him.  _Why is he so blurry?_  I wondered.

“Zoe!” his voice cried out, sounding a little scared and I was just so confused. Why was Luke scared? I felt gentle hands lift my head and I forced my eyes to open. I stared up at him and he smiled.

“I’m fine,” I coughed and something warm splattered my fingers. Luke’s eyes widened and he looked mildly incredulous.

“You’re  _fine!?_ Zoe—you’re coughing up blood!”

I smirked slightly and held my blood covered hand up. My vision was going black around the edges. “Luke,” I breathed and he shook his head slightly. I smiled tiredly at him; I would not burden him with the fact that I did love him. “Thank you.”

His face disappeared and I thought I heard him scream.

* * *

Light. I saw a blinding white light in front of me. I looked over my shoulder; all that I saw was the never ending dark. I turned back to look at the light and tilted my head. A form materialized in the light and I saw… an old friend of mine.

My friend gestured wildly, laughing and grinning and I looked at the darkness.

_The light looks so much more inviting… there can’t be anything bad about it, surely?_

I walked into the light.

* * *

**Luke**

Her eyes closed and I felt cold fear surge through me. “Zoe…” I managed to let out and her chest stopped rising and falling. My eyes widened and my mouth opened slightly. “Zoe… c’mon, answer me…” I thought I heard Kronos laugh.

There was no answer and my breath came out in a harsh gasp. “No…” I whispered. “Zoe… Zoe! No! NO! Zoe!!! ZOE! NO! ZOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

There was no answer and I collapsed next to her, my arms shaking as I stared into her bloodstained face. I heard an insane cackle and I whipped around to stare at Kronos, who was bent back like to evil villains in those cheesy movies that she used to force me to watch with her. Fury suddenly surged through me. How  _dare_ he laugh when Zoe had  _died?_

“You should see your face, Luke Castallen.” He snickered and I stood up slowly, lowering my head.

_I never got to kiss her._

“You think… that this war is a game?” I whispered and Kronos stopped laughing. I looked up at him and noticed that he seemed to be afraid. Powerful cold calmness settled in me; I didn’t even try to run from it this time. I embraced it. I felt a little like Percy; powerful, deadly and unstoppable. Kronos would pay.

“This war is nothing about child’s play in my eyes.”

I snapped. “INNOCENT PEOPLE ARE DYING!” I yelled as I held my hand out. The ground rippled and my old sword, Backbiter, erupted out of the ground. Kronos looked a little more wary. I narrowed my eyes on him; I had had enough of this world. I was done with being surpressed by my childish fears.

I would finish Kronos off for Percy; I owed him so much more than that. But I knew that this would be my last fight.

 I charged at the same time as Kronos; my body erupting into a golden glow as I allowed my power finally escapes from my grasp. The power of time itself was in my power, as well as peace, joy and Fallen Heroes.

All were like a blade when they were wielded by me.

Kronos lifted his blade and I could tell that he was trying to freeze time but I let a vicious smirk rest on my lips. I had stopped time completely—my allies would be able to win even if they would blame me.

“Prepare to die, King of the Titans.” I snarled and I thrust Backbiter into his stomach. Kronos’s eyes widened as his hand went to the blade and I watched him back up a few steps. His hand rested on the sword.

“You use my own weapon against me?” he breathed, his eyes wide with horror.

“Fitting, wouldn’t you say?” I confirmed coldly as I stood above him as he fell to his knees. Kronos’s eyes closed and he fell to the ground. I turned to look at Void and lifted my head as I greeted death’s arms. Zoe didn’t know the true extent of my injuries.

“Never underestimate a Warrior of Chaos. Percy will defeat you.” I stated fearlessly and then I fell back.

I heard Percy’s scream and I smiled a little sadly. I was proud to have been a warrior, but my time had finally come.

 _You have just condemned your friends to their fate._ Void’s voice taunted in my head and my heart stopped.

* * *

**Percy**

Anger and guilt surged through me as I watched as two of my most trusted friends fall. I had sent them to fight Kronos after all. Annabeth sniffled next to me and I closed my eyes. This was war; it didn’t determine what was right, it never would, it only determined what was left.

I would live; for Luke and Zoe, for Annabeth and Alpha and all the other countless people that I knew would die during this final battle. I promised that a war like this would never happen again, at least not while I was alive.

The only way to ensure that was to defeat Void.

Annabeth’s fingers wrapped around my elbow and I breathed out deeply and opened my eyes to stare into her stormy orbs.

 _Aurora._ I thought to myself and a tiny seed of hope wormed its way into my heart.  _Dawn._


	79. Chapter Seventy-Nine

_Chapter V_

**Percy**

* * *

 

Annabeth looked up and then her leg kicked out and I let out a tiny yelp as I crashed into the ground. Her knife  _Ignis_ flashed in the bright light and a shower of monster dust sprinkled over us. She coughed and raised her eyes to the sky and pulled me to my feet.

“This is no time to be daydreaming, Percy.” She scolded me and I felt a flicker of humor flash through me. Hadn’t I just told her that? “It looks as if Void’s doing something.” I looked at the archenemy of Chaos and felt my eyes widen.

Oh, for the love of Chaos…

“He’s calling more monsters from Tartarus.” I explained and her eyes widened with disbelief and even Alpha looked surprised.

“Does he even have the power to do that?” Annabeth wondered out loud and I turned to her and she blushed slightly. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes; of course he has the power to do that. He was Chaos’s archenemy!

“Do you see what’s happening?” a new voice inquired and I looked at Nico, slightly surprised. The Son of Hades stared at where Void stood while Thalia stood at his shoulder.

“Yeah,” I sighed and I twirled the knife-form of  _Storm Bringer_  in my fingers restlessly. I suddenly wished I had  _Anaklumos_  but it was missing. Even the pen that almost always appeared in my pocket, I figured that Void had something to do with that.

So I was stuck with  _Storm Bringer_ ; the more lethal version of  _Riptide._

“Do you think you can raise the dead?” I commented; thinking of Luke and Zoe. Nico was already shaking his head and there seemed to be fear hidden beneath the brave front in his eyes.

“No.” he stated firmly and I nodded. I wouldn’t rush him to do something that he was not ready for—ha, as if I was any better.

“Okay, we’ll just have to make do with what we have.” I decided and he looked a little guilty.

“We’ll pound those guys back to Hades?” Thalia offered and I nodded grimly. She wanted revenge for Luke, Annabeth wanted revenge for Luke, Nico and I wanted revenge for Luke and Zoe. We all wanted some kind of revenge in some way or other.

Really, when get our hands on Void…

“Yes, that is exactly what we will do.” I declared softly and I glanced at Alpha who fisted his right hand and slammed it into his left. On my right Annabeth tossed her head and held  _Ignis_ tighter.

I held  _Storm Bringer_ out and lit it on fire.

The fires of hell; that was what this monster army was going to get for destroying my home and they deserved no less.

 Alpha lit his fists on fire and I finally realized what his power was—magic. Or at least, that was the only word I could use to describe it.

Thalia held her hands out and her spear covered in lighting formed in her right while in the other she created a bolt of lightning. Nico’s eyes narrowed and he held his hand out. The shadows seemed to bend around his hand and I wondered yet again what he was doing.

“We are Vanguard’s Warriors’.” My voice was barely above a whisper yet the incoming monster force stopped. The humans that stood in front faltered slightly and then they continued on. My contempt for Ashguard grew and I raised my sword. “And we are very,  _very_ angry.”

My army charged.

* * *

**Annabeth**

Percy, Alpha, Nico, Thalia and I surged forward with the rest of the Vanguardian people. I was not sure if the others realized what an awe-inspiring image we made to our people (or the fear invoking to our enemy) but I knew that Void’s eyes had widened slightly.

I stabbed a monster where its heart should have been. It exploded into a shower of dust and I spun around and kicked another one back.

“Annabeth!” my best friend shouted and I ducked instinctively. A shadow of black light cut above my head and I looked toward Nico gratefully but his back was already turned. Percy pulled me to my feet and he jerked his head. The monsters went flying back.

“How’d you do that?” I wondered out loud as I pressed my back against his. He shrugged slightly and his sword swung in a wide arc as he decapitated yet  _another_ monster. Where the demigods letting the monsters do their dirty work?

“Instinct,” he replied softly and I choked.  _Instinct!?!?_ I wondered and then I stabbed a monster in the gut. I spun around and ducked as claws sailed over my head and threw  _Ignis_ underhandedly. It sank into the monster’s flesh and it howled as I lit the knife on fire. The monster exploded in a rush of flame dust.

It didn’t hurt me but it set the ground on fire. I squeaked (I would deny that later when Percy would tease me about it) and glanced at Percy, who smiled at me.

“Hellfire.” He stated calmly and I raised an eyebrow. Our allies cheered as the monsters went up in flames. I bit my lip; something about this didn’t seem right and… Zoe and Luke had both died.

I knew that Percy would be incredibly guilty about that although he was probably pushing it back for now. Actually, he would probably feel guilty about all the deaths that would happen.

“Hey, look,” Alpha pointed and I frowned. “It looks as if they’re retreating.”

I was already shaking my head. “No,” I stated grimly and he looked at me in confusion. Percy, Nico and Thalia copied his example. “They’re only regrouping. But that means that we have a few minutes before the fight begins again.”

* * *

**Unknown**

_Icy blue eyes closing._

_The enemy being destroyed by silver and gold light, Void’s eyes widening with horror as the warrior surrounded in golden flames turned to him._

_Poseidon and Athena with smiles on their faces as people appeared out of practically nowhere._

_“I’m going with you…”_

_Brown eyes closing, a heartfelt confession._

_Two hands intertwined rose in victory._

_Void cackling insanely as black power seeped from his body._

Nico di Angelo’s eyes opened as he took in a harsh gasp.

 

 

 

 


	80. Chapter Eighty

_Chapter VI_

**Percy**

* * *

 

I looked at Nico in concern as his eyes flew open. The black aura around him faded as he slumped and Alpha and Thalia automatically reached out to catch him.

"Watch out for Void." He said and my eyes widened. He straightened up, still hugging himself and my old mentor and cousin backed off. "I can raise the dead to help.

I blanked; surprised by his sudden change of heart and Annabeth looked at him with motherly concern. "Nico, are you alright?"

Nico smiled briefly at her and nodded. "I'm fine, and yes I am sure, Percy."

I nodded thoughtfully and looked at Nico. I wished I could be as brave as him sometimes.

The Son of Hades took a deep breath and then he held his hands out. His eyes closed and I felt the earth under my feet begin to rumble. Time seemed to stop, and then the Earth cracked and ghostly hands pulled themselves out of the ground.

I stared in shock at my mother and she smiled at me. She looked real, or she would if she didn't have that strange white glow about her. "My son..." she murmured and her fingers lightly touched my cheek. I took a shuddering breath and I felt a solid hand on my shoulder. Nico. "How far you've come." she sounded pleased, "How far you all have come."

I smiled a little sadly. "Yeah," I agreed softly, "How far we've come."

I felt warm fingers wrap around my elbow and I looked down at Annabeth in surprise. She smiled at me and turned to my mom. "It's good to see you again Mrs. Jackson." She greeted politely and my mom's smile slipped.

I suddenly realized what was going through her mind as Annabeth bit her lip. "Annabeth didn't betray me," I told her and mom looked at me, her eyes widening with surprise. "It was Void."

I pointed at the archenemy of Chaos and Mom followed my finger. "Another enemy?" she wondered in surprise and I smiled a little sheepishly as her gaze flashed back to me.

She looked torn, as if she wanted to know what I had been up to and yet she didn't at the same time.

"Well, technically he was Chaos's archenemy." Mom's eyes widened and I winced. Suddenly I wished I could sink into the ground when her gaze seemed to pierce through my soul.

Mom had always been able to do that.

"I... uh..." All I managed to get out was an undignified squeak and Mom sighed, but there was a slight smile on her face. I instantly felt better.

"What he means to say is that he and I got taken in from Chaos." Nico explained politely and I glared at him. There was no need for him to break the news like that!

"The creator of the universe?" my mom wondered and I gulped. "Really, Percy? How and why?"

I seriously wished I could sink into the ground.

"He's the Heir of Chaos," Alpha explained briefly and mom's eyes widened. I felt the pressure on my elbow increase and I knew that that was Annabeth's silent order of 'stay here or else.' "In other words he's the next ruler of the universe once this whole mess has been cleaned up."

Mom's gaze snapped to my face and I suddenly realized that my feet were very,  _very_ fascinating. "I knew you were destined to do great things but..." she shook her head and smiled fondly and tilted my face up. "Why is your head bowed, you should be proud." I smiled at her and wrapped my arms around her.

I had seriously missed mom.

* * *

**Annabeth**

I smiled sadly as I watched as Sally and Percy were reunited. The smile slipped when I saw a familiar person standing in the shadows watching us. I glanced at mother and son and then quietly crept away. I didn't want to disturb them.

Chocolate colored eyes widened and I knew that it was him.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered angrily as worry surged through me. "You know your father told everyone under fifteen had to stay."

Samuel shifted nervously and I glared at him. "I only wanted to help and... I don't want Dad to die."

I sighed softly and shook my head, still angry but more understanding. He was certainly Perseus Jackson's son alright. Stupid fatal flaw must have been passed down to him. I knelt down next to him and touched his shoulder. "I know, and your father can take care of himself. But he'll only get distracted if he finds out that you're here..." I paused for a moment and looked at Sam in confusion. "Wait; how did you get here without anyone noticing you in the first place?"

Sam shifted a little nervously. "About that, Annabeth... I need to tell you something."

It didn't escape my notice that he didn't call me 'aunty' like he normally did. But I was distracted when a bolt of light came out of nowhere. I managed to defect it with  _Ignis_  and I expanded it into sword form. I glanced over my shoulder at the seven year old-wait. Why did he look fifteen now?

"Samuel?" I breathed and he smiled sadly at me and pulled me to my feet. I swallowed heavily; he was taller than me now. "What...?"

"I'll explain later," he promised quickly and then he drew Celestial Bronze sword. I gaped at him as he effortlessly decapitated a monster that had somehow snuck up on us. "You need to get to Dad; too many lives are depending on you two."

His sword swung in a wide arc and I could only stare at him in shock. "Now!" he ordered and I was too stunned to not obey him.

I grabbed  _Ignis_ and began to cut my way through the monsters, but then I looked over my shoulder at him and he paused, probably sensing my gaze, and he glanced at me. "You better come out alive, because you owe me an explanation!" I shouted and he smiled slightly.

I took that as confirmation and allowed myself to be drawn into the monsters.

* * *

**Sam**

I watched as the woman who had become my second mother disappeared into the crowd of monsters and my smile slipped as a single tear rolled down my cheek.

I wasn't crying because I was scared or sad; I cried because I pitied the mindless minions my old human friends had become.

"I can't fight destiny, Annabeth." I whispered to myself softly and then I surged back into the fight.

I might not be able to fight destiny, but I could make it hard for it to not suffer any losses on my account.

 


	81. Chapter Eighty-One

_Chapter VII_

**Percy**

* * *

 

I had somehow ended up next to my son.

My son, who, by the way, shouldn’t be fighting and shouldn’t be fifteen, in fact he was only seven and I doubted that he even knew how to hold a steak knife properly yet.

Or at least, he  _should_  be only seven and shouldn’t be able to  _hold_ a sword, much less wield one.

“Sam?” I asked a little incredulously and he stopped mid swing. I threw the knife form of  _Storm Bringer_ and it sank into the monster’s heart. Sam stared at the monster and then at me, his eyes wide and I raised an eyebrow and held my hand out.  _Storm Bringer_ returned in regular form.

“I’m going to be grounded for this, aren’t I?” he asked and I rolled my eyes. Yes; definitely my son.

“For eternity,” I promised as we backed up into each other. “And you’re going to explain how you’re a fifteen year old when  _you were only seven before_.”

I thought I heard a nervous chuckle. Good, he better be nervous. “Uh… yeah… I might have not been entirely truthful about my ag—look out!”

I swung up and met the giant’s blow. Which one was this? Athena’s bane? Artemis? I couldn’t remember.

Sam rolled between the giant’s legs and swung his sword. I winced as the giant fell, due to the fact that its legs had been severed from the rest of its body.

Sam turned to look at me and I exhaled heavily and stared down at the giant as it began to glow gold and its face began to disappear, becoming sparkly golden monster dust. I turned to look at my son with a raised eyebrow. “Do you think you can do anything about all of these monsters?” my son whispered softly and I exhaled softly. “They’re beginning to overwhelm us.”

That was a mild way of saying it. My people… they were falling everywhere.

And there was a way, but I had promised myself to never use it willingly. But then, I had already broken so many promises that this one wasn’t really anything new.

“I told myself that I would never use it willingly.” I admitted thoughtfully and Sam spun around to look at me in confusion. I held my hand out flat and looked at it. “But then, I seem to live off of broken promises.”

Samuel’s eyes widened and I exhaled heavily, “ _Power of Chaos, I ask you to let the Earth tremble.”_ My voice had risen to a dull roar as I fell to the ground and slammed my hand against it. Blue light erupted out of the Earth, and then it began to shake. I heard cries and shouts from the army and I felt Void’s anger grow.

I turned to look at Samuel, whose mouth was open slightly and I held my left arm out. A familiar sword materialized in it and I smiled at Riptide. Sam looked at me in shock and I stared out. I saw Nico and Thalia fighting a few giants and I turned to look at my son and smiled slightly.

“I’ll teach you how to harness the power of Chaos one day,” I promised and ruffled his hair. “Now, stay out of the main fighting area.” I ordered quietly and I saw his sparkling eyes.

They looked both happy and sad and maybe a little shocked.

* * *

**Annabeth**

It was utter panic and chaos. The monsters screamed as they fell into the Earth that kept on crumbling away. I looked around in confusion; none of our allies were getting hurt and I knew that this was not Void, but who would have this amount of power other than Chaos himself?

Percy suddenly ran up to me, fearlessly avoiding the falling monsters and I frowned slightly, “Annabeth.” He panted slightly as he held two swords up.  _Riptide_ and  _Storm Bringer_ , his old and new sword. I pressed my back against his and lifted my blade.  _Ignis_ expanded into sword form, but I still watched as the monsters fell around us.

Then I heard an anguished scream and I looked up, slightly shocked because I knew that voice and yet… it wasn’t supposed to be screaming. Not like that anyway.

* * *

**Unknown**

My eyes widened as she suddenly jumped in front of me, with her arm spread out wide and I tried to kick her out of the way.

She took the sword that had been  _meant for me_.

And then I screamed.

 

 

 

 


	82. Chapter Eighty-Two

_Chapter VIII_

**Thalia**

* * *

 

The giant suddenly roared with anger and charged at Nico. I knew in that very second that if that sword hit my best friend—the person that I loved, then he would undoubtfully die. Nico didn’t seem to be scared though, in fact it almost looked like he was welcoming death.

I couldn’t allow that to happen.

I jumped in front of my best friend and held my arms out, pushing him back behind me as far away as possible. I just could not let Nico die, not if I could help it.

“Thalia!” I heard him scream my name as the sword cut through my skin. I closed my eyes and waited for death’s arms to greet me but instead, strong but surprisingly gentle arms wrapped around me and lowered me to the ground. I forced my eyes to open and stared up at Nico in slight shock. The giant wailed loudly as it vanished back to Tartarus.

“Thalia?” he whispered, his voice suspiciously close to a whimper. I smiled sadly up at him and tightened grip on his arm. At least if I died, I would not be scared.

“Nico…” I breathed and then I coughed. Something wet and sticky trailed out of my mouth but I was too tired to care. I just wanted to rest… after so long. I had finally found him again and I was happy. “Nico,” I struggled to sit up but his hold tightened and I slumped back into his arms, utterly exhausted. “Thank you.”

Nico’s eyes widened with shock and then he began to shake his head, as if he could deny what was considered reality. “No.” he muttered a little angrily, “You are  _not_ going to die Thalia. Not when…” he sniffled slightly and I smiled sadly at him.

“We both know that… that’s a stupid reason for me to live.” I saw a lone tear stray down his cheek and I gently brushed it away. “Besides,” I murmured a little quietly, “I don’t want anyone to cry because I am gone. I want you, and everyone else, to laugh because of the good times we had.”

I tried to smile for him, but I was sure it was a pained grimace. I groaned as the pain suddenly increased tenfold and I squeezed my eyes shut. I heard his panicked shout and I forced them to open again. He stared at me, his mouth open slightly and there were tears in his eyes but he was holding them back. I swallowed back a lump, I needed to tell him.

“Nico…” I suddenly felt so weak and the tears were starting to swim in my eyes. I didn’t want to die, not really. “Nico…” I wanted to live, not only for myself but for him. I wanted to see Percy become the next ruler of the universe. “Ni… I…” I wanted to tell Nico that I loved him.

But I couldn’t, my life had finally drained away.

“Lo…” I tried one last time, and then my life flashed in front of my eyes.

I saw where Charon’s boat should have been and I fell to the ground.

I raised my head and screamed as the tears finally escaped from my eyelashes.

I never got to finish what I had wanted to tell him.

Life really was not fair.

* * *

**Nico**

My eyes widened as Thalia’s head fell back and her eyes slipped shut. “No…” I breathed out as I choked back the tears. She told me not to cry and I… I wouldn’t. “Thalia… wake up…”

The monsters began to flee around me but I kept staring at her. I had loved her, I knew that now. And now… she just couldn’t be gone.

“Thalia!” I cried a little louder and I shook her harder. Dread settled in my stomach and I felt like I was about to gag. Or throw up, both would do. “Thalia!” I shouted loudly. She still didn’t respond and I felt a strange mix of laughter and fear bubble. “THALIA!” I screamed and… there was nothing.

I gently put her down and raised a hand to cover my face as the sobs began to escape and I tried to choke them back.  _Do not cry, laugh because of all the good times we have had._ I felt the tears come into my eyelashes but I held them back. I would not break her last wish.

“THALIA!” I slammed my hands against the ground and black hands reached out and began to grab the monsters by the ankles. I heard a horn and the monsters began to retreat quickly. I screamed again and I felt warm arms wrap around me. I didn’t think about what I did next, I wrapped my arms around my sister and sobbed.

“Nico…” she breathed quietly as I just shook and sobbed but there were no tears. I told Thalia that I wouldn’t cry, I would laugh because of all the good times we had had.

* * *

**Percy**

Void’s army retreated and I fell onto my knees, next to Nico and put a hand on his shoulder. He trembled and sobbed but I noticed that he wasn’t crying. I stared at Thalia’s bloodstained face and sniffled slightly. My cousin was gone, the girl –woman, technically—that had been like a sister.

To Annabeth, she had been a sister. I watched as Annabeth bowed her head and tears fell out of her eyes. I raised my eyes up to the sky and wondered just  _why_ everything was going like this. I felt Annabeth lean closer to me and I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to steady myself.

“Thalia… Thalia would want us to try to walk forward.” Nico whispered brokenly and I looked at him in surprise. He met my eyes and though they were red, his gaze was unwavering. He didn’t look like he blamed me either, but… it was my entire fault anyways, so he should. “Don’t blame yourself Percy,” he whispered heavily. I stared at him in shock. “You couldn’t know what would happen, and… Thalia wouldn’t want to blame yourself.”

I bent over and held my face in my hands as the tears finally started to stream down my face. My body shuddered with the force of my sobs and Annabeth wrapped her arms around me.

It wasn’t just Thalia who had died though, Luke and Zoe and so many other people had as well.

I punched the ground as anger rose in me and my crying abruptly stopped.

“Nico…” I muttered and I stared at the son of Hades. He turned to look at me in confusion. “This war will end by tomorrow evening.” I growled out as fury ignited in me. Nico’s eyes widened and I stared at him. “I promise.”

And they all knew that Perseus Jackson never breaks his promises.

 

 

 

 


	83. Chapter Eighty-Three

_Chapter IX_

**Percy**

* * *

 

I winced as Elisa pulled out another shard of shaple out of my arm and she clucked her tongue disapprovingly.

"You should have come to me earlier," she snapped a little worriedly and I stretched my neck to one side, trying to get rid of a cramp.

"I couldn't, not while so many others are so much more injured then me." I retorted, and then I slumped and sighed softly and Elisa frowned at me, her eyes becoming concerned.

"You know it wasn't your fault, Perseus." She commented as she wound a bandage around my upper arm. I looked at her in confusion. "I know your thinking about all those deaths, don't blame yourself though. It wasn't your fault and everyone here knows it. The only person to blame is Void who started all of this bloodshed."

I clenched my fist, but then I sighed and nodded. "It's the way I am, Elisa." I admitted tiredly and her eyes snapped to my face. "Personal Loyalty was my fatal flaw when I lived here," I confessed quietly, glancing around to see if anyone was listening. The only people who were here were the really badly wounded so I figured that I was fine. "It still is."

Elisa scowled in thought and then she finished wrapping the bandages around my arm. "I keep forgetting that you are human, Percy."

I smiled at her and stretched my arms. That did feel better. "Getting old, doctor?" I teased her lightly and she hit the back of my head. I grinned and she rolled her eyes. "Seriously though," I sobered quickly, "In some way or other... I think we are all human."

Her eyes widened with surprise.

"It doesn't matter if you were born on Earth or in Vanguard, some deep part of us is human and we will always rely on that part when we need it."

I grinned at her and she looked at me thoughtfully.

"Dad!" someone stormed in the room and I looked up in surprise and saw the fifteen year old version of Samuel. (Why in the world was he fifteen anyways? He never did explain that.) "Grandpa's here!"

I blinked; grandpa? But who... then it clicked. "Dad and Athena are here?" I asked, slightly surprised and Sam grinned. I stood up and reached up to toss his hair, I was a little taller than he was. Samuel blinked, surprised by the action, and then he smiled slightly.

I really needed an explanation about how my seven year old son was now fifteen years old.

* * *

**Annabeth**

I stared at Mom and Poseidon and then at the people surrounding them, slightly slack jawed.

"But... how? And where did you find them all?" I asked a little bit shocked.

Athena smiled at Poseidon and she turned to face me. "We didn't find them, they found  _us_."

I stared at the countless mortals, utterly bewildered as they talked to each other and the once dead mortals chatted with old friends and started to make new friends with the living. Even Nico seemed to be surprised.

I saw Artemis kissing... wait.  _What!?_

The goddess broke off the rather heated kiss, flushing slightly. I thought I was hallucinating. I might still be hallucinating. "That's Orion." a gentle voice at my side said and I saw Aphrodite watching them with a slight smile on her face. I nodded slowly, I knew the myths-Apollo had killed Orion, hadn't he? And wasn't Orion-oh.

"There's Theseus," Aphrodite pointed toward a tall brown haired bloke who waved at us. "The original Jason," she pointed at a sturdily built man who had piercing grey eyes instead of the customary blue. "That's the original Perseus," she pointed to a man who had dark brown hair and blue eyes. "Hercules."

I blinked, slightly surprised by the last name.

"Hercules?" a new voice wondered out loud and I looked at Percy, who had his hood up for some reason.

"Torrent?" Aphrodite wondered out loud and he lowered the hood, smiling a little sheepishly. The goddess's eyes widened and I sat on the table, innocently swinging my legs back and forth like a young girl. I didn't want to get in the middle of World War III, but I did want to watch it.

"Hi, Aphrodite." He greeted a little warily. Aphrodite's eyes widened and then... she threw a shoe at the Heir of Chaos who jumped out of the way at the last second.

"You... You..." she breathed heavily and flew at the warrior. I winced as her fist made contact with his chest and poor Percy looked so bewildered that it was rather cute. "You... you've been alive all this time?" she finally sank to the floor and Percy looked down at her, his eyes becoming like baby seals.

"Um... you never knew?"

Aphrodite  _hissed_ at him and he jumped back. "Was it Void who destroyed your and Annabeth's relationship!?" she snarled at him and he took a few more steps back. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!!!!" she roared and her clothes turned into a war dress and she held a spear and helmet in her hands.

"Be rational for a moment, Aphrodite," Athena snapped and I winced. Logic and love... this ought to go over well. "We don't stand any chance against Void, Lord Chaos was annihilated."

Percy crept away from the two squabbling goddesses and placed his hands on my shoulders. I sighed softly and relaxed into him.

"Love conquers all!" Aphrodite shouted and held out her spear and charged at Athena. Athena sighed and jerked her head up and the spear melted and became a flower.

"Yes, but you also need to use logic, Aphrodite." She pointed out mildly and Aphrodite gaped at her, then an evil scheming look appeared in her eyes.

"You kissed Poseidon didn't you?"

Athena's cheeks turned pink and my eyes widened as I gagged slightly. Oh, that was just disgusting. My mom and Poseidon? That was just... utterly wrong.

* * *

**Alpha**

I smiled slightly as I watched as my family.

 _Soon,_ I told myself,  _as soon as this war is over, I'll tell them everything. Percy, at the very least, deserves the truth and... I can't handle this guilt of keeping this from them much longer. They all deserve to know._


	84. Chapter Eighty-Four

_Intermission_

**3rd Person**

* * *

 

The sky rumbled as the tyrant turned to his people and chained the most powerful to the ground.

"Why are you doing this?" a brown haired woman inquired as she struggled against the chains. "Why are you trying to destroy us!?"

The tyrant smirked and lowered his hood to reveal the face of Chaos's archenemy; Void. "Because," he purred as he traced her face and lust flashed in his eyes. "I need to defeat the Forgotten Warrior."

The woman spat and he frowned at her.

"That's not very polite, Gaea." He scolded her and Gaea tossed her head.

"I don't care."

Void pushed her away and closed his eyes and black strands connected him to his other servants.

There was much to be done.

* * *

Percy Jackson's eyes were glazed over slightly as he watched as Poseidon, Athena, Aphrodite and Alpha bickered over love, war and logic. Naturally, Aphrodite thought that love would conquer all, Athena thought logic would but Alpha and Poseidon thought it was a mixture of all three.

Then sudden pain erupted in him and he cried out in surprise and fell to the ground as he clutched his stomach.

_Several deities and monsters screaming in pain as they crumbled into golden dust and Void cackling insanely over their sufferings._

_Brown eyes closing and sad grey eyes staring at him._

_Void standing in front of him, destroying everything in his path._

Percy forced his eyes to open and he coughed violently. Annabeth, Nico and Alpha were in front of him with equally concerned faces although Nico held a touch of sadness and Percy looked at them.

"Void," he rasped and then he bent over again. "He's gained more power then Chaos himself."

Percy looked up to see shocked faces and he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the table.

Gods of Olympus, why did this stuff always happen? Couldn't the bad guys just try to not usurp someone else's power!?


	85. Chapter Eighty-Five

_Chapter X_

**Percy**

* * *

 

I watched as the sun rose, stopping my preparation for a moment and I sighed softly. Soon, this war would be over, I had promised Nico that this war would end today. I would never break a promise, not now, not ever.

Annabeth would want to come with me.

I could not allow that, I refused to allow that. She would not get hurt, if I died on the battlefield, she would be able to lead the people. She was Nyx’s heir for a reason after all.

The door creaked open and I prepared myself for a long winded debate. I would not lose this round. Annabeth’s gentle footfalls came closer and I looked at her. She bit her lip and then stepped closer to me and adjusted a strap on my armor.

“Your armor was crooked—again.” She explained with a sad smile on her face and I returned it.

She bit her lip and then wrapped her arms around me, armor and all. My eyes widened with surprise, and then I melted and wrapped my arms around her to return the hug. I breathed in her scent, it smelled like roses, and I shuddered slightly. I did not want to die, I had her now, I was no longer a robot. She sniffled slightly and I hugged her tighter.

“I’m going with you.” She stated her voice so confident and stubborn that I knew that whatever I would say or do would not convince her otherwise. But I had to try, of course.

“It’s too dangerous—you’ll probably die!” I protested, drawing away slightly although I kept my hands on her shoulders. She stared up at me, her beautiful eyes swirling like the sky when it was angry.

“And so will you,” she snapped. “And… I can’t live without you. Not anymore. Not ever again.”

It was then that I snapped. I took her face in my hands and kissed her for all my life was worth.

* * *

**Annabeth**

My eyes widened as Percy took my face in his hands and kissed me. It wasn’t exactly the same as our other kisses; the passionate, desperate kiss just before I become the Heir of Nyx or the sad, hopeless kiss just before he was taken captive by Void. This kiss… it was the promise of new beginnings, and the promise that we would come out of this fight, alive.

He pulled away slowly and I opened my eyes (when had I closed them?). I smiled at him a little sadly and he returned it as he brushed away a strand of my hair.

“I know,” he breathed and he gently kissed my forehead. “I promise I’ll get both of us out of this, alive.”

I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled against my shoulder and I closed my eyes.

The door slammed open and we jumped apart to stare at… Alpha?

“Percy… I’m Void’s son.”

I blinked. What brought that on?

“What?” Percy sounded very confused. “Don’t be silly, Jonathan, you were Chaos’s apprentice.”

I was taken aback by how he had addressed Alpha and Alpha threw his hood down in frustration. He pointed at his eyes and… one was an off yellow, while the other was pitch black. Percy’s eyes widened with shock and Alpha raised his eyes to the ceiling.

“Yes, I became Chaos’s apprentice  _after_ I freed myself from Void’s clutches.”

Percy’s face resembled a fish.

“And Jezebel is a manifestation of Nyx.” He added as an afterthought. I thought Percy was going to collapse, or worst, faint. It was very likely. Especially with how pale he had suddenly become.

“…and…?” he prompted faintly and Alpha smiled a little sheepishly, as if he was beginning to realize that maybe storming in and announcing that he was Void’s son might not be his best idea.

“Did I just interrupt something…?” he wondered and I raised my eyes to the ceiling. Was he really just realizing that?

“Uh…” Percy’s cheeks were slightly pink. “What caused you to confess now, and not before…?” he changed the subject back, probably avoiding the question.

“I can sometimes see what he is thinking about doing next.” Alpha explained and he suddenly looked nervous. I frowned slightly, why did the exapprentice look so nervous, so suddenly? “And… his army army is much larger then what we originally anticipated … and I have no idea what’s wrong with Jezebel and I just don’t know what’s happening to—”

A shadow came out of practically no where, hit Alpha and the once apprentice collapsed. My eyes widened with surprise while Percy turned to the attacker.

“What in Hades—why would you do that, Shadow!?” he demanded angrily and Nico avoided Alpha’s body and sighed softly, looking truly regretful.

“He would have been taken over,” he explained unhelpfully and I tilted my head. “Percy, Void has almost arrived.” The anger reappeared in his eyes. “What are your orders?”

Percy looked at Nico with a mixture of wariness and concern, and then he said, “Anyone over the age of sixteen is allowed to fight.” Nico nodded and he marched to the door and his hand rested on the knob. Percy frowned, “And Nico… be careful.”

The Son of Hades looked over his shoulder. “Kick his ass for me, will you?”

I knew that that was the only promise Percy would get. The climate suddenly became much more humid as Percy’s sea and grey colored eyes darkened. I blinked; wait, had he dropped the disguise? “Oh, trust me; he’s going to get what he deserves.”  

Nico smiled slightly and his back disappeared through the door. I didn’t say anything, I just tightened the strap that held my sword belt and sheathed my knife.

* * *

**Void**

I turned to look at the woman, who was staring into the distance with sorrowful eyes. “You will kill him.” I reminded her not so gently. The woman’s eyes clouded over and became stone cold.

“Of course, Lord Void.” She stated emotionlessly.

I smirked; pleased with her willingness to do what was right. “Remember not to let old feelings get in the way.”

Jezebel scowled, her green eyes darkening so that she looked like she was on the border of insanity. Which she was. “Jonathan does not deserve to live, not after he abandoned me for Chaos.”  


	86. Chapter Eighty-Six

_Chapter XI_

**Alpha/Jonathan**

* * *

 

I groaned slightly and opened my eyes to be greeted by a vast... whiteness. I frowned in confusion and looked around; this looked like Aether's realm for some reason.

"Jonathan."

I spun around and saw a woman who looked almost exactly like Annabeth. I instinctively began to snarl but then I stopped. This woman... her eyes were silver and not the Heir of Nyx's mismatched stormy grey/sea-green.

"Who are you?" I breathed and not-Annabeth smiled, as if I had asked something very funny.

"I am Nyx." she replied grimly and I blanked. "Apprentice to Chaos, and you knew my former apprentice."

I winced slightly and nodded. Jezebel... I had no idea what had happened to her. She seemed so much different now, much colder and not as kind. Jezebel was no longer the free spirited woman I had fallen in love with. Nyx smiled sadly at me.

"I am no longer Chaos' apprentice." I replied a little sadly. "Percy holds that title now." I wasn't envious of my apprentice, quite the opposite, I was very proud of him.

Nyx shook her head and stood up. She took a few steps closer to me and her feet were bare although the Greek dress fell to the floor. A silver crown of flowers materialized in her hair and suddenly she looked powerful, but kind and compassionate. "Alpha," she murmured with a soft chuckle. "Perseus Jackson is Chaos's Heir, not his apprentice. Just like Jezebel was my apprentice and Annabeth is my heir." I tilted my head, becoming more confused. "There is a difference; you never stopped being our apprentices. We love all four of you like you were our children, none of you are better than the other."

I found that a rather strange image; wasn't she Chaos' wife?

Nyx chuckled slightly and I realized I must have spoken out loud. "Jonathan, Chaos and I never truly married. We were separated before we could be; it took all his power to bind me to this realm." She didn't look angry, only sad. "I loved him and he loved me, a lot like you and Jezebel."

I frowned slightly. "Wouldn't it be Percy and Annabeth though?"

Nyx scowled, but she didn't really seem angry. "No. Annabeth and Perseus share a special relationship that can never be duplicated or broken. Their bond will run deeper than any of us will ever understand. It is love in its purest form."

My mouth opened in a slight 'O'. "Is that why... he could never hate her during those two thousand years?"

Nyx smiled slightly and nodded. "That, and hatred is completely against his nature. But even if it wasn't, then he would never be able to truly hate Annabeth. Their love has been destined since before the dawn of time itself-long before Chaos and I ever came into being."

_A pretty darn long time then..._

"Just remember that all is not what it seems." Nyx warned softly and she lifted her head to where the sky should have been. Bits and pieces of her began to disappear and my mouth opened.

"Nyx!"

She smiled sadly at me. "Do not worry, it is time that I retired and hand my title over to my heir. Soon, Perseus Jackson will activate his full power and he will need every help he can get to defeat Void." She sighed softly although she didn't sound sad. Only... resigned. "My destiny has been fulfilled, good luck Apprentice to Chaos."

"Wait! What do you mean 'not all is what it seems'!?" I cried out but she had disappeared. I blinked as blue light began to break through the white void and I tilted my head.

"Alpha."

I spun around and met... Jezebel's bright green eyes. She looked sad and much more like her former self. "Jezebel?" I whispered and she smiled slightly and nodded. I ran to her and caressed her face. She smiled at me, her eyes kind.

"John..." she breathed and closed her eyes. I took a deep shuddering breath.

"It is you..." I murmured and she opened her eyes and smiled gently at me.

"Yes, but Jonathan..." she paused for a moment and then she smiled sheepishly. "My name isn't really Jezebel, its Victoria."

I blinked and tilted my head.  _Huh???_

Victoria/Jezebel bit her lip. "I was taken control of by Jezebel," she explained softly and I nodded slowly. "I didn't realize it at first, but... then I fell in love with you." She smiled a little sadly and I looked at her in concern. "You didn't notice me at first, but by the time you did, Jezebel had been fully taking over." I stared at her, slightly slack jawed. "I tried to fight her and I managed to hold her at bay for a while, but... well, five hundred years before Percy came in I disappeared."

She lowered her eyes and I tilted her chin up. "You created an alter-ego of yourself, didn't you?"

She nodded tearfully and wrapped her arms around me. I responded automatically and she sniffled slightly.  _This was the woman I fell in love with... I remember now._ "I'm so sorry," she whispered and I shook my head against her shoulder.

"No, don't be. It wasn't your fault."

"How sweet," a new voice cooed and Jezebel-no, Victoria, pulled away sharply. I held my hands out and stepped in front of her to see... Jezebel? I glanced over my shoulder at Victoria whose teeth were clenched together and there were tears streaming down her face but... chaos, she looked  _angry._ Scarily beautiful, too, as if she were one of those war goddesses who was about to reign justice upon a villain.

"You," she snarled and took a step forward. A knife materialized in her hand and the blue light seemed to break through the white void even more.

Jezebel tossed her black mane of hair and her crazed green eyes flashed with... some strange emotion that I just didn't understand.

"Me," she confirmed emotionlessly. She turned to me and sniffed. "I see you've figured out what has happened."

I scowled slightly but Victoria grabbed my arm and shook her head. "She's mine, Jonathan," she murmured softly and her hand glowed. A sword materialized in it and suddenly she looked like a warrior princess. Her long black curly hair fell down below her shoulders and her bright green eyes that had flecks of gold in them, the way her clothes were tattered and the way her feet were bare.

She looked gorgeous, angry and deadly.

I wondered how I never noticed her before.

"Jonathan, Percy and the others need you." Victoria stated, not taking her eyes off of Jezebel. "Don't worry about Void; it'll be alright in the end. I'll see you later."

I smiled slightly and I lifted my face to the sky. "Yeah, see ya."

Then a black void consumed me and I felt my old power rush through me.

* * *

**Victoria**

I glared at my alter-ego. How  _dare_ she take my body and use it for own gain?

"So, you decided to make sure the Apprentice to Chaos is safe."

I lifted my chin and smirked slightly. "Trust me, I feel so much more then what you'll ever understand, Jezebel."

Jezebel clucked her tongue and a sword materialized out of thin air and I parried the sword that had no one holding it. "You are such a foolish mortal," she scolded with a condensing sigh. "Really, I don't think that you should live any longer."

I snarled slightly and destroyed the sword. "When I have my friends, I'll always fight!" I shouted and then I charged.

The ground of the white realm grew grass and the blue sky destroyed the endless Void of white. "I fight for my friends, my family!" I threw my knife and it sank into her stomach. "My name is Victoria," I stated coldly and I stood above the woman that was both me and not me. Jezebel fell to the ground and I knelt next to her and scowled pensively. "My name means victory."

Jezebel's eyes widened and I tilted my head. "I pity you; you don't see that power is not the true meaning of life."

Jezebel's eyes closed and I stood up with a sigh. I did not like to kill; but sometimes it had to be done.

Besides, there was much to be done.

I held my hands up and clapped. Light surrounded me and I looked at the utopia for the first and last time.  _I'm sorry,_ I thought,  _my name means victory, but victory is two sided. Victory brings destruction as well, war means destruction. My name is Victoria Bellum, victory and war. I'm so sorry._

The paradise that had just been restored exploded and a single tear rolled down my cheek as I zoomed to the battle.

The climax was about to happen and they would need every hand they could get to turn the tides.

* * *

**Unknown**

Meanwhile, the last battle was happening, the climax was about to arrive. Humans clashed with humans, god with god and Void was in the middle of it, destroying allies and enemies left and right. Perseus Jackson was slowly but surely battling his way through the crowds along with Annabeth Chase. This battle was much more bloody and brutal then the last one, ally and friend fought with each other.

The citizens of Vanguard were angry, but at the same time they didn't want kill fellow humans. The Ashguardians on the other hand fought with as much as they could, and so the citizens killed in order to protect themselves.

Then suddenly time seemed to stop as a woman with silky brown hair was stabbed. Her brown eyes widened with shock and she stared down at the hole in her stomach.

"BIANCA!!!!"

"MOM!!!"

"SISTER!!!"

Three people changed their courses, and so the turning tide of the last battle has begun.


	87. Chapter Eighty-Seven

_Chapter XII_

**Percy**

* * *

 

I didn’t know what I did; the only thing I knew was that  _Bianca had fallen_. I surged through the crowds, cutting my enemies down as if they were paper as I made my way to the warrior that had become one of my best friends.

Bianca fell to her knees just as I reached her and I held my hand out. I fell next to her,  _Storm Bringer_ and  _Riptide_ shrinking and she coughed up a warm substance. My breath started coming out rapidly and she smiled tiredly at me.

“Let Annabeth…” she coughed violently and red splattered everywhere. “Lend you strength.” She finished and she sniffled slightly.

“No… Bianca…” I breathed as another set of brown eyes appeared in my vision.

Bianca smiled sadly at me and her eyes closed. “I want you… to be happy.” She breathed and then her head fell back.

My mouth opened slightly and I heard Nico scream.

“Dad, watch out!” I began to spin around, but I was too slow. My mouth opened in a silent scream as my son took the sword that  _had been meant for me._ First Bianca, now… Samuel. Nico took her from my arms and I darted up and caught Sam and cradled him. My son looked up at me with wide eyes and I felt tears fall down my cheeks.

“What?” he whispered as his hand went down to his stomach. His eyes widened with realization and then he smiled a little sadly. “I’m sorry.” He whispered and a sob escaped.

“Sorry!? What do you have to be sorry for?”

Sam coughed up blood and his breathing became more ragged. He shuddered slightly and reached inside of his pocket and pulled out a coin. “I… I was sent here to spy on you.” He confessed and tears were running down his cheeks. “I deceived you with who I am.” He coughed and I shook my head.

“I don’t care.” His eyes snapped to my face and I tried to smile for him. “I already suspected, Samuel, but… I just didn’t care.”

Sam smiled sadly at me and his breathing weakened and slowed down. I pulled him closer to me. “Still, I’m sorry…” he coughed and I gently rubbed the hair out of his eyes. “After I got to know you and mom and Annabeth…” he shivered slightly and my eyes widened. “…I didn’t want to. I wanted to stop but Void… Void threatened…” his eyes slipped shut and the tears kept streaming down his face. “…to kill you.”

His chest stilled as those last words were uttered with his final breath.

Fear and rage shot through me and I shook him. I knew I was screaming but everything was just a blur. Samuel… he had died. Along with Bianca. And Thalia, and Luke and Zoe… they had all died at the hands of Void and I  _would not_ lose any more of my family. And… Samuel had died. Samuel had  _died._  And there had been nothing that I could do  _at all_ to stop it.

**_Samuel had died._ **

Samuel and Bianca and Thalia and Luke and Zoe along with many countless others had passed due to Void. Void, who was destroying my home right at this very moment and  _gods_ I had been so stupid. I was so scared of this power that had been gifted to me that I had refused to use it and Samuel had died along with so many countless others and I  _would not lose the rest of my family._

I would not loose Annabeth, or Nico, or Alpha or Calypso, nor Poseidon or Athena or the demigods of Half-Blood Hill. I would not lose any more of my citizens and friends to Void.

Suddenly deadly calm washed over me and everything seemed to be serene. I gently laid Sam down and kissed his forehead. Nico looked up at me with wide eyes and I stood up. I looked around and saw that everything was almost tranquil. Even the fighting had stopped, as if they were waiting for my reaction.

The power escaped.

* * *

**Annabeth**

I watched in slight awe as the clouds in the sky seemed to darken almost instantly. Forks and flashes of lightning surrounded us and the enemy and the Ashguardians cried out and began to flee. The cloak that Percy was so fond of but had been left in Vanguard suddenly reappeared on his shoulders and it fell down and gently hit the ground. A golden aura surrounded him, and though there were still tears running down his cheeks he looked calm; not the peaceful calm but the deadly I-Will-Kill-You calm.

I helped a citizen up and she stared at Percy in shock. “Is this… the true power he holds?” she wondered a little faintly.

Something was pulling me to Percy; it felt as if I  _needed_ to be next to him. But I needed to stay here, for now at least. I felt as if we would need my help soon. “Yes,” a new voice confirmed and I spun around to look at… Jezebel? Wait, no, this woman though she was the exact double of Jezebel looked much kinder.

“But… how come it’s never been used to this extent before?” the woman wondered and Jezebel’s double crossed her arms and looked up at Percy.

“Because he’s never had a reason too.”

“Annabeth.” A familiar voice murmured and I spun around to stare at… Bianca in shock.  _WHAT!?!?!_ Bianca smiled a little sadly and another materialized and I saw… Thalia.  _This day just got even stranger…_ “We are dead,” Bianca confirmed and my mouth opened slightly. “But Percy has ripped open the veil between the dead and the living.”

“We’re here to help,” Thalia stated firmly and through the light appeared countless numbers of people. I saw Luke and Zoe and Sam, they grinned and waved and I felt a few tears trickle down my cheeks. It had seemed to be so hopeless just a few moments ago and now…

“Trust me,” Sam spoke up, “We don’t want the living to live hunted for the rest of their lives.” He looked older again, but this time he looked so much more serious. More like Percy, I suppose, well… more like Percy when he was being serious and not an utter goofball.

“Go help Percy,” Luke commanded gently as he stepped forward with Zoe. “We’ll make sure that these guys are taken care of although I’m sure that Percy will eventually try to eradicate them all.”

I smiled at the man who had been my brother in so many ways and nodded. I held my hand out and my old dagger formed in my fingers. I smiled slightly as the familiar weight rested in my hand; I had missed my dagger.

Luke grinned slightly and I saluted him before I sprinted off into Percy’s direction.

* * *

**Bianca**

I watched as Annabeth sprinted off toward were Percy was standing and sighed. “They’ll be alright,” Luke sighed softly and I smiled slightly as the tears began to run down my cheeks. “There isn’t anything Percy can’t do especially when he has Annabeth at his side.”

I smiled slightly even as the tears ran down my face. I was just… so proud. They had made it this far.

“Mom… what’s wrong?” Samuel asked and I sniffled slightly. I reached behind my back and drew my bow and arrow out.

“Nothing,” I revealed even as the tears streamed down my face. “I’m just so… proud.”

Luke smiled slightly and he held Backbiter out. “We all are,” he responded softly as Zoe pulled out her own set of bow and arrows. “We all are.”

 

 


	88. Chapter Eighty-Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIMAX. Climax, climax, climax, climax...

_Chapter XIII_

**3rd Person**

* * *

 

"I give you one last chance," Percy stated coldly as his gaze swept over the crowds of enemy soldiers. "Run, while you still can."

Ashguardians looked at their neighbors and then they dropped their weapons and ran from the battle field, screaming like little girls. Annabeth stood next to Percy and he looked at her and his eyes softened a fraction.

"Fools!" the one who was called Void bellowed and the Ashguardians stopped. "Remember your pledges; soon you will all be free!"

The Ashguardians stopped and then they turned around back to face Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth's stormy gaze ran over the crowds as they roared in anger and charged. Percy frowned and there was a hint of pity in his eyes, but then there was grief and anger as well. He held his hands out in front of him and the enemy fell to the ground, grabbing their necks as they gagged and choked to death.

Annabeth looked down at them and though there was pity in her eyes, there was also a stone cold resolution in them. Void gazed up at the Heirs of Chaos and Nyx and finally (finally!) there was a tiny bit of fear in his eyes, what if he couldn't win...?

Annabeth glowed silver and then a white cloak formed out of nowhere and it rested onto her shoulders. Her sea-green and grey eyes flashed in the strange light as the sun seemed to darken. Wait, the whole sky was darkening.

The Heirs stepped forward in sync and a ball of pure silver light appeared in Annabeth's hand and lit the way. The shadows danced around their faces, making them seem almost unearthly and very, very powerful... and they looked angry. They almost looked like archangels, but without the wings. Or perhaps they were guardian angels.

"You have brought this down upon yourself, Leader of Nothing." She stated coldly but clearly and her eyes promised that he would pay dearly for his crimes against the human race. "Do you have any last words?"

Void raised his chin and he smirked slightly. "Do you really think you can bring me down that easily?"

Percy and Annabeth joined hands and white light shone through the intertwined fingers. Void's eyes widened with shock and maybe a little fear. "No," they answered together. "We  _know_ we can't take you down with only a few simple words."

"But I had hoped." Annabeth stated softly.

Void snarled loudly and charged. The Heirs of the two most powerful deities in the world lifted their arms in sync and a grey and sea-green shield of what looked like lightning erupted out of the ground. Void paused for a moment, and then he stepped right through the shield. Percy's eyes widened in brief surprise and then he pulled Annabeth back and his eyes turned gold.

Not just his irises, but his  _whole_ eye. Iris, pupil, limbus and sclera (the white of his eye). His hand flew out and Void went flew back ten feet. Percy took a few careful steps forward, still holding his hand out and Void stood up. His left eye was closed but there was full insanity in his right eye and the sadistic grin on his face... it told that only ill would happen.

"I'm all fired up." He cackled slightly and his hand flew out. Annabeth screamed as lightning went through her body but... nothing happened. She collapsed to the ground and whimpered, hugging herself. A scream of fury sounded through the valley as Percy turned on Void and flashed forward. His movements were so fast that no one could see what he was doing, only the various flashes of light and Void backing up.

Suddenly Void's fist lashed out and Percy flew back and he cried out as Void hit him with some kind of bolt of lightning. Annabeth screamed as he hit the ground and didn't move. The Heir of Chaos's eyes were shut and his arm was under his body, in a very uncomfortable position. She began to crawl over to him, with tears streaming down her face and she managed to reach him.

"Percy..." she gasped and rolled him over. Tears streamed down her face as she noticed his closed eyes. "Percy... you stupid... idiot." She sniffled slightly and she ran her arm over her eyes. "You stupid, lovable idiot... why...?"

Percy's eyes slowly opened and he smiled sadly at her and lifted his hands. "Because..." he coughed violently but there was no blood. The tears wouldn't stop running down Annabeth's cheeks. "Because I still love you." he whispered and he smiled sadly at her before his eyes slipped shut.

"YOU SEAWEED BRAIN!" she screamed angrily and a little fearfully. "PERCY! DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP NOW! YOU'VE COME SO FAR-WE'VE COME SO FAR! YOU PROMISED WE WOULD GET OUT OF THIS ALIVE, TOGETHER!" his eyes opened slightly and she glared at him with mismatched eyes. "I'm holding you to that promise, Seaweed Brain." She growled, "We either come out of this standing together, or die and fall as one."

His eyes widened and she sniffled slightly. "I was telling the truth when I said I could not live without you any longer. I love you Percy, I always have."

His mouth opened slightly and she stared at him as he brushed away her tears. He smiled slightly, and even though her hair was tangled and there was blood trailing down her hair, she still looked like the most beautiful person in the world.

"Then nothing is impossible." He murmured softly and she laughed tearfully and nodded. He sat up shakily, and then he fell. Annabeth's eyes widened as he pushed himself back to his original position, but then he fell. Again.

"Percy..." she murmured softly and he gritted his teeth and pushed himself, trying to sit up unsuccessfully, his arms shook and then he fell again. He stared up at her and she smiled a little sadly and brushed his hair out of his eyes. Suddenly grey and sea-green light surrounded them and they looked down in surprise. Percy frowned slightly, and then his eyes widened as he realized what it was.

"A True Unison Raid." he breathed and Annabeth looked at him, her eyes confused. He bolted up which caused Annabeth to squeak slightly; he smiled a little sheepishly at her and offered her his hand. She raised her eyes to the sky but took the end and he pulled them to their feet. Gold, white, silver, sea-green and grey light surrounded their forms. Annabeth threw her arms up and it seemed as if the sun was shining down through the clouds onto her hair. Although that was not really the case, seeing as the sun had disappeared.

Percy stepped forward, clicking his pen and  _Riptide_  expanded into his palm. Void's eyes widened with shock as the Heir of Chaos took a few steps forward, a golden aura surrounding his form. Annabeth's eyes slipped shut and her hand was outstretched, as if she was guiding and holding the power back, but at the same time she was giving it to him. Which was precisely what she was doing.

"Do you have any last words?" Percy uttered lowly and Void's eyes widened. A light shone behind Percy and spirits stepped out of it, his friends and family, his people... and Chaos himself.

"Just one question." Void murmured, as if he was finally accepting defeat. "Where does your strength come from?"

Percy paused for a moment and then he smiled slightly. "My friends, my people, my family." He replied simply.

Void nodded and then he raised his head and he held his hand out. Percy charged and there was the ringing clash of sword on sword. Percy kicked out and Void tripped but he caught himself at the last moment and shot black light at Percy. The Son of Poseidon ducked under it and his hand slammed against the ground and Earth and Water shot at Void. It twisted and turned into one element and the deity screamed as it hit him.

Percy's gaze stayed on the deity and the cage of ice and earth burst and Void stood in front of him, breathing heavy with narrowed eyes. Percy took off and his fist caught on fire.

"You're alone, Perseus Jackson!" Void cackled insanely as made Percy fly back. "Why can't you see that?"

Percy's eyes narrowed as he clenched his teeth in a mixture of anger and pain and he pushed himself up. "I'm not alone," he growled quietly and Void's eyes widened. "I can feel it." Percy's head was lowered, but the shadows that hid his eyes and the scowl on his face told everyone that he was very angry. "Everyone's voices, everyone's feelings." His hands moved in front of him.

"Everyone's feelings and voices are keeping me standing."

Percy's gaze snapped up and his whole eye was back to the golden color that they had been before. "I WILL NOT FAIL THEM!" he shouted and he charged forward.

Golden and silver and white and grey and sea-green and pink and purple and so many colors of light exploded out of his hand. The spirits of his friends ran forward with him as he commanded the elements, on his right fist he held fire and air while on his left he held water and earth. Annabeth screamed as she let the power loose and he held his fist out and it hit Void right  _in the nose._

The deity flew back about ten feet and Percy's eyes glinted coldly as he allowed the four elements to escape from his hands and to attack Void. The darkness screamed, and even though he was smoking slightly he was not dead.

Percy held his hand up into the air and white light began to gather in his hands. Void's eyes widened as he stared up at the Heir of Chaos, who had finally accepted his destiny.

"Go back to the nothing that you were before." Percy grimly commanded as his sea-green eyes churned just like the sea when it was angry. The light escaped from his hand and hit the deity. Void screamed as he melted, just like the witch in the Wizard of Oz.

Percy stood tall, looking down at the smoking remains of the darkness, and then he staggered slightly and fell to his hands and knees. Pure magic rippled through the Earth and the plain that they had been fighting on seemed to go back in time. The grass began to grow back at an alarming pace, the flowers and trees grew at impossible rates and the clouds in the sky parted.

Percy crawled his way over to Annabeth as the real sun shone down on them from the heavens and she smiled tiredly at Percy as she laid in the grass, unable to sit up or even do anything to help herself. "We did it?" she whispered and he smiled at her.

"We did it." He rasped out and he collapsed next to her. His hand lightly touched hers and she smiled at him before her eyes slipped shut as she finally surrendered to slumber.

Percy smiled slightly at her, and then his eyes slipped shut and he knew no more.


	89. Chapter Eighty-Nine

_Chapter XIV_

**Percy**

* * *

 

Huh.

For some reason, I felt as if I was laying on my bed in Vanguard, but that would have been impossible because Vanguard had been trashed.

I forced my eyes to open and stared up at the ceiling of my room in Vanguard, confusion coming in me. I blinked and gently moved my legs to the side of the bed and slipped into my sandals. I reached out to my right and grabbed my cloak. An urge to yawn suddenly consumed me as I stretched, I felt… not exactly rested, but not the exhaustion that I felt just after the battle with Void.

…what if it was all a dream?

I pushed the thought to the back of my mind. No, it all felt too real to be just a dream, besides would I be tired if it was only a dream?

“Percy?” a soft voice inquired and I spun around to face Alpha. Yes, that was proof that it had not been a dream. “Are you awake?”

I yawned and nodded, slipping my arm into the sleeve of the coat. Why was it so cold? “Yeah,” I whispered a little hoarsely. I cleared my throat. “I am now… but how are we in Vanguard?”

Alpha smirked slightly and he sat down on the foot of the bed. “That’s the question.” He snorted lightly and I tilted my head. “After you and Annabeth defeated Void it was like we went back in time.” The apprentice tried to explain and I nodded slowly.

“I saw that you and Jezebel were at the battle… um… she’s not a physco, right?”

Alpha chuckled lowly and he nodded. “Actually, Victoria was being controlled by Jezebel.”

I was hopelessly confused, but I nodded as if I had understood what he had just said. “Alpha… so, your father was Void but who was your mother?”

Alpha lowered his hood and he pointed at his grey eyes. Suddenly everything clicked. “Really? You haven’t figured it out yet? My mother is Athena.” Images of my sort-of step mom and Void on a date filled my head and I shivered, horrified by my own imagination. Alpha made a face. “I’m also Hercules.”

“WHAT!?!?” a new voice shouted and Annabeth stormed into my room. She grabbed a pillow off my bed and began hitting Jonathan with it. “YOU WERE HERCULES!?!? BUT YOU ARE NOTHING LIKE THAT JERK!!!”

Alpha squeaked and I stared at my fellow Heir in shock. Where did she come from!? “I was on a mission!” he grabbed a pillow and began to hit her back with it. I wondered if it was a good time to disappear before World War III erupted. Or was it four? “I was looking for a potential heir! Although Chaos told me not to…”

Annabeth screamed in frustration and wrapped her arms around his neck and began to squeeze. “First you tell me I’m your ‘baby sister’ and now you say that  _you were one of the greatest heroes of all time!?!?”_ her voice was a snarl and I stood up and began to inch away. “Don’t. You. Even. Dare. Perseus. Orion. Jackson.” Her mismatched eyes snapped to me and I sat down.

I was going to die.

She let go of Alpha, who promptly fled and she turned to look at me.

* * *

**Annabeth**

I sighed softly and all my anger was released. Percy looked at me in confusion and I walked up and slid down the wall and sat down next to him and closed my eyes.

“So… you’re not going to kill me?” he asked a little fearfully and I snorted.

“No, only Alpha deserves that treatment.” I replied and I rested my head on his shoulder. He sighed softly and wrapped his arm around my waist.

“I thought it had been a dream…” he whispered, breaking the comfortable silence and I sighed. “It would have been both a blessing and a curse if it had been. Probably more of a curse, but at least everyone would not have died…”

I sniffled slightly; Thalia and Luke and Zoe and Bianca and Sam… I knew he was thinking of them.  Nico barely came out of his room anymore. The only ones remaining of the original six were him and Percy now; Calypso had died at the hand of her father. So many people had died…

“I know,” I whispered and he paused for a moment.

“Are you going to go back to Camp?”

I sighed softly, the idiot. Did he really think I would be able to go back to Camp Half-Blood after everything? He was right about it, Half-Blood hill would never be my home again. Percy had stolen my heart and so Vanguard was my home. “I’m staying here,” I murmured, “With you.”

I looked up and noticed that he was smiling slightly. I returned the smile and he paused for a moment and bit his lip. I wondered why he looked so nervous all of a sudden. “Annabeth… I…” he swallowed heavily, closing his eyes and I grew concerned. I gently caressed his face and he opened his eyes. “I told myself that if we got out of the war alive I would…” he swallowed and suddenly I realized what he was trying to say. I smiled slightly and he raised his eyes to the ceiling. “You’re laughing at me!”

A faint giggle escaped from my lips and I wrapped my arms around his neck. “No, I’m just happy. That’s all. What was it that you were going to say?”

He huffed slightly, although he looked perhaps a little amused. “You’re not making this easy, you know.” He complained well naturedly and I kissed his nose. I really wanted to say;  _I’m never going to make this easy, Seaweed Brain._ I resisted though, I would not be the one who would ask. Finish it, maybe, but I would not be the one to ask. “Err… would you… um… become Nyx?”

I grabbed a pillow and whacked him with it. He squeaked slightly and I glared at him. “I have no idea where you got the idea of that kind of marriage proposal, probably Alpha.” He looked crushed and I pouted slightly. “Of course, you Seaweed Brain!” I shouted slightly frustrated and he looked up with seal eyes. I sighed slightly and kissed him. His eyes widened slightly and then they closed and his hand settled in my hair. I sighed softly and pulled away.

“Is that a yes?” he breathed and I hit him with the pillow that I was still holding.

“Of course!”

“EEEEEEEEEEE!!!!” the door opened and Piper, Alpha, the newly renamed Victoria, Nico and Jason tumbled in. My eyes widened with shock and they looked up at us sheepishly. Silena, Charlie, Leo, Hazel and Frank followed them much more gracefully although they looked a little sheepish.

Percy groaned slightly and I bit back a chuckle. Piper, Victoria and Silena looked like they were about to jump on us, Charlie, Nico and Jason had the decency to look a little sheepish but the rest? They looked a  _little_ too smug for their own good, especially Alpha and Nico.

“Shall the wedding be out in five hundred years?” I whispered to Percy in a joking undertone and the daughters of Aphrodite gasped while tears welled up in Victoria’s eyes. Percy shrugged slightly.

“I’m not sure if I can wait that long, but whatever makes you happy, Wise Girl.”

I smiled at the use of my old nickname while Piper and Silena sniffed and began to bawl out their eyes. Victoria was already on the ground, hugging her knees to her chest, wailing something about how sweet Percabeth was (whatever that was). Alpha looked nervous and Nico was smiling slightly, as if he was happy.

“Fine, we’ll compensate. How about in six months?” I smiled at him and he returned it.

“How in the world did I ever get so lucky?” he wondered and he sounded genuinely confused. I kissed his nose and stood up, offering a hand. He took it and I pulled him to his feet.

“We’re the lucky ones.” I answered simply and he kissed my cheek. I smiled at him. 


	90. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. :)

_Epilogue_

**Two Years Later**

* * *

 

Even though Percy and Annabeth said that they would get married in six months, it was not possible. For one, they had to deal with the aftermath of the battle with Void. Then Percy was named as the official ruler of the universe (by Alpha no less) and he had to get used to the new position. Then grief started to kick in and Annabeth would have nightmares of the battle, which caused a halt to the preparations as she battled out the nightmares. Not that that was anything new, nightmares followed her after Tartarus for a while and she had Percy to help both times.  

But now she wore a white dress etched with silver and gold patterns walked down the aisle, smiling slightly as her curls bounced slightly with each gentle step. Her feet were bare, but no one questioned her odd taste.

Percy stood in a black tux couldn’t take his eyes off her and he was smiling slightly as she padded through the middle aisle.

As she reached him, he held his hand out and she gently intertwined her fingers with his. “You look beautiful,” he breathed and she smiled a little bashfully. They turned to face the Apprentice to Chaos; Alpha and he smiled at them.

The normal earthen ritual proceeded, although neither Percy nor Annabeth heard what the apprentice was saying. Jonathan knew that, but he didn’t seem to mind. In fact he was smiling slightly.

“Percy,” he spoke up and the recently crowned Heir of Chaos knew that it was his cue. Especially when he saw the silver crown with flowers ingrained into the pattern—it was the crown of Nyx.

Annabeth got on one knee and he took the crown gently and turned to her.

“I call upon the powers of the universe to name this woman as Nyx.” He murmured, although his voice carried clearly through the halls. Someone sobbed loudly—probably Piper or Silena. The crown settled into her hair and she smiled slightly as her hand rested in his. Gold, silver, sea-green, grey and white surrounded them, this time not to battle an enemy, but to unite them forever in simple, pure and innocent matrimony. “Do you promise to watch over the universes?”

And so the vows toward her newfound homeland began.

As they finished she was surrounded in white light and her chin lifted up and her eyes closed as she accepted the power officially. “Then rise, Aurora, primordial of the dawn, truth and wisdom.”

He guided her up, with a gentle smile and she leaned forward and kissed him. It was a sweet kiss, and both of them were smiling into it. The sun beamed through the windows and shone down, creating an ethereal glow around them. They pulled apart slowly and Percy led her to her throne. She sat down, her bare toes hitting the ground and they smiled at each other.

“Long Live the Queen!” Nico’s joyous shout rang through the halls.

“LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!” the people roared cheerfully, echoing the Son of Hades. Percy grinned at her and she smiled a little bashfully and squeezed his hand.

* * *

Though it may seem as if the journey has ended, it has only just begun, for the Forgotten Warrior and the Lady of Dawn has just started a brand new chapter of their lives. They shall not walk where path may lead them; they go instead to where there is no path and leave a trail.

* * *

_The End_

 

 

 


End file.
